


The Worlds Smartest

by The_Original_Enforcer



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2019-11-05 05:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 93,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17912933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Original_Enforcer/pseuds/The_Original_Enforcer
Summary: This is an AU BV Fic. Bulma isn't what'd you expect in this epic tale. Earth is taken by the Saiyan Empire when it refuses an alliance and threatens war. Prince Vegeta himself seeks out Bulma on orders from his mother. What will Bulma do now?





	1. Screams

The Worlds Smartest

This Is The Enforcer Speaking,

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its affiliated characters nor do I own any other characters/books/movies/anime/maga/etc that may be used herein…(sound professional enough?)

This story was originally FFN. I will continue uploading it there but I will also be uploading it here in case I get banned from FFN again. Once upon a time many many moons ago FFN didn't really pay attention or care about what was posted but then suddenly they did. They came down hard on anything "adult content" related and my account got deleted. Eventually they kind of got over it and I came back but I just now discovered AO3 and would like to also post here. Maybe reach out to different community. But wanted to let anyone know who may also read on FFN that this is the same story as I have over there. 

No On To The Story…

Screams

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Screams.

Screams filled the night, cries of horror, pain, sadness, loss, despair.

Women, children, men, all dead. Grieving widows and widowers, children running the streets or walking around aimlessly lost and alone. Others crying or screaming for their mothers and fathers. Blood flowed through the streets and bodies littered them.

The stench of the dead filled the air, like a combination between an outhouse and a slaughterhouse. Fires roared; burning houses, businesses…people.

The sky glowed red night and day, yet none were sure why. The dead and the dying were equal in number.

The Saiyan-Jinn wore blood like masks, their laughter would cut through the night and someone would die. Some people would beg and plead…others would fight. In the end either path was pointless and they would die. The Saiyans killed when they wanted and who ever struck there fancy.

And the teenager running down the street knew this. Why had they come? Simple stupidity. Earth hadn't wanted to become allies with the Saiyans and decided to declare war on a warrior race with more advanced technology and strength. The government had screwed up royally this time.

The girl ran faster, though she highly suspected it was pointless, this running. They had come for her. Why? She hadn't a clue. They had killed her family and then turned to her, but she had already been running.

The Prince, naturally, was the one after her. Why did it have to be him?

She didn't look back. One rule; never look back something is always gaining on you. She tripped over the dead, and fell several times. She was covered in blood and gore. Most of it her parents, the rest of it from the bodies piled in the streets.

A screaming man flew out of an ally and grabbed her begging her to help him. Like she could actually do anything? She shook him off and kept running. She could sense the Prince behind her gaining on her. Her breathing came in ragged breaths, her adrenaline level was through the roof and at any moment it felt as if her heart would burst. No time to morn the loss of her family only time to run, to try and get away.

The smell sickened her and several times she had seen a Saiyan in a corner killing someone. Of course she had already seen countless deaths.

She turned a sharp corner and tripped over something falling yet again on the damp blood soaked streets. Her white gi was red and black from the blood and gore. She glanced at what had tripped her and it was a dismembered head. Great, she thought. She tried to pick herself up but was kicked roughly in the side.

"Oh, Gods." She cried as she looked up and saw who had kicked her. It was the Royal asshole himself. His power level was ridicules, just sensing it from that close had her skin crawling.

"Looks like you didn't get very far, very fast girl." He growled down at her. The girl threw a ki blast at Vegeta's face, but the Prince merely brushed it aside. It bounced harmlessly into the building next to them, sending dust and debris into the air. Sneering he reached down and picked her up by the front of her gi.

"You're going to damn well learn some respect." He shook her. She punched him right in the mouth.

Vegeta cursed in Saiyan and backhanded her. "Hm, you have some potential." He reached up and messed with his scouter for a second. Nodded then said, "Yes much potential. Well girl it's time we leave." She swung at him again. He slapped her hand away.

"My name is not girl it's Bulma, you jackass." Vegeta backhanded her again and this time Bulma saw stars in a variety of colors.

"Shut up, girl. You're the smartest being on this planet but you don't act it."

So that's why there after me, she thought.

Vegeta threw her over his shoulder and took to the air. She cursed in every language she knew, kicked, punched, pounded, pinched, and pressed every pressure point she could which weren't many considering his armor protected his vital points. And still he would not let go. Finally growing irritated Vegeta smacked Bulma hard in the head putting her out like a light.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Bulma awoke to the irritation of being thrown on a hard cold floor. Her eyes flew open to stare up at Vegeta's face.

"Clean up girl, you smell like blood and shit." The Prince spoke in an arrogant tone.

"Like you smell much better." Bulma hissed. Rolling around in blood and dead bodies will make a person stink you sonvabitch Bulma thought. Vegeta just growled.

"You will be sharing my quarters, there will be clothes on the bed for you when you are finished." Turning on his heel Vegeta left Bulma alone.

Bulma looked around the large bathroom. There were no windows and Bulma had the feeling they were on a ship. The floor was the same black stone as the huge inlaid bath tub, shower and waist high twin black marble sink. The faucets were silver on both the sink and tub. The toilet was the same stone. Fancy toilet, she thought coyly.

After taking a shower to get most of the nasty, icky, crap off of her Bulma filled up a hot bath. Bulma didn't like using the same soaps as the bastard did but she had little choice and spent the next hour scrubbing her self. She had to wash her waist length hair four times to get all the grime out of it.

The whole time Bulma did her best not to think, because thinking would make her start to shake. Thinking would make it more real and Bulma was doing her best not to lose it.

Finally Bulma was finished; she drained the tub and dried off. Wrapping a towel around herself she stepped out into a room she had not seen before. It was the bedroom/main. There was a huge king size bed covered in a black silk and a mirror over the bed on the ceiling. Bulma decided she didn't want to know. A huge black dresser sat in a corner and that was it, no other furniture and no personal items. The floor was covered in thick black carpet. Bulma guessed by the room that Vegeta spent very little time in there.

Lying in the middle of the bed were some folded up clothes; she could tell they were all black. She walked over to the bed and found a black gi the same style as her white one. He also had put out underclothes for her. Bulma stopped and stared at the gi. It was exactly like her white gi. The long pleated Hakama pants, Kimono, and Haori over coat where all nicely starched and ironed. It was all made of cotton though it was woven heavy and tight almost like thin denim.

Bulma was the senior student and head instructor of her Koryu. Her school specialized in older forms of martial arts. Bulma held the clothes and cried silent tears. Her Master was dead. Her parents, students, and friends were all dead. Her Master had been like a father to her as well as a best friend. A noise startled her. She looked up to see Vegeta standing in the room. The noise had been the door closing.

"Girl, why do you cry?" He sounded irritated. Bulma looked up with a glare.

"For reasons you would not understand." Bulma snapped. The Prince growled at her, a low warning sound. Bulma narrowed her eyes and stared at him for a moment.

"Fine if you must know, I watched my Master die at the hands of your second banana as well as all our students, my friends….my family, and now I am trapped here with you." Vegeta sneered.

"Oh I wouldn't understand would I?" He threw something at her. Bulma caught it. She looked down at it and her mouth dropped. It was her schools flag. It was black with her schools name and emblem embroidered on it in gold, along with her and her Masters names. It was slightly charred around the edges but other than that it looked fine. Bulma looked up at Vegeta. "Why?"

"You're a warrior, you should have it. Now get dressed." He turned and left. Bulma held onto the flag tightly and sobbed. She cursed her weakness and thought what would her Master think? She dried her tears. The best way to avenge her loved ones would be to get stronger and defeat their murderer…Raditz.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Dressed, Bulma glared at herself in the mirror. She had allowed herself to be captured. Such a dishonor was not tolerable. Picking up a razor blade she'd found under the sink the girl closed her eyes. She should be dead by her own hands, a clean honorable death. Bringing the razor up she took a deep breath; she should be punished for her actions. With a cry Bulma sliced her hair off at ear length. Her eyes watered as she looked at the hair lying on the floor like a lost limb. She didn't deserve her hair anymore, her honor was gone.

After a few minutes Bulma had calmed down enough to leave the bathroom and venture back out into the bedroom.

Flexing her muscles she decided she wasn't hurt too badly, mostly just covered in bruises. Bulma prided her body, she had a six pack and defined muscles but they were martial artist's muscles, slim, compact and stronger than their bulky body builder counterparts. Yet, she'd been very careful to avoid looking manly.

It seemed like forever when the door opened to the room and in walked Vegeta. He looked her up and down.

"Nice hack job woman." He leered at her.

"Piss off." Bulma clinched her jaw. This man made her cuss like a sailor.

Vegeta continued into the room until he was uncomfortably close to her. Crossing his arms he glared down his nose.

"How old are you?" His question caught Bulma off guard. He already seemed to know everything about her. Why ask that?

"You first." Crossing her arms Bulma glared right on back at him. She could see his muscles move as his jaw clenched and unclenched. Bulma didn't really believe he'd answer but figured she'd give it a try.

"Twenty-seven." The prince snapped at her.

Bulmas eye twitched, he had answered her. Damn it, now she had to answer him.

"I'm seventeen." Bulma grumbled, looking away.

"See, now was that so hard?" Vegeta's sarcastic tone set Bulma on edge. She was so angry she could barely contain herself. "Come with me, I must show you around this ship. You will work in the science lab and-" Bulmas laughs cut him off. "What ARE you laughing about?"

"I don't know one thing about science in fact it bores me to death." Bulma instantly felt better, having the upper hand for once.

Vegeta froze. "But all our tests and reports deemed you with the highest IQ on the planet and your father headed the worlds' largest scientific business."

"My knowledge lies in battle. Battle tactics, psychology, fighting." She had expected Vegeta to freak but he smirked.

"All's the better. Now, follow me girl."

"My name is BULMA!"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

A/N: Ok its short I know, don't freak, it may not even be that good please review and let me know what you all think any suggestions what ever my email address is Enforcer


	2. Ah Crap

The Worlds Smartest

This Is The Enforcer Speaking,

Remember Vegeta is not nearly as cold hearted here as he is in the series. He wasn't raised by Frieza.

Now on To The Story…

Ah Crap

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Bulma followed Vegeta out of the room but refused to stand behind him. She knew that Saiyan courtesy dictated that she stand two steps behind him and one step to his left at all times but she couldn't care less about Saiyan customs.

It appeared that they were in the wing for the Super Elites; well it would have to be if this was where Vegeta stayed. The floor was covered in blue carpet and the walls were made of a strange sheet metal. All the doors were the automatic slide open type and each had a black square next to it. A hand scanning security device, Bulma assumed.

As they exited the Quarters wing of the ship and entered one of the main decks where the floors were done in brilliant black and gold marble, Vegeta turned around and hissed.

"Walk where you're supposed to girl, that means stop walking right next to me."

Bulma flashed Vegeta with a small ki ball, aiming for his eyebrows, but he swatted it away like an annoying bug and then smacked her in the face, sending her to the floor. Bulma cringed she knew the entire of her face must have been covered in bruises by now.

Gaining her feet Bulma lashed out suddenly, catching Vegeta by surprise and landing a punch squarely on his jaw. The look in Vegeta's eyes was murderous but Bulma glared back. He wouldn't kill her, they wanted her for some reason and that gave her an advantage.

"I won't walk in the position of a servant and unless you're willing to kill me you might as well give it up." Bulma knew she sounded arrogant but she didn't care, she was beginning to feel dead inside. All the air left her lungs when Vegeta punched her in the solar plexus, sending her back into the wall.

"No, I won't kill you just yet. But I can hurt you." Sneering Vegeta turned away from her and continued forward. "Walk where ever you like, girl, but keep in mind you will pay for it in due time."

Bulma spit out a mouthful of blood onto the ground before crawling back to her feet and rushing after Vegeta, muttering curses the entire way.

Vegeta lead Bulma down a flight of spiraling stairs. They walked down a hall lined in black carpeting until they came to a door at the end; Vegeta placed his gloved hand on the key. A green bar appeared at the top and scanned his hand, beeped once, and then the doors opened. The room was long and rectangular with a long black rectangular table in the middle. There were black chairs set around the table, which looked to be able to hold twenty people, and there were computer screens built in to the table in front of each seat. They were smooth, flat, and black. The walls were covered by black hangings, the whole black theme seemed a bit much.

"This is where we strategize our various attacks, and defenses and it is where you will work when need be. Now come here so I can scan you into the security system," he walked down to the head of the long table and put his hand on the screen. It scanned his hand beeped and then came to life. He typed in a few things in the Saiyan language and then ordered Bulma to give him her hand.

Bulma didn't want Vegeta to touch her but had little choice when he grabbed her hand and forced it down onto the square. He was far too strong for her to fight.

"That gives you access to every single room on this ship. It's a class one access and I don't want to have to punish you for miss using it."

Bulma snorted and said, "Oh, I am absolutely terrified now." Note the sarcasm.

Vegeta turned on her and grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up in the air.

"You will be."

"You know," she whispered, "The most dangerous thing in the world is a person who has nothing left to lose." Vegeta tightened his grip, "and I have nothing left to lose Vegeta."

Vegeta growled and let her go; she toppled to the ground with a curse and got up with a series of them.

"Girl, I think am going to train you, then when your ready I believe I will let you have a chance at killing Raditz who blatantly disobeyed my order to spare your school and your Master because he was one of the few true Warriors on your pathetic little planet." Vegeta turned and marched out of the room leaving a stunned Bulma in his wake.

"Why that no good for nothing insubordinate prick!" She cursed Raditz's name and then proceeded to destroy one of the chairs that sat at the table. After venting her anger on the helpless chair Bulma exited the room and stomped back to Vegetas quarters.

The key let her in and she immediately zoned in on the smell of food. It was coming through one of the doors in the room that she had not taken notice of earlier. These did not have a key, you just mashed a button and they opened. She walked over to the one where the smell was coming from and entered the kitchen. Vegeta sat at the large dinning table chewing on something that looked like a giant rib.

"Sit down and eat then I will show you the training room." Bulma did sit down and helped herself to some of the odd Saiyan food that was heaped up on the table. She wouldn't go near half of it but what she did try she liked.

When they were finished Vegeta exited the room and Bulma trudged after. They went through the other door and were in the training room. It was a big white square room. It was huge and in a far coroner she saw what looked like one of her dads inventions. A GR.

"You asshole, you stole my gravity room?" Vegeta eyed her then nodded. He spent the next hour showing Bulma exactly how the training room worked.

"It's time to sleep girl," Vegeta stated "you look like you could use it at any rate." Vegeta left the training room, just assuming Bulma would follow after him, again. It aggravated her to no end and yet what choice did she have? She found him in the main room, digging around in his dresser.

"Where am I going to sleep?" Bulma questioned, not missing the fact that there was only one bed.

"One of two places; the bed with me, pillows and sheets or on the floor with nothing." His voice was calm and matter of fact.

"WHAT!?" Bulma shouted even though she had suspected this, "why you pervert…" Bulma growled. "I would rather sleep in the same bed as a crocodile than with you."

"Then it's the floor for you girl." Vegeta finally yanked out two pairs of sweat pants from his dresser, handing one of them to Bulma along with a wife beater. "That's what you will sleep in, we were not expecting to be taking any prisoners thus we are poorly equipped for you." Vegeta explained before going into the bathroom to change.

Well that explains this mess, Bulma thought. Referring to the sharing of clothes and Quarters.

Vegeta came out and Bulma went in and changed, brushed her teeth with the tooth brush and tooth past the Saiyan had given her, and then grabbed her a nice piece of carpet between the wall and Vegeta's bed. See, she had a plan when old smart ass fell asleep she would be stealing his covers.

So Bulma laid there for a long time. She wanted to be sure Vegeta was well and truly asleep before making her grab at his covers. Unfortunatly all she had to fill the time was to think. Memories came flooding to the surface and Bulma beat them back with a will power that would have made a Saiyan proud. Bulma was beginning to fear sleep, fear what she would dream of, but she couldn't just stop sleeping.

Finally Bulma deemed Vegeta well and truly asleep. Carefully she reached up and grabbed hold of the silk cover and yanked with all her might. She came away with her prize and a lap full of angry Saiyan.

"Ah Crap."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

A/N: I hope you like it. I plan to upload multiple chapters a week as these are already written (sorry not doing all of them at once lol)

-The Enforcer


	3. An Epic Battle Or Not

The Worlds Smartest

This Is The Enforcer Speaking,

Well, this chapter is short and sweet. Don't worry, this is the shortest one you'll ever get from me lol.

Now On To The Story…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Chapter Three

An Epic Battle…Or Not

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"What the fuck? Who the hell?" Vegeta flailed around as he tried to extract himself from the covers.

Once untangled Vegeta looked around the room, his eyes zoomed in on Bulma. After putting two and two together and getting five for a few seconds he finally got four and shouted, "You."

At first Bulma was terrified but then burst out laughing as she got a good look at Vegeta.

His sweat pants were all twisted up crooked, his already gravity defying hair was sticking up in stranger directions than usual and a long string of drool dribbled down his chin onto his chest.

"What-what are you laughing at, what's so funny!?" Then he turned, looking in the mirror over his dresser and jumped about three feet in the air with a curse. He wiped his face with the back of his hand and straightened his pants.

"Why did you DO that?" The Prince positively fumed.

"Why do you think?" Bulma snapped back. Vegeta growled and then Bulma cursed and they were at it again.

"Bitch."

"Asshole."

"Whore."

"Cock Sucker."

"Butt Licker."

"Slut."

"Mommas Boy."

Vegeta paused with a raised eyebrow and then shook his, as if to say, are you out of your damned mind?

"You're not getting anything to sleep with unless you're in my bed."

"Why? Is that the only way you can get a chick to sleep with you?" She stopped to stare at

Vegeta, who didn't look too happy.

"Are you insinuating something girl?"

Bulma gulped at the look on Vegetas face.

"I'm going to sleep now; it is as I said before, my bed or nothing." He made to snatch the sheet from Bulma who held on with all her might. "Give it to me girl." Bulma tugged on the sheet trying to get it from Vegeta.

"Its mine."

Tug.

"No, its mine."

Tug.

"Mine."

Tug.

"Mine."

Rip.

"NO MINE.

RIp.

"MINE"

RIP.

"NO IT'S MINE."

RIPPPPPPPPPPPE.

Vegeta flew back into his dresser, which then fell on top of him and Bulma smacked into the wall. Each had a half of the sheet. Vegeta slowly moved out from under the heavy black dresser and stood up. Bulma picked herself up off the ground clutching her prize to her chest.

"And you get this," she brandished the half of bed sheet at Vegeta, "Over my dead body." Vegeta growled. Picked his dresser up off the floor and shoved all his clothes very sloppily back into it and crawled into his bed.

"So you think you're tough, huh? Just keep trying me girl…"

Bulma rolled her eyes at his half muttered threats as she curled up under her half of the cover and snapped at Vegeta.

"Yeah, well I did get the bigger half."

-A/N: Please R&R Thanks.

-The Enforcer


	4. Training

The Worlds Smartest

This Is The Enforcer Speaking,

Thank you to my new readers who've made it this far. Don't fret if your waiting on your lemons, you'll get them, patience is a virtue lol.

Now On to the story...

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Chapter Four

Training

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

It was dark and the world was silent. Bulma stood alone; blood and gore clung to her naked body in globs and long strings. She shook gently as she stared out into the darkness. Where was she? The blood that coated her body ran in hot fresh lines.

"You are a disgrace." It was her own voice that shocked Bulma to her core. Spinning Bulma froze. She was staring at herself as she had been before her world fell apart. Her mirror image stood with arms crossed, not a drop of blood on her crisp black gi. "You allowed yourself to be captured. Where is your honor?"

"I had no choice!" Bulma screamed at herself.

"We always have a choice." The doppelganger smirked, her waist length hair shifting in an invisible wind. "You chose to live while all those you hold dear had that choice ripped from them."

The world spun and blackness ate Bulmas vision, she could no longer see herself.

"You have no honor; you are a coward who should have died with the rest of your family." These last words echoed around her, haunting her.

When Bulma could see again she realized she was standing in front of her home. It looked just like it had the last time she'd been in it. Smoke rose slowly from the rubble around her. The mutilated bodies of her parents lay in a congealed pool of blood and thicker things.

Bile rose in the back of her throat as she turned away, unable to bare the site any longer.

"Mom?" Bulma gasped, stumbling backwards and ending up on her butt. "Dad?"

Her parents stood in front of Bulma as they had been before the war.

"You let them kill us." Mrs. Briefs spoke harshly as she walked towards her daughter. Bulma skittered backwards on her hands and feet trying to get away from the phantom figure.

"You ran away," Her dad came forward, hatred burning in his eyes. "you left us to them."

"No!" Bulma screamed as her hand touched something cold and sticky. "There was nothing I could do." She crawled to her feet, not looking at whatever she'd put her hand in.

"That's right Bulma. You were too weak to stop them and now the entire world has paid for your weakness." Mr. Briefs turned away from Bulma when he finished. Her mother cast a long glare at her then joined her dad. They shunned her.

"You shouldn't have let them take you. You should have died." Her moms harsh words felt like stab wounds in Bulmas heart.

"I will avenge you please, please forgive me." Falling to her knees Bulma reached out grabbing her dad's wrist.

"We have no forgiveness to give."

Suddenly the world shifted. Bulma was no longer holding her father's wrist but a pile of blood, meat, and bones.

That was it, too much. Bulma retched, vomiting on the body, the ground and her self. She threw up until there was nothing left inside of her. It began to grow dark again and Bulma only had time to think, no please no more, but there would be no stopping it as the universe spun preparing to show her more horrors.

"Girl, girl, wake the fuck up!" Bulma was jarred violently from her nightmare. Still confused and panicky Bulma did the only thing she could. She reacted. Her the punch connected solidly with Vegetas eye. Bulma was caught between reality and her dream as she continued her assault on Vegeta.

"Shut up! Shut up!" Bulma screamed repeatedly.

Vegeta grabbed both of Bulma's wrists in one hand and shook her.

"Calm your self." He commanded.

Bulma's eyes cleared and her realty snapped back in place. It had been a dream, only a dream. Her eyes grew wide as she stared at Vegeta.

He let her go slowly. "Nice right-cross, for a human."

Bulma let her arms drop to her sides as she finally looked away from Vegeta's face, embarrassed.

The Prince looked away from her. Something moved behind his unreadable eyes, something dark and cold, before he looked back up.

"You start your training today." Vegeta commanded as he made his way to the bathroom. The bathroom door slide shut with the sound of finality. Slumping back against the wall Bulma hid her face in her hands. How could she be so weak?

With a sigh Bulma stood, pulling herself together she began pacing as she waited for vegetable head to get out of the bathroom.

A thought occurred to Bulma suddenly, she didn't have any clean underwear. She paused in her evil plot to wear a path in Vegeta's carpet and cursed softly. Bulma so did not want to have to explain to him, of all people, that she needed clean panties. The idea of rewearing underwear made her shudder. Gross.

By the time the door slide open to the bathroom Bulma had worked herself back to some semblance of normal. She could do this. After all everyone wore underwear, right?

Vegeta stepped out of the shower with a short white towel around his neck. His lower body was incased in skintight black training shorts, white training boots covered his feet and ankles. Bulma's eyes quickly wondered across his body lingering far too long on his scarred chest. The scars crisscrossed his chest and abdomen, one particularly nasty one looked like someone had attempted to rip his heart out from under his ribcage.

"See something you like, girl?" Vegeta's voice snapped Bulma out of her thoughts. The Prince smirked classically at her.

Bulma blushed. "I was just looking at the scars." Most people would have danced around it, lied and not admitted to what they were doing, but Bulma wasn't like most people.

"I have been training more years than you have been alive and have been in more battles than you could ever imagine. Now quit staring." Vegeta turned towards the training room, touching the button to open the door he turned his head slightly to the side.

"A third class will be dropping of fresh clothing for you momentarily. Change, then report to me." The door closed swiftly behind him.

Rolling her eyes Bulma settled herself against the wall again. At least that was one awkward situation adverted. Though the way he gave orders irritated her beyond belief. Vegeta was just too terribly used to giving orders and being obeyed without question.

Moments later an aggravating buzzing sound zapped Bulma out of her stupor. Jumping to her feet Bulma looked around for the source of the racket. A small button was flashing red next to the door; the noise was coming from the microphone next to the button. Another button sat dormant, opposite the first.

Frowning Bulma smashed the flashing red button first, figuring it would stop the noise. Oh it stopped the noise alright, it also opened the door.

Bulma found herself staring at a tall lean Saiyan with spiky black hair that stuck out at even odder angles that the Princes. The power Bulma felt radiating off of this Saiyan made her mouth drop open. She couldn't decide who was stronger, Vegeta or this new guy. One thing was for sure, Vegetas' Ki felt much more organize. This guy felt like a little kid trapped in a warriors body.

"Hi! I'm Kakkorot." The Saiyan broke out into the biggest grin Bulma had ever seen as he placed one hand behind his head. The other hand held a large sack of what Bulma assumed was her clothing.

Bulma nearly fell over in shock. Saiyans didn't act that way, ever.

"Are you insane?" Bulma cautiously questioned the overpowered idiot, her hand hovering over the button to shut the door. She was prepared to shut it in his face.

"No but he was dropped on his head as a child."

"Gah!" Bulma stumbled backwards as she found herself looking down at the absolute shortest Saiyan that she had ever seen.

"Just give her the clothing so we can leave." Bulma thought she saw veins starting to pop out on his head. "We don't have time to play maid to the Princes pet." Somehow Bulma doubted he'd be so bold if his Prince was within earshot. Bulma was just about to get angry over the pet comment when Kakkorot began talking again.

"Aw, come on Krillin we can't be rude to her, she must be really strong if she's managed to stay alive this long!" Why did Kakkorot always speak like he'd just downed a couple of tabs of speed? Bulma wondered silently.

Glaring up at her Krillin spoke through clinched teeth. "She's only human." He reached up, fidgeting with his scouter. "Bah. Come on, hand the package over or I will."

From the differences in their Ki Bulma highly doubted Krillin could make the other Saiyan do anything that he truly didn't want to do.

"In a minute." He waved away Krillins' complaints. "What's your name?"

Bulma, thrown by Kakkorots' behavior stuttered twice before spitting out her name.

"Bulma, Bulma Briefs." Her introduction was cut short when she found herself wrapped up in a giant bear hug. Bulma panicked, kicking and elbowing the unruly Saiyan, but she might as well have been pummeling a brick wall.

"Can't. Breath." Bulma barely get the words out as she fought for air.

"Oh, oops." Kakkorot dropped her to the ground where she lay choking and gasping for air.

Growling, Krillin reached down and hefted Bulma to her feet.

"Like I said, dropped on his head." The short man mumbled before snatching the sack of clothes from Kakkorots hand and shoving it into Bulmas' arms. "We're leaving now." He snapped as he turned, dragging Kakkorot along behind him by the upper arm.

"See ya later B!" The dumb one waved over his shoulder as they made their way down the hall and disappeared around the corner.

Bulma sagged against the door once it slid closed, glad to be away from the moron known as Kakkorot. He made her nervous, was extremely juvenile and powerful enough to rival his Prince.

Though Bulma could see why he would be a third class. He was an idiot. A small smile played across her face, but he was a nice change of pace and maybe she could get used to him. Bulma had the feeling he could grow on you, kind of like mold or a wart.

Digging through the bag Bulma discovered what amounted to a new wardrobe. She wouldn't be hurting for underwear anytime soon that was for sure.

After changing into her Gi and taking care of business in the bathroom Bulma stepped into the training room. Vegeta was floating high in the air, already covered in a fine sheen of sweat and running through some complicated Kata. He paused in his motions to look down at Bulma.

"Well come on up here so we can get started." Vegeta snapped. Bulma crossed her arms and glared down at the floor, a red tinge covering her cheeks.

"I can't fly." Bulma mumbled quick and under her breath.

"What?" Vegeta questioned, he sounded aggravated. Bulma tried again, mumbling a little bit louder this time. "Huh?" Bulma could tell Vegeta was losing patience and tried again, but she was too embarrassed and it came out as another garbled mess.

"Girl if you don't spit it out right now I'm going to come down there and throttle you myself."

Clinching her fists Bulma finally screamed.

"I! Can't! Fly!" Her words echoed around the huge room, bouncing off the walls, taunting her.

Vegeta slowly lowered himself to the ground.

"I suspected as much when you ran from me instead of flying. How is it possible that you can have a power reading like this but be incapable of flight?" The Prince seemed to be talking to himself more than her but Bulma answered the question anyways.

"I have difficulty drawing on my Ki. I can scrape bits and pieces from the surface to form small Ki blasts, but that's about it. I haven't been able to draw my Ki out so that it becomes a part of me. It is why I'm still only human strong, none of my attacks combine my physical strength with my Ki, it's also why I can't fly. I've hit a block and I don't know how to get past it."

Bulma rattled off her sorry story quickly. It felt like her face was on fire. Bulma left out the fact that her inability to properly use her Ki was why she hadn't been able to defend her family and friends when the Saiyans attacked. It went without saying.

Her body shook with anger as she fought for control, fought back the tears that threatened to spill from the thought that she was going to become the student of her enemy.

"I can teach you." Vegetas words brought Bulma back to reality. "You must learn how to utilize your Ki or you will never be able to defeat a Saiyan."

Vegeta stared down at Bulma, his eyes boring down into hers.

"Can you sense Ki?" Bulma asked suddenly. Vegeta looked vaguely startled. "If you can't then I will teach you how, in exchange for your training. I don't want to owe you anything." She all but spit the words out.

"You can feel how powerful someone else is?" The Prince question.

"Yeah, it also lets you locate someone without the use of a scouter. Besides, scouters only work if someone is not suppressing their Ki or attempting to hide their power. It would make scouters obsolete for you."

Vegeta nodded once. "We have a deal." His voice all but growled at Bulma. She suppressed a shiver. "Now let's get started with you first. My patience is wearing thin as it is."

Hours later found Bulma covered in sweat, sitting on the floor cross-legged and thoroughly pissed off. Vegeta had instructed her to find the core of herself, within herself, that place where all her power was housed.

She was supposed to find it, grab a hold of it and then coax it to the surface. Yet every single time she tried it slipped between her fingers. It was like trying to grab a handful of water and put it along with the entire ocean up out of the ground in on solid piece. It was incredibly frustrating.

Bulma couldn't stand it, opening her eyes she stood.

"I can't take this anymore; I've told you and told you that this has never worked." Bulma punched the wall in frustration, succeeding only in scraping her knuckles.

Vegeta paused upside down, caught in the middle of doing some mid air cartwheels.

"Get your ass down here right now." Bulma snarled, ripping off her top so that she wore only her hakama pants and black sports bra. She was so angry that she needed to fight, even if it meant her ending up in the med bay. Throwing her top to the side Bulma screamed wordlessly.

All the meditation had done was rub her failures in her face.

Righting himself Vegeta dropped to the ground with a sneer. "I could kill you with my pinky."

"I don't give a shit." Bulma stalked towards Vegeta. "Fight me, fight me right now."

Once she was within range Bulma struck…an iron vice known as Vegetas' fist. The look in his eyes was indefinable but the frown on his face spoke volumes. He was not pleased with her antics.

"Fine." His voice was a low growl. "We will try this another way."

The sudden pain in Bulmas stomach was quickly replaced by the blow to her back as she slammed into the wall behind her, thrown across the room by the force of Vegetas punch. Coughing Bulma pulled herself to her feet, a smirk on her face.

"Now that's more like it." She launched herself at the Prince in a flurry of kicks and punches. Then he was gone. Bulma spun in a quick circle looking for him; Vegeta reappeared in front of her kicking her in the side sending her tumbling across the room. The wind blew out of her body and some of her ribs cracked, tearing a scream from Bulmas throat.

Bulma drug herself up off the floor, gritting her teeth against the grinding of bone against bone. But it didn't last long as Vegeta nonchalantly flipped a small ball of Ki in her direction. It slammed into her with what felt like the force of a mack truck. Screaming Bulma threw her arms up in the way of the blast as it drove her backwards. She had no way to stop it as it exploded, plowing her into the ground.

Blood seeped out the corner of her mouth as Bulma pushed herself up but she could only gain her knees.

Vegeta stalked over to her, Bulma could only watch him as shame colored her vision. Reaching down Vegeta yanked her up by her wrist making her cry out in pain as her ribs ground together. The Prince held Bulma off the ground by only her wrist and slowly formed a Ki ball in his other hand.

"If you do not find the power within yourself to block these menial attacks then I will kill you. I will not waste my time on a weakling." Vegeta threw Bulma a good distance away from him.

Bulma clawed at the ground until she skidded to a halt.

"How disgusting…" closing her eyes against his voice Bulma wondered why the universe hated her so much, "you have no pride."

Vegeta stood with arms crossed, looking down at her with a sneer on his face and disgust plain in his eyes.

"Your opinion doesn't matter to me." Bulma snapped at him. "Besides, what do you know of pride?"

He struck her, harder than he'd ever hit her before. Bulma gasped as light exploded behind her eyes. Vegeta walked over, calmly lifting Bulma up in the air with one hand and smacking her face with the other. He hit her over and over, left then right until he seemed satisfied. Dropping her to the ground Vegeta crouched over Bulmas withered form.

"Ha! A Saiyans pride has no match in the universe. We are the best, the strongest. How could you, a mere human, ever have thought you stood a chance against any Saiyan at all let alone me the Prince of all Saiyans?" Vegeta's voice was arrogant. Bulma could barely move. It dawned on her then how easy it would be for him to kill her, he could probably do it by accident. She was too weak!

"Look, you're shaking. You are all alone in this world, you left everyone you knew or cared for to die and now you lay here beaten by the very thing that took your world from you. It seems I have striped you of your pride or did you even have any to begin with? You are a prideless wretch."

Vegeta formed a Ki ball in his hand then aimed it at Bulma. "Block this now, or you die." And then he let it go.

Bulma began to shake, anger boiled inside of her like never before, it seared through her veins and became a part of her. Gathering her strength Bulma fed her anger, let it take control, let it give her strength. It was like the touch of a long lost friend, this emotion. It was like turning the key in a lock, all the tumblers fell in places. Click, click, thump.

"You may have taken everything else from me," Bulma hissed with barely controlled rage, "but you will never take my pride!" She screamed, shoving all of her anger, all of her strength into one final attack and unleash it on the Prince.

Ki burst out around her in a blazing blue green glory. Covering her, filling with power and the attack that flew from her opened palms was no longer the pail white it had been before but the same brilliance as her new found aura. It slammed into Vegetas' attack, knocking it away and to the side. The Ki balls exploded harmlessly in the distance and Bulma was panting, down on one knee, with hands still in the air.

Bulma vision began to blur as she slipped back down to the ground. She could hardly move.

"It looks like you might not be such a waste of time after all." Vegeta knelt in front of Bulma, drawing her gaze up to meet his eyes. "You've been attempting to use gentle methods of persuasion it appears the key to your power is anger, rage, and ultimately your pride."

Vegeta lifted Bulma up in his arms. "I have to move you or else you will be in my way while I do some real training."

Bulma cursed at Vegeta and fought to get away. "I can walk out my self."

Her ass hitting the ground was more than a little sobering. "Then do it."

Crawling to her feet Bulma gasped and cursed some more but she did manage to stumble her way out of the training room. Though she did only make it to the carpet right outside the training room door.

Yay for soft fluffy carpet, Bulma thought right before she blacked out.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

A/N: I really hope you like it, also I realize that Bulma and Vegeta, primarily Bulma are a tad out of character (okay Bulma is WAY out of character) but that is why this is an AU I get to do what I want with them. Any helpful comments would be greatly appreciated. 

-The Enforcer


	5. Traitor

The Worlds Smartest

This Is The Enforcer Speaking,

Sorry this took sooo long to get up, no I haven't died but my life has been a novella/soap opera lately. However, if I still have any fans out there I plan to continue updating this story. Thank You!

Now, On To The Story…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Chapter Five

Traitor

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Bulma stared at her reflection in the fogged bathroom mirror. She preferred it this way, preferred not being able to see her reflection clearly. It was hard enough to look at this blurred image. She was black and blue from head to toe. That much she could tell. Other than that Bulma didn't focus on the mirror refusing to look into her eyes, afraid of what she'd see there.

Lying on the counter was her latest defeat. Vegeta was forcing her do wear the uniform of the Saiyan army. He claimed it had something to do with her earth clothing being too flammable to hold up to Ki attacks but Bulma suspected he just wanted to force her to distance herself from her humanity.

She ran her hand across the knot on her jaw she'd received during their "disagreement". In the end Vegeta had looked at her and told her that if she didn't put it on herself he would hold her down, rip her clothes off, and put it on for her. Bulma had no doubts that he would do it and most likely enjoy it so she'd conceded to putting it on herself.

Vegeta had suits specially made for her because she lacked a tail and therefore needed no hole in the ass of her suits.

Picking up the black suit Bulma let the fabric slide through her fingers. It was soft, softer than it looked. Though it stretched easily as Bulma stepped into it and pulled it up over her naked body she had some difficulty. Passing out on the floor in front of the training room for four hours had done little to ease her aches. The black fabric fit like a second skin; covering her from toe to about halfway up her neck leaving only her wrists and hands uncovered. The matching boots and gloves fit just as well. Then came the armor.

Bulma stared at the armor for a long time before she picked it up. It was shinny and black with the Vegeta family crest inlaid in red on the left side of the chest plate. Over her heart. And the princes' explanation for his crest being on her chest? He said it symbolized his ownership of her.

The armor stretched to fit just like everything else. Bulma forced herself to look up and into the now cleared mirror. She looked like one of them. Bulma clenched her fist as a terrible rage roared through her. Lashing out Bulma struck her reflection, demolishing the mirror.

Breathing heavily she stared at her still clenched fist. Not even a scratch on the gloves. Damn.

Storming out of the bathroom Bulma decided to disobey her very first direct order. Vegeta told her that under no circumstance was she to leave his quarters until he returned from some meeting he had to attend.

Without breaking step Bulma strode through the room, to control panel to open the door and then out into the hall. She didn't look back as she marched away.

It had taken her hours to do it but Bulma had finally found the other human prisoners. She had no idea why she wasn't being housed with them but was relieved to discover she was not the lone human survivor.

All of the humans were currently in the training room. Their room was far more run down than the princes. It was also equipped with weaponry, mostly swords, axes, and various other blades. Everyone wore the same loose fitting tan shirts and pants.

Placing her hand on the keypad Bulma opened the doors to the training room and entered.

Everyone froze and turned to Bulma at once. The doors slide shut behind her.

"Hi." Bulma cringed inside. They were all glaring at her with these suspicious looks.

"Who are you?" It was a child who spoke first. The girl was tiny, even in comparison to Bulma, with shinny black hair and brown eyes. She couldn't have been older than ten. The term delicate came to mind.

"My name's Bulma. What's yours?" Bulma looked around the room to better take stock of the humans inside of it. Well mostly humans. There was an odd green colored creature with antennas. All in all there appeared to be around fifty humans in the room.

"Kristi-." A teenager with long blonde hair stepped forward and shoved the girl behind her.

"Don't tell her anything. I think the more important question is what are you?" The blonde was over a head taller than Bulma with icy blue eyes.

"I'm human."

"Liar." The blonde hissed. "You dress like them and you aren't kept with us."

"I'm just as human as you are." Bulma spoke through clinched teeth. The armor she was wearing weighed down on her. It occurred to her what she must look like. "And I don't know why they put me somewhere else."

Murmurs broke out through the crowd.

"You roam freely about the halls and you unlocked the doors." Each word was louder than the last.

Bulma sighed. It was true in a way, so she couldn't exactly argue about it but she was not free, not even close to free.

"Believe me I'm just as much a prisoner here as you are." Looking around her Bulma continued. "I came here in hopes of finding companionship."

"What's your story?" It was the green alien that spoke from his corner.

Bulma felt no harm into telling her story.

"First I watched them murder my Master and our students. I attempted to fight back but I was brushed aside. After they were dead and I realized I couldn't save them I thought of my parents. I ran to my home but I was too late, it was destroyed, my parents were beyond help. That's when the Prince of all Assholes showed up. I ran and I fought but I was no match for him. He took me prisoner."

By the time she was done speaking Bulma was fighting back tears. She would not show weakness in front of the other prisoners. The alien uncrossed his arms and walked through the crowed towards her. Bulma stood her ground but all the hair on the back of her neck stood up as she finally focused on him. His Ki was much greater than hers or any other humans for that matter.

"Why capture you? Why not kill you?" He spoke when he was only a few feet away from Bulma.

"The same could be asked of every one of you." Bulma snapped.

"Most of us have been kept to fight in the games. Others to be used as slaves."

Bulma so didn't want to tell them why she was being kept. Looking around at all the faces staring at her Bulma started to lie, to tell them she didn't know why but couldn't do it.

"I've been made one of their officers. An intelligence officer." The words were bitter in her mouth.

"Traitor!"

Bulma blocked the blondes' punch, grabbed her arm and stepped through her planting her knee in the girls' gut. The blonde hit the ground and Bulma twisted her arm up and back at a very awkward angle.

"What is your name?" Bulma growled.

"I'm not telling you anything. Traitors bitch." The blonde wheezed as she tried to regain her breath.

She screamed as Bulma applied pressure to the already contorted arm.

"Your name."

"Susan." Tears were beginning to slide down Susans' face.

"Now listen closely Susan. I am a traitor. I should have killed myself days ago but I didn't. Call me a coward if you will but I want nothing more than to do everything in my power to ensure that as many of you survive on their planet and in this new life as possible."

Letting go of Susans arm Bulma stepped back. Bulma barely avoided the next attack. Her only excuse was that she hadn't been expecting an armed attack.

The blade sliced through Bulmas arm then across her armor. Blood poured onto the floor. It could have been worse; it could have been her heart. She stumbled back and Susan came at her again. This time Bulma swept the strike to the side, grabbed the hand that held the knife and twisted until she her a loud pop.

Susan screamed. The knife fell to the floor.

"As I said call me what you will but I am swearing here and now to help you. I will return and when I do I will train any and all of those who wish to have the training. It will help you survive."

The green man hadn't moved an inch during the entire fight. "Piccolo." He stated and then walked away.

At least she knew his name now. Turning her back on the mass Bulma placed her hand on the keypad and left the room. Leaving the captives locked in behind her.

It took Bulma much longer than it should have to make her way back to Vegetas quarters. She was beginning to feel sick by the time she all but fell through the doors.

Vegeta was standing in the middle of the room. He was still wearing his blue and white armor and looked incredibly aggravated.

"Where the hell have you been? I specifically told you not to leave."

"Hey, Vegeta could you save the beating for later?" Bulma leaned against the closed doors and slowly slid down to the ground.

It was only then that Vegeta seemed to register that Bulma was bleeding all over the floor.

Vegeta grumbled under his breath as he stalked over to her and crouched down to examine the wound.

"There is only one place where you could have gotten such a wound." Vegeta violently hauled Bulma to her feet and slammed her against the wall. "What were you doing there?"

Bulmas stomach rolled and she briefly contemplated throwing up on Vegeta. "I was just making friends. Watch the security tapes if you'd like."

"Fine." He dropped her back to the ground, stepped over top of her and exited his quarters.

After the doors slid shut Bulma crawled to her feet and made her way to the bathroom where she threw up into the toilet. When she was done Bulma flushed the toilet and lay on the floor. She was cold and sweaty and knew that shock was on its way.

Finally she looked down at her arm and examined the wound. It was a lot deep than she'd thought, almost to the bone.

"Shit." Bulma cursed. She needed medical attention. The world was oddly shiny around the edges.

It felt like an eternity before she heard Vegeta come back into the room. The bathroom doors slid open.

"You look like shit." The prince spoke as he walked into the bathroom and pulled Bulma to her feet.

"Yes well, I've had my arm sliced open. What's your excuse."

"Shut up." Vegeta ordered as he led Bulma to the bed. "Sit here and try to stay conscious." He went to the intercom and called for a doctor.

Half an hour later saw Bulma tucked into her corner pumped full of drugs. The doc had sewn her arm shut after cleaning it out and applying some kind of gel to it to speed up the healing process.

It wasn't long before sleep took her. Bulmas last thought was that she hoped the drugs would ward off the nightmares.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

A/N: Please review if you've got time. Constructive criticism is always appreciate (and so is praise cause seriously who am I kidding lol).

~The Enforcer


	6. Incompetence

The Worlds Smartest

This Is The Enforcer Speaking,

I thought I would pre warn you all that some of my chapters will be written from Vegetas 3rd person point of view. The first half of this chapter is like this.

On To The Story…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Incompetence. It was one thing that Vegeta absolutely could not even begin to tolerate and he had been dealing with it for the past hour. How had the human managed to wonder through the entire ship, unhindered, for hours? Yes, he had given her the access that would be required of her position but he had also given her strict orders to stay put.

He expected someone to have found it odd that a human female was wondering the ship, uniform or not, and to have stopped her then contacted him. However, they just allowed her to continue on her wonderings.

Grinding his teeth Vegeta fumed. After putting the girl down for the night the Prince tracked down and rounded up every single Saiyan that had come in contact with her during her "exploration" and upon questioning found them all to have the same excuse. Her uniform.

Fucking figures. Forcing her into his uniform had initially been for her own good. The girl needed to get used to the idea that her planet was gone and that she had a new place to call home. Not to mention the weakling earth materials could not stand up to proper training or combat.

A black cloud could almost be seen around Vegeta as he stormed down the hall on his way back to his quarters. At first he feared that she would start to lead some hair brained attempt at revolt but after his review of the recordings and "chats" with the Earth prisoners Vegeta discovered she only wanted to train them to be stronger. The Prince found that he was not completely opposed to the idea. It would give her something to do when there was down time and would make the games even more interesting this year.

Once a year the games were held on Vegetasei. There were two ways to end up in the games. One was to enter of your own free will and the other was to be entered as a prisoner. The contestants were sorted based on power level and the winner of each division earned their freedom along with other assorted gifts and prizes. Some were even offered places in the army.

Vegeta was pissed. It was going to take days for her to be back to normal. The medical team didn't want to put her in a regeneration tank because they were designed specifically for Saiyan DNA and the doctors were unsure of the compatibility. He was going to have to train her while she was injured. He had no choice.

While being treated she bitched that if she'd had her own weapons in the first place things would have ended differently.

So what had he done? Vegeta ordered one of the men to go down into the cargo bay and find the type of weapons she desired. The Saiyans had a tendency to collect weaponry from the planets they warred with and he'd had a feeling that these blades would have been kept by someone. Naturally he was correct.

The three swords he held under his arm would do no good against someone of his caliber or against any elite as far as he was concerned, however he felt they would do her some good against those of lower power levels.

After placing his free hand on the keypad Vegetas door slid open. He came to an abrupt halt.

The vicious stench of fouled blood met his nose in the same moment that his brain registered the horrific screams coming from inside. The blades clattered to the ground.

Vegeta was across the room in a blink of the eye and he stared down at one of the more disturbing sites he'd seen.

Bulma lay on her back writhing, eyes screwed shut, face contorted. Blood oozed from her every pore. Both her meager sheet and the wall were covered in blood.

Despite having seen much worse in his life Vegeta found himself bothered by the site. The Prince didn't know what was going on but assumed that in this instance time was of the essence.

Acting on his first instincts Vegeta lifted her into his arms and took off towards his medical bay. Doctors' advice be damned. He was putting her in the tank; it was quite possibly her only chance.

At least it would stop the god-awful screaming.

"You will explain it to me, now!" Vegeta snarled as he held the doctor up by his neck. More incompetence.

"It-it appears the salve that was used to treat her wound was…tainted." The weaker Saiyan wheezed.

Vegeta hated this variety of Saiyan. They were in his opinion nothing more than the result of poor breeding. They were born weak, nearly powerless. Their power levels were just barely over that of a strong human male.

Squeezing tighter Vegeta asked "By what?"

"Tarlat."

Vegeta dropped that Saiyan to the ground. He knew Tarlat and was surprised that he hadn't known just by the symptoms Bulma had been showing. Tarlat damaged and destroyed the blood vessel walls. It also prevented coagulation. The end result was severe bleeding from every pore, orifice and vessel in the body. It was an extremely painful process. Finally death came via blood loss.

Who had done it and why? He didn't know if the poison had been meant for him or the girl but either way he need to ferret out the coward and dispose of them. The prince doubted it was the doctor. It would have been suicide to have poisoned the salve himself and besides Vegeta could sense no deceit from the man.

So, if not the doctor then who? Of course it could be any number of individuals.

Vegeta knew it was going to be a distinct pain in the ass to uncover the responsible party. Sure…torturing everyone on the ship would eventually gain him his needed information but it would also turn his own army against him.

With a resigned sigh Vegeta entered his quarters and proceeded through the training room into his med bay.

His tank was the latest model. It was a large clear cylinder offering a full 360-degree view of the occupant. This model was also twice as effective as the last.

Settling himself down in a chair across from the tank Vegeta watched her float in the bubbling blue fluid.

She was petite and he could see the fine play of muscles underneath her translucent skin, but it was her more womanly features that drew his eye. The full breasts, rounded hips, taught ass and thighs.

Looking away from her floating form Vegeta felt his groan tighten and his face flush. It took him several moments to reign himself in.

Besides the fact that she was very likely the most irritating person he had ever met; this girl felt nothing for him but hatred and she was close to half his age. Bulma would never have him willingly and he did not take women by force.

Dropping his head into his hands the Prince had a feeling the next several months were going to be very long. He had to be her trainer. He had to be ruthless, unattached, and emotionless. He could afford no weakness towards her.

Standing abruptly Vegeta left the room.

Yes, a very uncomfortable next several months.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The world around her was warm; it tickled along her body in gentle waves. The very absence of pain was pleasure.

She remembered the bloody projectile vomit but after that she only recalled the endless pain, but eventually the darkness claimed her and she had not fought it because she had been grateful.

Blinking her eyes open Bulma had the strangest sensation of being in a fish tank. The blue water held her gently and air bubbles trickled up all around her.

What was this? Her mind was operating at half speed.

Trying to get her bearings Bulma finally had her first coherent thought. Naked, she was naked!

The realization that she was floating in a glass tank butt ass naked brought Bulmas mind around quicker than perhaps anything else could have. Bulma didn't do naked. She hated being in a situation where anyone could see her naked, the locker room had been the worst. Two words…group showers.

Spinning around in the tank Bulma tried to figure out where in the hell she was; the room looked odd through the blue fluid but it was pretty easy to see that it was Vegetas private medical bay.

A chair sat about three meters away but directly in front of her tank. It was empty but the implication was plain to see. Vegeta, The Prince of All Assholes, had sat there and watched her bob around naked for who knows how long.

Bulma rolled her eyes. Wonderful, now he had seen her at her worst and most vulnerable. It was all very disturbing.

Crossing her arms Bulma floated in the tank and wondered when it was going to let her out. There appeared to be no easy way for her to get out of her own free will.

It seemed like an eternity later that the tank finally let out a few beeps and the liquid began to drain. When her feet could touch bottom and her head was above the thick fluid Bulma snatched the face mask off. She was incredibly glad to be rid of it. Finally, at long last, a front section of the tank slid down and out of view; freeing Bulma from her prison.

The tile floor was cold against her feet as Bulma moved across the room. She had expected to feel weak but instead she felt strong, renewed even, as if she'd had the best sleep of her life. All that remained of her wound was a thin scar on the inside of her left arm.

Bulma snatched the sheet off of the examination table and quickly wrapped it around herself. Gods she hated being naked. Shivering she made her way towards Vegetas quarters. Time to figure out what the hell had happened.


	7. Choices

The Worlds Smartest

This Is The Enforcer Speaking,

I know the story might seem slow going so far but don't worry it picks up soon.

On To The Story…

Choices

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Bulma lay spread eagle on the floor of the bathroom. She was exhausted, everything hurt from her face to her feet. Damn. The Prince of All Assholes had been exceptionally hard on her since the poisoning incident. He'd also been even shorter with her than usual. She rarely saw him outside of her training sessions.

Her lower lip was already beginning to swell and she could feel sweat and blood pooling on the floor beneath her. Double damn. The training was getting tougher with each passing day. Once she learned to fly all hell had broken loose. Bulma wasn't sure but she was beginning to believe that Vegeta was pissed off at her for something specific.

Everyday he locked himself in the training room after her "lessons" with the strict order not to leave the room and he locked her in to boot. She'd been following that particular command for the past two months and Bulma had had enough.

Pulling her self up off the floor she headed for the shower; shower first escape later.

Bulma strode down the hall a half smirk on her face. Poor Vegeta didn't have a clue who he was dealing with. While Bulma wasn't very interested in science she was her fathers' daughter and breaking out of the room was a piece of cake. The best part was that he wouldn't notice for hours.

Unfortunately the only clothes Bulma had were the ones provided for her so she had to don her Saiyan uniform but she'd included her swords this time. She'd used a scrap of her black gi to tie the two swords to her waist. Bulma felt much better with the Katana and Wakizashi tied to her side. She remembered her promise to the Earth prisoners and intended to keep it.

Her hand shook slightly as held it up, hovering over the key scanner.

Traitor.

The word echoed through her.

Was she a traitor? Maybe. But did it make a difference? No. Bulma laid her palm on the key. The doors slid open and every set of eyes in the room turned to face her at once.

"Bulma?"

Bulma froze, she hadn't thought to hear that voice again this side of the afterworld.

"Yamcha..." Her voice was breathy as she stared at the man she'd once loved. Bulma felt tears trying to rise at the site of his shorn hair but she brutally pushed them back.

Yamchas' jaw clenched. "That's all you have to say to me?"

Bulma paused, gave one slow blink and gathered her thoughts.

"I saw you killed in battle Yamcha. I saw it." Her voice was far steadier than it deserved to be.

"No. What you saw was me wounded by one of these barbarians. After you ran away they brought me here, patched me up and made me a prisoner." Yamcha got louder with every word.

The battle replayed in Bulmas mind. The big burly Saiyan hitting Yamcha square in the chest with a Ki blast, the color draining from his face as he fell to the ground and lay so very still. Then she was running, running home.

"Come with me." She turned on her heel and opened the doors.

Yamcha followed her out into the hall but he didn't look happy about it. Once they were alone, safely away from the prying eyes of her fellow Earthlings Bulma turned on him.

"I'm not going to fight with you in front of them Yamcha. I don't want to fight with you at all. I'm sorry I didn't realize you weren't dead but I cannot change what I did. It wouldn't have mattered anyways because the Saiyans were after me specifically in the first place."

Yamcha crossed his arms and frowned down at Bulma. "Why were they after you?"

"Because, I'm the worlds' smartest." She shrugged as she said it.

"Where are they keeping you?" Yamcha asked.

It was Bulmas turn to frown. She had the sneaky suspicion that Yamcha planned on interrogating her about everything. Though she couldn't blame him; she really didn't want to play twenty questions.

"They've forced me to stay with their Prince."

Yamchas eyes grew wide. "Why?"

"I don't know." Bulma snapped.

"You don't know?" Yamcha didn't sound like he believed her.

Bulma grew frustrated. "Didn't I just say that? If I bloody well knew why I'd tell you."

"I just think you owe me an explanation." His voice was low as he spoke.

"I don't owe you anything Yamcha. I stopped owing you anything when you betrayed me." This time Bulma snapped it at him.

She remembered that day a little less than a year ago when she discovered Yamcha in the arms of some other girl. His naked body on top of hers, her blonde hair spread out across the pillow, the sounds of lust and the sent of sweaty bodies and sex in the air. The worst part had been Yamchas explanation. He'd done it because Bulma wouldn't put out. According to him it was her fault for not giving him what he "needed". He still bore a scar on his nose from where she'd broken it.

Now she remembered why she hated him. Her heart turned to stone as the memory resurfaced.

"I've told you so many time that I'm sorry I don't know what else you want from me? How can I make it up to you? Bulma please let me make it up to you. Give me a second chance." Yamcha pleaded with her.

Bulma shook her head. "No."

Then suddenly Yamchas arms were around her and he was holding her as tightly as he could.

"I thought you were dead too. I grieved for you. I love you, please, please Bulma. Who else is left but me for you?"

Bulma felt her face grow warm. She pushed Yamcha back as gently as she could. She understood that he hurt, that he believed he loved her, but Bulma felt nothing towards him but a cold anger and the very slight twinge of regret for what they could have been.

"I don't love you anymore Yamcha. And I don't give second chances." She watched a tear slip down his cheek.

"Can I please have one kiss, just one more?" He sounded so fragile that Bulma complied with a nod.

His lips on hers were soft, gentle, but Bulma felt nothing at his touch. Yamcha pulled back.

"I know you will come back to me."

"It won't happen Yamcha. Now either get back in there and help me train these people or get the hell out of my way." Bulma reopened the door and stood to the side glaring at Yamcha.

He stood staring at her for several heartbeats before stomping towards the door. Yamcha stopped at the threshold and looked down at Bulma.

"You'll see it my way one day Bulma." Then he stormed into the training room.

Letting out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding Bulma followed him into the room.

Bulma took stock of who was in the room and noticed that Susan was conspicuously absent. Finally she spoke.

"So, whose ready to learn how not to die?"

Hours later Bulma called it quits for the day and allowed everyone to go back to whatever they felt like doing for the rest of their time in the training room.

After spending so much time around them Bulma noticed something disturbing. Every last one of them looked starved. Their skin sallow and eyes hollow. It was greatly decreasing their ability to fight and train well. She guessed they were probably bordering on malnutrition. Bulma had very resolutely decided to bring it up to Vegeta and do everything in her power to see them better fed. Though she'd kept this little plot to herself. If it fell through and they didn't know about it, it would hurt them less.

Amongst the group were a few stronger than average Earthlings, these ones Bulma was almost positive would be put into the Saiyans games. Besides Yamcha and Piccolo there was Chichi a small dark-haired woman, and a grumpy blonde who said only that her name was eight-teen.

Bulma had charged these guys with helping each other and others train while she wasn't around. They had agreed…mostly. Piccolo had said that he would attempt to train them but he didn't really have the patience for it but it was the best she could hope for.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" The voice brought Bulma out of her thoughts. She was standing next to the door preparing to leave and a very tall girl just couple of years younger than her had spoken.

Bulma looked the question at the girl.

"Could you please escort me back to our sleeping quarters? I feel ill and don't want to have to beg the Saiyans to take me."

She looked down at Bulma with big chocolate brown eyes.

"Shouldn't you go to the medical bay?" Bulma asked.

"They don't do anything for us unless it is life threatening or could cause permanent damage. I just…have cramps." A slight blush spread across the younger girls cheeks. For the life of her Bulma couldn't remember her name.

"Ah, well in that case sure." Bulma could understand her embarrassment. Who would want to explain that to a male anything, let alone a male Saiyan? Bulmas own cycles were very irregular and sometimes didn't come at all. The doctors on Earth had told her it was because of all the working out she did. She didn't have enough body fat for it.

Bulma followed the girl out of the room and through the halls making her way down to the Prisoners quarters. Both males and females were housed together in a large single room filled top to bottom with cots that stacked five high. The girl explained that half the day half the prisoners stayed here and half went to the training rooms, twelve standard hours later they swapped out.

Bulma made a mental note to schedule her training session with them more carefully so that she could spend half her time with one group and half with the other.

She didn't like way they had to live but figured there wasn't anything she could do about that particular problem. Room on a space ship was a premium. Bulma herself would have rather been kept here than with Vegeta.

"Would you please walk with me? I don't like to travel through here alone, the men have been known to rape women when they are alone." She didn't meet Bulmas eyes while she said it.

Now there was a problem that could be solved, but later, one issue at a time. Nodding her assent Bulma unlocked the door and followed the girl into the dark hole. She could tell from watching her train that she wasn't really a warrior and probably would never be one. So she could understand her fear.

The girl led as they wound their way through the towering maze of cots in the dimly lit cell. The place was huge and the voices of those around them echoed eerily. The place reminded Bulma of a cave, a dead cave. It was cold and dry, full of winding tunnel like passageways, but the slightly musky smell of humans ruined the illusion.

"Will you be safe in your bed?" Bulma asked as they made their way deeper into the cellblock.

"Yes, the ones I bunk with that are here will keep me safe."

Looking off into the darkness she felt a chill go down her spine. Something wasn't right. Bulma turned drawing her sword as she went.

Metal met metal and there Susan stood. The fierceness in her face spoke volumes as she advanced on Bulma

"I knew you'd come." She snarled at Bulma.

"A trap." Bulma said and fought the urge to look over at the girl that had led her here.

Shouting and ruckus broke out all around them as prisoners clamored to watch one of their own fight someone in Saiyan armor. Bulma finally realized how bad of an idea it had been to allow her self to be lead into the prison.

Susan rushed her forcing Bulma to move back because there wasn't enough room to move anywhere else.

"Traitor!" Susan screamed and attacked Bulma again.

Bulma blocked the strike upwards and set her foot into Susan's stomach sending her backwards.

"Will you stop fighting me?" Bulma shouted at Susan. "We don't have to be enemies, I am human too. I am trying to help you all."

Someone was moving in behind her, she could feel it up the back of her neck. Without looking Bulma kicked back and up as hard as she could. She struck the man straight in the balls. She felt her foot sink in and hit pubic bone. He fell to the ground screaming without Bulma ever looking at him.

Prisoners filled every available space on either side of the fight, piled up on the cots, swarming in all around them. A flickering of fear ran through Bulma, she was good but the numbers could overwhelm her. Bulma looked into Susans' eyes.

"Stop this or I will kill you." She would kill Susan and she let the other girl see that in her eyes.

"You can try." Susan said.

"Never forget that I gave you the option of life over death, never forget the one you chose." Bulmas voice was calm as she watched Susan make up her mind. "Susan don't-"

Susan charged her again. Bulma met her charge blocking her attacks with skill borne of a lifetime of practice. Alarms began to sound and shouts could be heard from the Saiyan guards as they stormed the prison cell intent upon getting to the fight.

Bulma knew what she had to do, she had to make an example of Susan or else she would be challenged again and again. The world inside Bulmas head went quite, everything seemed to move in slow motion. Bulma brought her sword down across Susans; severing the lower quality sword in two. The metal clanged to the ground. Bulma turned, rotating her body back towards Susan, her blade moved with her, and then across Susans throat in one clean movement.

Arterial blood sprayed across Bulmas faces and hair. The warm liquid ran down her neck and dripped slowly to the floor.

Susan froze looking confused; she opened her mouth, closed it and could only blink down at Bulma.

"You chose this." Bulmas voice held no emotion. She felt nothing and the little voice in the back of her head insisted this was a bad thing but Bulma shoved that little voice back into it's box. She'd worry about her own psyche later.

Susan's eyes rolled back and she tumbled to the floor, her neck a gaping wound. The prison cell was deathly quite.

Blinking, Bulma found herself able to focus on the room and those around her. It was mostly humans but the Saiyan guard had apparently reached them just in time for the finale.

Ignoring the Saiyans Bulma crouched down to clean her sword off on a clean piece of Susans clothing. There was very little blood on the blade, it was easy to wipe away. She stood up and sheathed her sword.

First thing first, Bulma turned on the girl who had led her into the trap. Bulma lashed out, grabbing her around the throat, digging her nails into that delicate flesh. The blonde fell to her knees in front of Bulma. She wrapped her hands around Bulmas wrist and tried to pry her hand off, but Bulmas hand would not be moved. Bulma felt a vague sense of wonder at her own strength. How could she be so much stronger already? She could feel it; she was slightly more than human strong now. Tearing out the girls' throat would be…easy.

"How did Susan get that sword?"

She could not afford to let someone live who was planning her death. Could she? If she let her live would she continue trying to kill her? Even now that Susan was dead? The girl was trying to speak but Bulma was holding on to her throat too heard. Bulma loosened her grip to allow her to speak.

"I won't tell you anything. Traitorous bit-"

Bulma calmly tightened her grip again. She had totally read this girl wrong; at least her spirit was strong if not her body. It was too bad.

"Tell me and I'll let you go. Refuse and I'll rip your throat out."

She tried to shake her head but could only her head but could only glare furiously up at Bulma. A strange emptiness filled Bulma then, it replaced the calm with…nothingness.

"What is your name?" She loosened her grip just enough to let her speak.

"Rachel."

"Look into my eyes, see what isn't there and then decide. Your life, or your information."

Rachel stared into her eyes and then grew pale. "I don't know much. All I know is that it was a Saiyan. Susan said that, there was one of them that hates you just as much as she does…did."

Bulma nodded and let her go. Then spoke loud enough for everyone in the vicinity to hear.

"I want to help everyone from Earth. I want to help make you stronger, I want to try to negotiate for a better order of things for all of you. I cannot even begin to do this if I constantly have to fight against the very people I am trying to protect. If anyone attempts to take my life I will do my best to take theirs in turn. Whether we come from the same planet or not, I will never simply allow someone to kill me. Keep that in mind."

Even to her, her voice sounded hollow and empty. It should have bothered her that it wouldn't have bothered her to tear out Rachel's throat, but it didn't.

The Saiyans stood looking vaguely stunned. Bulma didn't understand why. They themselves often killed in much worse ways. Hell, she hadn't even killed Rachel.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Instead of answering her they glanced at each other. Bulma frowned.

"What?"

They shook their heads. "The Prince demands your presence in the throne room."

"Of course he does." Bulma was in no mood to deal with Vegeta at the moment. "He can just wait until later."

Human and Saiyan eyes went wide all around her. The taller Saiyan on the right reached up and touched his scouter.

"The Prince says we are to drag your unconscious bleeding body to the throne room if you won't come of your own free will."

Rolling her eyes Bulma shrugged.

"Fine. Lead the way." The Saiyans turned in unison shouting at the humans to make a hole. They scuttled out of the way and back into the dark like a bunch of animals. Bulma sighed; she was going to do her best to convince Vegeta that the humans should be kept in better conditions. Bulma could hear the humans whispering all around her. It mostly consisted of insults towards her. The word traitor was being liberally applied.

Thinking back to the body that she'd left lying on the floor she was beginning to believe that they were right.

The light from the hall hurt Bulmas eyes after the darkness of the cell. Once out in the hall Bulma need a distraction so she decided to pester the Saiyans.

"What are your names?"

They walked ahead of her, not looking back to check and make sure she was following.

"Tomaton."

"Zucinul."

Tomaton and Zucinul were easily a foot and a half taller than Bulma.

"Toma and Zuc huh?" They both cringed at the mangling of their names but continued on as if they hadn't heard her. "Now, tell me why you looked at me like that. You've surely seen worse things, done worse things."

"Yes I've killed many, but that is not what has startled me." Zuc answered me first. "It was the way you killed, they way you almost killed again."

"What?"

"Emotionless." It was Toma who spoke; his voice was deeper than Zuc's like he didn't use it as often.

"Yes. That's what it was." Zuc continued. "There was nothing on your face, nothing at all. When we kill, there is always something. Anger, hate, passion, joy. You felt nothing. I've only ever seen one other person who kills so emotionlessly."

Bulma swallowed. "Who?"

"Prince Vegeta." Tomas gruff voice answered her.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

A/N: R&R if you please. Thanks!


	8. Blood

The Worlds Smartest

This Is The Enforcer Speaking,

The lemony goodness is on its way in another couple of chapters or so. All those who've left reviews or kudos you have my greatest thanks! On a more serious note, this chapter is where things sorta take a turn for the unusal. If you don't like it I'm sorry but it's my vision. I really do try to avoid clichés but sometimes it is what it is. I hope everyone loves this one. It is a longer chapter. ENJOY!

Now On To The Story…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Toma and Zuc left her at the doors to the throne room saying that Vegeta would open it for her when he was ready. Bulma stood in front of the doors, alone and pissed off for a long time. The dried blood on her skin began to itch and Bulma had, had enough.

She pressed the button on the intercom. "If you don't open this door right now. I'm going to open it for you and you know I can."

Being alone with her thoughts for too long was a bad thing. Now was not the time for her to think about the fact that she'd killed somebody for the first time, or that she still felt nothing inside but a hollowed out space.

Bulma moved out of the way when the doors suddenly opened and several Saiyans came barreling out. Some cast her weary looks but most of them seemed relieved to be all but running from the room.

The hairs on Bulmas arms stood on end. She could feel Vegetas Ki flaring around him in small violent bursts. He was angry. Bulma wasn't sure how she knew but she was certain beyond a shadow of a doubt that he was livid. Why hadn't she felt this before? Oh, yeah she'd been too busy killing Susan.

It was deathly quite as Bulma made her way into the room. The throne room was one of the many places where Bulma had never been before. It was a very large room and perhaps the most beautiful room on the entire ship.

The ceiling and back wall were glass, the floor was a solid shining black stone that reflect the passing outer space. Vegetas "throne" was actually a very nice looking black chair that spun around. Currently it was spun away from Bulma to face the glass wall.

Bulma walked silently across the floor towards the seat. She could see Vegetas legs but that was all. The closer she got the more suffocating the energy in the room felt, it made it hard to breath. His fury poured off of him in waves. What in the hell was wrong with him?

She knew she should be afraid but thankfully that emptiness stayed. It allowed her to move through that thickening power and anger without hesitation. Bulma stopped just behind his chair.

"Vegeta?" Nothing happened. Bulma sighed and moved to the side of the chair where she could see the Prince. He sat, back rigid, arms crossed firmly in front of his chest. Energy flashed around him like miniature lightening bolts. He was staring straight ahead out into the pinpricked darkness.

She studied his features, obsidian eyes, strong sculpted face, full lips, toned body accentuated by the armor and his sleek brown tail wound tight around his waist. She felt herself flush.

It had been happening more and more often lately, that she'd notice Vegeta in the way a woman notices a man. He was the enemy and she was not supposed notice him like that…or miss his presence when he was locked up training on his own. It had to be Stockholm syndrome.

"What do you want Vegeta? I'd like to go get cleaned up." His eyes flicked to her in only the barest of movements.

Bulma was not stupid and her survival instinct was still intact. She took a step back. The look in his eyes was murderous. He was as filled to the brim with emotion as she was empty.

Vegetas hand lashed out, grabbing Bulma by the hair, fingers close to her scalp. He pulled her to the ground in front of him. It didn't really hurt her physically but it hurt her in other ways. Vegeta had only struck her during their training sessions these past three months since she'd been poisoned, no matter what she'd said or done, he hadn't laid a hand on her in anger. In a strange way she'd begun to trust him.

"Let go of me!" Bulma struck at Vegeta with her free hands.

The Prince captured her wrists in his free hand with little effort. It was like being captured by a steel statue.

Vegeta growled at her, a deep animalist sound, and stood snatching her up with him.

His face was inches from hers. Fuck this, Bulma thought and brought her knee straight up into Vegetas unprotected groin. He might be a man of steel but balls were balls and Vegeta grunted in pain. His grip slackened on her. Bulma broke away and went for the door. He wasn't himself, that much she could tell.

Then suddenly she was on the ground. How had that happened?

Bulma felt the first true stirrings of emotion inside of her since she'd killed, fear and anger. She kicked at Vegeta as he rolled her over onto her back and pulled her swords from her belt, tossing them away.

"Vegeta stop."

"No." He growled before pulling her to him. His hand was in her hair once more. For an instant Bulma thought that he was going to finally kill her. She didn't want to die not knowing why, but he didn't kill her.

Vegeta pulled the collar of her suit down and buried his face in her neck, his teeth grazed along her flesh. Fire burned through Bulmas body and she gasped. The Princes dark blue Ki flared over them both as he ran his teeth along her neck, tongue flicking out to taste her flesh and the blood covering it.

His Ki sank into her, warming her, healing her, but it hurt. Feeling came back to Bulma in an agonizing rush. Her Ki flared out around them both and she was whole again. She could feel him inside her head, his heartbeat in hers, his rage. What had he done to her? Bulma closed her eyes against the sensations, against the hotness of it.

Vegeta sank his teeth into Bulmas bared neck. Pain like she'd never felt before slashed through her and she grabbed handfuls of his hair to pull him away, but then it change.

Pleasure blazed to life, borne from the pain like the phoenix from the flames. Bulma lost herself to the feeling, to the desire coursing through her body. Not even the feeling of her blood running down her neck could distract her. Her hands stopped trying to pull Vegeta away. They lay in his hair, forgotten.

A warm pressure began building low in her body; gasps tore themselves from her throat. That pressure broke in waves that brought her screaming over that last shimmering edge to orgasm.

Darkness ate at Bulmas vision, dragging her down into the abbess. She fought at it, afraid and not understanding what was happening, but it was hopeless. The darkness took her.

Bulma blinked back to the conscious world and found that she was lying alone in the Princes bed, blankets pulled over her body. She was clean, and dressed in her sleeping clothes. For a moment Bulma wondered if Vegeta had violated her but she shook the thought away. Her body bore no evidence of such an act and Bulma didn't believe Vegeta would do that particular violence to her.

She slipped out of the bed and went to the bathroom. She had to see what he'd done to her neck.

The mirror tells no lies, Bulma thought as she looked at the wound. His teeth had sliced through her neck like a hot knife through butter. Saiyan teeth were sharp, far sharper than humans and had not trouble tearing through flesh. The wound was awful looking, the perfect imprint of his teeth were swollen bloody scabs and the area around them a dark combination of red, black and purple.

Vegeta hadn't done anything but bite her. How had such a terrible wound brought her to her very first orgasm?

Bulma had never had an orgasm before. Her and Yamcha had made out, played around, but never done anything to bring her. He'd only been interested in full on sex. Bulma refused him. She was one of the few girls her age that still believed in waiting until marriage for that particular act.

Bulma shook with rage. How dare Vegeta do this to her? It was going to leave a scar. A permanent reminder of what he'd done to her. Why the hell had he done it?

She remembered the feeling of him in her head, she had felt everything he felt and he had felt her pleasure, had shared in it, this had to be something more than an act for pleasure. This was something else entirely, but what?

So many questions and absolutely no answers, Bulma could feel the beginnings of a headache clawing at the back of her eyes. The memory of the orgasm that Vegeta had given her only fueled the flames of her fury because as much as it pissed her off, she had enjoyed it.

Step one- change into her armor; it would hide the bite mark. Step two- find Vegeta and kick his ass.

Dressed and rearmed (she'd found her swords laying on top of the dresser) Bulma easily sensed out Vegetas Ki and tracked him across the ship. He hadn't even tried locking her in the room so it took Bulma no time at all to get to him.

The Prince was in the guards training room, the place where he'd go when he wanted to beat on people. Bulma looked through the window and saw him fighting Kakkorot up near the top of the room. Bulmas heartbeat sped up at the site of Vegeta fighting. The look on his face, the way he moved, his sheer confidence… Her face flushed, her whole body came alive, burning with heat at the sight of him. Bulma turned away from the door. What was wrong with her? She felt an aching in her body that she hadn't felt before, not even with Yamcha.

Covering her face with her hands Bulma slid down the wall to sit on the floor. Shaking her head violently she felt tears brimming in her eyes. She didn't want this, she didn't want to feel this way about the man who ruled over the people who had so mercilessly destroyed her own, who even now kept them locked up like animals. The tears finally came, slowly and silently trailing down her face. How could she continue on like this?

How could she crave him? It had to be something to do with what he'd done to her, but Bulma knew it was a lie. That might have something to do with it, yes, but she'd started reacting to him weeks ago. Not as strongly as now but it had been there.

"Bulma?"

Bulma started at her name. The tall goofy Saiyan named Kakkorot stood beside her.

"What?" Bulma wiped at her face and stood.

Kakkorot looked nervous as he shifted from one foot to the other.

"Prince Vegeta told me to tell you that you can come in if you want." He glanced behind him through the window and back at Bulma. She thought about it for a second.

"Tell him I said he has some explaining to do."

Bulma watched Kakkorot go back into the room and a second later everyone filed out and disappeared down the hall.

"It's all yours." Kakkorot told her before he too went down the hall and disappeared around the corner.

Sighing Bulma walked into the now emptied out training room. She so didn't feel like doing this anymore. Vegeta hovered near the ceiling and Bulma flew up to meet him.

Flight was still relatively new to her, having only mastered it a month prior and she still felt a thrill of excitement every time she flew. She leveled off with Vegeta and decided to cut to the chase so to speak.

"Vegeta, what's happening?" Bulma asked.

"Something you will most likely hate me for even more than you do now."

Bulma nodded, he was probably right.

"Spill it." Bulma clinched her jaw and stared at the Saiyan in front of her.

"It is complicated. I didn't know this could happen with a human." His deep voice pulled at things low in Bulmas body. She fought against the sudden stab of lust.

"What is it?" Her voice was tight.

"The bond. It is something that is impossible to fight against and to attempt to do so is dangerous."

Vegeta took a deep breath and continued.

"It is a bit like your humans ideals of a…" He choked on his next words. "Soul mate."

"No-" Bulma started, but Vegeta continued as if she hadn't spoken.

"No one is sure how the mate is chosen; most of my people believe it is our Gods that chose for us. They believe that two souls are bound together and follow each other from life to life, always searching to be together again."

He shook his head.

"I do not know if that is the truth of it or not but the reality is once a Saiyan finds their life mate the bond begins. It does not matter how much they might hate one another. It starts slow, a simple physical desire, the same as you could feel for any attractive person but it builds. It is generally stronger in the male; we get very possessive, very quickly."

"Vegeta stop I don't want to hear anymore."

"Well you are going to have to!" He shouted.

Rage boiled inside of her but Bulma closed her mouth and only glared at Vegeta. She could feel her Ki starting to crackle around her.

"The bond has moved so far, so fast, that I lost control of myself when I saw you on the recording. Kissing that human male. I did not mean to lay hands on you or to make the first mark but it is only three days until my mating heat."

Bulma raised an eyebrow. "What-is-that?" She didn't think she could take any more funky Saiyan metaphysics.

"Adult male Saiyans go into a mating heat once a year on our day of birth. It too is something that cannot be fought."

Bulma felt a sudden terror grip her. No, she didn't want this.

"When you kissed that male did you feel anything for him?"

Bulma already knew the answer but why would Vegeta want to know that? Maybe she should lie, maybe she should tell him that yes she had and he would leave her alone. If she were away from him long enough maybe this bonding thing would wear off.

"Why do you want to know?" She asked.

"Sometimes a strong lust is mistaken for the bond at first. If you felt anything towards him at all then this is not a bonding."

Bulma felt the blood drain from her face as she recalled that kiss. She remembered feeling nothing, not even an inkling of her old desire for Yamcha. At the time she figured it was only the fact that they'd been broken up for nearly a year, but the whole time they'd been apart she'd still missed him a little, still thought him extremely handsome, and had craved his touch. Now…nothing.

"No!" Bulma screamed. "I belong to no man!"

Her Ki burst out violently around her and she felt her energy beginning to gather in her palms.

Vegetas Ki flared out in response to hers but he looked far calmer than Bulma.

"You should know that it takes only three marks apiece to seal the bond. If we try to fight this we will not want to eat, sleep, or train. We will never crave the touch of another. Saiyans have been known to waste away to death after finding their mate and not completing the bonding."

Bulma felt rage explode inside her. He was lying. This was a trick. She would not be "bound" to the very thing that destroyed her people! She struck him in the face as hard as she could, his head whipped sideways with the force of it and Bulma went to follow it up with her other fist. Vegetas hand was just suddenly there wrapped around her wrist.

"I deserved the first one. I will not let you have another." Bulmas face went red. He'd let her hit him. Of course he had. He let her go and she didn't really think about what she did next. Her hands were just suddenly out in front of her, wrists together palms out. Her attack hit Vegeta full on and Bulmas Ki exploded around him in a blinding bright flash.

Taking the opportunity that he was distracted Bulma fled, flying out of the training room and down the halls. Ignoring the indignant words of the Saiyans as she flew past them. Flying indoors outside of a training room was considered rude. She needed to be alone; she needed to feel nothing again.

Hours later found Bulma working in the gravity room. She'd pushed the gravity up to forty times Earths gravity. For her that was an extreme amount of pressure. Nearly double of what she'd been working under. Her blue-green Ki flared around her and was the only thing protecting her from being crushed to the floor.

She had to work harder, had to beat the lust from her body, because that's all this was, an all consuming, and indescribable lust. Right?

Screaming Bulma threw another Ki attack into the air at one of the training bots the scientists had replicated using her Fathers original models. The anger fueled her power; allowed it to grow, gave her the keys to her whole Ki. It made Bulmas blood boil that she had to be angry just to use her Ki in such a way. Would she ever be able to simply access it fully without all the preamble?

Block the attack, fire another, dodge that one, fire again, block, dodge, and attack. Bulma repeat this over and over again, using all of her strength each time to push harder, to make herself forget. She worked relentlessly without a single break, not wanting to give her mind the time to think.

Finally Bulma fell to the floor of the GR; she'd literally used up all her reserves from the countless hours of training. She didn't have enough strength left to fight the gravity. A small smile played across her lips as she fought for breath. Perhaps she should die? At least she would die well, training for combat, with at least some of her honor intact. It was taking the last of her will to force the breath in and out of her body. All she would have to do was give up. Stop fighting. Let go.

Bulma started suffocating. She couldn't force the air into her lungs for much longer, didn't even want to move an inch of her body and knew that she was going to die if she didn't do something.

Just let go, she thought to herself, just stop trying.

The need for oxygen burned inside her and Bulma felt the desire to gasp for that needed breath leave her.

She lay on the floor without a single tear of regret. She didn't care. She'd rather be dead.

The gravity room door opened, torn off it hinges with a loud wrenching sound. The GRs safety features kicked in and the gravity shut off.

Air rushed back into Bulmas lungs in great gasping breaths and she rolled over on her side, coughing and retching.

"What were you thinking?" It was Vegeta.

Looking up at him Bulma felt ashamed. How could she admit to him that she'd been thinking that she didn't care if she lived or died? That she'd planned on just letting the GR kill her, that if he hadn't been strong enough to rip the door off she would have been blissfully gone to the afterlife?

"I over exerted myself. I wasn't thinking." She half lied to him once she could gain a single breath.

Bulma sat up and leaned against the control center of the GR. Not yet trusting her body enough to try standing. She had hoped that being so exhausted she wouldn't react to Vegeta, but as soon as she laid eyes on him Bulmas hopes were dashed.

He crouched down in front of her, his ever present frown on his face, and began looking her over for injuries. His scent wafted over her and Bulmas breath caught, he smelled like sweet spice. She'd never noticed that before, she'd never been able to scent him before. Her breath caught, her body tightened and the energy between them became charged.

Vegetas nostrils flared slightly and he leaned in closer to her, an arm on either side of her body where it rested against the paneling. A tremor ran through her when he stuck his nose into the place just behind her ear and breath in deeply, then out in a small burst of air against her skin.

"Stop." Bulma gasped and pushed at him with her hands. The fire inside of her burned so hot that she felt consumed by it.

He drew away from her and closed his eyes. If Bulma didn't know any better she'd say he was counting to ten or a hundred if what he felt was anything like what Bulma was going through.

Standing Vegeta moved swiftly away from her and snapped over his shoulder.

"Go bathe." Then he was gone in typical Vegeta fashion just expecting that she would do as he bid. Grinding her teeth Bulma stood, but she already planned on taking a bath.

Bulma found Vegeta sitting in their living area in the corner farthest away from the bed, with his eyes closed, one leg stretched out in front of him, one bent at the knee. Walking past him Bulma swallowed thickly and forced herself to continue towards the dressers. She pulled off the weighted black training armor, gloves, and boots she'd been wearing and sat them on top of the dresser with a solid thump.

She didn't wear her swords in their quarters normally but she picked up the smallest of her blades, her Tanto, which was about as long as her forearm, and held onto it.

If Vegeta attacked her again she'd try stabbing him. It probably wouldn't work, you couldn't even shoot Saiyans but she'd give it a try. Even if it did work, it wouldn't kill him. Training was one thing but attacking her for no damn good reason was another. She wouldn't just let him do it again.

Bulma grabbed her nightclothes off the top of the dresser and hurried into the bathroom. If he came through that door she'd stab him too.

It was a quick shower; the water stung the bite on her neck

When she went to dress however, Bulma realized she'd grabbed Vegetas much larger clothing. So, did she put his clothes on and to hell with it or did she walk out there in nothing but a towel to retrieve hers?

Bulma put on his cloths. Rolled the pants up at the waistband to keep them on and just had to deal with the oversized shirt. She could tell he'd worn them recently but they didn't smell so she didn't care.

She walked out of the bathroom, settled herself on the edge of the bed, unsheathed her Tanto and looked at the Prince. She saw him swallow, watched his Adams apple bob.

He spoke without opening his eyes.

"Why are you wearing my clothing?" His voice sounded strained.

His sense of smell never ceased to amaze her. "I grabbed them by accident and didn't want to walk out here in a towel to get mine."

"That…was a mistake." He blurred across the room, moving far too fast for Bulma to track him. She had her blade in her hand and when he fell on her it slipped beneath the edge of his armor sinking deep into his stomach. He let out a little umph of surprise. She hadn't even meant to do it, hadn't really thought he could be stabbed.

His eyes went wide with a look of disbelief. Blood ran down her hands, warm and wet.

"How?" Bulma asked, still not really believing what had just happened. Then she saw it, her Ki had spread out from her through the blade, and she'd stabbed him not only with her steel but also with her energy.

He blinked down at her and shook his head. "My fault."

Vegeta pulled back, drawing himself slowly off the blade. Blood poured across Bulmas body. The Prince coughed blood up as he stood holding a hand over his wound.

Did Vegeta just admit that something was his fault? Bulmas amusement faded quickly.

"I'm sorry."

Vegeta shook his head again.

"It was not your fault. I will heal." Vegeta sank to his knees. Bulma went to him and knelt by his side.

"You've been hurt way worse than this before you big baby now come on, get up." She put his arm across her shoulders and forced him to stand. Even with him wounded all she wanted to do was press her body against his.

"It's not that." He looked down at her. "Even now I can not force myself to leave you." He sounded lost.

Vegeta let go of his wound and grabbed Bulmas face gently with his hand. He ran a bloody thumb across her lower lip. Her tongue came out of it's own accord and licked his blood from her lip. The metallic taste of his essence made her heart beat faster and she leaned into him. He cried out when her body pressed against his wound but Bulma didn't care. The smell of his sweat, blood and pain struck triggers in her brain that she hadn't known existed.

She kissed him hard, forced her tongue into his mouth. He opened to her, his teeth nicked her tongue and she bled for him. She cried out in agony that his armor separated her flesh from his. Then she felt Vegetas bare hands on her for the first time. She hadn't noticed him take his gloves off and didn't care. His hands ran up her back and down into her sweat pants, cupping her ass, squeezing her cheeks roughly. She felt something else run across her hip, something soft, and she realize that it was his tail.

Tears threatened to fall from sheer frustration, she wanted more, need more. Distantly in the back of her mind Bulma knew that she had lost herself to something not of this world but she didn't care.

Bulma broke the kiss to run her tongue across his neck. She would never be sure what caused her to do it but she bit him. Her teeth broke through his flesh far easier than she thought they would. His blood rushed into her mouth and she was lost, lost to the shared pleasure.

Their Ki burst out around them, mingling, and then the orgasm hit them. Pulling away from each other they cried out with release. Bulma clung to Vegeta as the waves of pleasure rolled through them both. The combination of orgasm, and hours of training was too much for Bulma. She collapsed but Vegeta picked her up easily.

"Put me down." Vegeta looked down at her like he didn't really want to but he complied, settling her onto the bed covers. Bulma watched him pull his armor from his body. His stab wound was healed. Something about what had happened had healed him. Vegeta disappeared into the bathroom. She heard the shower kick on and a moment later he came back out in nothing but a pair of clean training short.

She could see the vicious bite mark that she'd left on his neck; it was just as bad as hers and it hadn't healed. She could still taste him in her mouth. She should have been angry, she should have been scared, she should have maybe even been sick, but she wasn't. The only thing she felt was a deep satisfaction. Like a thirst well sated. Bulma felt like her humanity was slowly slipping away.

"You must bathe again." Vegeta spoke like nothing unusual had just happened. Coldness spread through Bulma. It cooled the fire in her and let her think clearly.

"I hate you." She spoke without looking into his eyes.

Vegeta knelt at the bedside so he could be at eye level with her.

"Do you?"

Bulma felt her jaw go tight, tears threatened to spill out of her eyes.

"Do you hate me?" Vegeta repeated.

"Yes." She snarled and in that moment she meant it with every fiber of her being.

The look that crossed Vegetas face froze Bulma heart. He looked hopeless.

"Then the Gods truly hate me." He turned and walked out.

Bulma lay on the bed, covered in his blood, and cried.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

A/N: I hope you like it! Please R&R if you do or have any suggestions. Thanks to everyone whose reading this!

-The Enforcer


	9. Heat

The Worlds Smartest

This Is The Enforcer Speaking,

I love that people are enjoying this story so far!

Now On To The Story…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The days crept by with an agonizing slowness. Bulma lost track of time and didn't really care to know what happened outside of the room's walls. She didn't know where Vegeta was staying or what he was doing.

Bulma hadn't felt the desire to do anything since that day he left. She hadn't eaten, slept or trained just as the Prince told her. Oh, she'd tried to eat and had thrown the food back up, she'd tried to sleep and lay awake for hours. Most of her motivation got used up everyday just bathing. The only productive thing she managed to do was look up Earths current date. It shocked her to discover that she'd missed her eighteenth birthday by about a month. Happy freaking birthday.

She was growing weak, but Bulma kept telling herself it would go away, it would wear off. She just needed to stay away from him but it was hard and got harder with each passing day.

One night, as Bulma lay in his bed staring at the ceiling, she decided she couldn't stay in the room any longer. She just couldn't.

It was around 0300 and the lights all through the ship would be dimmed or down. Very few Saiyans would be up and around. She would wear what she wanted. Bulma dressed in her black kimono and hakama. With her swords belted around her waist she left the room.

Bulma walked for what seemed like hours, creeping around various corridors of the ship but found herself inexplicably drawn to the throne room. She stood outside the door and could feel him in there. It wasn't the over powering sensation of him in her mind but the simple knowledge of his presence, of his agony and need.

Bulma leaned her forehead against the closed doors and fought the urge to go to him. Walk a way, she told herself, but she couldn't. Fighting wasn't an option anymore. The despair that swallowed her whole for the past days intensified. She was doomed no matter what happened.

Why couldn't she be back on Earth? The Earth before the Saiyans had come. Why did she have to feel this way towards such a creature as Vegeta?

Bulma laid her hand on the scanner. It ran down her hand and the doors slid open.

A frigid burst of air met her and Bulma shivered. It was freezing in the room and all the lights were out. The only illumination came from passing galaxies. Why was it so cold? Bulmas breath came in little white puffs of frozen air as she stepped further into the room. The doors slid shut behind her and she jumped.

She had the sudden feeling that something was wrong and Bulma always listened that feeling. Bulma drew her Katana in one smooth motion. It was so dark and the room so large that shadows filled most of it.

"Vegeta?" Her voice echoed.

A hair-raising growl answered her. Bulma froze, listening. Bare feet slapped against the floor coming from her right. Bulma spun around and saw Vegeta standing in the half-light in nothing but his training shorts.

The look on his face was ferial; he bared his teeth and came for her.

Bulma moved backwards her Ki flowing around her and her sword.

"Vegeta no."

He was out of his mind, and Bulma knew that if he got close enough she could use her Katana on him, she could stop him, and she would most certainly have to kill him to do so.

Time seemed to move in slow motion as if Bulma had all the time in the world to make up her mind. She fell back into her stance, brought her sword up, and prepared to use it against the Prince. He was almost to her. She could see it in her mind, the way he'd rush her, the way she would put the sword through his body, through his heart. The way he would die.

Vegeta was two steps away, one step, and Bulma realized she couldn't do it; she couldn't kill him, she couldn't do it because he didn't want to kill her. He just wanted to fuck her.

The blade clanged to the ground a millisecond before Vegeta hit her. He took her to the ground. Panic rushed through her and she struggled against him even though she'd known what was going to happen. She screamed his name trying to get him to focus on reality.

His body was molten hot against hers. Why was he so hot? It came to her like a slap in the face. This was his mating heat. This was what he'd told her about.

Bulma looked into his face and saw Vegeta struggling to think past the animal.

"Why didn't you stay away?" His voice was deep and rough.

"I couldn't." Bulma did her best to lay still.

"If you'd only stayed away…the-heat…" He closed his eyes and his whole body thrummed like a taught wire above hers. "Kill me. Do it now-while I can let you."

Bulmas hand clutched the hilt of her remaining sword but she had already made her choice.

"No."

Vegeta lowered his face to her neck; she felt his teeth and tongue on the bite wound. Bulma shuddered against him.

"Then forgive me."

She felt him lose his control. There was nothing rational left in him and Bulma knew she'd lost him to his beast. He opened his eyes again and turned their burning black depths to her.

He tore her top open, ripped her bra in half, and exposed her breasts.

Her body betrayed her, burning with desire at his touch. Bulma let him tear her remaining sword from her waist and toss it into the darkness.

Watching him in the half-light, kneeling above her, looking both beautiful and dangerous like some dark god, it struck Bulma that she didn't hate him. He'd told her to kill him, would have died to save her from himself. She had come to him of her own free will. So Bulma did the only thing she could do. She let go, let go of her fear, her self-hate, let go of everything she'd ever been. The heat of the bond, of Vegetas need; of her own need poured over her. She gave herself up to it and believed.

Vegeta flipped her over onto her stomach and tore her hakama off. His obvious strength tightened her body, made her desire blaze hotter. His hands were scalding lines up her ribs, cupping her breasts.

She could feel his lust, his hunger, and could no longer be sure where his desire ended and hers began. His tail wrapped around her hips, pulling her ass into the air, forcing Bulma to come up on hands and knees like an offering before him.

The weight of his body settled over hers, his naked cock pressed against her wetness and Bulma wondered briefly when he'd taken off his shorts. Vegeta pushed himself inside of her, tore past her virginity and buried his cock deep within her.

Bulma screamed. It hurt, it hurt so bad, all she wanted to do was get away. She fought to pull away but he held her to him.

Vegeta set his teeth into back of her neck. He bit hard but not hard enough to break the skin. The feeling of it pulled a moan from between Bulmas lips. Her body grew compliant against him. That little voice in her head asked her, do you want him, and she answered it back, yes…

He pulled out of her and thrust back inside, then again, and again. Each thrust faster and more powerful than the last. Her pain began to fade away, replaced but a slowly building pleasure.

She moved with Vegeta pushing herself back against him in time with his thrusts. The sound of flesh against flesh echoed loudly in the room. With each thrust Vegetas cock brought her closer to climax.

Someone was moaning loudly and Bulma realized it was her, but didn't care. She needed more, wanted more.

Vegeta drew her back up against his chest with his free hand. Held her to him as he continued his rhythmic thrusting. Close, so close, she knew she was nearing her peak.

Vegeta thrust into her twice more and Bulma climaxed.

The strength of it tore a cry from her throat. Drew her breath in great gasps, made her body spasm and tighten around Vegetas. In that same instant he struck her neck, sinking teeth into her flesh. She bled for him, fed him and enjoyed it.

Bulma needed to feel her teeth in his flesh as his was in hers. She grabbed his arm without thinking and pulled it to her mouth. Her teeth broke through the soft skin of his wrist and she drank from him.

Orgasm hit her again, catching her by surprise. It brought her screaming, her body felt like it was on fire, like it would never again be cool. Vegeta roared and she knew when he came. She felt him release inside of her. A sense of wholeness, of completeness, filled her.

They collapsed sideways to the floor as one.

Bulma was suddenly exhausted. The days of sleeplessness caught up with her all at once and she slept feeling both warm and safe with Vegetas body still inside hers, his arms and tail wrapped tightly around her. She allowed herself to enjoy him because it would be the only time.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

A/N: Well I hope nobody is offended or freaked out but it is what it is. Also, just in case anyone is wondering no it is NOT supposed to be rape because I do not condone rape in any way. Please R&R because I always enjoy reviews! They make my day


	10. Acceptance

The Worlds Smartest

This Is The Enforcer Speaking,

For all of you who've stuck around so far here is the aftermath! 

Now…on to the story!

Acceptance

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The shower water burned her skin but she didn't care. Her eyes focused hazily on the blood running down the drain. Bulma woke up in the throne room, stiff, sore, and cold. But it wasn't the kind of cold that could be cured by a hot shower and tea. It was a cold that went far deeper than that. She had gathered her torn clothing and discarded weapons from the floor, covered herself as best she could and fled while Vegeta still lay in a coma.

They had slept for over twenty hours and the halls were blessedly empty. No one had been there to play witness to her shame. Bulma went straight to the shower because she needed to be clean.

Her actions brought shame to everything and everyone she stood for, she shamed her whole planet. Bulma knew she wouldn't be able to resist Vegeta, she believed in his bond, believed it with her soul. She could feel him in her head, knew that he still lay sleeping on the floor of the throne room. Knew he slept dreamlessly. It took all of her will to leave him and flee that room.

Bulma shuddered. She couldn't lie to herself anymore. Whatever it was she felt towards Vegeta it was not hate. Perhaps, what started in that room could have been rape, but she had chosen to let him live instead of protecting her honor. Bulma Briefs could have brought down the heir to the Saiyan kingdom but chose instead throw down her sword and opened her body to him.

When her skin began turning a bright shade of pink Bulma cut off the water and stepped out of the shower.

There was really only one solution to her problem; only one way to save herself and everyone from further shame and to regain her honor.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Bulma wrapped her breasts tightly with white binding cloths before she dressed in her only white kimono and hakama.

Kneeling Bulma laid the note she'd written to Vegeta by her side and pulled her arms out of her kimono letting it drape around her before leaning forward and picking up her Tanto.

The death would be painful but it was the most honorable way for her to die. She unsheathed the small sword, set the sheath to the side and examined the blade. It smelled of sage and shone like a star in the dim light of the room. It would cut cleanly.

Stealing herself for the blow Bulma took several slow, deep breaths and then held the blade out in front of her, two handed with the tip towards her.

Bulma plunged the blade into the left side of her abdomen. It felt horrible but she did not utter a cry, she would not die in disgrace. Bulma drug the blade across her stomach until she reached the other side and drew it up at the end in a hooking motion before removing it from her body. She sat the sword carefully on the floor before her.

Blood and intestines spilled out from the immense wound and Bulmas world wavered around the edges. The pain was so great that she prayed her death would come quickly before doing her best to slip into nothingness. Willing her conscious mind away from her dying body.

Eventually she couldn't smell her own blood or feel the ground beneath her knees and was thankful when the numbness took away the pain. The last to go was her hearing, when the sound of her labored breathing faded away Bulma knew no more.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Something was wrong.

Vegetas eyes snapped open, adjusting quickly to the darkened room. What happened? The question worked its way through the Princes fogged mind. Standing up Vegeta held his head in his hand as he fought dizziness. Nearly unbearable aching pains stabbed his abdomen and nausea twisted his stomach. Weakness dragged at his body.

And he was naked.

Shaking his head Vegeta tried to figure out why he was lying, half frozen, feeling like he had been run over, on the floor of his throne room. The answer was there, he could almost see it hovering at the edges of his mind.

He had locked himself in his throne room to keep her safe from himself. At first his men left him alone but eventually they tried to bring him women to slack his needs on but he refused them all. The bond would not allow him to bed another but he could not tell them about his bonding to the Earthling, not yet.

How many days had he lived in this room? There were small facilities attached so he could have been in there for a long time. Vegeta had a vague memory of killing someone who forced the door and then nothing.

Growing more frustrated by the second Vegeta went to cross his arms across his chest and froze, eyes wide. A bloody bite was set deep into the inside of his right wrist. The mouth had been small, dainty even, but the bite was bloody and bruised.

With the site of the mark his other senses seemed to key into his environment. Her scent hit him like a kick in the chest. How had he missed it before? The scent of her tears, blood, fear and lust covered him, surrounded him and triggered his memories of the night before.

The events played out in his mind and Vegeta remembered with mounting horror what he'd done. Her blood still clung to his body. The realization tore a scream from his chest and brought Vegeta to his knees. It was not supposed to be this way. A warrior did not force himself on women, a warrior was not ruled by the wants and desires of their body, but Vegeta had been.

Despite the severity of their situation, their mutual distrust and anger towards one another, Vegeta had truly hoped to gain some small measure of trust from her. He had sworn to himself to protect her from himself.

Why did she not simply kill him when he told her to? What was he going to do now and how was he going to fix this?

Where was she?

With his final question came that feeling of wrongness again. That feeling that something very bad was happening somewhere.

Vegeta felt for her Ki and could not find it.

Panic tore through his body, bringing him to his feet in a wave of terror. There would be only one reason why he couldn't feel her life's energy. No! He would know if she were truly dead, truly gone.

The cold creeping in closer to his bones, the weakness in his body and his aching abdomen…this was not his pain but hers.

Vegeta bolted.

If he could still feel her pain she lived his rational brain told him. The other part of him was not so certain. He could think of only one place she could possibly be so he flew towards what he had begun to think of as their quarters.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Vegeta found her in their training room.

Blood and viscera spilled out of Bulmas abdomen. The blood was oddly bright against the stark whiteness of the floor, her clothes, and skin. The only other color in the room was the brilliance of her hair.

His first rage filled thought was "who has done this?"

He wanted to blame someone else but the obvious truth lay on the floor before him. The woman had done this to herself.

Moving with lightening speed Vegeta went to the com panel, demanding the senior medics presence with a short explanation and then he was back at her side.

The woman's life force was so weak that Vegeta had to actually touch her skin to feel that the spark of life was still there. Crouched down next to her Vegeta brushed her hair out of her face before running the back of his index finger along her cold, clammy, cheek. Bulmas Ki responded sluggishly to his touch.

"Why?" Vegeta asked her still form.

That faint flicker of Ki suddenly faded away and just for an instant she was gone, but Vegeta refused to let it be, refused to let her die. He poured his own Ki into her, gently filling her with his own life. Vegeta willed the woman to live, to breath, willed her heart to start beating again.

The prince of all Saiyans had enough stubbornness, enough drive to survive, enough pride for an entire planet and he shared it now, forced it upon her. He would not allow this to happen.

Bulmas body shuddered and her breath came in a sudden rattling gasp. Vegeta felt her begin to beat slowly, thickly.

With that beating heart Vegeta knew his fate was sealed. There was only one person a Saiyan could share their Ki with...

"My mate." Vegeta whispered starring down into her face. "You are not allowed to die without my permission."

The doors opened and the medic burst into the room.

The prince looked up at the much weaker Saiyan.

"If she dies, so do you."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Hours later Vegeta felt a strong sense of déjà vu as he watched his woman float around in his regeneration tank, again.

The medic sealed her wound and stabilized her before placing her in the healing liquid with the warning that it could take a long time for her to wake up.

"She has to want to return." The Saiyan said rather vaguely before leaving.

Vegeta ordered the medic to keep this incident to himself. The old Saiyan was no fool and the bite marks had been plainly visible on both of them. He knew and Vegeta knew he knew so if he opened his mouth he would lose his life.

His people didn't need to know that he had taken a human as his mate. Not yet anyways. Fates cruelest joke of all was that he had no choice in the matter.

Vegeta looked at the sharply folded letter in his hand.

It explained everything.

"Vegeta,

I have brought great shame to my people and myself. I have lost all pretense of honor and if I continue to live then I will continue bringing dishonor and shame to everyone. Please take better care of the Earthlings. They are underfed, under cared for, and the men rape freely. This is all I ask of you. I allowed you to take me, I gave into my weakness and that is unforgivable. You told me only the strong ones; the stubborn ones live on after their mate's die, so I know you'll be just fine. My death is the only way for me to escape this bond and regain my honor. I cannot say I'm sorry only that I can tell you a final truth. I don't hate you and that pains me most of all because I should, I'm supposed to, but I don't. Good by Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans.

-Bulma Briefs"

Vegetas hands shook as he read the note over again, jaw clenched. How did killing yourself bring back your honor? He could understand her doing it to be rid of him but that this somehow repaired her broken sense of duty and honor…that he did not understand. Damn idiotic human traditions.

When she woke up he knew it was going to be problematic. The bond was still only partially complete, they would be driven to finish it and he didn't know how the woman was going to deal with that particular issue.

She had always seemed to have a great fire burning inside of her and he had been the one to squash it.

Vegeta laid his hand against the glass and bowed his head.

"Fight, you idiot woman. You are stronger than this."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Bulma couldn't remember how long she'd been in this place; this place where the sun shone bright and clear, the moon rose high and mighty. She felt neither hunger nor thirst. This was a place of peace, of the eternal summer. She watched many people come and go but yet she stayed neither able to move forward or go back and she couldn't remember why.

She had a vague feeling that she needed to be somewhere else.

"You have a choice." A voice whispered along the wind. It sounded like strange mix of old and young, male and female.

"What choice?" Bulma asked.

"To stay or go."

"What happens if I stay?" The question fell from her lips. Bulma couldn't recall exactly what she'd left behind but she was sure it couldn't be anything good.

"If you stay then you condemn many to death but most especially you will condemn the other half of your soul."

Bulma watched the light playing through the leaves of the tall oak she leaned against. Felt the comfort of the place around her. She didn't want to leave and though she had no clue what this voice meant by the other half of her soul Bulma couldn't let anyone pay for her weaknesses.

"What happens if I go back?"

"Pain and happiness; loss and discovery. Life."

Bulma bent down and ran her hands through the grass with a sigh. Yeah, she had to go back. She knew it and there was no point in beating around about it.

"I'll go back."

With the words came the fierce chill of fear. She really didn't want to go back.

"Do not fear child, one day you will return and be able to remain but now it is not your time."

Then the darkness came and swept her away.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Bulma woke up with a start, jerking and spinning around in the regeneration tank. What in the hell was she doing back in this thing? The memory of stabbing herself swam to the surface of her thoughts and she instinctively looked down at her abdomen. It was healed. Not even a scar as far as she could tell through the blue green liquid.

She couldn't even kill herself right? Fury burned through her veins. She had to get out of the tank. She had to get away from here and from Vegeta before she saw him again because Bulma knew she wouldn't stand a chance against the bond that was forming between them.

She pounded furiously on the tank creating a small spider web of cracks across the surface of the tanks glass. Then she remembered her Ki. Annoyed at herself for forgetting to use her new abilities Bulma raised her hand and let lose a Ki blast. The tank wall exploded outward in a shower of glass and regin fluid.

Glass shards bit into the palms of her hands and her knees as she hit the floor hard. Pulling herself to her feet Bulma picked the bits of glass out of her skin and realized that she was once again wondering around naked. Only this time there wasn't a convenient sheet laying around for her to wrap up in.

Bulma carefully made her way across the glass-covered floor and opened the med bay door intent upon escape only to run head long into the very angry Saiyan on the other side.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Vegeta towered over her dressed only in his tiny black training shorts but he didn't look like he'd been training. He looked like he hadn't slept in a week.

Her mind ran trying to figure out what to say or do but it didn't matter, nothing mattered because his lips were suddenly on hers, his body crushed up against her and she was lost. In that moment he was everything to her. Food and water and air, he was life itself. Bulmas Ki burst around them drawing Vegetas out in a wash of power that blew all the equipment in the room against the wall.

The sudden explosion brought Bulma back to reality and she pushed away from Vegeta with a scream.

"Why? Why did you do this to me? Why couldn't you just let me die?"

Their auras still burned around them and Bulma knew she wasn't fooling the Prince. Her body burned for him.

"You did die! You literally died in my arms. I brought you back and I will do it again."

He closed the small distance between them in a second. Bulma stumbled back until she found herself pinned between him and the wall. Vegeta slammed his fists into the wall on either side of her head and locked his eyes with hers.

"Do you really want to die that badly? Am I really a fate worse than death?" Vegetas voice rumbled across her skin. It made Bulmas breath catch and her heart skipped a beat.

"You killed my people." Bulmas voice shook.

"Yes." He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against her.

"You kidnapped me." She was trying so hard to focus on the facts. Not on what her body and soul were crying out for. Her whole body was reacting to his touch, her nipples painfully hard and her core dripping wet.

"Yes." Vegeta rubbed his cheek against hers before burying his face in the curve of her neck. His breath was hot against her flesh.

"Fate is such a bitch." She could feel his body shaking, the tension in his arms. She could feel his desire, his need, as strong has hers. He was fighting the same losing battle that she was. He pulled away from her and looked back down into her face.

"Yes."

She couldn't stop it and she didn't want too. She kissed him, tasted him and wanted more. Asked for more.

Vegeta kissed his way down to her breasts and suckled her nipples. Then fell to his knees before her.

When his mouth touched her core Bulma nearly fell, his tongue played across her clitoris slow at first and the faster, bringing her closer and closer to that glorious moment of release. Bulma grabbed his shoulders and Vegeta cupped her butt in his hand holding her weight as she came. It was all that kept her from falling.

And then he was sliding up her body, lifting her off her feet. Bulma wrapped her legs around his waist but he didn't enter her and it frustrated her to no end. She writhed against him, begging with her body.

"Say it." Vegeta growled pinning her with his burning eyes. Bulma gasped pushing against him but he held her back and repeated. "Say. It."

"Please. Please Vegeta." Bulma felt as if she would die if he wasn't inside her soon.

"Please…what?" The Prince placed emphasis on the "what".

She realized he was going to make her say it or he wasn't going to give it to her.

"Please finish it. I want you inside me."

He shifted her around slightly and she could feel the tip of him pressing against her opening.

"Do you want me?"

Bulma didn't know how he still had the focus to keep talking but she didn't and if he didn't finish it soon she was going to go crazy.

"Yes!" She all but screamed at him in frustration.

Vegeta slid inside of her and if felt like he had always belonged. Bulma dug her nails into his back as he thrust into her hard and fast. She wanted it hard, needed it hard and urged him on. She could take it.

She knew what was going to happen, knew there was no going back and when his teeth found her flesh for the third time she buried her teeth into his completing the bond. With a final thrust Vegeta brought them both over the edge again, their Ki melding together yet again, and he seed spilling inside her.

Bulma collapsed, the taste of his blood thick in her mouth, her body too weak to hold her up. Vegeta caught her in his arms. She felt so whole and so ridiculously safe.

"It's done?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta simply nodded but she didn't really need him to confirm it. She could feel him in her head clear as day. He was as afraid as her.

Her tears came slow at first and then faster. Vegeta made no comment as he carried her to the bathroom and ran a bath for her. She didn't know what to think or feel but she knew that they were both eternally screwed. They were stuck with each other and if what Vegeta said was true no one else in the universe would satisfy them.

Bulma stayed in the bath while Vegeta quickly showered and then left the room to leave her to her thoughts. She was grateful for the momentary solitude but knew that it wouldn't last forever. Eventually she would have to face the music, him, the universe.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The room was dark when Bulma finally made her way out of the bathroom, clothed only in a towel. She could see his dark shape on the bed knew that that was where she wanted to sleep but she stood there in the dark staring. Unsure.

Finally Vegeta opened his eyes. Their gaze met and he lifted the sheets in invitation. She hesitated before dropping the towel to the floor and sliding in naked beside him. He was as naked as she but he just pulled her back against his chest and held her to him.

"I am sorry." His voice was incredibly intimate in the dark.

"Don't be." Bulma whispered. She had decided, in her bath, that he was nearly as much a victim as she in the whole thing. Like he wanted to be saddled with a weak human female for a mate? As for the war, technically her planet had started it.

She felt his lips brush the freshest bite mark on her neck. It sent tingles of desire through her but she was far too tired to act on them.

Was he a fate worse than death? Obviously not, she had made her choice, and would have to live with it.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

A/N: Well, I hope this isn't a disappointment. There is more to come. Let me know where I stand with you all. When I originally wrote this fic there was a long game between the first 6 or 7 chapters and here so it was hard to slip back into the same mood/voice/plot that I dropped off from years before. Thanks again please R&R and I will love you forever!


	11. Challenge

She didn't know how long she'd been asleep when she opened her eyes but Bulma was sure it hadn't been long enough. It was the cold that woke her. Vegeta was no longer holding her. Instead, he lay on his back, sheets bunched low around his hips. Bulma could just make out his features in the low lighting.

Bulma swallowed. She hadn't had a chance to get a real good look at his body before but she wanted to see it now. Her hands itched to pull the sheets off of him but was it right to do it? If she was truly going to embrace her fate then the answer was yes.

Wrapping her hand in the sheets Bulma gave a gentle tug. The fabric slid off of him with a soft hiss. His musculature was no surprise, he hardly wore clothing while training but his manhood was what drew her gaze. Even soft he was large. Bulma also discovered that the Saiyan trait of no body hair applied to these bits as well.

But she wanted to see him hard and she was going to have to make him that way. Glancing up at his face to make sure he was still asleep Bulma reached out and ran her fingers along his shaft.

Vegetas skin was like silk under her hands. At first she just trailed her fingers gently across his length but then she moved them over the head and down to his balls. She cupped him in her hand, rolled his balls gently between her fingers. He'd grown firmer underneath her touch but he wasn't truly hard. Not yet.

Her body shook slightly. She wanted to taste him. Too feel him with her tongue. Throwing one last look at his sleeping face Bulma leaned down and took him into her mouth.

He didn't stay soft long as she sucked on him, taking him as far down her throat as she could before pulling back and teasing the tip of him with her tongue. Bulma cupped his balls in one hand and wrapped the other around his shaft as she worked him gently with her mouth.

She knew the moment he woke up. Felt his awareness surge through her, his desire, his pleasure, blew through her like a hot wind.

Vegeta gasped, arching his body into her and buried his hands in her hair. Bulma couldn't help herself. She looked up into his eyes and stared him down as she continued her work. God she wanted him. Wanted him to come in her mouth. She sucked hard, watched his eyes close and his head fall back against the pillow his breath ragged and fast. He moved his hand from her hair to the bed and grabbed handfuls of sheet.

He was close, so close, Bulma could feel it and with one last flick of her tongue he came, pouring himself into her mouth. She swallowed his seed as Vegeta cried out his release and his hands tore the sheets on either side of them.

Girls she'd known had always talked about this and how it was demeaning but in that moment Bulma knew the truth. It was power.

Hands pulled her up off of his body. Bulma gasped as Vegeta spun her and trapped her beneath him. His mouth found hers and she could feel him still hard against her thigh. How was he still hard? Saiyan stamina Bulma guessed.

Wordlessly he slid inside of her. Bulma arched up to meet him and as they became one nothing else in the universe mattered.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Our uniforms will hide the marks." Vegeta said as he pulled on his standard black and silver armor.

Bulma stared at his back as she battled with herself. The logical side of her brain knew that he must have a good reason for wanting to cover up the marks. Two had healed into pales scars but the other was a brilliantly colored wound on her neck.

Hell she didn't really want anyone to know herself. Yet some new, alien, part of her was offended at his comments of hiding the marks between them. The feeling churned inside of her. An odd mix of anger and sadness and the more Vegeta talked about how important it was to hide their mating from everyone the worse it got. It didn't make any sense.

"Woman." Vegetas voice snapped her out of her thoughts but the feeling still ran through her. Bulma continued staring at her hands and the uniform she held in them.

"What?" She snapped.

"Look at me." He commanded. Bulma clinched her jaw not wanting to admit to him what was going on inside of her. But of course he could feel it. She wasn't good enough at blocking her emotions from him yet even though they'd spent the better part of the day working on it. He, however, had proved to be excellent at the subject.

She heard him move across the room and then he grabbed her jaw in his hand and turned her face up to him. Impatience was etched across his features.

"What you are feeling is a backlash of our binding." He looked her in the eyes. "It is more Saiyan than human but you have to understand."

"That you are embarrassed by your weak human mate. I know." Bulma pulled her face away from his hand. "I get it."

What was wrong with her? She didn't even want him and now she was pissed about this? She confused even herself.

"I'm being stupid Vegeta don't worry about it." Bulma stood from her place on the bed and pushed pasted the Saiyan.

Vegeta reached out and snagged her arm as she went by spinning her around to look at him.

"It's for your own safety." He growled. "I have been trying to explain to you that everything in our society-"

"Your society Vegeta not mine." Bulma cut him of, nearly shouting.

"It is yours now too and everything in it is based strength. The strongest wins and as my mate and future Queen of Vegetasai you will be challenged by other females who believe you aren't strong enough to hold the position."

The only reason Bulma didn't fall over was Vegetas grip on her arms. All the blood drained from her face and the room spun. Her knees gave out and Vegeta caught her weight before gently setting her back down on the bed.

It hadn't occurred to her yet the true implications of being bound to Vegeta. Sure she'd been freaked out about being eternally stuck with the Prince of all Assholes but the thought that she'd also become the Queen one day just hadn't dawned on her.

Not to mention that from the sound of things she would be continually challenged by the women of this race. Saiyan women. She was so dead and having just decided to live it was not a pleasant thought.

"That is why I want to hide our bond for now woman. I need the extra time to train you, we are just lucky I have already been training you for the past few months." He crossed his arms across his chest and looked down at her.

"I don't want to be Queen." Bulma whispered.

"You don't really have a choice any more. Luckily for you our females aren't nearly as strong as our males. You can do this but you have to be fierce and ruthless. You're going to have to kill your challengers and it's going to need to be messy. Make them fear you and the challenges will stop. If you do not they will come again and again until someone gets he better of you and you die."

Bulma looked up at him. The unspoken part of things was that if she died he might die too. Bulma believed he was strong enough to live through her death but she could be wrong.

"So what now?" She asked.

"We have a meeting to attend to about assisting one of our allies and then we go talk to my Mother." Vegeta said.

"What?" Bulma shrieked. Vegeta winced at the sound.

"Must you always scream like a harpy?" Vegeta snarled at her.

"Did you just call me a harpy?" Bulma stood up and glared at him. "And what do you mean we talk to you Mother?"

Bulma didn't relish the idea of speaking to the Queen about their situation.

"Nearly everything I have done with you was at the bequest of my Mother. Capturing you, keeping you here with me and training you. You can thank her for the head start in your training." Vegeta took a step closer to her brushing his body against hers. "She also happens to be a Seer."

Her body reacted almost instantly to his light touch.

"Stop distracting me." She said and tried to back up but was trapped between him and the bed. Bulma had been wondering about all of the above. Now it started to make a little more sense. "What is a Seer?"

"She sees things in the future. Some of our people have the gift but it is rare." Vegeta said as he closed the distance between them and confirmed Bulmas suspicions.

Bulma couldn't help herself as she rose up on her toes to kiss him. They ate hungrily at each other but Vegeta pulled away with a snarl and moved across the room.

"Don't do that again or we're not going to be leaving this room any time soon." Bulma gasped between breaths trying to calm herself.

"We have to show face or people will begin to ask questions." Vegetas voice was harsh as he too tried to bring himself back down. "And then I will have to start killing people."

Coldness had crept into his voice. Their was the Vegeta Bulma had first met. Lurking just below the surface. She shuddered on the inside hoping he didn't ever turn that voice in her direction again.

"Right." Bulma said and finished dressing. Quickly.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

It felt odd stomping around the halls with Vegeta trying to pretend like everything was normal. Because it so wasn't. Bulma had to constantly focus on her mental shields or else Vegetas emotions started leaking on to hers and he would have to shield harder against her emotions which stressed him out and him being stressed was stressing her.

Shit.

Bulma followed him towards the Black Room as she'd decided to call it but she was beginning to feel more and more alarmed the closer they got until she had to stop moving.

Vegeta stopped and looked at her.

"Woman." He growled. "We don't have time for this."

"You're the Prince. Make time." She watched Vegeta glance around as she spoke. "What is your problem?" She asked.

"You." Vegeta deadpanned.

"Besides that." Bulma crossed her arms.

"Some of the elites in this meeting are…unique." He paused before continuing. "Unique like the Queen."

"So they might figure it out?" Bulma made it a question.

"In so many words. Yes. No matter how hard we try to conceal it." He stressed the word "it". It being the giant bull's-eye now firmly placed on her back. Great.

"Well, there's nothing for it so just calm down."

"I am calm."

"The hell you are so just chill."

"Don't tell me what do woman."

Bulma opened her mouth to continue the argument but the Black Rooms door slid open and a tall Saiyan stuck his head out.

"Oh. There you are sire. Are you ready to begin?"

If it wasn't for the large scar on his face Bulma could have mistaken the man for Kakkorot. It had to be his Father but he looked so young.

"Yes." Vegeta said before shooting Bulma a warning glare and continuing down the hall and into the meeting.

Here goes nothing, Bulma thought, before following Vegeta into the room.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The meeting drug on for hours, finally breaking up late into the evening. At fist it had all been exciting. Meeting the high ranking Saiyans, finding out about the planet they were trying to protect and the enemy they were going to come up against. Bulma even managed to put in a good suggestion here and there but after a while she grew bored.

As they Saiyans filed out Bulma noticed two Saiyans hanging back. One was Bardock, the man who'd Bulma had confirmed as Kakkorots Father and the other was a female named Pumika. The woman had been eyeballing Bulma the entire day and Bulma was a touch nervous about why she was staying behind.

Pumika was taller than Bulma by a head with shoulder length spiky black hair and brown eyes. Saiyans didn't seem to have much variation by way of coloring.

It wasn't long before only the four of them were left in the room. Bulma moved to stand from her seat at the table but Vegeta gave a small shake of his head, stopping her in her tracks. Tension sang through her body as she fought to sit normally in her chair.

"What?" Vegeta asked.

Bardock spoke first.

"I am here to witness." His voice was like a darker version of Kakkorots.

Bulma felt Vegeta tense ever so slightly beside her a second before Pumika spoke.

"I can sense the bond between you and the human. I do not believe she is strong enough to hold her position. I offer challenge." Her voice was rough as if she didn't speak often.

"If you kill me you may kill your Prince as well." The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them.

"If he is not strong enough to withstand your death than he is not strong enough to lead us."

Shit. Bulma thought. She looked over at Vegeta. He sat expressionless.

"You must accept the challenge." Vegeta said quietly. She opened and closed her mouth a couple of times before turning back to look at Pumika.

"I accept." Bulma sat up straight as she said.

"Name your terms." Pumika growled. Bulma felt like a dear in the headlights. She didn't have a clue what she was supposed to be doing.

"I speak for my mate." Vegeta leaned forward and stared at Pumika. "She chooses blades. The challenge will take place at 2200 in the onboard arena."

"Agreed." Pumika accepted the terms.

"Witnessed." Bardock said.

Pumika saluted Vegeta in the standard fashion, right arm across her chest, fist meeting her left shoulder, before turning and leaving the room.

"What just happened?" Bulma asked.

"You just agreed to fight Pumika to the death in two hours. You each will be allowed one blade. When challenged you get to decide if you want weapons or not, we allow everything but Ki guns or Ki in enhancing weapons. Next you pick the time and place of the battle within the next 12 standard hours following the challenge. By sundown if on planet." Vegeta answered her. His eyes closed and a hand on his head. "I didn't know that Pumika possessed any talents. I was actually more worried about you Bardock."

"I rather like the human sire and I have seen what greatness she may bring us if she can stay alive."

"Right." Bulma said slowly. "Don't suppose you could clear that up at all?"

Bardock only smiled at her. Great.

Vegeta stood and drew Bulma up along side him.

"Contact the Queen and King. They must be informed of these events if the Queen does not already know. I had intended to speak to them about this matter myself but as it is…" He shook is head. "I trust you will be able to handle it in my stead Bardock."

Bulma found herself lead out of the room by Vegeta and into the hall. Things were different now. Saiyans paused to glance at them as they walked by, some so caught up in the staring that they forgot to salute their Prince.

They remained silent until alone in their room.

"Vegeta what-" Bulma started but was cut off by Vegetas mouth on hers his hands pulling her armor off, his movements frenzied. He pushed her against the closed door and there was no more time for talk.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

It seemed like hours later that they soaked in Vegetas tub together. The room was hot and full of steam. Vegeta washed her, slowly, while speaking.

"It is tradition to mate and bath together before battle. It reminds us of what we fight for." He spoke as he rinsed soap from hair. Those were the only words he spoke during their bath.

Bulma kept silent as he washed her, then lifted her from the bath and dried her carefully. She was terrified but shielding as hard as she could from the Prince. The last thing he needed to know was just how scared she was.

After he'd dried her Vegeta walked her out of the bathroom and into the main room where he dressed her himself. Pulling her suit gently over her bare flesh followed by armor, boots, gloves and finally he tied her sword to her waist. The suit was different than her other ones done in the colors of Vegetas with the royal crest on the same side as Vegetas. It was royal armor and Bulma knew it but there was nothing for it, it was just another part of accepting her new life.

"If you get the chance to kill her do it woman. Do not offer up any other mercy but death. Give her no quarter." Vegeta broke the silence. His eyes burned into hers. "Do you understand me? Kill her and kill her quickly."

Kill her. Could she do it? Yes. The answer came to her quick and simple. Bulma nodded at Vegeta.

"You have me word."

Their lips met again briefly before they left the room and headed towards the battlefield.


	12. Introductions

They were early Bulma realized as they walked into the deserted arena. The room was most likely the largest on the ship, large enough to hold every crewmember and soldier within its confines. Stadium seating lined the walls of the dome shaped room and a viewing screen built into one wall loomed over them.

"Why are we the only ones here?" Bulma asked as Vegeta made his way over to the command station that sat along the wall beneath the viewing screen.

"The first time you meet the King and Queen should be private." He growled as he worked at the command station. With one final touch of the screen he stepped back and two figures appeared on the giant vid screen above them.

Bulma looked up at Vegetas parents and had to do a double take. The King sat on a throne and looked exactly like Vegeta, well except for the goatee and brown hair. He wore the same royal uniform as both Vegeta and now herself; white and gold armor over a royal blue body suite all topped off by a heavy red cloak. The only difference was a thick medallion hung around his neck.

Dressed in similar armor as Bulma, the Queen wore a smaller royal medallion than the king but it suited her because the Queen was much shorter and amore delicate looking than Bulma had expected. Why that shocked Bulma she couldn't say but it did. Her shaggy black hair was waist length and her eyes were as black as Vegetas. She sat on a throne of equal size to the left of the King.

They were both looking at her expectantly.

Confused Bulma glanced to Vegeta. He hadn't exactly told her what to do when she saw them.

Vegeta went to one knee, his own cape spreading gracefully around him, head bowed he gave Bulma a look out of the corner of his eye that said to take a knee as well.

With barely concealed annoyance Bulma went to a knee next to him. She didn't like kneeling to anyone. At least she didn't have a cape to worry about, she got to forgo it during battles, Vegeta had explained but as his official mate she would be expected to begin wearing one. Joy.

There was a moment of silence and then the Queen spoke, her voice like dark honey.

"So this is your mate? She's smaller than I expected." Since Bulma had been thinking the same thing about her just a moment before she was only slightly insulted about that.

"Small but strong, like you mother." Vegeta still hadn't looked up so Bulma kept her eyes trained on the ground as well but it was a fight. She could feel Vegetas weariness through their connection despite both of their shielding.

"But will she be strong enough, Vegeta?" It was the King who spoke this time. His voice was deeper than Vegetas, less smooth base and more growl.

"Yes." Vegeta said.

"Stand." The Queen said.

They stood and looked back up at the pair.

"Ah yes, I recognize those blue eyes from my visions. Bulma do you understand the gravity of your current situation?" The Queen addressed her.

Bulma was glad Vegeta had warned her about the Queens gift as a Seer.

"Acutely…" Bulmas voice trailed off, she didn't know how to address the woman. Calling her "My Queen" was so not happening.

"You may call me Queen Endeev or your Majesty. Which ever will cause you less mental anguish will suffice." Her voice was kind. "And this is King Vegeta." She gestured at the King. So the name Vegeta was passed down, Bulma thought.

"Yes, Queen Endeev, I understand my situation. Everyone's going to be pissed off that a mere human female is mated to the crowned Prince. The females in particular are going to be out gunning for me, and they don't seem to particularly care if it killing me kills Vegeta as well."

Bulma felt more than saw Vegeta flinch. Okay, so maybe he hadn't told them about the bonding?

"So this is a completed bond?"

"Yes it is." Vegeta all but sighed.

"Then it is as I have seen it my son." A small smile curved Queen Endeevs lips as she spoke. There seemed to be a hint of relief in her voice.

"Excuse me?" Bulma asked as shock and confusion rippled across the connection between her and Vegeta. Good to know he was as lost as her.

Vegetas mother had basically constructed this whole thing, he had already told her as much but it had never crossed her mind that his mother would have done it to ensure they became mates.

"What have you seen?" Vegeta asked his mother. "You never told me you knew she was to be my mate."

"I couldn't tell you Vegeta, all I could do was push you in the right direction. I know how you would have reacted had you known the truth. You would have run from her rather than after. As for what else is to come I cannot tell you anything except to trust your instincts and that without her the future is bleak."

"What?" Bulmas screech made everyone flinch and glare at her. "Sorry, but what are you talking about?"

"I cannot speak of it but I need you to remember to believe in your mate, to trust him completely but do not be afraid to challenge him."

"Believe me when I say she is good with that last little bit." Vegeta grumbled.

"If she is anything like your mother then I don't doubt it." King Vegeta turned to Bulma. "I truly hope you survive your trials."

"Prepare for the coming battle Bulma." The Queen said. "We will be watching."

Then the screen went black.

Holy hell, Bulma thought, as she turned to Vegeta. This whole thing was fucking nuts. She opened her mouth to tell him just that when the doors to the arena opened and the first Saiyans started filing in.

"It's time." He said softly.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The stadium was pack full of spectators. The whole room was designed Bulma discovered, to keep Ki blasts contained and prevent critical damage to the ship. The electric shields that kept the room in a bubble of protection let out a low level buzzing that was quickly getting on Bulmas nerves.

Pumika stood a good hundred yards away arms crossed over her standard black uniform and no visible weapon. Bulma kept one hand on her Katana and the other loose at her side, not trusting for a second that Pumika wouldn't jump the gun on the whole attacking business.

The King and Queen sat silently on the video screen. Their role was only to witness, Vegeta had to play MC.

He stood in between them, his arms also crossed.

"We are here," the room fell silent as Vegeta began to speak, "because a challenge has been made."

Vegeta looked around the stadium.

"Most of you do not know that I have taken a mate. A human mate." The sudden uproar made Bulma twitch. "Silence!" Vegeta command and the Saiyans obeyed without question.

"It is a true bonding, and she is to be afforded all of the same rights as any Saiyan female whom would be a royal mate. This also means she must defend her position. Pumika has issued such a challenge on right of claim of strength. It is a proper and legal challenge. The battle will take place as all of you as witness."

Grumbling could be heard, but it was kept to a low roar. Bulma could feel eyes on her from all over the stadium. Thousands of angry and confused Saiyans all trying to decided if this was complete heresy.

It made her skin crawl.

"The weapon of choice is the blade. The fight must continue until one opponent is dead, disabled or unwilling to continue. The choice of life or death resides in the hands of the victor." Vegeta said as he rose slowly into the air. "Let the battle begin."

Bulma knew this was the green light for the fight to begin so she didn't watch Vegeta fly away from the immediate area. He said he wouldn't hide behind the shields but hover around the edges of the fight. He couldn't interfere though. If he did this whole battle was forfeit.

Time seemed to stop for a second, everything frozen in crystal clarity. The large angry Saiyan woman glaring at Bulma with murder in her eyes, the thousands of warriors watching curiously from the side lines, everything just hung suspended. Then suddenly it wasn't and Pumika was coming for her.

The Saiyan took to the air and shot across the stadium, headed at Bulma like a flash of lightening. Bulma realized with surprise that she could track movements the just three months ago would have been invisible to her.

She shot into the air meeting Pumika head on; her blue green Ki flaming out around her in a sudden burst of energy. The female shot a blast of Ki at Bulma but she was able to deflect it and close the distance between them.

They fought viciously, exchanging blows one for one, Ki blasts flew all around them, but Bulma knew that she couldn't survive the Saiyan stamina. Pumika could battle for a lot longer than she could. Already she could feel the fatigue in her muscles, she could taste blood in her mouth and more ran into her left eye from where her eyebrow was split, but she didn't dare wipe it away. The Saiyan wasn't doing much better. Bulma had crushed her nose and it bled freely but she didn't even look winded. This thing needed to end quickly or at best she would die, at worst she'd loose Vegeta.

Bulma hit Pumika with the quickest Ki blast she could manage, it gave her just enough time to draw her blade. It cleared its sheath just in time for Pumika to recover.

Pumika laughed. "You think that can hurt me? Blades are useless against Saiyans. But what do you think this will do to you?" She drew something from under he armor. Bulma wasn't sure what it was until Pumika hit a switch and it unfolded into a big ass machete type weapon, bigger even than her katana. Bulma only smiled and said.

"It's not the size that counts its how you use it."

Pumika snarled and charged Bulma, blade flashing. Bulma met her head on and the ringing sound of metal on metal filled the air. She was good with the machete from hell but Bulma was better with her katana and she was betting the Saiyan had never thought to use her Ki within the blade.

Bulma filled her katana with her energy doing on purpose what she'd once done on accident. If she could pierce the flesh of the Prince of all Saiyans, even by surprise, then this woman wouldn't stand a chance.

Bulma kicked Pumika back and up as hard as she could, sending her nearly into the ceiling of the arena. Then she waited as the angry warrior righted herself and charged down at her. Screaming wildly Pumika came full speed, not caring or not knowing the danger she was in until it was too late. At the last minute Bulma ducked under the machete and drove her katana up and through Pumika.

Again time froze for one glittering moment before Pumika plummeted to the ground. Her look of shock was unmistakable. And then she fell. Bulma kept a hold of her blade as the Saiyan slid free and landed some fifty feet below with a thud.

Breathing raggedly Bulma landed softly next to Pumika who had managed to struggle up to one knee. Glaring up at Bulma she coughed and spit up a mouth full of blood.

"How?"

Bulma looked down at her. "I out smarted you." She knew it could be over now if she wanted. By rights Pumika was considered disabled but Bulma knew she had to kill her, had to make an example of her. Switching her katana from her right hand to her left Bulma grabbed Pumika by her throat and lifted her slightly up.

Pumika struggled but Bulma only stabbed her through the middle again with the glowing, Ki filled, katana. Blood spilled across her hand as Pumika gasped; Bulma looked into those wide black eyes and ripped her throat out.

Blood sprayed across her face and body. So much blood that if fell like a hot rain, ran into her eyes, blurred her vision and filled the air with the sickly sweet smell of Saiyan blood. Strange, she hadn't really known if it would work.

She barely registered the sound of the body hitting the ground as she tossed the hunk of meat that used to be Pumika's throat to the ground. It hit with a solid splat and bile rose in the back of Bulmas own throat. But she couldn't afford to puke, not yet.

You could hear a pin drop in the arena and then Vegeta spoke.

"My mate is victorious." Bulma looked to the sound of his voice. She needed him in that moment, wanted him to wrap his body around hers and make her feel again. The numbness that filled her was worse than pain in some way.

But that couldn't happen, not in front of everyone because she had to look ruthless and strong.

"This challenge is concluded." Vegeta said before he started towards her. The Ki shields went down and everyone began filing out. Bulma still felt the eyes on her. When Vegeta reached her she whispered.

"I need a shower."

"I know, woman, we'll get you into one as soon as we can." His face remained stoic but suddenly the shields between them fell open and Bulma was enveloped in his feelings of relief, of the warmth of his thoughts. It took her breath away. She watched him twitch slightly as he felt her shock, her coldness.

She'd had no idea how much he had worried about her but she could feel it now. The warmth fortified her kept her standing and calm while the last Saiyans left the room. He really did care if she lived or died.

When it was only the two of them and his parents the King finally spoke.

"Congratulations on your victory Bulma. You will make a find addition to the royal family." Hurt swept through her at his words. Bulma knew he meant to make her happy but it only reminded her of the loss of her true family. She didn't want to embarrass Vegeta and was just too tired to pick a fight so she simply bowed and murmured her thanks.

"I look forward to meeting you, and making you our Princess. Until then, good luck in future challenges." The Queen smiled down at her and then the screen went black. That only served to remind her that this wasn't a one time only event. That it could and probably would happen again.

"Let's go." Vegeta growled, steered her around the bloody body and towards their quarters. Bulma went with him, the bloody blade still held naked in her hand. No way was she sticking it in her sheath covered in blood. It'd gum it up and she'd have to take it apart to clean it and she really wasn't in the mood.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Somewhere along the way back to the room her face had started to hurt, and her body ached all over. The fight must have taken more out of her than she realized.

By the time Vegeta got her into the bathroom she felt like death. Maybe some of those headshots had hurt her more than she realized.

She glanced at herself in the mirror only once. Her eyes seemed to glow in the red mask that was her face. Blood caked her hair and neck, had soaked through her uniform and stuck to her like glue. Yep, she was going to be sick. Bulma rushed for the toilet and threw up everything she'd eaten that day. Bulma felt strong hands lifting her from the floor. Putting her on her feet.

"It's the regin tank for you after the shower." He made it a command, not an option.

"I'm sorry." Bulma sighed as leaned over the sink and rinsed her mouth out.

"For what?" Vegeta asked.

"For being weak."

"You have nothing to apologize for, you are not weak, and you are the strongest female I have ever known. No one could match your determination and strength of will Bulma, never forget that." He lend forward looked her right in the eyes before kissing her gently and then he began pulling her armor from her body.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

It turned out Bulma only needed a few hours in the tank and so she found herself lying in bed later that night, unable to sleep. What was keeping her awake wasn't any sense of guilt but rather the lack of guilt. She didn't feel bad about what she'd done, but she should shouldn't she? Had some part of her always been like this? Able and willing to kill without guilt or was it a new development? With a sigh she rolled over onto her back and stared at the ceiling. She felt it when Vegeta woke, felt his awareness shift and focus on her.

"I'm not sorry. Is that wrong?" Bulma asked without looking at him.

"No." Vegeta said.

Bulma took a deep breath and then let it go, and with it she let her doubts and guilt go. She was who she was and that couldn't be changed.

"How much longer until we reach Vegetasai?"

"We have one more month and you must continue your training. Our strongest females are currently on planet."

Bulma felt both excitement and trepidation at the thought of the challenges to come. She looked over at Vegeta and saw a small smirk on his face. Her own lips drew into a smile.

"You feel that?" Vegeta asked. "That excitement?"

Bulma nodded slowly.

"That's what it means to be a warrior woman. That's what it means to be one of us."


	13. The First Battle

Bulma watched the yellow planet approach through the windows of the throne room. She stood next to Vegeta as he glared out at the same planet. The one they'd made plans to defend just days before.

"We don't have time for this." He grumbled under his breath and crossed his arms. The Prince had increasingly been anxious to arrive at Vegetasai.

They weren't alone in the room. The elite warriors of the ship milled around behind them. Listening in to the discussion.

"But they are our allies." Bulma said with a matter of fact tone to her voice.

"But they are our allies." Vegeta agreed with a sigh and turned back to his people.

"Every one of you has been briefed on the criticality of this mission. If we do not retain control of this planet then I will be forced to destroy it along with our allies trapped on planet and most importantly the vital natural resources of the planet. Go show the enemy the true might of the Saiyan Empire. We will be falling into orbit in twenty minutes, we will reach the drop zone ten minutes after that. Return with honor or do not return at all."

"We swear it." The warrior's said in unison as they saluted, right fist to left shoulder and filed out, heading for the planetary entrance pods.

"I'm going with them." Vegeta said. Bulma wasn't surprised. She'd expect no less from Vegeta.

"And I'm going with you." Bulma replied. She was going with them no matter what he said.

"No. You're not." He turned on her.

"Want to bet on how hard it's going to be to keep me on this tin bucket without you being here watching over me like a hawk?"

Vegeta narrowed his eyes. Bulma clinched her jaw and raised her chin. There was absolutely no way in the seven hells she was staying on ship while he went into battle. She let her shield drop allowing him to feel her determination.

The Prince let out a low level growl that vibrated across her skin.

"Growl all you want Prince. I'm going with you."

Vegeta turned his back on her and stalked up to the windows.

"Don't turn your back on me Vegeta. How am I supposed to rule by your side over a warrior race if you sequester me away like some delicate flower? If I am to be your Queen you need to start treating me like it!" Bulma screamed the last at him.

The speed with which he whipped around on her caused Bulma to take a step back. A black fire burned in his eyes and he pinned her with that gaze.

"Fine." Vegeta growled. "But first-" He reached out and grabbed Bulma. Dragging her against him his lips crashed down on hers and she recalled the Saiyan pre-battle tradition.

Armor fell around them as Vegeta stripped them both and guided them to his throne. The Prince sat and Bulma crawled naked into his lap. With a bold move she reached between them, grasped his manhood and impaled herself upon him. Vegeta groaned in her ear as she struggled to fit him in her body from the new angle. Bulma forced herself down onto the thick shaft until he was fully inside her.

Vegeta grasped her hips and thrust up. His cock hit the end of her. The sensation was both pleasure and pain. Bulma cried out and began to rock her hips. Their movements were slow at first but as Bulma grew more confident her hips moved faster, harder. She gripped his shoulders so she could move more steadily on top of him.

Sweat slicked their bodies heightening the sensation of Bulmas nipples rubbing against Vegetas bare chest. Bulma could feel the heavy pleasure of her orgasm building deep within her.

"More." She said to Vegeta. "More. So close." Her voice held a note of desperation.

He tightened his grip on her ass and thrust hard into her. Bulma felt the brush of his tail between them and took in a shocked breath as she felt the tip of his tail rub her clit. As his tail continued it's ruthless circles he dipped his head to capture one of her nipples in his mouth. She felt the sharp sting of fangs and knew he had nipped her but she couldn't focus on that because he sucked on her nipple hard at the same moment.

The sensations were too much. They tore a scream from Bulma and her the orgasm hit her hard. Her muscles clinched down on Vegetas shaft as he continued thrusting into her.

"Look at me." Bulma pleaded as she dug her hands in his hair and drew his head away from her breast. Vegeta complied. Their eyes met just as he found his own release and neither looked away.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Bulma had never been in a real battle before. Not one where she was actually fighting and not just running for her life and the shock of combat numbed her out. It was different from a single incident fight. Those were over fast, and they usually didn't involve explosions. But this battle had been going on for hours. Her arms felt like lead weights and her blade was covered in thick purple blood that didn't run like human or Saiyan blood. It clung to her blade in heavy rivulets, thick and tacky. She wanted to wipe the blade clean but there was no time and it still cut just fine.

Red dirt and sand filled the air as Ki balls roared by and burst into clouds of debris as they struck the ground or the buildings around them. Why was she here? The question pinged around in her brain as she turned to defend herself against another onslaught of attacks.

The answer, when it came, made her feel no better. She was here because she was to be Queen of Vegetasai someday. Queen of a warrior race and you did not rule a warrior race from behind a desk or on a throne. You ruled it from the front line with blood and sweat running down your face and in your eyes. You ruled it with your people, you warriors, turning their eyes towards you looking for orders. Looking for you to keep them alive.

For now they did not turn to her but to their Prince. She watched Vegeta lead his men and women in to and through combat with a steely reserve and unmatched grace. No weakness showed, not a hint of fear or worry that they would do anything except win.

When Bulma asked why Vegeta came and not the King he'd told her that it would soon be time for the King to step down. When the son out grew the father in strength he was either given the throne or took it. The former happened more often than the latter but there had been more than one king who'd left the throne as a pile of ash. However, the current King Vegeta felt no need to die for the throne, he knew it was time to hand over the kingship and by allowing Prince Vegeta to take the lead in combat he was preparing the race to accept him as the new ruler.

Bulma didn't feel like a future Queen, or a future military leader. She felt like just another soldier doing her best stay alive and complete the mission. It was an odd feeling, considering her experience in battle logistics and planning but planning a victory was a far different beast than physically ensuring the victory.

Day bled into night as they fought on the dusky red planet and before long the only lights came from the energy exploding around them.

The light purple aliens they fought seemed to come with an endless supply of energy and Bulma was beyond exhausted. Her left arm bled from a wound she'd taken early on and her strength was beginning to flag. Each Ki blast was weaker than the last and she worried that she didn't have much time left before she became a liability to Vegeta.

Another creature attacked her pushing her back. Bulma's strength wavered and she was hit hard with a Ki ball. It threw her back. She tumbled over and over before slamming into something hard. All the air went out of her lungs and for a moment she couldn't breathe.

"Watch yourself Woman." Vegeta's voice growled in her ear from behind. He'd caught her. "Get clear of the area. Now."

"What? Why?" Bulma asked.

"Because you're only human." He said before flying back off into battle.

The words stung when they should have made her proud. Yes, she was human and happily so, but that meant she was also too weak to truly stand by his side. Why had the fates bound them together?

Bulma clinched her jaw. There was no way she was going to run away. Not again. Not ever. She turned in the air prepared to fly back into the fighting.

That's when the moon rose.

The big glowing orange orb rose almost magically over the horizon. It was strange, one moment the battle raged and then everything paused as all eyes turned to the sky. The moon was full and round as a pregnant spider.

Vegeta was the first Saiyan to begin laughing. A deep guttural sound that grew deeper by the second. Others followed Vegeta's example. The deep laughter made the hair on Bulmas arms stand and then the laughter turned into roars. Black eyes turned red and it was like a scene out of a horror movie from Earth.

They began to change.

Bodies contorted and elongated as hair sprouted from every inch of skin. They changed, grew, into their beast. Bulma remembered reading about the Ozaru form but nothing could have prepared her for the reality of the Saiyan beast form. On Earth they hadn't bothered to take the Ozaru form, instead following the Sun around the planet as they waged their quick war. Earthlings were not worth the Saiyans time to shift forms.

As the beasts completed their transformation the real devastation began. Purple blood spilled in thick globs. Vegeta was the fastest moving of the Ozaru. He grabbed their enemy right out of the air and crunched them between his fangs like some kind of candy. He chewed, spit out the remains and then roared Ki out of his mouth and across the landscape. Destroying anything in his path.

It struck Bulma just what she was bound to, no matter how human he might sometimes seem Vegeta was not of her kind. She was not one of his kind and in that moment for some unknown reason that struck a deep cord of sadness in Bulma.

How could she ever hope to be accepted as his mate? To live a life of purpose? But she would try, she wouldn't run. With a scream Bulma dove back into the battle to continue picking off the enemy. She just had to make sure she dodged the Ozaru at the same time.

Time seemed to stand still as she flew between giant legs, and under sweeping arms to cut the enemy from the sky. She drove the invaders back with Ki into the waiting arms of the nearest Ozaru. This went on for an eternity. At least if felt that way. As if her life would always be this way. One fight after another until she died or they did.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

In his Ozaru form it was hard for Vegeta to focus on anything other than the death and destruction of his enemy but he felt it when his Woman rejoined the battle. Every Saiyan instinct in his body quivered to go after his mate to ensure her protection and get her the hell out of the line of fire but the rational part of his brain told him that his men needed him on the battlefield with them. He could not be seen as weak and running full bore after his mate mid fight just to kick her off the battlefield. It would destroy his credibility and hers. It could also get his soldiers killed.

They hadn't taken their strongest battalion with them on this trip. Vegeta had to stay until the battle was over. The planet they were on was called Shelkat and it was where most of the technology used by the Saiyans was produced. If Shelkat and its people fell into enemy hands it would cause serious harm to the Saiyan Empire. This planet had to be protected at all costs.

Vegeta reached out and plucked a pail purple alien out of the air and brought it up to his eye level.

"You will pay Saiyan; all of you will pay when the Emperor comes for you!"

Vegeta snarled in its face and bit off its head. Whatever.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The battle ended with the dawn. Saiyans fell out of Ozaru form as the sun took the place of the moon but that was okay because the enemy was either dead or gone. Coming back from the transformation seemed leave the younger or weaker Saiyans near exhaustion. Bulma felt like she could sleep for a week. Everything hurt, and blood had dried in streaks across her face and in her hair; both hers and the enemies.

Bulma helped them back into their pods, and made sure the pods were set properly before letting them take off back to the mother ship. If a wound needed treating she treated it. If a Saiyan needed food or water she got it for them. This went on for what felt like hours.

Vegeta was the last to return to the launch zone having stayed behind to sweep the field. His uniform was dirty, covered in blood, both red and purple; he was dirty and a little bloody, but otherwise uninjured.

They faced each other, alone in the now empty landing zone with wind ripping through them. A chill had crept into her bones through the night and she shivered from the cold.

Bulma looked him briefly in the eyes before turning to walk to the pod. She didn't want to talk about how she'd disobeyed his order to leave the fight.

"Wait." He growled, voice rough around the edges. A hand wrapped around her arm and turned her back to face him. He looked down at her, eyes burning into hers. "It was your first battle, was it not?"

Bulma narrowed her eyes at the question but answered it with a nod.

"You will be honored at the feast." He bent slightly at the waist and pressed his lips to both sides of her throat, over the marks he'd made. Vegeta pulled back and looked down at her. "It is tradition that only battle blood Saiyans are allowed entrance to the feasts."

"Vegeta I'm a Human." Bulma looked away from him. She didn't want to be "Saiyanized" any further but at the same time she almost had to be or else she would never survive in her new life.

"You are a warrior. That is enough for me." Vegeta said before letting her go.

But would it be enough for his people? Bulma wondered.

Vegeta walked past her and lead the way back to the last Saiyan pod. As he closed them inside Bulma glanced back over the yellow planet and had a deep sense of foreboding. Something destiny altering had happened on this planet. She didn't know how she knew but she did.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

She was running late, having been stuffed into a regin tank by Vegeta before he'd let her out of his site. Bulma figured that was Vegeta's own unique way of worrying about her. Apparently the feasting happened within hours of returning to the ship despite exhaustion. Bulma wore the blue, white, and gold armor of the Vegeta family because she was his mate. All upper class warrior families had their own colors. Lower class Saiyans wore a standard issue set of white and brown armor.

The Chest plate was white, the straps gold, the suite blue, and the gloves and boots where white as well. She also wore a red cape. Bulma felt silly as hell and would rather have been in the black armor that she wore for everyday use or for mass combat. Only the King or Prince wore the royal colors into battle. It made him easier to find for his soldiers. If the enemy came after the Prince too because of his armor that was considered all the better. He was after all the strongest.

Vegeta was already in the throne room watching over the festivities when Bulma arrived. He sat leaned back in his throne, one leg tossed carelessly over the arm, and his head rested on his closed fist. A bored expression played across his face as he watched the rowdy crowd eat and drink.

Bulmas face heated up as she remembered what they had just so recently done in that throne.

Huge tables had been set up with long bench seats and food was piled high. Several intoxicated Saiyans were doing their best to play slightly medieval sounding music on strange looking instruments off in one corner.

It was when Bulma saw the servers that she froze. They were Humans. They were all attractive Human men and women. She saw the dark haired human named Chi-Chi being pulled into the lap of the idiot Saiyan Kakarot while his short bald friend Krillin stammered helplessly at a beautiful blond Human woman.

Rage flared as Bulma watch Kakarot hold Chi-Chi in his lap despite her wishes. Bulma took a step in their direction but had to draw to a halt as Vegeta suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Leave them be Woman." Vegeta said softly. Bulma opened her mouth to protest but he talked over her. "Look closer."

Bulma looked back at the two, straight up stared at them, until she saw it. It showed for just a second before the woman pulled her collar back up where it belonged but Bulma saw it; a single mark on Chi-Chi's throat.

"It seems," Vegeta said. "that we are not the only ones that the Gods have been toying with."

"Yeah." Bulma whispered. She watched Chi-Chi smile a quick secret smile at Kakarot before feigning anger and pulling free from his lap. "Heard he was dropped on his head as a baby. At least they get to keep their privacy and you're not telling me people are really going to care who that guy mates with?

Not like him. Bulma finished in her head. The entire planet cared who their Prince mated. Every move they made would be watched and she would be challenged constantly for her place at his side. Bulma imagined she would quite possibly die that way eventually.

"No, they will not care. Mating outside the species happens in the lower ranks at times, it is considered odd but harmless. Kakarot is already quite odd all on his own so no one will be surprised when it comes out." Vegeta glanced back at the two. "He asked my permission before mating her. It is the only reason I know."

A thought chilled Bulma. "Will she still have to fight in the games?"

Looking down at her Vegeta gave one slight nod. "Unfortunately, being mated to a Saiyan does not guarantee her safety. She must still earn her freedom."

"What about me?" Bulma asked.

"You were taken for another reason entirely, as we discovered and have never been slotted for the games. If she had been taken for any other reason than to be a competitor then she would be safe but that is not the case. We cannot set precedent for mating being a way out of the games. Imagine how that would end?"

It pissed.

"But it isn't like you can fake a bonding right?" Bulma growled.

"Well, no." Vegeta said.

"Then why can't it be a valid escape from the games? You said anyone bound to a Saiyan is guaranteed the same privileges and protections right?"

Vegeta frowned and Bulma could tell he didn't like being out witted.

"It just isn't done." He growled.

"Times change Vegeta and something's are just wrong. The games are wrong. They should be voluntary or...something." She turned her back on Vegeta and headed for the exit. She couldn't be a part of this, just couldn't sit around and pretend like she wasn't human. Fingers closed around her arm. Bulma was pulled to a stop.

"Listen, Woman, you can't just start making changes. Not yet. Once we rule then maybe but not yet." He glanced around sharply at the merry making and whispered. "I am having enough trouble making sure you stay alive as it is. So for once just listen to me. Sit down. Shut up. And Eat."

With that Vegeta force her over to a table and sat her down next to Kakarot's father before storming out. Bulma watched him go but did not follow. She was pissed and had a feeling he was keeping something from her. Soon after, plates of food began arriving.

While she ate Bulma could feel the eyes on her. The whispers tickled her ears but she couldn't quite make out what everyone was saying.

"Relax Bulma." It was Bardock who spoke. "They remember you from the battle, you are a human and the Princes mate. They are curious. Wouldn't you be?"

"People kill things they are curious about." Bulma answered, thinking about all the things dissected in the name of science.


	14. Home

Vegetasai looked different from space than Bulma imagined. With green waters, blue clouds and golden land it reminded Bulma of a pretty marble. She watched their approach from an isolated observation deck. Well away from the hustle of the Saiyans preparing for their arrival home.

It had been a month since the battle. Things had been off lately. Vegeta had avoided her except for extensive training for over a week.

For her part Bulma spent what time she wasn't being worked to near death by Vegeta training with her fellow Earthlings. They were vastly improved from the beginning of their journey five months before. It helped that Vegeta brought their quality of living up ten fold.

Bulma wasn't looking forward to their arrival. All it meant for her were more trials and perhaps unending battles. No new challengers had come forward since her previous match but there was a whole planet of people below who were going to be very disgruntled that a human was their Princes mate. Not to mention if someone wanted to kill Vegeta then killing her was easier and might just get the job done. She was an unending liability for him.

"So this is where you've been hiding." His voice made her jump and spin around with palms full of Ki raised.

It was Vegeta. She felt her face burn in embarrassment at being snuck up on.

"I wasn't hiding." She said as she turned away from him and looked back out the window.

"Don't lie to me woman." Vegeta said. He walked up behind her. She could feel him standing inches behind her. Bulma wasn't sure if she wanted to step away from him or into him in that moment. "The cape suites you." She felt him left it a little as if weighing it.

Truthfully Bulma felt like a complete idiot in the cape.

"You've been avoiding me Vegeta." Bulma turned towards him as she spoke. "Why?"

He let her cape slip out of his fingers and stared at her for a full minute before speaking.

"Kakarot has burdened his mate with child. She is some four months along by your measure of time. You humans are ridiculously fertile by comparison to Saiyan females."

Bulmas mouth fell open.

"What?" She hadn't even considered that Saiyans and humans were genetically compatible. Her hand flew to her abdomen.

"You are not with child. I would have scented it on you by now. But as it turns out humans and Saiyans can breed and breed quickly." Vegeta crossed his arms and frowned. "I will not burden you with child before you are safe from all of these challenges. Carrying one of our children is exceedingly difficult on our females. I can only imagine how it will effect a human."

"But I won't ever be safe will I?" Bulma asked, a cold note to her voice. "My life will be one never ending fight after another won't it?"

"Now that we know our union is a fertile one once you are officially my Queen challenges to you are no longer acceptable. We protect our Queens at all costs as you are the source of our heirs. You will likely produce multiple heirs, which will be a boon. But we must keep you alive long enough to see the crown."

Bulma remained silent. Not wanting to interrupt him because for once he was speaking whole sentences, but also because the whole thing just blew her mind. She felt a bit like a brood mare. Seriously with all this?

"I can scent when you are fertile. During that time…" He let his voice trail off but Bulma got the gest of it. He was going to stay away from her to avoid knocking her up. They were just lucky she wasn't in the same position as Chi' Chi.

"I get it." Bulma said but she was still trying to process the idea that Vegeta would one day expect her to give him children. Having to go from the assumption of them not being able to have kids to the opposite gave her mental whiplash.

"Good, now it's time to go home."

Bulma cringed at his usage of the word "home" in regards to Vegetasai but followed him silently out the door.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

They took small away ships to the surface. The mother ship was never meant to make landing in the atmosphere. As the ship touched down Bulma swallowed hard. She could already feel the change in gravity. The added pressure pushed down on her but, thanks to Vegetas relentless training, was manageable. She knew she'd grow accustomed to it…eventually.

There was a welcoming party of hundreds of thousands of Saiyans. They lined the square and the streets all the way to the white and gold castle off in the distance. Bulma couldn't believe that it was an actual freaking castle. The city was a mix of old style cobble stone streets and modern buildings, six-legged horse like creatures and hovercrafts.

Vegeta stepped out of the ship first and then, in a gesture that felt odd between them he reached back inside and handed her out. Bulma realized he was helping her stand gracefully under the full weight of Vegetasai's gravity for the first time. Not releasing her Vegeta tucked her arm under his and whispered. "No matter what happens show no weakness."

The roar of the crowd hit her first. The cheers and fan fair was ridiculous. It reminded her of the pictures of old parades from when the American men returned home after World War II that she'd seen in a history book once. Confetti and all. Somehow Bulma hadn't taken Saiyans for the confetti type. But as they made their way towards the topless hovercraft that was to take them to the castle the questions began.

"Who is that beside the Prince?"

"You see her hair? She's some alien."

"No way! She's wearing the royal colors."

And on and on it went. Bulma felt numb inside. These people were cheering on Vegetas victory over her people. The rest of the Earthlings would be led off of the ship in chains after they were gone.

There was one thing to be said about Saiyan culture. They would not disrespect their Prince. Whether through respect or fear she wasn't sure but not one rotten tomato was thrown or insult hurled just then. Only the light banter. But she new that it was only a matter of time before this blew up in her face.

She kept her face schooled in a look as arrogant as Vegetas and chin upped it all the way into the hovercraft and to the castle.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"The elite soldiers facilities and quarters are in the east wing, the royal families in the west." Vegeta spoke after they finally made it inside the castle. "The central area here contains the throne room as well as several audience rooms."

It was done in all the colors of the Saiyan royals. White marble or blue carpet covered the floors. Blood red curtains dressed the windows and everything was accented in gold. Bulma was surprised by all the white. Honestly she had expected something darker, more dungeony she supposed. Instead it was all very bright and airy. Clean. She walked with Vegeta down several long hall ways and multiple flights of stairs. If she had to get back to the main doors in a hurry she'd be screwed. The place was a maze. Finally they came upon a door that Vegeta unlocked with his handprint. The doors swung open inwards.

"These are my personal rooms." Vegeta said as he led her down the hall and through another door. This one entered into his bedroom.

For as small as his bed was on the ship this one was gigantic. It went beyond Earths king size beds. The term orgy sized slipped into Bulmas mind and for the first time she wondered how many women Vegeta had been with before her. The carpet was white and the bed a sea of cerulean silk. The effect was dramatic. There was a small table and chairs set off to one corner, a cove seat in one large bay window, and a balcony that looked out upon the sea. Vegeta quietly showed Bulma around the lux bathroom before turning to settle onto the edge of the bed. He told her there were other rooms he'd show her later. A library, office, and dinning room.

"So what now?" Bulma asked.

"We rest. In a few hours we meet the King and Queen. We'll likely need all the rest we can get." He said as he toed off his boots. Bulma watched him shrug out of his armour, toss his gloves on the nightstand and fall back against the bed still in his uniform. The gestures spoke of comfort and familiarity. They made Bulma squirm. He was never this abruptly relaxed on the ship. He obviously felt safer here.

At Bulmas hesitation to join him Vegeta cracked one eye. "Come lay down beside me woman. You act like we haven't been sharing a bed for a while now."

She couldn't explain her sudden nervousness really. Except that things were suddenly very real to her. But Vegeta had a point about needing to rest so she followed his example. Stripped down to her uniform she crawled into the bed next to Vegeta. No sooner had she lad down next to him than he reached over and drug her up against him. Bulma ended up with her head on his chest and her arm resting across his strong abdomen. No more words were spoken as she fell asleep listening to the powerful beat of his heart.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Three hours hadn't been enough Bulma decided as they stood outside of the King and Queens throne room waiting to be summoned inside. Her hands were sweating inside their gloves and she was queasy.

"Relax." Vegeta growled at her. Clearly being able to since her nervousness through her shields. It must have been bad.

"I am relaxed." She lied.

"Keep telling yourself that, woman." Vegeta chuckled. Just then the doors swung open. "Come." He commanded before walking into the room.

Bulma frowned, opened her mouth to argue and then for once in her life thought better of it. Just this once she'd keep her mouth shut she decided and walked into the room after him. They looked the same in person as they had over the video. Vegeta knelt before them. A look told Bulma she was to do the same. The fact that she managed to go to one knee and not somehow get tangled into her cape was a small miracle.

"You may rise." The Queen spoke first. They stood simultaneously. Vegeta gave them the standard Saiyan salute with a slight bow. Bulma mirrored him even if the move made her grind her teeth.

"It's natural to be angry." The Queen spoke, a smile in her voice. Bulma felt like angry just didn't quite cut it as an explanation. Furious was more accurate. "Speak your mind." The Queen commanded.

Bulma opened her mouth to speak at the same time as Vegeta cut in.

"That's probably not-"

But Bulma road over top of him.

"Can you imagine the position that you've put me in?" Bulma thundered. She surprised herself with the vehemence of her outburst but pressed on. "Your people have destroyed mine, murdered my family and friends, enslaved my entire planet and now expect me to just placidly stand at Vegeta's side as some sort of royal consort to the very people that have ruined my own? I've been made a traitor. My honor has been destroyed and even at this very moment you are preparing to throw more of my people into some half assed, Saiyan version of the gladiator and I'm supposed to just stand by and take that?"

The hall echoed with Bulmas words and the silence was palatable.

"How dare you speak-" King Vegeta began after a drawn out moment but was cut off as the Queen spoke over him.

"It is fine." She said. "I did tell her to speak her mind after all. What would you have of me Bulma? I can't simply change hundreds of years of tradition over night simply because you ask it of me. That would beg for an uprising."

"Times change. My planet figured it out over a century ago. Slavery is wrong. How can such an "advanced" and power civilization as yours not have figured this out by now?"

The queen raised an eyebrow. "You're planet had no slaves?"

"No. We are, were, a free world. It took a long time and many bloody battles but we ended the practice in the civilized world." She paused and thought for a second before continuing. "Some things are worth fighting for."

Bulma glanced over at Vegeta out of the corner of her eye. His eyes were wide and the left one twitched.

"Once you and our son take our places that will be a battle that you may chose to fight. For now I offer you this, I will make the games optional for your Earthling counterparts. Your…people may chose to enter the fights to vie for their freedom or to go straight to auction for purchase as servants. Our laws require servants to be well cared for in any event."

"Not good enough." Bulma snapped. "I want them freed."

"Free to do what?" The Queen finally raised her voice and stood. She was tall. Clearly Vegeta did not get his height from her. "Free to scurry about homeless and jobless? Free to sow seeds of dissention or commit crimes?"

"To make a new life!" Bulma screamed. "Or hey, I got an idea, you could send them home and free my planet!

The Queen took a half step towards Bulma when Vegeta finally broke and made a grab for Bulma. He wrapped a hand around her waist and covered her mouth with his hand before she could say anything else. He lifted her off her feet even as she fought against him.

"Oh. This one is a feisty one isn't she? I haven't been this riled up in ages. It's refreshing." The Queen Ki sparked. "I think that you'll do just fine as my sons mate if you can keep yourself alive. Of course with a mouth like that that is questionable."

Mean while Bulma struggled against Vegeta and issued muffled threats from beneath his gloved hand.

"Shut up." He commanded. Which was very much the wrong thing to say. Bulma, enraged proceeded to bite his hand. Clearly not expecting this tact Vegeta was caught off guard and momentarily let go over mouth.

"Don't you tell me to shut up!"

"Then stop saying stupid things!"

"Did you just call me stupid?"

"No but now that you mention it-"

"Siiiilence!" The squabbling was interrupted by King Vegetas loud declaration.

You could hear a pin drop in the sudden silence. Bulma and Vegeta froze; both inches apart, and slowly turned their heads towards the King.

"For the love of the Gods." King Vegeta sighed and covered his face with one hand. The King looked over at his Queen and exchanged a look. "Well son, you have certainly met your match."

"I believe it is time we abdicate the throne." The Queen said and King Vegeta nodded in agreement.

Bulma knew from talks with Vegeta that his parents had sat upon the throne for some 50 years at that point. It had taken them over two decades to have Vegeta and due to the low fertility of female Saiyans they produced no more heirs. Looked like they were ready to allow their son to take on the weight of Vegetasai.

"You will become his Queen. Our Queen. Queen of all of the Saiyans." King Vegeta said in a quite voice. "Our Queens keep us grounded and sane. It will be your job to fill that role for our son. It will not be an easy role to fill and not everyone will be so accepting of you at first."

"First we will hold a proper mating ceremony tomorrow evening. Then at the end of the next moon we will hold the succession."

Bulma did the math in her head. They had just ended a moon cycle on Vegetasia shortly before their arrival. The average Saiyan lunar cycle was twice that of Earths. Two months. Mouth dry Bulma swayed on her feet and the only thing keeping her standing was Vegetas hands on her arms. Judging by the look on Vegetas face he was shocked as well. Vegeta had mentioned they were going to step down eventually but had never said anything about it being this soon. And what the hell was a mating ceremony?

"What?" Vegeta asked. Clearly as much as he loved being the Prince of all Saiyans he was not as interested in being the King of all Saiyans.

"It is time my son." The Queen said. "I have seen it. Just as I have seen that this one is the key to many things to come. Now it is your job girl to get stronger, stay alive, and claim the throne. You must grow to love our people as your own." As she spoke the Queen settled herself back down onto the throne.

"Now go." It was his father that spoke this time. Still in too much shock to argue Bulma let Vegeta steer her out of the throne room. She was too caught up in her thoughts to pay much attention to where they were going when she suddenly found herself back in Vegetas rooms.

Vegeta all but shoved her through the doors. She spun around on him but he had a hand raised to silence her.

"Don't even start with me woman." He crossed his arms.

"She asked." Bulma snapped.

"Luckily my mother seems to like you."

"Would you honestly let them hurt me?" Bulma asked.

"No one is allowed to hurt you." Vegeta grabbed her chin in his hand and glared into her eyes. "No one."

Bulma swallowed. "So what now?"

Vegeta opened his mouth to speak when a beeping sound interrupted him. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Acknowledged." He said loudly.

There was a short serious of beeps and then a male voice came over unseen speakers.

"The King demands your presence in audience room two immediately."

"Seriously?" Bulma grouched. "We just got back here."

"Why?" Vegeta asked in a bored tone. "And do not give me any bullshit answers."

There was a pause and then the voice answered. "There is an ambassador arriving shortly from another planet. The situation appears urgent."

"What ambassador?"

"His name is Frieza."


	15. Crushing

"What do you mean he's not actually here?" Prince Vegeta snapped at his father.

King Vegeta sighed and rolled his eyes skyward as if praying for patience from on high. Queen Endeev sat at one end of the long table while the King sat at the other. Bulma had been placed to the right of the Queen and Vegeta to the right of the King. All the other advisors, including Bardock, lined the sides of the table. Bulma assumed there was some sort of significance to the seating arrangement but hadn't cared enough to ask.

"As I said this is just a vid call with Frieza. Not sure why someone would have led you to believe otherwise…" The King trailed off and Bulma had the distinct feeling that the King new exactly why Vegeta had been told otherwise. It'd probably been the only way to make sure he showed up.

"Who is Frieza?" Bulma asked. All eyes turned to her. The looks clearly said: why are you talking? "What?" Bulma snapped.

Sounding pained Vegeta explained to Bulma that Frieza was an emperor who specialized in planetary trade. In other words he or his army would come take over a planet and then sell it to the highest bidder or else enslave the population if they provided some sort of valuable assets. Frieza held domain over approximately 400 planets. He was ruthlessly powerful, had a habit of destroying planets from outside the atmosphere if provoked and up until recently he'd left Planet Vegeta alone. There was a standing you leave us alone we leave you alone policy. They didn't know what he suddenly wanted with the Saiyan race but Bulma reckoned it wasn't anything good.

Bulma opened her mouth to voice her thoughts when the vid com started beeping. A nod from the King and Bardock pressed the button to answer the incoming call.

Frieza appeared on the screen before them. He was a demon. At least that was Bulmas first impression. An ugly, large, purple and white demon with black horns stared at them with an oddly benevolent expression.

"Well hello, King Vegeta. How are you this fine evening?" Frieza asked. To Bulma his voice was strangely androgynous.

"What do you want Lord Frieza." King Vegeta asked bluntly. Alrighty then, Bulma thought, guess we are cutting right through the crap here.

"Ah, right to business then?" Frieza smiled as he spoke. "I am interested in enlisting your services as it were. Your people will make a great addition to my army. You see we are both in similar businesses are we not? By joining me you could expand your reach exponentially."

"And if we choose not to join your army?" The King asked. The glint in his eye made Bulma believe that he already knew the answer to that question.

"Well, King, I am terribly sorry but I am afraid I would have to annihilate your entire planet." The strange smile never left Frieza's face as he spoke. "I suppose this is less a request and more of an ultimatum."

"I see you have us in between a rock and a hard place Lord Frieza." King Vegeta maintained a pleasantly blank look. "I would prefer to discuss the specifics of such an arrangement in person at your earliest convenience. Is that a possibility?"

"Oh my, I can respect that request. Face to face is always so much more…personable. I am quite a ways away at the moment but I will be at your planet in three of your moon cycles." Six months.

"I look forward to our alliance." King Vegeta said evenly.

"Until then." Frieza made to disconnect and then paused looking up into the Kings eyes. "Do not do anything rash King Vegeta." Frieza's voice took on a menacing tone and he made the King title sound mocking.

The feed went dead.

"You are not seriously considering allying with that freak are you?" Vegeta snarled at his father at the same time as the room erupted into thunderous conversation. Bulma shared a glance with the Queen.

"Of course he isn't." Bulma spoke up. Vegeta, who ignored everyone else, paused to look over at her. The rumble quieted down at a glance from their Prince. He nodded for Bulma to go on. "But now we know when to expect him, assuming he isn't lying about his arrive time, don't we? I need your best science officers now." Bulma demanded.

Again the record seemed to skip as she spoke. Bulma sighed and rubbed a hand across her forehead. These guys were going to giver her a migraine "You said Frieza has a habit of destroying planets from orbit. My dad and I were working on a planetary barrier prior to your…arrival…at my planet. It would keep anyone from being able to reach the surface without us willing dropping the shield and it will reduce or eliminate the impact of any of ki assaults at least long enough to do something about him. I'm not as good as my dad was but we were far enough along on the production of it that I believe with the help of your scientists I can replicate and complete the work."

"You believe this barrier would be affective against someone of, let say, Vegeta's strength?" The Queen asked.

"Oh, I know it will be." Bulma met Vegetas eyes. "Because he's who we were designing it for."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Bulma's head ached. After hours in a lab surrounded by the smartest beings on the planet Bulma needed a break. They'd managed to get the blue prints drawn up. The time line to completion would be a close one. Bulma told everyone to prepare for Frieza to arrive a full moon cycle early. Chances were, in her mind, he would show directly after the second full moon not the third. He wasn't an idiot by all accounts and it was well known that the Saiyans were prideful so it was highly unlikely he honestly believed the King was so willingly rolling over to his demands.

For the shield to work anchoring points for it would have to be placed across the entire surface of the planet in a grid pattern with approximately 500 miles between each point. It was going to require an immense amount of production and manpower to ensure completion in what amounted to the next 4 months. The shield was genius because it fed off of the energy thrown at it, strengthening it, at least until it was met with a force too big to syphon off. It was akin to a person being able to sip from a water fountain but drowning under a waterfall. However by the time she was done with it, it was going to take one hell of a waterfall to bring down the barrier.

Needing some alone time Bulma decided to pack it up for the night and go for a walk. The grounds of the castle were actually beautiful even in the dead of the night. The crescent moon cast just enough light for Bulma to see as she navigated her way through the gardens.

Flowers grew over the castle walls and lined well-groomed pathways. All that would have been green and brown on Earth was gold and white on Vegetasai. Yet the flowers remained brilliantly colored in more shades than she had ever seen. The paths led to fountains, benches, statues, and hidden nooks. Bulma could have wonder through the garden for hours fascinated by the beauty of the maze. Of all the things she would have expected of the Saiyan kingdom this was not one of them.

She wasn't sure why she missed the signs. Mind probably too wrapped up in the technical aspects of her project. But the Saiyans falling out of the sky in front of her caught her by surprise.

Bulma immediately reached for her sword but her hand met empty space. Her stomach dropped as she realized she hadn't worn her sword out of their rooms that evening. It was the first time she'd made that mistake since being captured and it may very well be her last time. Bulma slowly dropped her hand, heart racing, and slapped on blank face. Five Saiyan males landed in front of her all ranging in different sizes. The lead male was massive with a baldhead and moustache. By big Bulma meant gigantor sized.

"You're the Princes mate." Gigantor said with a leer. "His alien mate."

"Ding, ding, ding, we have winner! Give the man a prize." Bulma mocked at him. Gigantor frowned at her. She could almost hear the wheels trying to turn in his head.

"We're here to end you. Our people shall not be ruled by a weakling like you." He growled at her.

"And who is we?" Bulma asked.

"My men and I are true loyalists. If we must lose our Prince to be rid of you then so be it. You shall not taint the royal line with your weakling blood."

Bulma quirked an eyebrow at them and dropped her mental shields. Perhaps if she kept them talking Vegeta might show up soon. Apparently they were thinking along those same lines as they suddenly attacked her without another word.

Her ki flared up around her automatically and she blocked the first ki ball hurled at her off her forearm. The ball of energy flew into the nearby castle wall and exploded. Dust and brick flew. Two of the other males attacked at once launching ki attacks at her from two sides.

Bulma took several hard blows to her face and chest as she parried the attacks and respond in kind. With a burst of speed she was able to get one of her ki balls hit the smallest one full in the face. His expression was one of shock as the ki ball exploded and sent him hurling backwards through the castle wall where he lay unmoving. There was no time for Bulma to reflect on her success as the next attacks came from all directions.

The hits came quick and Bulma responded with a series of blocks, kicks and punches. The opening came suddenly and Bulma reacted punching her hand up under the armor of one of her attackers she released the strongest ki blast she could. Her energy tore through the male. He gasped in shock, brown eyes wide, and blood sprayed from his mouth across Bulmas face.

She pulled her blooded hand free, turned to attack the next male when she found herself crushed in the arms of gigantor. He'd come up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, trapped her arms against her side and squeezed. He crushed her. Bulma screamed, fear clawed at her, she couldn't move, couldn't fight back. Her arms snapped, ribs cracking, she felt a sudden sharp pain and pressure in her chest. There was a frightening popping sensation and then she couldn't breath. Couldn't breath. Still he squeezed harder. Her body broke. Her lungs wouldn't expand. Pain seared through her. Panic began to bubble. She needed air, couldn't even get the breath to scream again. A feeling of helplessness rolled over her. Then suddenly she was free, falling to the ground, she landed on her back looking up. Still unable to draw a full breath Bulma lay gasping like a fish. She couldn't feel her legs and another more frightening realization hit her. She was dying.

Above her Vegeta held gigantor out at arms reach. Gloved hand wrapped around his neck. His ki burned hot around him. Other Saiyans began arriving. Vegetas Elite soldiers. Vegeta held them off with a glance and turned his attention back to her attacker.

"Nappa!" Vegeta snarled.

The other two remaining Saiyans who attacked Bulma made move to flee but Vegeta simply raised a hand and blasted them both into dust all the while never taking his eyes off of Nappa.

Bulmas vision was fading, her breaths growing shorter the struggle to move her damaged lungs grew with each ragged breath.

"The loyalists will always protect our race, even if it's against our own Prince. Her blood will weaken-." Nappa's words were cut off because Vegeta blew a hole through the male's chest with a snarl. Flinging Nappas body to the ground Vegeta glanced over to the hole in the wall. The Saiyan Bulma had blasted in the face was stirring.

"Secure that male for interrogation." Vegeta ordered one of his soldiers.

He came to her then, gathered her up in his arms and took off full tilt toward the castle. She felt it when he began pushing his energy into her, his ki burned through her, forced her lungs to inflate, forced her body to keep going.

"Idiot. Idiot woman. What were you thinking, leaving the castle with out telling me? Unarmed? Unescorted? Do you want to die?"

Bulma didn't take his snapping to heart. In his own way it was a sign of affection. He wasn't completely wrong anyways. She'd been out of her mind to leave the castle unarmed.

She opened her mouth to talk but only strangle sounds escaped. She could feel his fear and frustration. He couldn't shield from her while pushing his ki into her. There was something else there too, another emotion she hadn't felt before, different than the possessiveness he normally felt, but it was fleeting and Bulmas mind was too foggy to decipher it.

"Shut up woman." He said at her continued attempts to speak. But the harsh words were relieved by the gentle ton of his voice. His heart wasn't in the words.

When they reached the doors to the medical bay Vegeta kicked them open. The doors folded back against the walks like tin foil.

The record skipped again as all eyes turned to him.

"I need us both in a tank now." Vegeta said in a voice gone too calm.

A medical officer tried to explain that she should go in by herself but Vegeta roared at him. The medic scurried away to make Vegetas demands happen.

"You're not allowed to die Bulma. Not while I live." Vegeta said softly as he laid her on a gurney and quickly tore her clothes from her body. A look passed across his face when he saw her wounds. Bulma looked down to see her chest tented in a way that wasn't natural. Broken rib bones jutted through her flesh and blood ran freely.

"Brace yourself." Vegeta said before he began shoving her ribs back into her body.

White-hot pain such as Bulma never felt before shot through her like lightening. With a silent scream Bulma struggled against the pain and wished she would just pass out but her fear of never waking again kept her from the blissful abyss. Expression pained Vegeta called for medics to hold her body down as he worked. He refused to let anyone else put her pieces back where they belonged. Bulma knew it had to be done so that the regin tank could do it's job but she pleaded in choked words with Vegeta to just stop, to just give her a minute to rest before continuing. But he ignored her begging continuing until all of her bones were back inside her body.

Breathing got more difficult by the moment. Bulma felt herself begin to panic, to struggle to live. Her heart began beating in a frightening staccato rhythm. She thrashed harder against the hands holding her, fought for air, and felt blood bubbles foam at her mouth. In quick movements Vegeta shed his armor. He snarled at the medics to release her and lifted her into his arms. He set them both down inside the largest regin tank. The Saiyan doctors rushed to secure masks to both their faces. The door slid shut and fluid began to fill the tank.

Fear burned inside of Bulma. The thick liquid was warm, soothing. Looking up her eyes met Vegetas. Bulma reached up weakly, ignored the throbbing pain of her shattered arm, and cupped his face in her hand. His larger hand covered hers and he leaned into her touch.

Too weak to hold her arm up any longer, Bulma let her hand slide out of his to float by her side and her eyes closed. The regeneration liquid was forcing her into the abyss. She felt his aura mingling with hers, moving through her, filling her and Bulma knew that something between them had changed. Before she could decipher that feeling unconsciousness pulled her into the darkenss.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Bulma blinked away but she couldn't see well, her vision blurred. She could tell that she was tucked into a warm bed but didn't have long to contemplate what was going on.

"You're awake."

The voice startled her and in a sudden burst of speed Bulma shoved herself off of the opposite side of the bed. Heart racing she crouched defensively with the bed between them and raised glowing palms. Sweating, fear clung at her, she couldn't breathe. Bulmas body reacted as if on autopilot. Thoughtlessly she attacked, launching two ki blasts at the intruder.

Her attacker knocked the attack aside effortlessly. Hands closed around her wrists, directing her palms away and down. Bulma struggled against the hold. Panicked she kicked out, screamed.

"It's me!" The words reached her ears but Bulmas mind didn't immediately register them. "Bulma stop. You're hurting yourself. It's your asshole prince, remember?"

Gasping for breath Bulma's eyes finally began to focus on her surroundings. The gears in her brain whirred and clicked. Her thought process came back on line and she registered that it was Vegeta who held her.

"I'm sorry." Bulma gasped. "I don't-I can't-" Her eyes darted around the room, looking for danger, stomach in knots, she couldn't breath and her heart refused to slow. Oh, god. Oh, god. Her mind raced and fear burned up her spine. She had the urge to claw at her chest.

"Look at me. I need you to breath." Bulma looked up at him, her body shaking and shook her head but Vegeta persisted. He released her wrists and held her face in his hands. "You are safe. Who wouldn't I destroy to protect you?"

Vegeta was taking in slow steady breaths. Bulma focused on those breaths struggled to follow along. After a several breaths her shaking and heart rate slowed.

"Stay with me." Vegeta said softly.

He continued breathing with her until Bulma's body and mind finally relaxed. She slumped against him, exhausted. Wordlessly Vegeta picked her up and crawled back up into the bed with her. He positioned them both under the sheets and cradled her body with his.

"I sorry." She whispered. Honestly feeling miserable that she'd attacked him for no reason.

"Combat fatigue." Vegeta replied. "It happens to a lot of warriors."

PTSD, Bulma thought.

"I don't understand." Bulma said. "I was fine, fine after all that other crap. So why now?"

She felt betrayed by her own mind and body. She felt broken.

"What did you feel that was different this time?" He asked her.

What had been different this time? The thought circled around in her mind before it clicked.

"Helplessness. Hopelessness." She repressed a shudder. Never before had she been so sure that she would die against her will. Not even when Vegeta captured her the first time had she felt completely hopeless. Always before she'd held some bit of surety that she would find a way out of whatever situation she'd been in but in those moments of terrible crushing agony Bulma believed it was the end.

"You are strong. You will overcome this." Vegeta said with such confidence that Bulma couldn't help but believe him.

"How long was I out?" She asked.

"Two days."

So much for that next day ceremony.

"Did you stay with me the whole time?"

"Yes."

The rumble of his chest against her back as he spoke soothed Bulma and she felt her eyes growing heavy.

"Still need to get married huh?" She tried to joke with him.

"Married?" He asked.

"Human word for a mating ceremony." Bulma answered, eyes closed.

"Oh. Yes. That still needs addressed."

"Just give me one more day. Let's do it the day after tomorrow." Bulma suggested. "I'm so tired."

"As you wish." She felt him brush fingers through her hair another oddly comforting gesture from the once stoic prince. "For now, sleep."

Bulma feel asleep to the sensation of his fingers in her hair.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Bulma clawed her way out of her nightmares. The crushing weight still on her chest and fought against the panic. Vegeta's arms around her grounded her. She turned into him. Buried her nose in his neck and breathed in his sent. His scent calmed her racing heart. She counted her breaths slow and deep until her body returned to normal.

How fucked up had her life become that the only thing that could calm her was the man who had once been her bitter enemy?

When she looked up she found Vegeta watching her calmly.

"I'm good." Bulma said at last. "But I'd really like a shower right about now."

"I'll help you with that." Vegeta growled. He climbed out of bed and lifted her in his arms.

"I can walk you know." Bulma quipped while silently thanking the gods for that fact.

"I know." He said but didn't put her down.

It wasn't long before Bulma found herself under the hot water of the shower with Vegetas naked body pressed against her back. He worked shampoo through her hair, massaging her neck and scalp. Bulma let her head fall back and a moan escaped her lips as he worked. The sensation of bubbles trailing down her breasts and between her legs set her body on fire.

He rinsed the soap from her hair before working in the conditioner and setting about to tend to the rest of her body. Vegetas hands seared as they worked the soapy lather across her skin. His palms traced over her jutting nipples and between her legs. Her legs went weak as he rubbed his fingers along her cleft and across that bud nestled there. Vegeta took her weight as he continued exploring her body, rubbing circles across that place and drawing a cry from between her lips.

Bulma felt her body growing wet for him, readying itself for his shaft. But he didn't take her yet. He tortured her, continuing on with his washing of her. She gave a plaintive mewl when he drew his hand away from her sex but quieted herself from begging further. Vegeta finished his thorough cleaning of her body and rinsed her hair for her before turning her around to face him.

Soap bubbles covered his chest and his hair lay flatter than normal under the showers fall. Vegeta lifted one of her legs up around his hip and pinned her against the cool wall of the shower, his cock slide into her core in one smooth motion. He moved within her, his thrusts firm yet gentle but Bulma wanted more. She needed more.

"More." She pleaded. "Give me more."

"I could hurt you." The Prince leaned back from her with a confused look on his face.

She knew he had a point. This was a man who could destroy worlds. He could crush her in an instant but some primal part of her body cried out for that strength.

Bulma looked into his eyes. "I trust you."

The Saiyan stared at her before an anguished expression crossed his face and his lips crashed down on hers with a strangled sound. His ki enveloped them, became a part of her. Bulma felt her self grow stronger in the same instant that Vegeta thrust into her with some real strength.

Bulma cried out against his lips.

Vegeta froze; broke away from her but she pulled him back to her. Dug her fingers into his ass urging him on.

"More. Please. I want all of you." She cried out.

A growl reverberated across her skin and Vegeta pounded into her. His lips closed around her neck, teeth scraping against her, he suckled her neck over his marks. Bulma clung to him gasping with each powerful thrust of his hips. He was being rough, harder than he'd ever been with her before. As if from far away Bulma heard herself begging for more begging for him to give all of himself to her. And so he did…the marble of the shower wall gave way with a loud crack beneath her back and still he pounded wildly into her.

With the barriers between them down Bulma felt everything that Vegeta felt…a bone deep yearning for her, violent possessiveness and an unstoppable need to keep her safe. The fear of loosing her. She was the most precious thing in the worlds to him, she felt it in that moment, and new it was true. Her own heart burst for him.

"Mine." Vegeta said, his voice animalistic. "Mine." He repeated.

"Yes. Yours." Bulma said, her mind a whirl. "Yours."

She'd never want another.

His ki flared brightly around them burning away the water from the shower making steam rise around them. Bulma felt her orgasm building deep inside her. She felt as though they were one as he let go of his constant control giving himself over to her body.

"Don't stop Vegeta. Don't stop." She panted between words. Bulma dug her nails into Vegeta's back and clawed at his flesh as he hit that special place inside her. Close, so close she clinched her eyes shut and buried her face in his neck. Two more thrusts from her Prince and she was undone. Bulma came hard, screaming into his neck. Her sheath clamped around his cock milking him and she felt him come within her in hot jets.

Vegeta threw back his head and bellowed "Mine" as he came.

Bulma sagged in his arms her heart pounded in her chest. Vegeta caught her weight before sitting down on the shower floor with her still wrapped around him. Regaining his composure he extinguished his ki but she could still feel his energy lingering inside her.

The Prince shot her a questioning look, his expression awkward.

"I'm okay." Bulma said softly.

Vegeta nodded than lifted her up off of his shaft and repositioned her so he could hold her in his lap against his chest. They both groaned at the sensation of him sliding from her body. They didn't say anything for a while just sat under the hot water of the shower holding each other. Bulma was sore but satisfied. She throbbed slightly between her legs but thought that it was worth it to feel that closeness with Vegeta.

"I hurt you." Vegeta said suddenly. His hand grazed down her arm. Bulma glanced down to see small bruises from where he'd held her. His finger tips.

Bulma chuckled lightly. "You've done worse during our training. Besides, I like them." Her own words startled her but they were honest. She liked seeing the signs of their...love making? Bulma frowned at the thought. That's what it had felt like this time, or at least what she thought it should feel like but she kept those thoughts to herself.

"Wicked woman." Vegeta said. Clearly not knowing where her mind had wondered. "And this one? Do you know what this means?" He grazed his fingers across her neck. Had he given her a hickey? Bulma shook her head. Her face burned red.

"In our society it is a sign of affection between mates to leave marks on each others bodies." Vegeta explained. "Like the ones you have no doubt left on my back."

"I can't normally break your skin…I wasn't thinking." Bulma's eyes grew wide.

"My ki makes you strong." He said simply. "I have something to show you today."

"What?"

"A surprise. Now let us get cleaned again." He stood and set her gently on her feet. Bulma wobbled slightly but Vegeta caught her. Looking up she met his obsidian eyes. This male was her future she admitted to herself. Whatever came, whatever happened her life was tied to his irrevocably. Vegeta brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"I got you." He said. "I will always have you."


	16. Free

"Up! Up! It's time to get up." Bulma was jarred out of sleep by the loud female voice. Her initial reaction was to bolt, heart thundering, but Vegeta's arms were wrapped tightly around her. This both prevented her from fleeing and assured her of her safety.

"Mother, what are you doing in my room?" Vegeta shouted.

Bulmas eyes were finally able to focus on the small yet mighty Saiyan Queen striding across Vegeta's quarters.

"I have waited nearly thirty years for this day." The Queen reached the bed and glared down at them. She wore a knee length red gown made of a flowing fabric and the most glorious golden breastplate Bulma had ever seen. It was heavily engraved with scenes of war. The engravings were inlaid in black. The cape attached to it was thick, red on the inside and black on the outside. Both the bracers she bore on her arms and the knee high armored boots match her breastplate.

The next thing Bulma knew the Queen's hands were on her as she hauled Bulma forcefully from the bed. Bulma clutched at the top sheet taking it with her to cover herself and leaving Vegeta naked as the day he was born in front of his mother. The Prince cursed as he snatched a pillow up to cover himself. As the Queen hauled Bulma across the room she looked back with wide eyes at Vegeta hoping he'd save her from his crazy ass mom.

"Her weapons." Vegeta snapped. "The woman doesn't leave my presence without them."

"Right then." The Queen said veering off to the wall where mounts held her swords. With quick movements the Queen gathered up Bulmas two primary swords and not missing a beat continued to all but frog march Bulma out of the door. One last look behind her showed a wide eyed Vegeta covering his junk with a pillow. So much for him rescuing her.

"All mighty Saiyan Prince afraid of nothing. Except his mom!" Bulma sniped at Vegeta as she was pulled through the door and down the hall.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

It was a whirlwind as Bulma found herself thrown into the Queens own shower. After the shower she was dressed in a royal blue silk robe and pinned down in a chair by a flustered alien handmaiden who attempted to dry and style Bulmas hair. Clearly the woman wasn't used to having to style any ones hair. Saiyan hair pretty much did it's own thing. However, the blue skinned female eventually got a handle on the situation. Bulma found her hair, now regrown to her shoulders, pulled back into an elaborate series of braids.

The only warning Bulma got before being attacked by makeup was the Queens nearly gleeful words. "Now it's time for your war paint."

Thankfully by war paint the Queen meant eyeliner. The liner was black, bold and fierce. Bulma got the feeling that it was a rare occasion for a Saiyan female to get dressed up.

Once her hair and make-up was deemed acceptable the blue skinned female was dismissed and the Queen disappeared leaving Bulma alone to her thoughts.

Bulma was nervous. She had zero idea how this whole ceremony was about to go down but she was worried that it would involve a lot of witnesses. She took a moment to look around the Queens dressing chambers. They were apparently set aside from the rooms that were shared by royal couple but they were lavish. A settee sat in the center of the room and a large mirror and dressing table took up one wall. Along the other walls there were hangers full of different styles of dress, as well as a plethora of armor, gloves and boots on display. Bulma noticed a distinct lack of jewelry. It appeared jewelry was not important to Saiyans.

It wasn't long before Vegetas mom reappeared with her arms full of armor and clothes.

"This is your newly finished formal wear." She said laying them out on the settee. She drew up a black hi-low gown with long sleeves and a scoop neck.

"Now normally a royal mating day gown is in the colors of your own house but as you are not from our race we elected to place you in the Vegeta family colors from the outset." She handed the dress over to Bulma who took it gently in her hands. "This as good as makes you one of our own."

Swallowing Bulma held the silky fabric in her hands. She glanced up at the Queen and back down. She wasn't really looking to be adopted into the family but she understood that it was meant as some great gesture.

"I thought the colors were blue, white and red." Bulma spoke softly.

"Yes those are the colors of the crown. But they are separate from the colors of the Vegeta family line. If the Vegeta house should fall the royal colors would remain unchanged but the family colors would change to that of the new ruling family." She gestured to her own dress and armor. "These are the colors of my family line." She gestured to Bulmas clothing. "These are the colors of my mate's and son's line. Our children follow the patriarchal line. We opted to adopt you into the Vegeta house so you will wear his colors. It will show a unified front and give you more status among our people. Now put it on."

The Queen was obviously not going to leave Bulma alone to dress. With a blush Bulma dropped the robe and pulled the gown on.

It fit tight until her waist where it relaxed and flowed loosely around her legs. The sleeves fit tight to her wrists. While it was a gown it was also clearly designed for battle in mind. Next Bulma put on a set of knee length socks and gloves also in black.

The armor was black, engraved and inlaid in gold. Frowning Bulma ran her hands over the etchings. There weren't nearly as many as on the Queens armor and the depictions looked familiar. Then it clicked. The images were of her battles. One was of her dressed in her human clothes, covered in blood standing boldly and staring straight ahead as the world burned around her. An image showed her just after she'd beheaded the human attacker at the beginning of her imprisonment. Another showed her in Saiyan armor standing on Vegetas shoulder in his great ape form as explosions rocked around them. She'd nearly forgotten about that moment when she'd alighted upon his shoulder to communicate strategy with him. The next was of her locked in that fatal embrace with Pumika on Vegeta's ship, Bulmas sword spearing the female her hand on her throat. Lastly was an image of her blasting the Saiyan in the face from her most recent attack.

"These are-" Bulma began but the Queen cut her off.

"Yes, your battles, one from each of them. It is our tradition." Bulmas eyes glanced across the densely packed etchings on the Queens armor. This woman had not sat idly on her throne.

"Who does these etchings?" Bulma asked as she ran her fingers along the designs. "They're amazing."

"Not all Saiyans war full time. We have our army, but we also have other vocations. One of which is artistry." The Queen lifted the armor up and motioned for Bulma to raise her arms. Bulma complied and the Queen stretched the armor open before sliding it over her head. Once released it immediately conformed to her body. Bulma really wanted to figure out what the Saiyans made their armor out of. The boots matched the armor and ended just below her knees. A few carefully tied belts of fabric later and Bulma slid her swords into place.

"The final touch. Hands." The Queen took Bulmas hands and slid golden bracers on her forearms and matching claw tipped gauntlets over her hands. Bulma raised an eyebrow. "It must be a great sadness for you, to lack the beast with in, as though a part of your soul missing? Since you are unable to grow your own claws we decided to create some for you."

Bulma frowned. She'd never thought that the Saiyans might see her lack of an inner beast as something to be sad about but it was clearly written across the Queens face.

"Thank you." Bulma mumbled and flexed her hands. She'd used clawed weapons in her martial arts training before, nothing quite like this she thought, but the physics were similar. As a precaution she practiced drawing her Katana. The claws were short enough and shaped just right to allow her to draw the sword with ease. Fascinating. Sheathing her sword she smiled. They had gifted her weapons.

"Now, your cape will be formally draped during the ceremony. This will officially raise you to crown princess of Vegetasai. Just follow along and everything will be fine. Some kneeling, a few words, a little blood and it'll all be done."

A little blood? Bulmas mind jumped to all kinds of scary conclusions but before she could ask the Queen swept her out of the dressing room.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

He waited for her at the entrance to the throne room. Her heart fluttered at the sight of him in all black. Bulma couldn't recall ever seeing him dressed in the color so thoroughly. It accentuated his obsidian eyes and hair, made his skin seem to glow. His suite and armor were solid black, but the engravings on his armor were inlaid in gold. His black cape was lined in crimson and only served to set off the black armor he wore. There were so many that Bulma wondered what they would do when he ran out of space? He wore bracers and gauntlets as well.

Bulmas stomach did a little flip-flop as she drew nearer to the Prince. He held out his hand for her and Bulma took it careful of her claws. Her nerves suddenly felt shot. This would be her official coming out to the rest of the planet, her official binding to Vegeta and his throne. Using her hand Vegeta drew her up into him.

"Saiyan garb becomes you." He growled. "Once we get this nonsense over with I'll show you just how much it becomes you."

"You look good too." Bulma smirked up at him.

"Are you prepared for this?" Vegeta asked

"Sure." Bulma said.

The Queen motioned for them to get a move on it. "We don't have all day." She said.

Vegeta placed Bulmas right arm through the crook of his left and they turned to face the doors.

"Open." The Queen commanded and the doors began to swing open of their own accord.

"I lied." Bulma said so quietly only Vegeta could hear her. "I'm terrified."

"There is no going back…only forward." He replied.

And with that he pulled her through doors.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The doors from their wing opened at the back of the throne room, which Bulma was grateful for because it meant that the hundreds of Saiyans that filled it faced away from them. The Saiyan army filled the space all standing at attention in orderly rows and columns. Each dressed in their bloodlines colors with the elaborate armor instead of their standard issued uniforms.

Palms sweating inside her gloves Bulma held her chin up as she followed Vegeta up the aisle that ran between the armies rank and file. She could feel their eyes upon her as they made their way towards an altar that had been set up in front of the thrones. King Vegeta already stood at the altar and the Queen followed behind them as they made their way towards the thrones.

Upon the altar sat only three things, as small black handled dagger, a long braid comprised of red and black cords, and finally a blank and red cape neatly folded.

With the Queen behind them and the King in front of them they came to a stop.

"We come here for two purposes today." King Vegeta spoke. "First to crown as new Princess of Vegetasai. Second to hold the mating ceremony of Prince Vegeta and Bulma of Earth. Let us begin."

"Kneel." The Queen and King commanded Bulma together. Bulma lowly lowered herself to her right knee. Vegeta stayed standing beside her. "Bulma adopted daughter of Vegeta mate of Vegeta son of Vegeta you kneel before us as a common warrior." The Queen intoned.

King Vegeta took the cape in his hands and unfurled it.

He walked behind her. "You who have proven yourself in combat are the one true mate decreed to our son by fate." The King said. Bulma felt him attach the cape to her shoulder plates.

She felt the weight of the cape spread out behind her. King Vegeta rested his hands heavily on her shoulders for one brief moment before moving to stand by the Queen once more. They left Bulma kneeling as they walked to stand in front of the pair.

Then they spoke together.

"Now rise as the Crown Princess of Vegetasai."

As she rose the crowd of Saiyans slammed their fists into their breastplates and gave a single deep shout together. Bulma couldn't keep the shock off her face. Thankfully only the royal couple could see the look. They honored her with a salute. Was she to be accepted by them? The Queen gave a knowing smirk.

The King picked up the dagger as he moved around to stand in front of the pair. "Bare opposite hands."

Vegeta naturally reached to remove the glove on his left hand.

Bulma glanced between the knife, her dominant right hand, and her swords. She so could not afford to weaken her primary hand and something told her this was where the "little bit of blood" was going to come in. Sensing her descent Vegeta paused his movements. Reaching out he took Bulmas left hand in his removing her gauntlet and glove from that hand instead. She took the items in her right hand as Vegeta tugged off the glove on his own right hand.

"Palms up and face each other." He said. They obeyed.

"Two bloodlines become one." He pressed the tip of that blade against his sons palm and opened a line of flesh. Blood spilled brightly across Vegetas palm. The Prince didn't flinch. The King cut her next. The blade bit hot into her flesh as the King opened up an identical wound on Bulmas palm.

"Two souls become one." As the King spoke he guided Bulmas dripping hand over Vegetas, turned her hand palm down and placed it into Vegetas open hand. His fingers closed around the back of her hand. Bulma glanced down at their joined hands. As their blood mixed Vegetas electric energy shot through her making her heart pound in her chest. Bulma bit back a gasp.

Reaching behind him the King picked up the braided cord.

"Two families become one." The Queen spoke as she took the cord from the King and wrapped it around their joined hands before tying it into a knot. Binding their hands together.

"Make your pledge." She commanded.

Bulmas eyes shot wide. What pledge? She groaned inside. They kept forgetting that she didn't know what the hell was going on.

"Just repeat after me." Vegeta hissed as quietly as possible. Bulma nodded subtly.

"I am you and you are I." Vegeta's voice raised goose bumps along her arms. Bulma repeated after him

"All that I am is yours." As she spoke the words back to him she felt energy begin to rise around her.

"Bound in this life." His eyes met hers and she struggle to keep her voice even against the rising power around them.

"And all others." The energy around them exploded out washing over the crowd in a hot wave.

"It is done." His final words were quite like a gentle breeze after a harsh storm pass.

"It is done." Bulma replied with finality.

Immediately the Saiyans around them began chanting that guttural battle cry, fists slamming against their chest and then raised to the air over and over, and the noise thunderous.

Again Bulma looked at the Queen in shock.

"Footage of your battles may have been leaked to the general public and many of these soldiers were there for everything." She said with a smirk. "It appears our tough little human has earned some respect."

Her wide-eyed gaze met Vegeta's dark orbs. He smirked wickedly at her.

"What now?" Bulma asked.

"Now we feast." He growled before leading her out of the throne room amongst the still shouting Saiyans.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Before getting to the hall they stopped by their rooms and carefully worked their hands free of the cords leaving the knot intact.

"This is usually hung in a place of honor." Vegeta said. "But this will do for now." He hung the cords off one of the hooks that normally held her swords. It was a very clear symbol of the bond.

The cuts on their hands were going to scar Bulma noted as she pulled her glove and gauntlet back on. Just one more to add to the rest she figured.

When they were put back together they set out for the feast.

The feast went on for hours. Once they'd eaten at the high table Vegeta retreated with Bulma to his throne, it sat to the right of his fathers throne. He lounged with one leg thrown over the edge and his head resting against a closed fist. They both observed the riot going on before them. Feasting, merry making, music, and the occasion light hearted brawl.

Bulma knew Vegeta was so done with the feast. She was too to be honest. She sat on the edge of the thrones dais; back leaned up against Vegetas throne and sipped some Saiyan brew, basically the Saiyan version of mead. It was alarmingly sweet, something Bulma honestly wouldn't have expected from a warrior race.

"I shouldn't be drinking this." She sighed into her cup.

"Relax woman. I do not consume alcohol. My duty is to protect you. Enjoy yourself this night." Vegeta said and without warning lifted her up onto his lap. Bulma gave a yelp as he settled her against him. "I'm the Prince of all Saiyans. No one would be foolish enough to try my patience tonight."

"Hey Bulma! Heeeey!" Kakarot came running up to them with Chi-Chi trailing behind him.

"You were saying?" Bulma chuckled and raised an eyebrow at Vegeta.

The pained expression on his face made Bulma laugh out right.

"Congrats B!" The over exuberant Saiyan stood with one hand behind his head. "I mean Princess."

"Thanks." Bulma replied feeling awkward. At that moment Chi-Chi caught up with her wayward mate and began berating him for running off on her. Bulma and Vegeta exchanged a look.

"Kakarot silence that harpy of a mate, now!"

The harpy in question turned on Vegeta as though she was going to unleash on him next but her words only came out as muffled sounds from beneath Kakarots hand. He'd clamped it over her mouth just in the knick of time.

"Seriously you two. Even I've had enough. Chill out would you." Bulma sipped from her mug. "You're ruining my vibe."

Chi-Chi continued fighting against Kakarot.

"Enough!" Bulma shouted, her voice taking on an edge of a growl. A blush spread across Bulma's face. What the hell had that been?

Thankfully the pair froze immediately calming down.

"Now, what were you coming over here to say?" Bulma asked. Relaxing back into Vegeta's chest again. She felt his tail loop around her waist.

"Oh um, yeah, I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to be a dad."

"We know that you fool." Vegeta said. "Anything else?"

Kakarot opened his mouth to speak but Chi-Chi cut him off.

"Actually I just wanted to speak with Bulma for a minute." The dark haired woman looked around as though she wanted a place to sit. Kakarot disappeared and reappeared a second later with a chair. Chi-Chi lowered herself into it gratefully. Now that Bulma had a moment to look her over she noticed how thin and tired Chi-Chi looked.

"I'll be back later." Kakarot said with a smile and wondered off.

"Definitely dropped on his head as a child." Bulma mumbled.

"Agreed." Vegeta said.

"So how are you doing?" Bulma Chi-Chi asked.

"Well, this pregnancy is hard." She placed her hand on her stomach. It was still flat. "The baby is very strong. If I wasn't already a fighter I don't know if my body would be able to handle it. The morning sickness is the worst. They should call it all day sickness. But today's been a good day so far. I've made it out of the first quarter so we are hoping that vomiting will get better now."

Bulma blinked. "First quarter?"

"Oh yes Saiyan children develop over the course of 12 months. According to the doctors he is developing at that rate and not our human rate of 9 months."

Bulma cringed inwardly. A whole extra 3 months of pregnancy?

"But no one really knows how this is going to go. He's the first Saiyan half-breed ever born. No other species is compatible so far."

"You're not fighting in the games are you?" Bulma asked. If she thought she was going to able to survive them looking like she looked right now Bulma was going to have to have come to Jesus meeting with her.

"No." Chi-Chi shook her head sadly. "I would have preferred a chance at freedom but due to my condition I allowed Goku to take up the Queens offer and…purchase…me." She spit out the word purchase.

"Goku?" Vegeta asked. Face contorted in disgust. "Are you talking about your fool mate?"

"I gave him an Earth name because it helped me come to terms with things. He seems rather fond of the name so I use it instead of Kakarot."

Bulma felt Vegeta tense before he yelled. "That is the most foolish idiotic thing I've heard of, you will not use that name in my presence. He is a Saiyan warrior and his name is Kakarot!"

Bulma took a long draw from her cup. She was going to need a refill soon.

"I can call him whatever I want too! He likes the name just fine." Chi-Chi snapped. "It is a proud name. He takes it to honor me and the things I lost because of you." Chi-Chi screamed at the Prince.

Everyone in the hall continued on as if nothing happened, choosing to ignore the bazar scene but Bulma could see them all cringe.

"I've tried to be civil about this, I've tried to learn to get past it but I just can't." Chi-Chi screamed at Bulma. "How can you be so okay with all of this Bulma? How are you okay being mated to this monster? At least my Goku is good at heart, well meaning, he didn't kill anyone on Earth. Can you say the same about your filthy, dirty, mate!"

Bulma ignored Chi-Chi's raging at her, tipped up her cup again and drained it of it contents as Vegeta snarled.

"You will address her properly you low-class human harpy. How dare you speak that way to your Princess?"

"My Princess? I have no Princess. Bulma is a traitor. I suppose that makes you two a perfect match doesn't it? The traitor and the barbarian. You two make me sick and I hope you both burn in hell!" Chi-Chi's voiced reached its crescendo. There was that word again. Traitor. Bulma's heart sank.

Vegeta made to lurch forward but Bulma placed a hand on his arm. Silently asking him to cut the woman some slack. The mood swing was so wild that Bulma felt some of Chi-Chi's issues must be hormonally charged. She also brought some valid points to the table. Bulma's situation was, in a word, fucked.

Vegeta bared his teeth at Chi-Chi as his tail bristled and a low growl rumbled through his whole body sending low-level vibrations through Bulma. "You silence the human now woman or I will."

Bulma shot him a look that clearly said he'd get it if he touched one of her people. No one else saw the look but Vegeta. He rolled his eyes at her and gestured for her to do something about the seething harpy.

"Chi-Chi-" Bulma started but never got a chance to finish because Chi-Chi suddenly covered her mouth eyes wide and gaged.

Kakarot chose that moment to show back up. Face deadly serious for a changed.

"I apologize for my mates outburst my Prince, my apologies Princess Bulma. She is unwell." Chi-Chi gagged again. Kakarot swooped her up in his arms and bolted from the room.

Looking down Bulma covered her face with one hand and raised her empty mug upside down in the air. Within seconds a servant swept in and replaced it with a full one.

"She's not completely wrong you know." Bulma spoke looking into her drink. "I still have a hard time wrapping my mind around everything. It feels like it's been years since Earth but it's only been about five months."

Vegeta's tail tightened around her waist. "Woman do not think that this does not occur to me. However, you have always been mine by fate. No matter how it happened or when there was always going to be a day when we were joined together. You are not a traitor you are simply ascending to your destiny. "

He sighed before continuing. "The harpy was out of line. I could give a fuck less what she thinks of me but she can keep her mouth shut in regards to you. Such public displays of disrespect are normally punished. However Saiyans understand the temperamental nature of women carrying children, perhaps more so than your human men as our women are far deadlier when pissed. Her digression will be forgive…this time."

In response Bulma took another long draw from her drink. He was doing his best to comfort her, she knew it but it did little to alleviate her upset. She heard him grumble behind her.

"What was that?" Bulma asked.

"I have a mating gift for you. One I'd planned on giving to you in private but..." He reached inside of his armor and pulled out a digital reader smaller than her palm. Vegeta handed it to her.

She scanned the documents on it quickly. Shock running through her. "Vegeta?" She questioned. "Is this what I think it is?" Her heart raced in her chest.

"That is the deed to your planet. I recanted the purge the very day I took you, few of your population were ultimately killed, less than in any of your own wars amongst each other in any event, and we will not be placing it up for sale. From now on what happens to that planet will be up to you as its owner. I have had a peace treaty signed by proxy with the United Nations of your planet. We war with them no more."

Bulma felt tears coming to her eyes. The planet wasn't purged? She blinked rapidly willing them away.

"I want them free." Bulma said quietly. "I want Earth to be free."

"As you wish." Vegeta said.


	17. The Fool

Vegeta carried Bulma back to their rooms. Not out of gallantry so much as necessity. The room titled slightly around her. She felt weightless. A giggle escaped from between her lips, which she quickly smothered with her still gauntleted hand. At first Bulma insisted she could walk back on her own but after several failed attempts the Prince simply swept her up in his arms.

Vegeta sighed at her antis

Smiling Bulma made a gentle swat at his face, claws and all, like a playful kitten. She knew Vegeta wasn't a mere human and the claws skittered across his skin without leaving a mark. Without her ki in them they weren't much more than decorations.

With wide eyes Vegeta jostle her slightly. "Watch yourself woman."

She grinned up at him. "Watch yourself, man."

Rolling his eyes Vegeta hauled her into their chambers. As soon as Vegeta set her feet on the ground Bulma stumbled landing on her butt. She looked up at her Vegeta her face shifting into a more serious expression.

"You're my husband now." She stated. "At least that's what we mere humans call it." Her voice trailed off for a moment before picking back up. "That makes me your wife…I'm too young to be a wife. And you want me to have babies. Too young for that too. Kids freak me out." Bulma flopped back onto the ground one hand continued waving about in the air as she spoke. "I don't want to have a baby any time soon…and I don't want to be a Queen…what do I know about Queening?"

She lifted her head up enough to look Vegeta in the eyes as he stood over her. "At least you're a sexy beast." She let her head flop back to the ground. "You know, I've never been drunk before. This is going to hurt in the morning."

At this point Vegeta knelt down and began undressing her, grumbling about her needing to sleep. She didn't want to sleep. It took several minutes of wrestling around before Vegeta finally had her stripped. Vegeta lifted her once more and deposited her on the bed.

"You need to sleep." Vegeta said to her, prying her hands off of him.

"Take you clothes off." Bulma demanded. "Then I'll be good. Promise." He gave her a look. "I promise."

"Alright, alright. Just stay right where you are and I will do it." He gently slapped her hands away as she reached for him. Taking a step back Vegeta unhooked his cape one side at a time before pulling off his gauntlets. He reached for the bottom o his armor when Bulma interrupted.

"Slower." She said as she devoured him with her eyes.

Vegeta smirked and obliged her. Slowly sliding off his armor he let it drop to the floor.

"Gloves." Bulma said voice low.

He tugged his gloves off, pulling one fingertip loose at a time, before revealing his hands. Bulma swallowed thickly before commanding, "Boots."

A darker glint came to Vegetas eyes before he bent to do her bidding. Bulma knew that glint and she liked it. It made her body ache for him. Once his boots were removed Vegeta paused looking at her for direction. He wanted her to tell him what to do…Bulmas breath hitched. Vegeta was enjoying this. The suite he wore was a two-piece so Bulma commanded him to remove his top first.

Vegeta deliberately pull the top off revealing an inch of tanned flesh at a time. Bulma watched the muscles in his arms work and his abdomen flex. She wasn't feeling so drunk anymore. He peeled the top and tossed it to the ground.

"Next?" He asked smartly. There was only one thing left after all.

"Pants." Bulma growled.

The Prince hitched his thumbs into the edges of his pants. Bulma sat up, eyes wide. "Now." She demanded. Vegeta obliged. He slid the material down his hips, over his butt and tail before skimming it along his muscular calves. He stepped out of the bottoms and stood naked before her.

Bulma lunged for him. Her hands wrapped around his wrists and she pulled him onto the bed to land on top of her.

"You said you would be a good girl." His breath ruffled her hair. Bulma smirked.

"I lied."

"You're drunk." He chuckled.

"Not too drunk for this." Bulma wrapped her hand around his hardness. "Give it to me now."

"You like telling me what to do." He nuzzled her neck as he spoke. Nudged his body between her legs.

"And you like it when I do." Bulma arched against him.

He fisted her hair. A growl rumbled across her skin before he reached between them and claimed her. Bulma relished the sudden invasion and the feeling of his full length sliding in her body. Vegeta's movements were unhurried; each one drew a soft gasp from between her lip. It wasn't long before he brought her screaming over the edge of orgasm before following her.

Bulma's vision faded as he held her in his arms. He kissed her forehead and brushed her hair away from her face.

"You are a marvel." He said softly. "But you're still waking up in the morning to train."

Bulma's world went dark before she could reply.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The next month went by in a blur of training and lab work. It was Groundhog Day every day. Vegeta kicked her out of bed at dawn, trained her until she could barely move until lunchtime, after lunch he kicked her out so he could get some "real" training done, she lived the rest of the day in the lab working on their defense project until whatever ungodly hour of the night she finally gave up the ghost and went to bed. Wash, rinse, and repeat.

It was the standard late night that found Bulma hunched over some wiring trying to sort out an electrical issue on one of her side projects. Teeth clinched she sighed in frustration. This problem would have been simple for her dad but had her fit to be tied. A spark only gave her a milliseconds warning before she was once again shocked. Yelping Bulma threw down her soldering iron.

"I'm going on a food run. Anyone want anything?"

The rest of her team studiously kept their eyes averted. They learned quickly that her temper was exceptionally shorter in the lab than in training room. The only one that spoke up was Bardock.

"You do not serve us Princess." His tone was just this side of chiding.

Bulma sighed, teeth clinched. He'd been charged with her royal education as it were. It was his job to reminder how a royal was supposed to act or when she was going to break some Saiyan etiquette. She'd thought she could hid from him in the lab but as it turned out Bardock was not only brawn but brain and spent a lot of time helping her in the lab.

If the other scientists could have looked away any harder they would have. Closing her eyes Bulma fought to school her face into neutrality. Forced a smile, nodded at him shortly and then left the room.

She still hated being called Princess, it made her cringe, but after a full on throw down with Vegeta she'd given in and let the title ride.

Thankfully the halls were empty. Not surprising because it was about one in the morning. Bulma headed towards the cafeteria. She normally didn't go the common chow hall because people freaked but at these hours no one was usually around.

Bulma meandered between the rows of empty tables up to the service window. Peaking through Bulma frowned. The kitchen looked empty. There was always someone in the kitchen.

"Hello?" Bulma called out. No answer.

Figuring as Princess she was allowed to do whatever she wanted she made her way over to the door that led back into the kitchens. It pushed open easily enough until it bumped into something solid.

"What the hell?" Bulma whispered. There was just enough room for her to for her slip her head and shoulders around the edge of the door to see what was on the other side.

"Chi-Chi!" Bulma shouted.

The dark haired woman lay in a crumpled heap on the floor. Her dress twisted around her legs, face turned up to the ceiling.

"Oh holy shit." She said scrambling back. It wouldn't be possible to go through the door to get to Chi-Chi. Her mind froze briefly in panic before she broke into action. She lifted herself up easily over the edge of the counter and slide through the service window. Rushing to Chi-Chi's side she checked her for a pulse. She felt a weak pulse under her fingers. There was a gentle rise and fall of the woman's chest. Thank god she wasn't dead.

Bulma lifted the woman up into hers, easily cradling her with one arm as she shoved the door open with the other and ran for the medical bay.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"What do you mean you can't put her in a regeneration tank?" Bulma snarled as a medical team worked frantically to save Chi-Chi. They hadn't seemed to care all that much about her until Bulma started snarling and screaming at them.

"Pregnant females can not be put into the tanks Princess. If the pregnancy is threatening the life of the female the tank will see it as the anomaly that needs corrected and will abort the fetus to save the females life. This happens in nearly any instance of a pregnant female being place in tank. If there is any chance of saving the child we can not put her in the tank." The medic's hands didn't stop moving as he inserted IV's into Chi-Chi arms. Another medic drew blood and still another pulled out viles of fluids to insert into the bag of saline solution being attached to the IV line.

Fuck. What do I do? Bulma thought. If she put Chi-Chi in a tank she was basically killing her baby.

"Where the hell is her mate?" Bulma growled. "That idiot needs to be here and I want some answers as to why she was working in the kitchen in her state. Bring Bardock as well."

Saiyans scurried around Bulma in a rush follow her commands.

"Keep working on her." She told the medic. Bulma would not be responsible for killing Chi-Chi's child. Something was telling her if the woman lived and discovered her child died in her place at Bulmas command it would end in disaster. The frightening thing was that these Saiyans would do it if she told them to.

Bulma paced a worried line across the room from the action. The door opened and Vegeta walked in instead of either of the males she'd requested. Relief swam over or at the sight of him but she was careful not to show it.

"Where is his idiot mate?" Bulma turned on Vegeta but pulled up short.

Vegeta was covered in sweat and blood. His armor showed signs of wear, chips missing, a crack spreading across his chest and scorch marks marred its surface. His gloves were shredded and his fists blooded as well. What in the hell?

"He's unavailable." Vegeta said shooting Bulma a glance.

"Unavailable? What does that even mean?" Bulma berated him. She felt responsible for this whole mess.

She watched a look cross Vegeta's face; he blinked rapidly as blood ran into one of his eyes. He refused to wipe it away as it ran down his face.

"It means unavailable." He snapped.

In that instance the doors to the medical ward opened again and a Saiyan male that she didn't recognize walked in with Kakarot slung over his shoulder. Kakarot's armor was in pieces, his tail hung limply, and blood ran from him down the back of the armor of the male carrying him.

Bulma watched him be carried across the room and deposited in a regeneration tank. His face was a bloody mess, his chest a ruin. Her eyes darted between Kakarot and Vegeta. It didn't take her long to do the math.

"Seriously?" Bulma turned on him. "What did you go and do that for?"

She'd never seen him beat one of his own mean this badly during training before. And his timing couldn't be worse.

An odd look crossed his face again. "Don't question me." He growled. Bulma clenched her fists and felt something in her stir. She bared her teeth at Vegeta but before she could do anything else Bardock walked in.

He spared his Prince only a glance before striding to his son's mate. As the grandsire he would have say in what happened to her in place of Kakarot by Saiyan law. Directly on his heals was another much short Saiyan female. She was dainty by Saiyan standards and wore the armor of a civilian with a white apron tied overtop of it. The apron looked bloodstained. Bulma turned from her mate and watched with wide eyes as the small female rushed up to Bardock's side as he stood over Chi-Chi.

"Is she going to live? What about the babe?" She asked voice soft.

"Gine." Bardock said her name softly and wrapped his arm around her waist. It must be his mate, Kakarots mother. "She will live but I don't know about the child. I have not seen it."

Bardock left his mate by Chi-Chi's side and came over to Bulma.

"Thank you for not placing her into the regin tank, Princess." He bowed slightly. "It is what we have all discussed." With that he went to stand with Chi-Chi.

Bulma looked at the scene and felt the need to cry. Before she could she stormed by Vegeta out of the room and down the hall.

He chased after her. "Woman, come back here."

She ignored him plowing ahead.

"Woman…Bulma stop!"

His fingers closed around her arm and whipped her to face him.

"No Vegeta. Whatever it is just no. If you hadn't beaten him to a pulp he could be in there helping Chi-Chi stay alive. Only mates can share ki right? You used it to save me and he could do the same. You never once considered his mate needing him in an emergency."

"You are right." He said. Bulma stopped.

Bulmas anger seemed to deflate and she felt the tears escape.

"Damn it." She couldn't stay mad when he actually admitted he was wrong for once in his life. "I feel like I am responsible for her Vegeta. The idiot, and the baby too for that matter."

Their eyes met.

"That is because you are." He cupped her face in his hands and wiped her tears away with his thumbs. "Now enough of this."

She was their Princess. The utter reality of it hit her like a slap to the face. Vegeta had been born to rule but Bulma was still adapting. Subject change Bulma decided.

"You were serious when you said carrying one of your babies is dangerous. The doctor said the baby is draining her of ki, it's too strong for her body and she's had such bad morning sickness that she hasn't been able to eat so she's already low on energy." Bulma tried to refocus her thoughts on the facts. The more she talked the calmer she felt. "They are going to give her nutrients through the IVs to help. Once Kakarot is awake he should be able to give her the ki she needs to survive. Right?"

Vegeta frowned.

"The better question is why has he not been doing so already? A regular infusion would help her significantly."

That was a good question. Bulmas mind turned over for a minute before she a terrible idea came to her.

"She might not be letting him." At Vegeta's questioning look she continued. "I'm constantly inundated with your ki, I've become comfortable with it, I like it, but it leaves me feeling…different. The first time I remember it happening I lost myself for a minute. If she got scared of that feeling she might have refused him after that."

"I would never allow that." Was Vegeta's response.

"But-" Bulma started.

"Kakarot is an idiot." Vegeta finished her sentence. "Maybe he deserved the beating after all?"

"Don't think you aren't going to explain that later." Bulma warned. "So what do we do now?"

"We wait."

Vegeta led them the rest of the way to their quarters where they both showered and changed before settling into the bed to rest while they waited on word from the medical team.

"So what happened with Kakarot?" Bulma asked from her place curled up against Vegeta's side. She trailed her fingers over his trashed knuckles. They'd be healed by morning even without a regin tank. Saiyan physiology really was amazing.

"We have a secret. It is closely guarded; punishment for telling an outsider is death. Only our people can know." He looked down at her thoughtfully. "And now you will know. When we take damage in battle we become stronger after recover, the greater the damage the greater the increase. When beaten to the edge of death our power can increase exponentially."

"You beat him to make him stronger?" Bulma thought out loud. It made some sort of sense to her. It explained why Saiyans only seemed to grow in strength with age instead of weakening.

"Yes. We need everyone at their peak for Frieza's arrival. Despite his dimwittedness Kakarot is my strongest elite warrior. I decided his training needed…expedited."

An almost guilty look crossed his face. Bulma had a suspicion.

"And?" She pressed.

"And, I need a training partner that can damage me as well. The extra gravity helps but it truly is not enough. My hope is the Kakarot will get strong enough to be a true challenge to me."

Bulma frowned. She'd know that he needed more of a challenge but she hadn't realized he'd go so far so soon in his training.

"You aren't going to be able to put him out of commission like this again. Not with Chi-Chi need him at any moment." Bulma sat up, pulling away from him as a hard look came across his face.

"To save our Planet I will do what I think is best woman. If that means beating him unconscious every day until he can keep up I will. The life of one half-breed brat is not worth the life of the many."

Bulma felt her face grow hot.

"How can you say that? Pick someone else to be your punching bag." Bulmas voice rose an octave.

"The next strongest is his brother. Do you want me making Raditz any more powerful?" Vegeta shouted back sitting up as well.

Bulma head snapped back and she drew up short.

"His brother?" She whispered.

The man who killed her family, her friends, her master, was related to two of the Saiyans she was closest too? She never saw Raditz around; Vegeta had him stationed at a base clear across the planet and not at the main compound. It kept him out of Bulma's way and Vegeta felt it better that way. In fact he'd kept Raditz away from her period over the last six months. How had she never made this connection? How could she hope to kill him if she was so close to the rest of his family? The literal hours she'd spent with Bardock in the lab and his role as her mentor really brought them close over the last month.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" She asked.

Vegeta moved out of the bed and made a step toward her. Bulma backed up. He froze.

"You have that look about you. The one that tells me you are thinking of doing a runner. Would telling you have changed anything?" He lifted his hands up in a talking the jumper off the roof motion. "You needed to be able to trust someone and his bloodline is extremely loyal to me, except for Raditz. The idiot and his father are the only two males here I willingly leave you alone with."

"So you expected me to just make nice with his brother and dad before I kill him? That's fucked up Vegeta."

"Not by our standards. A blood debt is a blood debt. A challenge, a challenge. We are not human and you need to remember that. They will treat you no differently if you kill him than if you do not. They know the situation."

"So I'm the only one left in the dark. Great, just great." Bulma stormed over to the closet and began changing. She slipped the suite and armor on over her naked body not caring to take the time to find undergarments.

"Where are you going?" Vegeta snarled. Blocking her in the closet. He seemed larger, more powerful, than usual. Filling the doorway with his body he glared down at her. But Bulma knew he was worn out from his fight with Kakarot and not taking the time to recoup in a tank.

"I'm going to the lab to work on solving at least one of our problems." She walked up to him shoving him out of her way and skated past him. He stumbled back, shock briefly crossing his features as he caught his balance.

"No you're not." He grabbed her arm. Bulma pulled away before he got a good grip on her, dodged his second attempt at grabbing her and then kicked him as hard as she could in the shin. Vegeta yelped dropping to a knee he grabbed his abused shin. Bulma didn't waste any time and bolted from the room grabbing her main sword on the way out. She stormed down the hall seething. It wasn't until she reached her lab that she realized she was barefoot.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Vegeta sat in his room, their room, alone and confused. The woman baffled him. He did not understand why she was so furious. He could have chased after her but his instincts, and the giant lump on his shin, said that anyone who bothered her right now would be the one to regret it. She was getting stronger. Her strength, her furry brought a smile to his face.

Part of him knew he might have mentioned Raditz relationship to Kakarot sooner but with all things considered he felt it was not all that important. Apparently his mate thought otherwise.

Unable to relax now that his woman was gone Vegeta dressed before heading down to check on the idiots mate. Not because he cared so much but because his woman did.

The idiot still floated in the regin tank. Vegeta scanned his readouts on the tanks computer system. His ki level was coming up nicely. Then made his way over to human female. Bardock and his mate Gine were sleeping sitting up in a chair that'd been drug in for them. Their family was different, kinder, than a lot of other bloodlines. It made Raditz's brutality that much more odd.

Bardock was a bit soft, willing to show that he cared, but his was powerful. However, Vegeta needed him with the woman not being beaten half dead in the training room.

Vegeta moved silently over to the harpy. She looked much smaller and more fragile than his woman. Would carrying his child do this to her? Unlikely. His mate was strong and smarter than this harpy. She welcomed his ki, enjoyed it even. This woman was likely refusing that gift from her mate.

He and Kakarot were going to have a one sided conversation when he came out of the tank. The fool. Leaning against the wall Vegeta stood watch over the family for what felt like hours before the regin tank across the room beeped and began draining. Time for that conversation Vegeta thought.

The Prince managed not to destroy the machine, instead waiting on it to open up on it's own, before grabbing a handful of Kakarots uniform and shaking him until he opened his eyes.

"You are going to go over there and you are going to give your mate what she needs or so help me by all the Gods I will end you myself." He hissed at the still confused male.

"What? What are you talking about Vegeta?" The idiot sputtered before his eyes focused on the bed. On his half dead mate. In a second the male was across the room hovering over his mate. Bardock and the female chose that moment to wake up. They stood silently.

"But she…she said no. She said she didn't need it. Wouldn't accept it. She said she was fine…" He laid his hand on her gently.

"Son, she's dying, your child is dying. If you don't take care of her properly you'll lose them both. It is time to do what is best for her not what she thinks is best for her."

Vegeta could see that Bardock had this situation handled and all the emotion made Vegeta's skin crawl. He left the room as silently as he arrived; he had his own mate to worry about.

She was lying with her head in her arms, passed out at a desk surrounded by piles of machinery that Vegeta didn't understand nor care to understand. He noticed her barefoot with a raised brow.

He knew she must have been exhaust because she slept through him lifting her from the chair. She curled into his chest as he carried her back to their bed. As he lay her in bed his chest swelled in pride at his mate. His woman unmatched. Beautiful, strong, intelligent and always ready match wits with him. In a moment of weakness he found himself brushing her hair out of her face, marveling at it's softness as he always did. Her eyes opened suddenly. Big, blue eyes stared up at him. As deep and blue as the oceans of her planet.

"I'm still mad at you, you know." She mumbled softly but there was no heat to he words. He smirked down at her. Her temper was fiery but her fury always passed quickly when he was concerned. She was so like his own people and she would grow into her role as monarch, she already was whether she realized it yet or not. They would make strong heirs for his people.

Perhaps the fates knew what they were doing after all? He thought as he stripped himself down and slid into bed next to her.

"Hold me." She commanded, half asleep.

Vegeta pulled his mate into his chest wrapping his arms and tail around her. He would keep her safe. Always.


	18. The Beast Within

Bulma hurried toward Vegeta's training room. It had taken her the last few weeks to complete her surprise for him though she couldn't claim full ownership of the project. Bulma discovered that the Saiyans had taken all of Capsule Corps data with them when they'd raided Earth. The shock of finding all of her fathers blue prints and experiments in the Saiyans hard drives had quickly turned into the realization of what it meant.

Bulma crept up and peeked through the window into the training room. One of her first steps after discovering the CC data had been to retrofit the entire room to act as a gravity chamber. Vegeta worked hard against the increased gravity, a quick glance at the exterior control console showed one hundred times Earths gravity, which was about ten times the natural gravity of Vegetasai. During her daily training Bulma was up to functioning under about forty times gravity finally. A level that'd nearly killed her once but she was never going to broach the levels of strength reached by the likes of Vegeta or even the idiot. As a human she simply lacked the genetic makeup. A fact that she found depressing.

Pressing the intercom Bulma spoke, "Vegeta. I'm coming in." She heard cursing before she released the button. Bulma entered the codes in the control panel to deactivate the gravity and release the door before entering.

Vegeta hung upside down in the air arms crossed classic frown firmly in place.

"Why are you interrupting my training woman?" He snapped.

"I've got a surprise for you Mr. Asshole if you'd calm down long enough for me to give it to you." Bulma snapped back. They'd been shorter with each other than usual the last few days. He'd also thrown her out of the training room earlier than usual that day saying she should go train on her own so he could get some real work done.

Grimacing at the physical feelings of aggravation Bulma clicked one of the capsules she held in her hand and tossed it to the floor. Vegeta didn't move from his position as the smoke cleared to reveal twelve metallic spheres. Bulma beamed up at Vegeta as she prepared to explain all about the new invention to him.

Vegeta scoffed before sniping at her. "I am in no need of surprises from you woman unless it is your mouth on-" Glaring at him Bulma pressed a button on the remote control in her hand and smiled as the training bots closest to Vegeta attacked him. Cutting off his diatribe of insults.

The Princes eyes grew wide as he spun around to defend himself but what he didn't know was that with every ki attack he threw at the bots the stronger they got, absorbing and redirecting the attacks back at him. Bulma pressed the controller again and the bots went silent. Panting he turned to her with his mouth agape.

"Now that you're done being an asshole will you let me explain some things to you?" Bulma asked.

In answer Vegeta landed in front of her while making a go ahead gesture. Frowning Bulma explained how the training bots worked. That they could be voice controlled or remotely controlled depending on what they were set to and that they contained artificial intelligence. Meaning they would learn from Vegeta as he fought against them so that they could present a continuously growing challenge and while they weren't indestructible they were pretty close to it.

"I've made you two dozen to start." Bulma tossed the second unopened capsule at him. "The second twelve are in there. You just click the top and toss it away from you when you're ready to use them."

Turning her back on the still bemused Prince Bulma made to leave the room. She didn't need to spend one minute longer with him than necessary if he was going to be a dick.

"Woman wait." He sounded tired. Bulma stopped walking but didn't turn around. "This is going to be a very valuable training tool. Your assistance is appreciated."

Gritting her teeth Bulma refused to turn around. "I suppose that's as close to a thank you as I will be getting. I apologize for interrupting your real training." She put a hard sarcastic edge to the words. Bulma left the room without waiting to hear his response. She had other issues to deal with at the moment.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"How long until the uplink?" Bulma asked Bardock. They marched down the hall toward the secondary audience room. It'd been designated as hers for her new role with Earth as their "owner". However, Bulma schooled herself more as the Saiyan/Earthling emissary.

"One minutes Princess." He answered.

"Great." Bulma snapped. Screwing around with Vegeta put her behind and for what? A thank you? Nope. Never. What a jerk. He'd better save the damn planet after all this. She stormed into the audience room, scattering her advisors in her wake as she made her way to the center of the table.

Bulma had just enough time to settle into her chair, flip her cape into place, and smooth her hair down before the incoming call notification chimed. Forcing herself into nonchalance she nodded for the link to be opened. "Let the games begin."

A hologram of a room full of Earths representatives appeared in the center of the table. Not surprisingly it was comprised of mostly old men. Figures, Bulma thought, they're going to love me for sure.

"Greetings ambassadors. As you know we have come here today to discuss the freedom of your planet…" Bulma continued on explaining that she wanted to clarify the arrangements and constitutions that were already put in place by Vegeta with the ambassadors as well as make herself available for questions. The first volley was all about why was it Bulma they were speaking to and not the Prince or the King. The next focused on her positioned, all of which she knew they'd already received briefers on, and it wasn't until all that drama was settle that they truly got down to business.

Bulma found herself, along with the assistance of her advisors, trying to sooth the nerves of the Earthlings and all the while battling the slight undercurrent of "traitor" that seemed to lurk just below the conversation. As the hours ticked by her back ached from remaining ramrod straight, trying to appear as royal as possible involved impeccable posture according to Bardock, and the neutral expression on her face was beginning to make her cheeks ache to do anything else. Bulma wanted nothing more than to scream at them that they were free and as long as they remained allied with planet Vegeta they would remain both free and protected. That, however, was not an option.

It wasn't until she'd promised them another audience shortly that Bulma was able to close down the uplink.

She slumped back in the chair with a groan and closed her eyes.

"That was ridiculous." Bulma said to no one in particular.

A chorus of agreements greeted her.

"You're all dismissed." Bulma spoke again without opening her eyes. She didn't need to look to know they scattered like rats on the Titanic. No one had enjoyed that meeting.

Once the room grew silent Bulma cracked an eye to see her ever present shadow still seated next to her.

"Well how do you think that went?" Bulma asked Bardock.

"Surprisingly well Princess. You handled your temper better than I expected."

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Awesome."

"Unfortunately we need to head directly over to the Earthling compound for the tour you requested. Select few of your advisors will be attending with you."

"Fuck." Bulma let her head fall back against the chair. Her stomach chose that moment to remind her she hadn't eaten in about four hours. The growl made Bardock's brows shoot up. Ever since her training with Vegeta escalated over the last month she'd had to eat more and more often.

"First I'm eating something or I just might kill someone unnecessarily." Bulma grouched.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"This isn't right." Bulma said as her eyes scanned the training yard. Supposedly all of the Earthlings were out in the yard . "This isn't all of my people."

She turned a glare on Bardock and the other advisors who'd "escorted" her to the compound. More like babysitters.

"Where's the rest of them? This is only about half of those we brought with us." She gestured out to the group. Before she realized what had happened. "Oh, a lot of them must have decided to become slaves." She hadn't expect so many to take that route but…it was better than the alternative of them all dying in the arena.

"Not exactly." Bardock cleared his throat. "Some of them did chose that option but the rest of the missing…"

"What?" Bulma demanded but she was getting a sinking feeling. Something bad had happened. "Tell me now?" Her voice strained against the urge to scream at him.

"The rest died upon introduction to our atmosphere. Their bodies were not strong enough to adapt."

Bulma blinked and whipped her head back around to the yard. There couldn't be more than a hundred Earthlings left down there. She'd known they'd arrived at planet Vegeta with two hundred and thirty eight Earthlings on board.

"How many?" She turned to her advisors. "How many died?"

She fought to keep her expression and voice as neutral as possible.

"One hundred and two." Bardock spoke for the group.

She'd known about the gravity to an extent, had warned her people to be prepared for it and made sure they trained as hard as possible but Bulma honestly hadn't thought that people would die from it. At the worst she thought perhaps they'd struggle for a while but she'd underestimated the danger of the gravity of the planet.

"And no one thought to tell me?" Her calm demeanor cracked around the edges. "One hundred and two of my people die and no one tells me!" She screamed the last part.

"They're not your people." Egplon, one of her lesser advisors, spoke before Bardock could.

Bulma backhanded him so hard and so fast that she caught him completely off guard. The male's head whipped back and he fell to his ass. She made to move after him but Bardock's answer to her question drew her to a halt.

"The Prince ordered us not to inform you of the situation." His voice was soft as he spoke. "He believes you have greater concerns and that you do not need distracted by unchangeable events."

Bardock's words effectively redirect her fire. "Oh he did, did he? Is that why he's been trying to keep me from coming down here?"

Vegeta had steadfastly taken the stance that any contact from Bulma would look like favoritism and the monarchy was required to remain neutral during the games. Yet, lately Vegeta all but lived in the training room and Bulma had taken full advantage to come see what was going on without him knowing. Of course it'd only been possible with Bardock's help.

"You wanted me to know didn't you?" Bulma asked him. The older Saiyan nodded.

"They are your people after all." He shot a look at Egplon, who'd stayed on the ground.

"You're fired." Bulma told Egplon. "Find a replacement." She directed the last a Bardock. "I've got to go have a conversation with Vegeta. The rest of the tour can wait."

With that Bulma took to the sky. She heard Bardock following behind her but he let her have her privacy as she fought the rage roiling inside her chest.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Once inside the palace proper Bardock disappeared into some shadow or another leaving Bulma to her anger. Unsurprisingly Vegeta was still in his gravity room. Furious with him Bulma stormed up to the control panels and using her hand scan she accessed certain features that were locked from the general population. From there she was able to adjust the gravity inside the room to whatever she wanted and with a sick feeling of satisfaction Bulma hiked up the gravity to a hundred and twenty times. Just enough to make her point. She heard Vegeta roar a second before the deafening crash of his body being pummeled into the ground. Bulma watched through the viewing window as the training bots continued attacking him until he remembered that he could deactivate them via voice command. Another swipe across the keyboard deactivate the gravity and Bulma charged into the room.

"I knew it." Vegeta snarled from the ground where he lay on his back in a body shaped hole in the ground. "What the hell woman?"

"One hundred and two." Bulma snarled right back.

Vegeta closed his eyes and signed before sitting up out of the crater.

"The loss of so many was unexpected." Vegeta said. "We have never acquired a species with such natural weakness before."

"Enslaved." Bulma corrected him. "Enslaved is the word not acquired and why didn't you tell me." She screamed at him. Not caring if he saw her loose control.

"To what end?" He spoke from his seated position on the floor. One leg bent, one out stretched, the picture of utter calm in the face of her rage. "To distract you from the things you can change? From your training or from learning your role as a monarch? Or from your work in the lab? At what point would you have liked me to distract you from your purpose?"

Screaming Bulma hurled a ki blast at the wall. It exploded in a shower of blue sparks. She rubbed at the angry ache in her chest.

"That is not the point." She yelled.

"That is precisely the point." Vegeta snapped back. "By the time we realized the situation it was too late. The weakest humans were crushed and suffocated in moments. Knowing what happened would not have changed a thing except distract you from matters that require your full attention."

Bulma couldn't accept this, she just couldn't.

"I need you to stop deciding things for me based on my own good. How about that?"

"It is my duty to protect you even if it is from yourself." Vegeta's voice was deadly serious.

Bulma bared her teeth and snarled wordlessly at him. Shocked by her own behavior she snapped her mouth shut. She was acting insane.

"Take me to their graves." Bulma demanded before turning her back on Vegeta and walking out.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Six rows, seventeen graves long, each marked by a pyramid of stones and a small blue flowering bush, sat in a meadow two miles west of the palace. Tall trees and thick woodlands bordered the well-tended clearing.

"I wasn't expecting this." Bulma said. Honestly she'd expected a holocaust style pit in the ground with corpses covered in lye.

"They were yours, woman. To me that meant they were to be buried with respect. I had no plans to keep this from you forever. No one predicted this; we severely miss judged Earthling physiology. I promise you it was not intentional."

"I believe you." Bulma said. They fell into silence, not looking at each other but looking out amongst the dead and into the setting sun.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Vegeta insisted they be back inside the palace before the sunset as it was the night of the full moon and he had no desire to transform. Spending the night in his great ape form held no appeal to him at the moment. He had explained that Saiyans didn't always want to transform so all homes were equipped with shutters. The palace in particular was fitted with automatic steel shutters that decided half an hour before moonrise and would remain down until half an hour after moon set. Bulma watched the metal plates descend over the doors and windows with a strange feeling of expectation.

"I know you can't look at it but I'd like to see the moon." Bulma told him. They were just finishing dinner. For the first time in a while Vegeta insisted they have a real meal alone together. He must feel guilty Bulma concluded. Her anger over his keeping the Earthlings deaths from her was somewhat abated by that knowledge not to mention the care with which he'd had them buried.

"If you really want to you can go out of our balcony doors to see it. It is just a moon though." He said as he stood. "Come on."

Bulma followed him into their bedroom where he stood as far away from the doors as possible. She hesitated at the doors, glancing back at Vegeta. She didn't want him stuck in Oozaru form all night either.

"Well, woman, what are you waiting for?" He motioned for her to get on with it. "I will be fine as long as my eyes don't make direct contact with the moon light."

Turning back to the doors Bulma pushed them open and stepped out.

The moon was ginormous compared to Earths and glowed brighter. Bulmas heart began to hammer as she looked up into the light. She frowned and rubbed her chest as a strange sliding sensation went through her. What was that?

Bulma gasped when the sliding sensation turned into something different. Something painful. Bulma grabbed at her chest. A sharp stab of pain went through her, an image flashed before her mind of red eyes and brown fur. Heart thundering in her ears Bulma turned a frightened look back inside to Vegeta. He stood up straight from where he'd been leaning against the wall, a frown between his eyes, a question on his lips but Bulma didn't hear whatever he said. Her heart beat too loudly in her ears.

A scream tore itself from her lips as a rending sensation tore through her body. Bulma fell to the ground screaming again. It felt as though something inside her was trying to get out. Claws ripped at her from the inside, teeth gnashed and fists pounded. Bulma could hear roaring in her ears now, over the screaming over the thundering of her heart. The roars were not coming from outside but from within her. Her arms and legs thrashed about, back arching, whatever was inside her needed out but Bulma knew in that instant she had no way to let it out. Her body was not meant for this, she could not release this beast as it thrashed inside her and tried to tear it's way free. Blood ran from her mouth, hot liquid poured down her cheeks, too thick to be water, she cried tears of blood.

Hands grabbed her, arms scooped her up.

"Bulma, look at me, look at me now!" His concern was evident as he held her head between his hands. Bulma forced her eyes open, forced herself to look up at him. He had his head ducked eyes carefully diverted from the moon above.

"My Gods, your eyes…they are red." He seemed at a loss for a moment when something occurred to him. "You have the beast within you." He whispered.

"What?" Bulma cried out. Barely able to focus on his words. Unable to understand.

"The Oozaru, you have the spirit of one inside of you and it wants out."

Bulma's mind was fading, her body tearing itself apart. "How?" She stuttered. "How?"

"I do not know." Vegeta seemed to be searching for answers or an explanation. With a near desperate look he kissed her. Vegeta forced her mouth open, breathed in her air, and the beast within Bulma showed her what needed to be done. It sensed a way to escape and roared forward. Bulma helped it along, pushing it out of her. All that white-hot energy inside of Bulma poured into Vegeta. As he took her beast into himself he launched them over the balcony railing and down to the ground.

With the last of the energy leaving her body Bulma slumped in relief. Vegeta dropped her to the ground as gently as he could and stumbled back gasping. Red bled across his eyes until they glowed like fire and then he changed faster than Bulma had ever seen before. One moment his humanoid form stood before her the next the ape was there, shaking and breathing heavily, as though he'd gone through hell with her.

Bulma sat up slowly. What the hell just happened? She spit out a mouthful of blood and whipped at the blood on her cheeks. She was sure she looked like a horror show.

"Can you hear me?" Vegeta's voice was in her head. Blinking Bulma thought back at him.

"Yes. What's going on? How can we talk like this?"

Vegeta stood up in front of her, towering over her in his Oozaru form, his tail swayed nervously behind him. Previously he'd just talked to her out loud in this form. She'd never spoken to him…psychically…before.

"You have been gifted the spirit of the beast within you but your body remains human and ultimately incapable of transforming. You have no way to let the beast out of its cage and in its attempt to be free it was tearing you up from the inside out. I was able to take the energy from you and give it an outlet. I have never heard of this happening before."

"Is that why we can talk telepathically now?" Bulma thought at him. He gave his big head a nod. "And you have no idea how this has happened or if it has happened before?" A shake this time. "Great."

Bulma tried to stand but her head swam and she found herself right back on her butt. Vegeta scooped her up in his giant hands and cradled her.

"So what now?" She asked him.

"I want to show you someplace." He thought before launching into the air.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

It was a cove. The only way to access the cove was to scale a cliff down into it, or fly down into in their case. The rocks formed an open circular ceiling around the cove. As though it had once been a cave before the center of the ceiling fell away. White sand made up the crescent shaped beach and the water was as smooth as glass. The best part was that the water glowed green, like a glow stick. The place was beautiful.

After sitting her down on the sand it'd taken Vegeta quite a bit of coxing to get her to strip down and get far enough in the water to wash herself off. He'd sworn Vegetasai had no large water predators. Of course his idea of large and her idea of large may be different so it was with extreme caution that Bulma edged her way into the warm waters. She only went in far enough to kneel in the water and rinse herself. Vegeta chuckled at her fear.

"Does anyone else know about this place?" Bulma asked him her place in the shallows. She swirled her hand through the glowing water.

"This is royal land, none would trespass, and to my knowledge no one else knows of this place outside of my family." Vegeta settled himself at the waters edge, watching her like a hawk. She wasn't sure if she was flattered or freaked that he felt like he needed to hover over her so hard.

"So what do we do now?" Bulma knew she sounded lost. She didn't like the weakness in her voice or that she really couldn't bring herself to be upset with Vegeta at the moment.

"We keep you out of the moonlight and we keep preparing. I will make select inquires as to our situation but it is a weakness we do not need exploited."

She knew he was right. They didn't know if she would die or not if she wasn't able to transfer the great ape into someone else.

"I can feel your despair." Vegeta said. "You should see this as a gift. One thing you should learn about this new piece of your soul is to always trust its instincts. Trust your beast because it will not steer you wrong and may one day save your life. It is how I knew what to do back there. My instincts led me true and they will always lead you true as well."

They spent the rest of the night in peaceful silence. Bulma fell asleep cradled in Vegeta's giant furred arms.


	19. Game On

The roar of the arena was deafening as black blood coat the sand and a reptilian alien lost its head. Tier upon tier of rabid Saiyan and alien citizen alike jeered for more. More violence, more blood, more death.

Bulma watch it all as if from a distance. Her world sat sideways on its axis. After hours of bloodshed, hours of watching aliens, and Saiyans kill each other for fame and freedom she'd grown weary. In all her life the only thing she could compare the carnage too was the Saiyan invasion of Earth. To Bulma the scenes before her were reminiscent of those she figured one might have seen millennia ago in ancient Rome when gladiators, slaves and criminals fought and died for the insatiable bloodlust of the freed citizens only with more rules.

Already two of her fellow Earthlings had fallen upon the sand never to rise again. This would continue for the next four days, each day seeing more and more death until only one winner stood within each division to be crowned victor.

Sweat beaded down Bulmas back despite the shade afforded to the royal pavilion. Best seat in the house. The noonday sun cooked the fighters and onlookers alike. Bulma drained the water from her mug for what felt the hundredth time that day and waved for a refill from a nearby servant. The heat was getting to her.

"I will put an end to this Vegeta." Bulma spoke in a hushed whisper. Doing her best not to draw the attention of the King and Queen. "I don't care what happens this will end if you sit me upon that throne."

"Woman-" He began but Bulma knew the argument and cut him off.

"If it causes a civil war than so be it. One of the greatest countries on my planet nearly destroyed itself in a civil war, fighting to do the right thing, but once the blood and dust settled it grew to be a force to be reckoned with. That country became stronger, better, an example for the rest of the world to follow. Perhaps we need to be our own example. If it is war the people need to get this message through to them then it is war they will get."

Vegeta's eyes widened in response but Bulma turned away from him, refusing to look at him any longer. This whole thing was wrong, wrong, wrong on so many levels. She could leave for the day but as long has her people were in danger she would stay and watch. Yet she couldn't let herself appear weak. Rule one on Vegetasai, might makes right, rule two, show no weakness…ever.

"I will be King woman not you." He snapped at her.

Not taking her eyes off the arena Bulma replied.

"And I'll be Queen and according to Vegetasai law we rule with equal power. Try to stop me."

Two "contestants" were being lead out to the field.

The two were obviously prisoners and Bulma would have recognized the one from a mile away. Yamcha against someone Bulma didn't know. Frowning she tapped the side of the scouter she'd taken to wearing. While it wasn't her idea to wear it initially she'd listened to Vegeta's insistence that her new role required her to be more accessible. She'd never admit it to him but he was right. The scouter also gave her quicker access to Vegetasai's databases. This was the easiest way for her to function within her role however unfortunate it was for her pride.

She focused the scouter on Yamcha's opponent. She could sense that the guys power level was slightly higher than Yamchas but not insurmountably so.

The scouter scanned him and his information began trickling across her screen. Reading with one eye and watching the approaching stranger with the other Bulma realized the man had a third eye at the same time as his history registered with her brain. Shit. This wasn't going to be easy for Yamcha. She may not love him any more but she didn't want him dead exactly either. Why hadn't she ever noticed this Tien Shinhan among the other Earthlings?

Competitors did not have to fight to the death but everyone match so far ended in the death of the loosing fighter. This Tien characters brutal track record on Earth was probably only heightened from his time on Vegetasai.

"Woman." Bulma heard Vegeta trying to get her attention but ignored him as Yamcha faced off with Tien. She'd kept her emotions locked down pretty hard from Vegeta lately as he had her. He called for her again. More ignoring. The signal for the fight to start was given. Her pulse hammered in her throat as the two powered up and launched themselves at each other.

"Bulma!" Vegeta snarled.

"What?" Bulma snarled back.

Tien and Yamcha were exchanging blows back and forth across the field. They were fast for Earthlings. Yamcha got in a good solid kick that dropped Tien to the ground. He stood over him, hands on hips talking as the three-eyed man lay doubled over on the ground. Bulma couldn't hear what he was saying but she could guess he was mocking the man.

"Come on Yamcha just shut the fuck up and kill him." She growled under her breath. "Talking gets you dead."

Sure enough Tien began laughing before shooting at Yamcha again. The fight continued.

Bulma yelped when she Vegeta jerked her around to face him.

"That is the would be mate of yours is it not?" His eyes flickered over to the pair as they shot up into the air, kicked each other at the same time and both flew into the ground head first. Bulma almost regretted letting Vegeta know about her past with Yamcha.

"Yes Vegeta but I don't like him like that anymore. Remember? We talked about this." She jerked away from him and back to the fight.

"I will not have you desiring another male." Hands grabbed her armor and snatched her back around. The threat in his voice was clear even as the words were quite. He obviously didn't want anyone overhearing him.

Bulmas mouth fell open.

"Are you fucking serious right now?" She pushed at his hands but he wouldn't let her go. "He is my friend. That's it Vegeta and maybe not even a friend really. Just someone I don't particularly want to see die. Now take your hands off me."

Bulma decided she didn't care if they were overheard. He would let her go and he would respect her or she was going to give him what for.

Vegeta's sharp features contorted in confusion before he slowly released her.

"Kaaaaame!"

"Oh shit." Bulma said turning back around. Yamcha was powering up a serious attack. It was too soon. Tien's defenses were nowhere near weak enough for such an attack to get through. It was powerful but slow and unless you were definitely stronger than your opponent it was a recipe for disaster.

"Haaaaaame!" She watched Tien smirk and then slam his hands together in front of himself. A golden aura began to glow around him.

"No!" Bulma screamed at Yamcha but it was too late. Besides he wouldn't be able to hear her over the thunder of the crowd.

"Haaaaaaaa!" Yamcha released the Kamehameha wave at Tien. The bright blue ball of energy zoomed towards the man but Bulma knew before it even got there that Yamcha had screwed up royally.

"You idiot." Bulma said more to herself than him as Tien screamed, released his energy and easily redirect the ki attack back at Yamcha who stood staring at it so long he nearly took his own attack to the face.

The Kamehameha wave blasted a hole out of the barrier around the arena, tossing spectators around and throwing debris into the air but nothing could quench the bloodthirsty Saiyans screaming for the fight to continue.

Bulma could tell Yamcha was gassed from the failed attack. He followed Tien up into the air but the stronger man quickly flashed behind him and kicked him back into the ground. Bulmas hand flew to her mouth as she watched Yamcha plummeted to the ground. He landed with a nasty sound and lay still.

"He lives." Vegeta said quietly. "It can end in a knockout or submission as well woman."

"But it never does." She whispered from behind her hand.

Tien plummeted from the sky toward Yamcha. Bulma stood preparing to intervene. She was stronger than that filth she could stop him. Strong hands yanked her back into her seat.

"No." Vegeta said. "You can not interfere. We are to remain neutral."

Yamcha screamed as Tien crushed is leg. Bulma could hear the bone snap. Neutrality her ass. Bulma made to move again only to be pinned into her seat by Vegeta. Who tried to make it look as nonchalant as possible as he knelt between her legs and pinned her to her seat with a single hand. From the vantage point of the spectators it would only look as though he were speaking to her, not forcibly holding her down.

"Let me go." She snarled from between clinched teach. "Let me go now."

"Shut up woman." He sounded truly annoyed with her now.

Looking over him Bulma focused back on the battlefield. Yamcha lay motionless with a crushed leg but the three-eyed warrior was walking away. He hadn't killed Yamcha. The commentator announced that Tien won by knockout and the Saiyans screamed for blood.

A medical team made their way out onto the field to remove the unconscious Yamcha. Slumping back in her chair Bulma gave Vegeta a look that would have quelled a lesser male.

"Let go of me."

Vegeta's hand stayed planted on her chest.

"This human is a friend?" He asked. The word sounded foreign on his lips as though he didn't understand the definition. Did Saiyans not do friends?

"Yeah." Bulma replied but Vegeta was obviously having none of it. Delicate lightening strikes of energy leapt off of him to tingle across her skin. It was a minor display but he was well on his way to a rage…in public…where anyone could see.

"I remember." Vegeta eyes burned into hers. She saw something flash behind his eyes, something dark, and angry. Something not even close to human. "I remember him touching you on my ship."

Bulma blinked slowly at him. Her interaction with Yamcha was what sparked his initial mating instincts. They'd gone over all of this already so why was he suddenly back on it?

"That was months ago Vegeta and it didn't mean anything. Again, we talked about this."

A barely audible snarl crept out from between his lips. The hairs on his tail bristled.

"You wanted to go to him."

"To save a friend not a…a mate." Bulma tried getting through to him by keeping her voice even but that new entity that lived inside of her began to stir at Vegeta's rage. They could feed off of each other's bad moods if they weren't careful and Bulma wasn't very good at tamping down her new instincts. Breathing Bulma willed her beast to chill out.

"Allowing him to live after he touched you was a mistake."

Vegetas face felt soft and warm under her fingers as Bulma cupped his cheeks in her hands. For the first time in days she let the barrier she kept up between them fall so that he could feel the truth behind her next words.

"I am your mate. You are my other half, the only one in my heart. I am yours Vegeta no one else's. "

Hot lips pressed against hers. Tongue and teeth met as Vegeta claimed her mouth. Her Oozaru purred at the contact. She opened her mouth to him tasting sweet fruit and spices. Vegeta buried a hand in her hair, ruining her bun; he gripped just hard enough to draw a gasp from between her lips.

Vegeta's emotions poured into her, desire, protectiveness, warmth, and possession. He felt so much.

Deepening the kiss she pulled him against her. Bulma ran her tongue along Vegeta's canines drawing blood. She'd forgotten how sharp they were but the blood only fueled their frenzy.

"Excuse me…children?"

The Kings voice broke through their fervor. Snapping back to reality Bulma pulled away from Vegeta. Snapping her defenses back into place. For his part the Prince rocked back on his heels away from her.

Bulma blushed so hard she felt lightheaded. How had they forgotten about them?

The roaring crowd cheered on the public display of affection. Apparently it was considered quite the treat to see one of the royals do something like that.

"While the show was a great moral boost for the people perhaps you should save that for the bedroom?" King Vegeta offered. Thankfully a small smile could be seen on booth the monarchs faces.

Vegeta found his way back into his seat with a slight wave at the closest Saiyans.

"So you can blush." Bulma said quietly. There was the faintest pink tinge to his cheeks.

"Hush your mouth woman." He grumbled, crossing his arms and staring off into the distance decidedly refusing to look at her or his parents. Apparently they were just going to ignore the situation. Pretend it didn't happen. Quite frankly Bulma was ok with that for the moment. Dealing with the Saiyans extreme possessiveness and apparent insecurity could wait.

The next group of fighters was up.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

A scream tore through the air, long and loud, followed by the dull thud of falling body parts. The older Saiyan fell to the ground, eyes glazed and lifeless. His challenger stood over him, chuckling in triumph as the referee declared him the winner and the commentator announced that he was now the proud owner of the old mans land.

These challenges were worse than the tournament portion of the Games. All challenges were to the death; there was a whole "keep what you kill" philosophy in the Saiyan culture. If someone wanted what you had bad enough or felt you besmirched their honor enough they could legally challenge you during the games, kill you, and take it. By killing the old man he'd also sealed the males mate's fate as well.

It was the second of the tournament and the sixth such challenge. It seemed as though these challenges were only ever issued when the chances of victory were near sure.

Bulma blinked gritty eyes and groan as she stretched her aching body.

"If you slept where you are supposed to you would not feel like shit." Vegeta snapped at her. Bulma clinched her jaw but refused to look over at him or answer back at his stab.

"If I didn't have to spend all day watching full sale slaughter maybe I'd sleep were I was supposed to." She snapped back.

The Prince sighed but kept whatever he was thinking to himself. The kiss they'd shared the day before was the last time she'd let him touch her. Ever since then Bulma kept him at arms length, refusing to even share his bed that night, choosing instead to sleep on a couch in her labs break room.

At first he'd thrown one of his classic "you'll do as I say or else" fits but when she'd called his bluff he'd simply stormed away from her leaving her to do as she pleased.

Challenges preceded the formal matches. Between competitors falling out in favor of being sold as a slave vs. killed in the tournament and the sudden decision by her Earthlings to leave their opponents alive the number of Earthling deaths dwindled significantly. Bulma supposed she had Tien to thank for that as his move to leave Yamcha alive seemed to spark the motivation to do so in others.

With a sigh Bulma watched the clean up crew pass by to remove the losers body. How could Vegeta be okay with this? Or anyone really? But again she remembered that centuries earlier Earth had been okay with this and more.

It made it hard to judge but just as the people finally put a stop to such spectacles and, centuries later slavery, on Earth so too would Bulma see it stopped here.

In that moment, where Bulma was paying little attention to the arena's floor, she heard her name. Or rather, her title.

"The Princess has been…challenged." The Saiyan announcer spoke over the loud speakers. "On the grounds of brining dishonor to the Saiyan people and being too weak to hold her title."

Heart hammering Bulma sat bolt upright. Her hand flew to her sword. Gods how she'd hoped to avoid another challenge. If she'd just made it to the coronation it would have been safer.

The announcer cleared his throat before calling for her again.

Eyes wide she looked to Vegeta. His face had gone pale and his hand gripped the arms of his chair so tight cracks in the wood appeared.

Might make's right. Echoed through her head. Show no weakness. Bulma stood.

"Your swords." Vegeta growled out. "You can not use them."

Glancing down at her weapons Bulma's skin grew cold even in the beating sun. That's right. All challenges during the games were weaponless as were all of the matches. More rules.

"That's why they did this." Bulma whispered tugging the weapons free as the she heard them call her forward yet again. "I'm coming!" She snapped out at the announcer.

She handed off her swords to Vegeta. A slight tremor ran through him that only she was close enough to notice as he took the weapons from her.

"I will not standby and watch you die." Vegeta said calmly. "Tradition be damned, this whole world be damned."

Fire burned in his eyes. Bulma believed him but she also knew that if he lost the throne someone else, someone worse, would take his place. The people would be a direct reflection of whoever ruled over them. If a tyrant ruled these Saiyans could become the universes most dangerous weapon.

"Don't do anything stupid." She leaned down and gave him a gentle kiss. Just a brush of lips. "Trust me."

She turned to the King and Queen. "If you can, make sure he doesn't interfere."

Vegeta snarled but his parents gave nods. They weren't as strong as Vegeta but Bulma gambled on him not actually wanting to kill either one of them. With luck they could restrain him if necessary.

With a small flicker of ki Bulma floated into the air and flew to the center of the arena.

Only the announcer stood in the center, a skinny blonde human of all things, and he looked nervous as hell. He must have amused the Saiyans for them to have given him the role.

"Where is my challenger?" Bulma asked. She really wanted to know who she was up against.

A blur shot across the sky before landing in front of her. Kicking up dirt into a cloud. Bulma shielded her face in the crook of her arm as she waited for the dust to settle. However it didn't take a genius to make out the distinct silhouette of the Saiyan before her.

Seven feet tall with shaggy hair down to his knees Raditz stood in front of her.

"You." Bulma hissed, her hands going automatically for swords that weren't there.

"Ah, ah little human. No weapons for you here." Raditz chuckled darkly. He glanced at the readout on his scouter. "Though I see I shouldn't have bothered with such precautions. 430. What a joke."

Gritting her teeth Bulma bared her teeth at the male. She fought her rage, fought to keep her power level suppressed, fought to keep her beast at bay. The element of surprise was going to be paramount to her success here.

"Is it you I have to thank for all the assassination attempts?" Bulma wanted to get him talking. He'd been a talker on Earth.

"Maybe." He gave her a sly look. "Maybe not."

"Why?" Bulma pressed him. "Why me?"

"If you die he dies." Raditz stated simply. "Our people need a more ruthless leader. Someone not afraid to do what needs doing. Not to mention we don't need our strongest bloodline polluted by your weak human blood. A human…as our Queen? Disgusting."

Frowning Bulma wondered if he knew about his brother's mate being with child. If he did Chi Chi might need more protection around her.

"And just what exactly is it that needs doing?" Bulma asked carefully. She could sense Raditz's power, she didn't need the scouter to tell her it as somewhere around eighteen thousand. Nowhere near Vegeta's or even his brother's power levels but troublesome for her.

"We can not win against Frieza. Our only hope is to side with him. I've been telling him that for years."

"You mean become his mercenaries." Bulma stated. "You're a coward."

"If you want to call it that." Raditz uncrossed his arms. "But I'm done talking. It's time for you to die. You tailless rat."

"What is with all the name calling?" Bulma let her ki shield go up. "You get all that Vegeta?" Bulma asked.

The growl in her ear let her know he had.

"Oh, you didn't think about that did you?" She said at Raditz's look. "Even the children know that scouters can transmit too."

Raditz snarled, his yellow ki burst out around him in a rush and he charged at her without waiting another moment.

"It won't matter once you're dead." He screamed at Bulma hurling a fist at her face. The fight was on.

Screaming Bulma dodged Raditz's attacks. They flew at her fast, almost faster than she could follow. Her chest burned from the effort to just stay ahead of him.

Spinning away from Raditz Bulma shot up high into the air. Ki blasts followed her as she turned back toward the ground in a free fall dodging the ki blasts as she went. But just as she drew close to the male a ki blast winged her sending Bulma into a spiraling crash.

She hit the ground hard before springing back up into the air. She smelled burning flesh and blood ran down her arm but Bulma regrouped mid air to launch her own ki blast back at Raditz.

Laughing he batted the attack away before hammering her with a kick too fast for her to dodge. The air left her as she flew back to bounce along the ground. Digging fingers into the dirt of the arena floor Bulma pulled her self to as stop.

Coughing she straightened up as best should could. A small crack ran through her armor.

"That all you got?" Bulma spit some blood onto the ground. "Bitch?"

Roaring Raditz charged her. Boosting her ki up just a little for extra speed Bulma shot out of his way like one would a raging bull and strengthened her ki shield. She heard Raditz scouter beep at the increase.

Spinning around Raditz glanced at the numbers on his screen, mumbled something about his scouter being broken and launched a volley of blasts straight at Bulma. Dodging as many as she could Bulma deflected the ones she couldn't dodge, launching them back at him.

A solid punch to her face whipped her head back but she recovered quickly and hit Raditz square in the face with a blast meant more as a distraction than anything else. Bulma fly back away from Raditz and readied herself for his next attack.

The ki blast came fast and hard. Moving out of the way just wasn't an option. Bulma threw her own ki back at it hoping to redirect the ball of energy. She screamed and poured more energy than was really smart into the attack. Her hair whipped around her face, she could feel herself loosing this battle of pure strength. Fear shot through her. This was the male that killed her family and she was about to loose to him.

Raditz's ki blast tore through her own and struck her. Bulma found herself flying through the air. Her chest hurt more than anything she'd ever felt. It burned so badly she hardly felt the impact of her body into the ground. Her chest plate shattered, chunks falling off around her. Her lungs burned as she struggled for air. She would not die here, not like this and not by his hand.

A roar caused Bulmas head to turn to the right. Vegeta was being restrained by not only the King and Queen but also his own elite guards Kakarot and Krillin.

"No." She tried screaming it but it came out as a horse whisper. "No!" She tried harder to sit up and wave him off.

The crushing weight on her chest was a quick distraction. Raditz stood on her ribs, stomped to be more accurate. She screamed.

"You are so pathetic. Such a disgrace to the Saiyan race. You as our Princess. Ha!" He stomped down on her again. Bulma felt something snap. "Beg me to stop Princess." He turned the title into a mocking thing. "Just say please Raditz. Please stop and I'll end it quickly for you." He laughed as he stomped down on her again.

Raditz held his hand high in the air. Energy began glowing in his palm. It was then Bulma realized how quite it was, how utterly silent the thronging masses had fallen. Only the sounds of Vegeta's snarling rage met her ears. The crowds had fallen silent.

They thought they were watching her death. They were preparing for the death of two royals. The utter silence. This was no victory for the people. Silent as the grave. They didn't want to loose their Prince.

Bulma wasn't sure how she knew but she knew. These people needed her to fight. Her parents images flitted across her face, alive and smiling, bloody and gone. Her friends, her family. All gone because of this monster and now he wanted to destroy her new home, her new family.

Over her dead body. The beast inside her roared. She was not allowed to die.

Bulma released all of the pent up energy she'd kept suppressed. Let it go like pulling the cork on a bottle of Champaign. Her power rushed outward, exploding around her, knocking Raditz back off of her chest. She floated up right. Energy bursting around her in a wave. This was her secret. Her power. Her victory. People always underestimated her.

Charging Raditz, using his shock against him, she buried her fingers in his chest plate, cracking through it, latching onto him.

His scouter beeped rapidly. The alarm sounding.

"You might recognize this one." Bulma laughed manically. She felt her Oozaru aiding her, adding to her power, giving her that push she needed.

"No." He said as the number ticked higher. "No, no way."

"Yes." Bulma seethed. She concentrated her energy, pulling it into her center, the power grew rapidly. Energy shot around the both of them. Her hair mingled with his. A tableau of purple and black. Blood ran from her mouth. Teeth clench Bulma increased her ki further than it'd ever gone before.

Raditz grabbed her hands, trying to pry them loose in his panic and reared back to hit her in the face…but it was too late.

"Double…Galick…Cannon!" Bulma roared in his face.

The huge pointblank blasts of purple energy shot from her hands overwhelming Raditz. He screaming face disappearing behind the massive explosion. The whole world went white.

When her vision cleared Bulma saw Raditz lying on his back, several meters away, with a huge hole blown through his chest.

"How?" He mumbled as Bulma staggered over to him. All of her energy had been poured into that final attack and she knew she was fading fast but this wasn't over.

"Say my name." Bulma growled down at him. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. He just needed the proper motivation Bulma decided before digging the heel of her boot into the open chest wound. "Say it!"

"Bu-Bulma." Raditz choked out around a foaming mouthful of blood. It sure took these Saiyans a long time to die.

"My full name." She dug her boot heel in harder. His back bowed and he screamed.

"Bulma…Briefs!" Fear flared in his eyes but she was beyond caring.

"That was for me." Bulma's veins burned with fury as she knelt next to the dying male. "This is for my family."

Bulma plunged her hand into the wound and tore his still beating heart from his chest.


	20. Breathe

Blood ran down Bulmas hand and wrist as she crushed Raditz's heart in her fist. The meaty flesh gave way between her fingers with a pop. Face dripping with blood Bulma roared loud, teeth bared, her beast pounding its chest. She tasted blood that wasn't her. This was her place, right there, right then, was where she belonged.

Words weren't needed. The arena stood silent before her. One beat passed, then two, and that's when it happened. One by one they knelt. Males and females alike, children pulled down by their parents, freeman and slave, all knelt before her.

Bulma flung the blood pulp from her fist. Bits of flesh and blood littered the ground.

"Let the games continue." Bulma snarled and took to the air. The crowd broke out into riotous joy. The sound vibrated through her body. Echoed within her soul. She felt the call of destiny. Something that as of yet eluded her, the sense that she followed the path that the gods intended for her. No matter how dark and twisted a path it might be it was her path to walk.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"You bring me pride." Vegeta spoke into the thick silence they'd been sitting in since she'd returned from her fight. Blush tinged Bulma's checks. "I did not say it earlier. But I am proud of you."

Bulma didn't know what to say. She was in too much pain to think of something witty. Pain stabbed through her body with every breath she took. Even the effort to keep the pain off her face drained her of energy. Her ribs were most definitely broken. Gods knew what else was wrong with her. She shifted uncomfortably and prayed the games would end soon.

Dried blood flaked off her skin in itchy patches and her half destroyed armor left her feeling like a complete disaster. Unfortunately for Bulma her fight inspired several more challenges stretching the day beyond its normal ending time by hours. Bulma couldn't wait for it to be over so she could hit up a regin tank. She just needed to keep up appearances for a little longer. That meant not passing out in front of thousands of Saiyans.

"Be still woman." Vegeta whispered softly. "It is nearly over."

Bulma glanced over to find him sitting with his chin resting on his closed fist. Her mate was bored. They both wanted to leave but couldn't. When she'd first tried to leave Vegeta stopped her explaining to her that now more than ever she needed to appear strong.

"It's getting harder to breath." Bulma whispered back.

Silently Vegeta reached over and gently cupped her face. Warmth flowed through her pushing back the pain. It was his ki, his life force, pouring slowly into her.

Taking a deep breath Bulma felt her lungs expand more fully. This was the second time Vegeta pushed his energy into her since her fight. The first time he did it she'd barely sat down before he was forcing the ki into her.

Her eyes drooped in relief.

"Not yet." His words snapped Bulma's eyes back open. Might make right. A future queen passing out was not a mighty queen. Straightening herself back up Bulma nodded at Vegeta. Movements subtle Vegeta withdrew his hand and they turned back to the fight.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The deafening silence of the castle shocked Bulma after such a long loud day in the arena. Bulma walked stiffly beside Vegeta, the only thing keeping her upright being the latest infusion of ki he'd given her shortly before they left the arena. The cool air and gentle lighting of the halls soothed Bulma's overheated skin.

Intending to head to the regin tanks Bulma frowned when Vegeta pulled her in the opposite direction.

"Where are you going?" Bulma drew up short.

"To our rooms." Vegeta grumbled as he tried to lead her down to their rooms and away from the med bay. His rooms didn't have a regin tank, if he needed a tank he used the same ones everyone else did, weird but true.

Bulma stood her ground. Was he out of his mind?

"Look Vegeta I need some time in a tank. The only reason I'm on my feet is that you've kept transferring ki to me." Bulma winced as she spoke. Each breath harder to take than the last.

Vegeta tightened his grip on her arm. "You are not getting into a tank."

"Can't you feel what I'm going through?" Bulma asked. Gasping for breath between words. Had something gone wrong with their bond? He had to understand that every breath she took shot pain through her body.

"I feel it." He said. Bulma watched his eyes dart around them as he spoke. Looking for eves droppers as they were not yet into their private wing. She could feel the tension running through him as he spoke. "I felt every blow you took, every strike that bastard struck upon you. Leaving you to fight that battle alone is the singularly most difficult thing I have done in my life."

"Then let me go get healed." Bulma tried pulling away again but Vegeta's grip remained firm. Irritated Bulma wound up and yanked hard against his vice like grip.

Pain exploded inside her chest and Bulma felt a sickening pop inside of her chest. Nausea threatened. Even through the haze of pain Bulma feared what would happen if she puked and tamped down hard on the sensation.

A scream tore itself from her as her legs buckled.

Strong hands gripped her. Vegeta held her upright, kept her on her feet, as though she weighed nothing. Bulma felt tears finally brim in her eyes. She blinked through them, felt them trail down her face, off her chin. No pain she'd ever felt before could compare to whatever just happened to her. She shivered from a sudden chill. Her body felt weak and useless.

Reaching up Vegeta keyed into his Scouter and called for Bardock to meet them in his private recovery room immediately. Despite his obvious attempts at gentleness Bulma gasped in pain as he gathered her up in his arms and speed towards their private rooms. Ki poured into her warming her but doing little to fix whatever was broken. Ki couldn't fix some things. Some things needed a doctor or a miracle.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The recovery rooms lights burned into Bulma's eyes. Vegeta stood next to her, face pale and etched with hard lines. They'd managed to get her armor off before laying her out on an examination table. Black and purple bruises covered her deformed chest. Each breath revealed a chunk of bone that had broken loos from the rest and floated free now that it was no longer held in place by the compression of her armor. Bardock moved around her with quick but sure movements. Pressing here and there, listening to her lungs with a stethoscope and examining the digital X-Rays taken by some very advanced equipment. The man had inserted IV's and ran bags of saline into her immediately. Bulma hadn't realized how skilled was at medicine.

"It's…like…breathing through…a wet…towel." Bulma panted up at Vegeta. She felt her tears run down into her ears. She shuddered at the sensation. Vegeta laid hands on her again giving her more of his energy.

"Breathe with me Bulma." He said to her as he had before. Calming her, forcing her to follow his slow steady breaths.

"You can't…keep doing that." She said, referring to the ki transfer.

"I can do as I please." He growled back.

"Sire she needs to go into a regeneration tank. It is her best option." Bardock spoke briskly. "Her lungs are filling with fluid as is the sac around her heart. Her aorta has been torn and is bleeding into her chest. It's a slow bleed but it is there, not to mention precisely all of her ribs have been broken in at least one place. The ki transfers are only a bandage for this not a cure. Honestly I'm astounded you've been sitting like this for hours Princess."

"Leave us." Vegeta snapped cutting him off from further diatribe. Blinking at Vegeta in surprise Bardock informed them he would wait outside and made his exit.

Once alone Vegeta turned to Bulma. Bulma met his eyes and waited for him to confirm her suspicions.

In the softest voice Bulma had ever heard him use Vegeta pronounced her fate.

"If you go into the tank…our son dies."


	21. Decisions

"What?" Bulma gasped. Blinking furiously she fought to focus on Vegetas features. His eyes were down cast and he refused to meet her gaze. "Vegeta!" She snapped. "Answer me."

"You carry my young." His voice was barely above a whisper.

Shock radiated through Bulma, clearing her mind and allowing her to comprehend what he was saying. Pregnant. She was pregnant. And there was only one way that could have happened.

"You did this on purpose." Despite her injuries and difficulties breathing Bulma got the words out in a furious rush. "You didn't even ask me. You just did it. How could you?"

There was no mistaking the fact that the Prince of all Assholes had chosen to do this to her. He himself told her that he knew when she could get pregnant and couldn't or there would have been an accident months ago.

"I…" Vegeta's voice trailed off.

"Why?" Bulma's voice and body strained with the effort to scream the word at him. Tears formed in her eyes.

Finally he looked up. His obsidian eyes meeting hers and their was an unfathomable look in them.

"Females with offspring have a higher likelihood of surviving the death of their mates."

"You think you're going to die." Bulma said, voice cracking. "You aren't going to die. You're to arrogant for that."

Vegeta simply looked away in answer. Muscles in his jaw ticked and his fists clenched. Bulma was both enraged and in awe with her mate. How dare he do this to her without her consent and yet in his mind he'd done it to save her in the event of his death. But now they were in a terrible position. She was in a terrible position. Did they kill the unborn child within her or did she risk her life to save it?

"Woman…Bulma, I will not have you die for a fetus." Vegeta said as he studiously stared at the floor. Bulma knew the words cost him, she knew in their society that children were highly valued, pregnant mates were guarded fiercely, and the unborn protected at nearly any cost due to the incredibly low birth rate and high stillborn rate of the Saiyans.

"Why did you let me go out there and fight him?" Bulma asked, blinking back the fog that was slowly creeping in at the edges of her vision. She consciously forced herself to keep breathing. "Why didn't you ask me? Or tell me?"

"You had to answer to the challenge. You are not yet queen. What good would it have done for you to be in fear for the young?" He swallowed thickly. "And I did not ask for permission because I did not care if you wanted it or not. I will not apologize for attempting to secure your safety." He turned his gaze up to hers again. "Or for wanting to leave something of myself behind."

Bulma laid her hand against her muscular and still very flat stomach. Heart aching she wondered why she couldn't distinguish its Ki? He'd had no right to do this without asking. Hand clinching in a fist Bulma fought for focus, fought to think through this thing.

Looking over at Vegeta she tried picturing a child with him. What would the child be like? Who would it look like? Most importantly what sort of parents would they be? Was she willing to give this new life a chance at the risk of her own and his?

Their eyes met. "I will not allow you to die." Vegeta snarled. "I will put you in the tank myself if it comes to that."

The honesty in his eyes, in his words struck Bulma to the core. Her choice was made.

"Let's try to save us both first." Bulma whispered as tears fell.

Vegeta laid his hand atop hers before leaning forward and kissing her more gently than he'd ever touched her before. Once she was healed, no matter the outcome, Vegeta was going to have hell to pay for what he'd done to her but until then she accepted the kiss and closed her eyes against the glaring lights. She felt herself drifting off; panic drove her pulse higher and her breathing to grow more rapid.

"Bardock!" Vegeta snarled and nearly instantly the older Saiyan appeared by their sides.

"The Princess needs to-" He began but was cut off by Vegeta.

"She carries my heir." Vegeta snapped. "You will save them both."

The Princes voice broached no argument. It wasn't a suggestion, it was a command, it was a tone of voice Bulma heard him use only when the consequence for disobedience was your life.

"Our technology is designed for Saiyans, humans are different enough that this could be a problem. I can likely stabilize her, we have drugs that speed healing, but most importantly you must give as much of your Ki to her as you can. In this she is lucky you are the strongest among us." Bardock said evenly as he rushed around her adding liquids to her IV line, attaching electrodes to her body and placing an oxygen mask on her face.

"Go get a human medic. There must be at least one among the herd of Earthlings we brought here." Vegeta snapped.

"I need to send a runner to do that, I have to continue working on the Princess. Who would you trust to know the situation my Prince?" Bardock asked as he began cutting away at the remainders of her clothing eliciting a growl from her mate. "It is a necessity. Do me the favor of not ripping my throat out over it." Bardock spoke his hands never ceasing their movements.

Vegeta tamped back his rage immediately.

"Kakarots too much of an idiot. Send his handler Krillin. No word of this to anyone beyond the necessary. Figure this out now."

The world began to close in around Bulma and she reached out blindly for Vegeta calling his name. His hand closed around hers, gloves gone, his skin felt blistering hot against hers. Instantly he poured Ki into her, her body warmed, her lungs expanded.

"Don't leave me." Bulma whispered.

"Never." Vegeta said.

And her world went black.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The moment she lost consciousness all of her pain came crashed down on him. How had she shielded him from this much pain? He clutched his chest, nearly coming off of his feet, before regaining his composure.

Vegeta watched in barely concealed horror as Bardock punched a long needled between Bulmas ribs directly above her heart. Blood began running freely from the needles open end. As the blood ran the monitors surrounding her seemed to beep at a less frantic rate.

Within moments Krillin burst into the room with a blue eyed blonde haired Earthling. They hurled Krillin out of the room immediately but Vegeta stayed where he was, his mates hand inside his own, his ki pouring into her.

Tubes were jammed into both sides of Bulmas chest, blood drained rapidly from them.

"We need to intubate her." Bardock announced. Fear rose in Vegeta as he watched Bardock use tools to insert a tube down Bulma's throat and hook her up to a machine that began forcing air in and out of her lungs.

"She is going to need a transfusion too." The blonde said as she worked prepping instruments. "Humans do not replenish blood at the same rate as Saiyans. Do you have a way to blood type her?"

The details of her conversation with Bardock became a meaningless drone to Vegeta as he stared at the site of his mate laid out before him, poked full of holes and tubes with wires running in and out of her. Her face pale, body motionless. This was entirely his fault. If he would have just waited until after the games, after her crowning, but he had not realized that his seed would take on his first try. He had not realized how truly fertile human females were. Only three days after that night he felt the spark of life within her.

Vegeta's eyes finally found focus on her pale face. He had a job to do. Keep his mate and son alive. The Prince allowed himself to be directed by the blonde Earthling to move her or there as they worked. He would not leave, he would pour energy into her until either she stabilized or he put her in the tank and killed their young. That death would rest solely on his shoulders. He savored every stab of pain, every dull ache that found its way into his body. The pain meant she lived.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Her head ached and she desperately needed to pee. Opening her eyes Bulma blinked past the dryness to focus on her surroundings. Dim lighting lit the room, casting gentle shadows, and leaving her in a calming twilight. Vegeta slept in a chair next to the bed, head down on the bed with one of his hands wrapped around hers.

IV tubes ran into both of her hands. One dripped saline, the other blood, and another machine seemed to be pumping the occasional does of pain medicine into her. The gentle sound of her heart monitor jarred Bulmas thoughts.

Memories returned to Bulma in a rush. Her hand flew up to check her chest only to find a few small bandage dotting her torso. With shaking fingers Bulma peeled up the edges of the cotton and looked underneath it.

There were three small pink scars, two along either side of her chest and one directly over her heart. No staples, no stiches, no blood covered the center of her chest. What the hell? How had they sewed up her heart without cracking open her chest? And, how long had she been out? Her hand quickly found her abdomen. Was the baby in there? Was it okay? No way had she been in a tank. Not with all the bandages and soreness she felt through her body. And she needed to pee. Now.

"Vegeta." Bulma tried to call out only to make a small squeaking sound. Swallowing twice Bulma tried again. This time her voice rose barely above a whisper but it was enough.

Vegeta jerked to awareness with frightening speed.

"Bulma." Warmth suffused her at his tone. He looked haggard. Eyes hallow, face pale, it was the sickest she'd ever seen him look. "What do you need?"

Cheeks burning Bulma answered him.

"To pee."

With none to little embarrassment Vegeta helped Bulma with her situation. The whole process was an ordeal, what with all of the IV's and equipment attached to her but Bulma was not about to use a bedpan. She'd die first. She did still have her pride after all.

Once settled back in the bed Bulma asked Vegeta the question that was preying at her the most.

"Our baby?" Her voice was soft, unsure, the words foreign on her lips.

"The young lives." Vegeta answered before using a call button to summon Bardock.

They waited in an awkward silence for Bardock to arrive. There was so much Bulma wanted to say but held back. Exhaustion made the weight of conversation too much to bear.

Bardock arrived looking half asleep but smiling.

"I'm glad to see you're awake." He began looking over the computer screen that displayed her vitals. "How do you feel?"

"Better than expected." She shifted stiffly on the bed as it was moved into a sitting position. "And I'm seriously thirsty. How long have I been out?"

"Only about eight hours." At Bulmas wide eyes look he continued. " While we rely heavily on the regeneration tanks our medical technology is quite advanced. Between the use of advance technique and medication, coupled with the enormous amount of Ki given to you by Prince Vegeta we accelerated your healing by weeks based on the Earth technology I've seen." He removed the electrodes from her body as he spoke. "It was a close thing, we could have lost you or the heir or both but…you are very strong."

"How much longer does she need to stay in here?" Vegeta grouched at Bardock.

"Until the morning. That's only about eight more hours but it will give the medications and the fluids more time to do their work." Turning back to Bulma he continued. "You need to go back to sleep. I will be back in the morning to check on you."

With that Bardock was gone, leaving Bulma and Vegeta to their awkwardness.

Vegeta shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"You're a fucking idiot." Bulma said. Her previous rage returning almost instantly. Vegeta's eyes flew wide. "Don't look at me like that. It is the truth. You should have talked to me about all of this before you just up and did it and not to mention it was you who said you wouldn't be as stupid as Kakarot and knock me up at a time like this. Looks like you two are more alike than you'd like to admit." She crossed her arms across her chest with a glare.

The Prince opened his mouth. Closed it and scowled at her before crossing his arms and glaring back.

"So what now?" Bulma broke the silence first.

With a heavy sigh Vegeta spoke. "We finish the games and tell no one of this because word can not get back to Frieza of this situation."

"It's going to be kind of hard to hide this "situation" once I start puking my brains out." Bulma snapped.

"The games will be over shortly. Once you begin showing symptoms we will blame it on some human illness. The battle with Frieza will be long over before you begin to show that you carry my heir."

Neither looked at the other for several minutes before Bulma let her head fall back on the pillow. At least their were only two more days left of the games. The day after that they would be crowned. On the day of the darkest moon. Saiyans seemed to like doing important things as far away from the full moon as possible. She thought it might have something to do with wanting to keep the beast in the background.

"You need to sleep." Vegeta's voice snapped her out of her random thought pattern.

"You too." She said looking into his tired eyes.

"I will sleep here." He settled back into the chair, arms crossed, chin down and closed his eyes. Bulma watched him briefly before allowing sleep to pull her under knowing full well the Prince was awake, guarding her, protecting her from the unknown.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Aw!" Bulma yelped as Vegeta wrapped the tape tighter across her torso. "Watch it."

"It has to be tight woman." He ignored her continued protests as he added layers of tightly wrapped wide white tape across her still broken ribs. Although they'd healed quite a bit they weren't one hundred percent back up to par as they would have been if she could have taken a trip through the regin tank.

Finally satisfied with his work Vegeta helped her into her uniform and armor. It hurt to breath. Lord help her if she needed to cough or sneeze.

"I'm screwed if someone challenges me today." Bulma practiced breathing and walking regularly. She couldn't afford to look weak.

"After yesterdays performance it is unlikely." Vegeta chuckled slightly. "You did well and there are no rumors of your injury so we can consider this a victory." He started doing a final once over of her. Straightening this and that as he swept his hand across her. It felt like he was preflighting her and Bulma smiled. Saiyan signs of affection and all that.

"What?" Vegeta asked at her expression.

Shaking her head Bulma looped her arm through his. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

Rolling his eyes at her antics he allowed her to walk with him, arm and arm, out to the day.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The day drug on as usual. Bulma sat uncomfortably in her chair pondering her life's choices as blood and sand were kicked around the arena for hours. The brackets were narrowing down, all preparing for the finale the following day. The Earthling bracket finally rolled around and it was the only one Bulma was really interested in at this point.

Round one was going to be Eighteen vs. Piccolo and round two was going to be Tien vs Chiaotzu. Bulma didn't know who this Chiaotzu was despite wracking her memory of those on the ship.

The winner of each would fight the next day for their freedom. A surprising number of humans ultimately dropped out, making the decision to become servants rather than risk death in the arena. Bulma supposed once they got a really good look at their competition they'd decided it was a bet that wasn't worth taking.

Piccolo walked out into the area from his side only to face a missing opponent. Bulma looked around, waiting for Eighteen to appear. She frown as a fuzzy memory niggled at the back of her head.

"Where is Eighteen?" Bulma asked. Flicking her eyes over to Vegeta.

"I am afraid," the announcer pulled Bulma's attention back to the arena, "that Piccolo's opponent is unable to continue to compete thus giving our fine green friend here a by on to the finals. Congratulations!" The announcer clapped and waved absurdly as the Saiyans around them booed.

Whipping her head back around to Vegeta Bulma hissed her question again.

"I have granted her a pardon." Vegeta answered in a whisper. "Her freedom for your life."

Blinking rapidly Bulma forced herself to remember, remember something from the night before. She'd seen a blonde woman, briefly heard the word transfusion. Had Eighteen helped her? She must have. Shocked Bulma looked at Vegeta.

"Thank you." He gave a slight nod at he words.

"You can thank her yourself." He commented. "She works in the medical wing now."

Bulma glanced over to the King and Queen who were studiously watching the opponents for the next match get ready. They must know something but…Bulma forced her hands to stay away from her abdomen…did they know everything?

A slight shake of her mate's head gave her the answer. No. That, that they did not know about.

Focusing back out to the arena Bulma watched Tien and a small floating humanoid like creature float out into the area. It was doll like, white with round red circles on it's cheeks. This must be Chiaotzu.

"He's going to get destroyed."

"It is dead meat."

Bulma and Vegeta spoke at the same time, spared each other a glance and then turned back to the game.

"I don't want to do this." Tien said. "You're my best friend Tien…but I can not be a slave."

Chiaotzu gave a curt nod before replying, "You will always be my friend."

The announcer gave the signal and the match began.

Chiaotzu immediately launched high into the air and began firing rays of Ki out of his fingertip. Tien dodged the attacks with ease, fazing in and out of view as Chiaotzu continued his barrage of attacks.

With a cry Chiaotzu spread his fingers wide, palms out, and Tien came to a stumbling holt. He cried out in pain, gripping his stomach, as sweat drops built up around his face.

"What the hell?" Vegeta mumbled. Bulma nodded her agreement.

Tien fell to a knee.

"That's it then old friend? Going to kill me?" Tien asked Chiaotzu. The determination in Chiaotzu's eyes waivered. "It's okay. I understand." Tien smiled at him.

Bulma watched Chiaotzu's hand droop slightly.

"The three eyed one could have blasted the midget away immediately. He is toying with him." Vegeta said.

"Agreed." Bulma said back.

"Let me ask you something…what's three times three?" The question seemed ridiculous but the small human frowned and looked down at his hand, counting on his fingers. In that instance Tien sprang up high and landed a roundhouse kick across Chiaotzu's face, driving him head first into the ground.

Chiaotzu hit the hard and stayed down. Tien walked over, picked up his friend, and walked back out to the holding cells.

"He let him have his pride." Vegeta scowled. "That is oddly respectable."

"With that our final battle tomorrow will be Piccolo vs Tien."

There were more disgruntled boo's from Saiyans hoping for a longer bloodier show but Bulma was just glad it was over.

"Now that is going to be a fun show." The Queen finally spoke up. "Bloody glorious I predict."

Bulma had a feeling she was right.


	22. The Throne

"Hold still woman."

"You hold still."

Bulma bickered with Vegeta as he wrapped her chest in an ever-tightening series of bandages. She looked like a mummy and felt worse. The sun still sat below the horizon and Bulma would have given nearly anything to be able to go back to sleep. The medicine Bardock doped her up with helped her heal faster but not fast enough and the games waited on no man. Pain stabbed through her chest again as Vegeta pulled the last bandage tight snapping Bulma out of her reverie.

"Ouch! Damn it Vegeta." Bulma cursed at her mate as she shoved at his hands.

"Stop being such a weakling woman. You are better than this." Vegeta said as he gestured for her to raise her arms so he could slip her uniform top and armor over her head. Bulma scowled at him but obeyed. She was whining a little harder than she normally would. She'd give him that much. However…

"This is entirely your fault." Bulma snapped. Tired and frustrated she was not looking forward to the last day of the games. On top of the general discomfort she was in Bulma could also still be challenged to another fight. "Stupid Saiyans."

Vegeta merely grunted at her as he finished tugging her armor into place. Gasping at the stabs of pain that shot through her with each tug Bulma realized it was going to be a very long day.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Even with the sun hanging low in the sky Bulma could feel the heat radiating up from the sand of the arena as they marched their way across the field. The King and Queen led the way, followed by Bulma and Vegeta, then finally their retinue of elites and servants brought up the rear. It had been this way every day of the games but always made Bulma feel awkward. Today was no different. The roar of the crowd thundered against her as they entered the arena. Thousands pounded their chests, saluting and calling out to them. Thankfully they weren't expected to wave or return the salutes, one of the benefits of the Saiyan culture.

Bulma new something was seriously wrong when the sent of cooking meat met her nose…and her stomach turned. Taking shallow breaths Bulma did her best to convince herself that it was all in her head, even as the rising nausea made her mouth water.

"Vegeta." Bulma reached out and grabbed his arm reflexively. Dark eyes turned to her, a question written between his brows. "I'm going to be sick."

Vegeta's eyes shot wide but he smoothly slipped her arm through his and continued guiding her forward. The crowd seemed to enjoy the PDA.

"We can get you to our private washrooms if you can hold it in for a few more minutes." His voice was low and smooth.

Swallowing convulsively Bulma said, "It's the meat smell."

"Then breathe through your mouth or something, woman." Vegeta commanded.

Bulma glared at him as she fought down her gags.

They were ten steps away from the stairs leading up to their royal box when Bulma's nausea ramped up.

Doubling over she remembered her broken ribs and thought, this is going to hurt, and threw up everything she'd eaten for breakfast. Her ribs screamed in protest at the violent heaving. After what seemed like ages her stomach took mercy on her and settled down enough for Bulma to straighten and see the thousands of eyes staring at her. Spitting the taste of vomit out of her mouth Bulma looked in Vegeta's direction. If she weren't so horrified the expression on his face would have made her laugh.

Eyes wide, mouth slightly agape, the Prince stood speechless.

"Oops." Bulma whispered. Her eyes shifted to Queen Endeev and King Vegeta. The King's expression mirrored his sons but the Queen's held no surprise. She simply arched a brow at Bulma.

"Well, that was dramatic." The Queen said before carrying on as if nothing happened. They followed her example and continued their march to the podium even as the whispering began.

"She knows." Bulma whispered to Vegeta as they settled into their seats.

Vegeta sighed. "She always knows."

"Everyone is going to figure it out. Why else would I have just barfed in front of everyone?" Bulma crossed her arms over her chest. At least her stomach seemed to have gotten over itself. It also helped that the wind blew the cooked meat smell away from her. She prayed to all the Gods she didn't get sick again.

"Let them." Vegeta spoke sharply. "I will kill anyone who threatens you or the-"

Bulma cut him off before he could finish his sentence. "But won't that make everything I've done up to now pointless?"

Looking away Vegeta spoke.

"No one touches you again." He spoke with finality.

Suddenly the King and Queen stood. The crowd grew silent as they waited for their sovereigns to address them. The King spoke first.

"We have an announcement to make and who better to be the first to hear it than you." He gestured to the masses. "Tonight you will be receiving a new King and Queen."

Bulma's eyes shot wide and she looked over to Vegeta. He returned her confused expression. The coronation wasn't supposed to be for about another four weeks, at the next new moon. The Queen spoke next.

"Your Prince has found his mate. Princess Bulma has proven her strength and intelligence in battle. They will serve you well. It is time." As she finished speaking the Queen turned briefly to glance at them and winked. Winked? What the hell?

"It looks like you're becoming a King tonight." Bulma said.

"And you a Queen." He shot back.

Blinking Bulma felt her stomach turn again. Whether it was the brief scent of meat that wafted past her or the realization she was to become a ruling monarch of an alien race she wasn't sure but she was going to be sick again. Without another word Bulma stood and bolt to the washrooms.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Slamming into her designated bathroom Bulma made it to the toilet just in time.

Retching she threw up mostly bile. Tears streamed down her face and she clutched her battered ribs against the violent heaves. Finally her stomach stopped trying to evacuate her body.

Flushing the toilet Bulma sank back onto the floor. Exhausted, with strands of hair hanging loose from her knot and stuck to her tear stained face Bulma felt like a hot mess.

"Woman." Vegeta's voice cut through the silence of the room and Bulma jumped, her heart beating a mile a minute. She hadn't known he was even in the room or how long he'd been there. Loosing awareness of her surroundings caused her stomach to clench once again. Not from nausea but from fear. Her mate stood near the door, arms crossed, one shoulder leaning against the wall.

"Vegeta." Bulma sighed. Willing her heart to slow. This was Vegeta. If she wasn't safe with him in her new crazy fucked up life then who was she safe with? The irony of that thought was not lost on her.

"Is it over?" He asked, not moving from his position, his face a little green.

"Some big tough Saiyan warrior you are. Grossed out over a little puke." Bulma spoke as she made to stand.

In an instant strong hands were around her as Vegeta helped her to her feet. He looked down at her with his ever-present scowl.

"You are a mess." He growled.

She frowned. "Tell me something I don't know."

Bulma rinsed her mouth out, washed her face off and fixed her hair before deeming herself presentable enough for public consumption. Her nerves were racked.

"What if they figure out about…" Bulma trailed off before putting her hand on her abdomen.

"As my Queen you will be safe from challenges. A challenge to you is answerable by me and no will desire that outcome." Vegeta spoke frankly. It was not an arrogant boast. He was the strongest Saiyan in modern history. Only surpassed by the mythical Super Saiyans. Bulma did her research.

"The assassins are still out there." Bulma looked up in the mirror meeting Vegeta's eyes.

"They continually underestimate you. Carrying my young is dangerous but you are strong, made stronger by our bond. If you are attacked…when you think you have no fight left in you…I want you to think of our young. And defend him. Nothing is more deadly than a mother defending her young."

Mother. It was such a strong word and a word that she still didn't really feel she could apply to herself. But Bulma understood his point and nodded.

"Besides. I did not want to say anything before but after your little display in the arena there is not a Saiyan around who does not believe you are with young. It is nearly the only time our females are sick and they are likely to assume as much with your species considering our similarities."

"Great." Bulma muttered.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Blood soaked the sand as another victor stood alone in the arena awaiting the King to bestow upon him his award. For this particular Saiyan it was a scroll sealed in red wax. The scroll contained his promotion to the elite ranks of the Saiyan army. Prized varied by the particular Saiyans skills and current rank. This one apparently impressed the monarchs enough to earn him a new job. He crossed his closed right fist to his left shoulder and bowed before being dismissed to the victors feast.

The only fight that Bulma cared about was next.

Piccolo and Tien squared up against each other in the center of the arena. The usual shit talking was exchanged before the males began powering up. Ki exploded around them in brilliant waves. Bulma briefly shielded her face and eyes from the blowback of sand that showered the arena. She looked back up just in time to watch the warriors collide mid air.

Energy exploded around them as fists and feet moved in blurs of motion that a lesser human wouldn't have been able to follow. But Bulma was something more. Her eyes tracked the battle as easily.

Tien gained the upper hand in a flurry of movement, sending Piccolo screaming down into the ground. The soil cratered around him with the strength of the impact. Piccolo lay still for a moment before he moved to regain his footing. Unfortunately, that single moment of disorientation was all Tien needed to prepare his next attack.

The ki attacks flew through the air, dozens of bright discs of power unlike anything Bulma had ever seen before, and headed straight for Piccolo's back.

Bulma screamed out to him, fearful for his life in an unexpected way.

Piccolo whipped around dodging the attacks, he was fast but not fast enough. One disc slipped past his defenses cutting through Piccolo's upper arm like a warm blade through butter and the limb feel limp to the ground.

Piccolo blinked down at his arm and then glared up at Tien who hung panting in the sky. His ki was heavily depleted.

"Give up now." Tien snarled down to Piccolo. "And I'll let you live."

A thick silence followed as Piccolos alien blood dripped slowly to the ground.

With his good hand Piccolo grabbed up the turban he always wore and tossed it to the ground. It landed heavily on the ground. Bulma blinked as she felt Piccolos Ki spike suddenly. What the?

When Piccolo whipped off his cloak the sound it made hitting the ground was solid and perceptible over he maniacal laughter. His Ki nearly doubled with the removal of his cloak.

"They are weighted." Vegeta said surprised. "Smart."

Piccolos laughter faded away and he spoke into the strange silence.

"And now for my final trick." He began screaming, loud, louder, his Ki burst out from around him as his muscles bulged, swelling, his power ratcheting up several more notches, before a brand new arm shot out of the stump of the old one. The arm was just as strong as its original. If Bulma hadn't seen the old arm lying on the ground next to him she'd never have believed he'd lost it in the first place.

That's when the laughing started, low at first, barely audible, and then louder, deeper, until Piccolo roared with it.

Either not sensing the spike in Piccolos Ki or not caring Tien shot down to attack him. They collided in a furious explosion of Ki. Sand and dirt exploded through the stadium as each man threw everything he had into his attack. Unfortunately for Tien…Piccolo had more. Bulma watched as Tien disappeared into the white light of Piccolos attack. A millisecond later the attack exploded across the arena briefly blinding Bulma.

Blinking away spots Bulma searched for the males. Piccolo stood panting, looking as though he may collapse at any moment, near the edge of a large crater. Tien lay motionless at the bottom. Bulma's heart clinched at yet another death on her hands. But just as the King declared Piccolo the winner Bulma felt a small spark of Ki coming from Tien. Eyes narrowing Bulma watched as the downed male's chest rose with a sudden gasp of air and he let out a pained groan. Beaten but not dead.

Bulma watched as Piccolo accepted his scroll making him a freedman. Saiyan medics unceremoniously carted off Tien and with a final speech the King and Queen closed the games.

Instantly relieved Bulma finally allowed herself to sag back into her chair. It was over. The games were over and none of her Earthlings were dead because of them. As far as miracles go it was a good one.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Bulma starred at herself in the mirror. She wasn't sure what she'd been expecting to wear to be coronated but she supposed she'd assumed it would be her formal wear. Instead Bulma found herself clad in a royal blue body suite with white armor accented in gold with the royal sigil in red over her heart, a solid crimson cape hung from her shoulders. Matching fabric tied her sword to her waste. It was the formal uniform for the ruling monarchs.

"Do not look so shocked." Bulma jumped at the gruff voice. She looked over to see that she'd let King Vegeta sneak up on her. "What did you think you would be wearing?"

The bigger man eased into the Queens dressing room where Bulma had once gain found herself sequestered. It always surprised her how much larger he was than his son. Personally Bulma preferred her mate's stature to that of his sires.

"I don't know." Bulma shrugged.

"Has anyone told you why having a mate is so important for Vegeta?" The King asked as he leaned against he wall near Bulma, arms crossed across his chest.

Well, at least she knew where Vegeta got that habit.

"Not really."

"Our mates are our other half, our balance, we share our souls with one another. You help him be calm, rational, and feeling the emotions he needs to feel. He offers you what you need in return. I know you have been given his beast. I have seen it flash behind your eyes. That is his gift to you, among other things."

Bulma shifted her eyes over to the man but refused to confirm his suspicions.

With a sigh the King continued, "It is our law that without a mate the heir can not take the throne. A lone Saiyan is an unstable Saiyan. You are vital to the continuation of our line upon the throne and my Queen as seen that you will give us strong heirs."

Blinking Bulma was sure this was the longest one on one conversation that the King had ever had with her.

"Honestly." Bulma said. "I'm not surprised. He's different than when we met…different for the better I think. And so am I. I'm stronger, more confident, and my instincts." Bulma laughed softly. "Well they're on overdrive. That's not a bad thing. Us humans tend to have poor survival instincts by comparison."

The Kings low chuckle startled Bulma. Having a heart to heart with the King was unsettling Bulma because up until that moment he rarely spoke to her except to correct her for some mistake she'd made in royal etiquette or Saiyan protocol in general.

"No offense, but why are you being nice to me?" Bulma asked.

A slow crooked smile tugged at the corners of King Vegeta's lips.

"Blunt are we?"

"I've learned it's the best way to be when dealing with Saiyans."

"Fine. I admit that I have been less then pleasant to you. Mostly it is because I have had a hard time believing a weak human would make a proper mate for my son. However, you have shown a great deal of strength in both mind and body. It also helps that you are carrying my grandson."

Bulma nearly fell over.

"How do you know? Did the Queen tell you? I suspected she knew somehow but…" Bulma let her voice trail off as she felt herself beginning to ramble. A blush covered her face at the look on King Vegeta's face.

"Yes my mate informed me. Mates have no secrets from each other." Striding forward the King wrapped Bulma up in a hug. The combination of shock and a the stabs of pain from her abused ribs caused Bulma to squeak, there really was no other word for it, in surprise. The King let her go and Bulma stood wide-eyed. "I was told that is an appropriate display of affection among humans. Was I wrong?"

"No, no, it's fine, I was just startled is all." Bulma assured him. "Thank you." She finished not sure what else to say.

So awkward.

"I have been studying you humans. You are a strange species but if you are strong enough to give us a future King for our throne then you are strong enough to the my son's mate." He reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "Welcome to the family little human."

And with that the King left. Bulma blinked owlishly after the male. So freaking weird.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The throne room was once again packed to the gills with the uniformed elite. Bulma willed herself not to vomit as she strode alongside Vegeta toward the King and Queen who sat upon their thrones. Soon to abdicate.

Vegeta looked regal in his royal uniform. It definitely suited him, and while it wasn't the first time for Bulma to see him in the royal blue uniform the solid crimson cape that he wore was as new to him as the uniform was to her in general. It fluttered around him as they made their way toward the thrones.

Things moved quickly. They arrived in front of the their respective thrones. Queen Endeev smiled up at Bulma. The royals stood in unison and placed their hands on their heir's shoulders, turning them to face the mass of Saiyans before them.

"Make your oaths." The King instructed Vegeta.

"I swear that I will, according to the true intent of our laws which govern succession to the Throne of the Realm, uphold and maintain the laws and traditions of our people."

"Will you to the utmost of your power protect them from all threats? Will you to the utmost of your power maintain order of Vegetasai? Will you maintain and preserve inviolably the doctrine, worship, discipline, and government thereof, as by law established on Vegetasai? And will you preserve unto the strongest of our people, and to the Elites and the mates committed to their charge, all such rights and privileges, as by law do or shall appertain to them?"

"I will." Vegeta replied.

"Then as it is within my rights I declare you to be King Vegeta of Vegetasai."

The King removed the medallion from around his neck and draped it around Vegetas.

The Queen spoke from behind Bulma, nearly causing her to jump.

"Make your oaths."

Bulma repeated the lines she'd just so recently learned.

"I swear that I will, according to the true intent of our laws which govern succession to the Throne of the Realm, uphold and maintain the laws and traditions of our people."

"Will you to the utmost of your power protect them from all threats? Will you to the utmost of your power maintain order of Vegetasai? Will you maintain and preserve inviolably the doctrine, worship, discipline, and government thereof, as by law established on Vegetasai? And will you preserve unto the strongest of our people, and to the Elites and the mates committed to their charge, all such rights and privileges, as by law do or shall appertain to them?"

"I will." Bulma answered, her voice breathy.

The weight of the medallion settling around her neck was like a brick. Pulse hammering in her chest Bulma swallowed thickly. Willing her not to panic, not to throw up or pass out. What had her life become?

The now King and Queen walked in front of Bulma and Vegeta.

"Take your thrones." They spoke together.

Taking one step back they sat down simultaneously.

Turning back to their people and speaking together once again Vegeta Sr. and Endeev made the royal declaration.

"We present to you King Vegeta and Queen Bulma your undoubted rulers. Show your loyalty and swear your fealty to them this day."

The elites present roared, saluted and fell to there knees. The thunders sound grew until Bulma realized it was coming from outside, all around the castle, perhaps all around the planet, the Saiyans hailed their new rulers.

Shaking, Bulma looked over at Vegeta and whispered.

"Long live the King."


	23. Descent

Moonlight danced off the blackness of the sea. Bulma watch the waves roll ever so gently onto the sands of the beach. Grateful for the two half moons in the sky. The view from their balcony remained her favorite in all of Vegetasai even after the last two weeks of travel. It was why she'd decided they would stay in Vegeta's quarters and not move into the royal suite. Vegeta's view was better and Bulma felt comfortable in his rooms.

Following the coronation, they'd traveled around to the major cities of Vegetasai, making appearances and hearing out local petitions. It'd been a long two weeks for the both of them. Traditionally the trip would have taken a month however, Vegeta refused to spend any more time away from training. Frieza would be on them in two months.

For her part Bulma was glad to be back in their own space and not that of various royal outposts.

Spinning the royal medallion in her fingers Bulma watched the moonlight glint off the metal. She'd yet to grow accustom to its weight even after wearing it so much but tomorrow Bulma would be seeing just how far she could push her new world with the weight of her station.

Despite allying the Saiyans fears that she would destroy their way of life Bulma would be making some pretty big changes for them.

It'd taken the last two weeks to make sure all the proclamations were properly worded and filed but, in the morning, they would be making announcements that would change the face of the Saiyan culture forever.

Focusing back out onto the water Bulma wished she could have a drink. Her nerves were shot. Vegeta was off training leaving Bulma alone with her thought. She wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not to be honest. Along with the continued morning sickness, the pressure of ruling, and the constant threat of Frieza's impending arrival Bulma feared her capabilities as a mother, if they all survived the upcoming battle anyway. She was too young to do any of these things. Though her own mother had been just as young Bunny always seemed pre-programed to raise a child. Bulma held no such sentiments. She wished her mom was still alive to help her. She would have adored being a grandmother.

Being distracted by her thoughts Bulma didn't sense the incoming danger until it hit her like a train. Knocking her from her balcony and driving her down into the sand below.

The wet earth exploded around her, knocking the breath from her. Bulma tried to scream but the sea flooded her nose and mouth. Bulma panicked, kicking and struggling against the hands around her throat. Whoever held her down had no intentions of fighting her, they were simply going to drown her. "Vegeta!" She cried out for him with her mind.

Vision fading Bulmas thoughts went to the unborn child in her body. They weren't just killing her, they were killing her child, Vegeta's child. Power exploded out from her. Lighting up the world around her. The explosion of ki cleared the sea from around her long enough for her to gasp in a breath of air and get a view of her attacker before the water rushed back down onto her. It was a skinny purple alien with a long reptilian head.

That was when Vegeta hit it like a bomb plowing her attacker off of her. Ki exploded around them in a whirl wind, buffeting her with power and sand. In the center of the pulsing ball of ki Vegeta held the male by the throat, one hand gripping him, holding his feet off of the ground.

"Vegeta!" Bulma screamed. "Don't kill him. We need to know who sent him." Because there was no way this creature was working on his own.

"I heard you cry out for me." Vegeta's voice growled. "Felt your fear."

His hand closed tighter around the alien. Its eyes bugged out as it scrabbled to pry Vegeta's hands free.

"Vegeta, stop." Bulma shouted as she stood up from the surf. Her stupid nightgown, something she'd put on for Vegeta more than herself, clung to her body uncomfortably. "I'm safe now and we need his information."

Bulma walked toward that burning ball of power and then through it. It should have burned her but it didn't.

Reaching out Bulma laid her hand on his arm and just like that his ki extinguished.

Dropping the alien to the ground Vegeta turned to her. Face cruel.

"You do not command me." He snarled.

Just then the elite guards began falling out of the sky, landing all around them.

"See the Queen back to our quarters. Secure the balcony. She is to go nowhere unguarded."

Before Bulma could get another word out he had the alien in hand and was gone into the sky. Blinking Bulma stood shivering, suddenly cold, as Vegeta cut her off from him completely. He never severed their tie so completely. It left her freezing inside and the cool breeze blowing on her wet barely there nightie left her cold on the outside.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Hours passed without a sign from Vegeta. Oh, she could sense his presence, his ki, Vegeta's power level was too high to ever completely hide it but it burned low, barely detectable. He was hiding from her and Bulma was done sitting around waiting on him.

She dressed quickly in her suit and armor before strapping on her swords in their new and improved holsters. A gift from a 3rd class leather worker. The swords now rested across her back at just the right angle to still draw them. The new positioning made flighted combat easier and held the swords more securely. Buckling the black straps across her chest before settling her medallion around her neck Bulma all but kicked the door open out into the hall.

Her ever present guards, Toma and Zuc stood outside the doors. Jumping slightly at her sudden appearance the two turned toward her.

"Hello boys. Care to join me on a field trip?"

They exchanged a look that clearly said they'd rather not but studiously followed after her as she tracked Vegeta's ever present energy.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Bulma found herself in a previously unexplored part of the castle, facing a locked door. Glancing at the key pad Bulma sighed. Her hand print hadn't worked. Which made her Spidey senses go off. As the Queen what door should be locked to her?

"What's down there?" Bulma asked her guards.

Toma cleared his throat before speaking.

"The prison."

"And I don't have clearance why?"

"I don't know."

"Open it." She commanded. Looking uncomfortable Toma did as instructed. The door opened leading down a dark winding set of stairs. Why wouldn't it? Bulma thought.

"Stay here." Bulma began her descent down the stairs.

"We aren't supposed to leave you alone." Zuc chimed in as Bulma took a step away.

Glaring up at them Bulma stepped through the doorway. "That wasn't a request."

As they stood looking confused Bulma hit the buttons to close the door behind her. Another serious of codes manually overrode the outer lock to ensure that Bulma would be left alone to discover whatever was making her feel so much dread.

They could call it a prison all they wanted but Bulma felt like she found the dungeon after all. The torchlit stone stairway wound its way down several floors before opening up onto a long corridor with cells down both sides. The prison smelled of damp and blood.

Much to her relief the cells were empty. Though this did beg to question where was Vegeta with the purple alien?

The end of the corridor divided into two paths. Bulma took the darker path, she sensed her mate down that way. His presence grew stronger the further down the hall she went until Bulma came upon a door at the end. Overriding the keypad Bulma forced the heavy steel door to open. An even darker stairwell stood before. Swallowing past the increasing dread Bulma continued her descent.

At the bottom of the stairs Bulma froze. She could her Vegeta speaking in low tones. Then a scream rose up that raised all the hair on her body. Freezing Bulma slowly peaked her head around the corner.

The purple alien hung by its wrists from the ceiling. Vegeta stood in front of it with his fingers dug into the creature's flesh. The thick green blood ran down his hand to pool onto the floor. More blood leaked from holes in other places on the creature.

Vegeta was torturing him. Ripping chunks slowly from his body.

"Who has sent you?" Vegeta growled out the question before setting his fingers ablaze with ki and searing the creature from the inside. It screamed loud and long. Vegeta shoved his fist into the creature's body. It spit green blood down it's chest.

"Frieza!" It screamed. Her mate simply nodded and pulled his hand free.

Shaking the blood from it he spoke again. His voice as cold and dark as Bulma had ever heard it.

"Next question. Who else? Who among my men are traitors?"

"Raditz. Nappa." The alien quickly answered, tears running down its face. Vegeta shook his head and float up in the air before reaching out to graspe the creatures bound hands.

"Who else?" He asked. The alien shook his head refusing to answer. Vegeta tore one of it's fingers off. The screaming was like nothing Bulma had ever heard before.

"Who else?" He asked again. Still no answer. The Prince removed another finger. One more finger was all it took before names started falling from the aliens lips. Some names Bulma recognized. Some she didn't but none of that seemed to matter as she watched Vegeta smile, covered in blood, as he gleefully tortured her would be assassin. Her stomach turned but she refused to be sick. She need to get out of there but as she took a step backwards Vegeta's next words stopped her.

"Come out here Woman. I know you're there." Cautiously Bulma revealed herself. Stepping fully into the room. "I always know where you are." His voice ominous.

Bulma met his eyes and froze at the darkness within them. This was the Vegeta she remembered meeting on Earth.

He was covered in blood, green and red. Who else had he tortured that night? The answer became clear as Bulma got her first full view of the torture chamber. A Saiyan hung against another wall, starved, dirty and bleeding from massive wounds. It was the surviving Saiyan from Nappa's attack on her from months before.

"Why?" Bulma asked as she shuddered.

"Is this not what you want?" He stalked over to her, grasping her face with is gore covered hands and forcing her to look at the prisoners. "Answers? I have gotten them for you." He released her face roughly and stomped over to the alien. He grabbed its face and forced it to look at Bulma

"Tell her what you told me. Why were you sent to kill her?"

The alien spoke in a monotone voice.

"She is your only weakness. Killing her will kill you or at least weaken you. Take over the Saiyan race would be easy then." It spoke around mouthfuls of blood.

"My only weakness." He snarled at her. "You!"

Bulma stepped back from him as he closed in on her.

"I wish I had never gone to your cursed planet!"

His eyes wild he wrapped his hands around her arm and Bulma screamed in fear. The sound of her terror stopped whatever he was about to say. Seemed to snap him back to some reality.

Shaking Bulma felt the first tear slide down her face.

"No." He growled. More tears fell against her wishes. Vegeta released her so suddenly Bulma stumbled back, tripped and fell to the ground. Her mate made to help her stand but Bulma shied away from him. Blood slicked her uniform from the floor as she regained her footing.

"The feeling is mutual." Bulma snapped at him. Vegeta took a step toward her and Bulma drew her main blade. Pointing the tip of her sword at her own mate as he took another step in her direction with his hands raised in a gesture that she supposed was meant to be comforting she said, "Don't touch me."

Glaring at Vegeta for a moment Bulma suddenly plunged her sword through the heart of the Saiyan hanging from the wall and then the alien. Quickly, one after the other, their torture was over.

"Bulma-"

"No." Bulma cut him off. "Don't follow me."

She back away from him, ki burning, tears falling. He looked at her wildly. Lost. But in that moment Bulma only need one thing. To get away from him.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Bulma ran. Ran out of the darkness of that dungeon, ran from Vegeta and that look in his eyes, ran past her guards and out of the castle where she shot into the sky. Masking her Ki she simply wanted to disappear but had no idea where to go.

Without realizing where she was headed Bulma found herself at the Earthling burial grounds. There were new graves. Victims of the games she supposed.

Bulma stood there in the darkness unsure of why she'd come. Unsure of so much. In her heart she knew Vegeta was capable of such cruelty, but he treated her so differently, acted so differently around her that she could only admit to having forgotten that he was capable of descending into the darkness.

The nerve of the male to say he wished he'd never come to her planet. Bulma started crying again as she sank to the ground in front of the graves.

Bulma didn't know how long she sat their watering the ground with her tears, listening to the wind blow through the trees but her silent reverie broke with the sound of a voice.

"Bulma." But it wasn't Vegeta's voice.

Bulma looked up and met the eyes of Piccolo. The green man stood over her, arms crossed, his ever-present cape blew gently in the wind. She smile softly at him.

"How'd you find me?"

"Your mate told me where to look." He settled on the ground next to her. "We haven't spoken in a while but would you care to tell me your King tracked me down at this god awful our and sent me to watch over you?"

If not him then who? Bulma wondered before relaying the dungeon incident.

Piccolo sat, arms and legs crossed, through her recounting. After words he sat for moment in silence before speaking.

"I know something of the darkness." Piccolo said. "And I know how tempting it is to return to that place. The desire to stop feeling those emotions we believe make us weak. It is a dangerous place to be. The inability to choose been the light and the dark makes one weaker than simply choosing which side to take. You have changed him."

"Me?" Bulma said.

"Yes." Piccolo replied. "I don't think it is a bad thing. A man with something to fight for will fight harder and more powerfully than a man who fights only for the sake of power, but it's up to him to figure that out."

"The look in his eyes." Bulma shook her head.

"Without you that is all that would be left." Piccolo shrugged. "I mean if I had to take a guess."

"And the universe would burn." Bulma surmised. A moment of clarity coming to her. A brief vision of the universe as Frieza controlled the Saiyan race. Using them as a weapon with Vegeta at the forefront. She shuddered at the thought.

"I would suggest not letting a creature as powerful as your mate go into the darkness." Piccolo looked up at the night sky. "But what would I know."

"What can I do?" Bulma put her head in her hands.

"Stay alive and by his side. Give him a reason to stay in the light." Was Piccolos advice. "Until he either overcomes the evil within him or forsakes you for it. The sun will be up soon. I suggest you return to the castle." Piccolo stood and offered Bulma a hand up. She took it and allowed him to pull her to her feet.

"How do you know this stuff?" Bulma asked.

"Let's say I spent my time in the darkness."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Bulma cleaned her sword, showered and changed into a clean uniform before bringing herself to go find Vegeta. It was near sunrise and only a very few members of the staff were out and about. After firing her inhouse guard Bulma was able to make her way down to Vegeta's private training room on her own.

Vegeta was alone in the room, the gravity was hiked up well beyond her capabilities, and he looked bad. He'd taken off his armor and suite, fighting only in his shorts, gloves, and boots. Blood and sweat dripped down his body as he fought twelve of her bots at once, taking serious damage as they struck his unprotected body.

Sighing Bulma dropped her mental shield and allowed her ki to rise to its normal levels. If he hadn't realized she was back before he surely did then. He's emotions were still a blank wall to her, she felt cut off from him and afloat.

The gravity shut off suddenly. Glancing back up at the viewing screen Bulma saw Vegeta standing by the control pad, head bowed, not looking in the camera's direction. Bulma unbuckled her swords holsters, pulled off her armor and dropped them all to the floor. The sound of the door sliding open and then shut behind her was loud in the silence of the training room.

Bulma walked up to her mate, standing close enough that she could feel the heat radiating off of his body, but didn't touch him. He smelled of blood and sweat. His wounds leaked heavily, the blood making plopping sounds as it hit the floor in a steady stream. How was even still standing?

Just as the thought occurred to her Vegeta buckled. The great warrior fell soundlessly to his knees before her. Catching himself with his arms he prevented his face from hitting the floor in the same instant his mental shields collapsed. The reconnection hit Bulma like a physical blow. His body ached, he was exhausted but wracked with fear and worry. He was terrified of something.

Bulma went to her own knees, reaching out she pulled him into her body holding him to her chest. Holding him tight Bulma buried her face in neck. Slowly his hands came up to hold her arms as she held him. His head hung loosely as they clung to each other.

"Stay with me." Vegeta gasped. "I am lost without you." His body shuddered against hers.

Bulma's heart lurched in her chest at the pure pain in his voice. Tears came to her eyes. "I'm not going anywhere, Vegeta."

At that Vegeta turned in her arms and kissed her. His lips pressed hard against hers as he gathered her up into his arms crushing her to him. He sat back pulling her into his lap and as he broke away from the kiss he held her to him.

"Where's your armor? Your swords?" He asked.

"I took them off." Bulma answered.

"You still trust me?" She felt his pain at the remembrance of her drawing on him, his fear of losing her trust.

"Yes." Bulma whispered.

"Why?"

Bulma felt something in her stomach flutter and the words fell from her mouth.

"Because I love you."


	24. Proclamations

Bulma could not believe the words that fell out of her mouth. Snapping her jaw shut Bulma blanched but refused to break eye contact with Vegeta. The bell could not be unrung. She'd said what she meant and meant what she said but she feared his reaction. The moment hung in eternity before time began moving once more.

Strong fingers dug into her hair, tugged her into a soul searing kiss, before firmly pulling her head to the side. Bulma froze as he tugged the collar of her suit down and trembled at the first scrape of teeth against the scar already on her throat. Electric jolts shot through her when she felt Vegeta's deep growl rumble through her chest and then, movements almost gentle, he bit her.

Bulma dug her nails into his back. Warmth spread through her, different from the markings before. Gone was the furious ecstacy replaced by the most wonderous feeling of connection with her mate. Happiness, like the warmth of the sun after a long winter, filled her. It was peace. It was home.

Releasing her from his bite Vegeta looked her in the eyes before wordlessly passing out. His wounds finally getting the better of him.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Bulma watched the sunrise through the balcony windows. The balcony itself now off limits. Two elite guards stood watch out on the beach below on four-hour rotations.

Vegeta was in a regeneration tank and alone in their room Bulma found sleep to be impossible. She hadn't expected him to make declarations of love and he'd answered her in the best way he could, by reconfirming their bond. Her hand settled on the fresh mark. He'd laid it over the original mark. It was more than she could have hoped for after her spontaneous confession. After all, she'd shocked herself let alone him.

Glancing at the clock Bulma noticed that they had about an hour before the planet wide announcement was scheduled to start. It might be enough time for Vegeta to recover and change she supposed. For her own part Bulma already showered, again, and dressed in her royal armor, ready to go when the time came.

The com notification from the door drew her attention away from the sunrise.

"What?" Bulma snapped knowing they could hear her through the door.

"Elite class Bardock requests entry, my Queen." One of the guards at the door announced.

Bardock was one of the only people Bulma wasn't likely to lose her temper on that morning. After telling them he could enter her advisor was allowed in by the guards at her door.

"My Queen." He acknowledged her status with the traditional Saiyan salute instead of the more formal greeting. She'd thrown a big enough fit the first time he took a knee before her after the coronation that he didn't do that anymore.

Bulma returned the salute in the same instance that her stomach growled, loudly. She sighed in aggravation. It felt like all she did was either eat or throw up. Sometimes the former promptly followed by the latter. Bardock raised an eyebrow.

"Your Majesty, forgive me for asking but when is the last time you ate?"

"I swear Bardock if you don't stop with these formalities at least in private I am going to have a cow."

"What's a cow?" Bardock truly looked confused. With another sigh Bulma waived him off.

"It's just an Earth saying. It means I'll get really upset. As I have already pointed out before, I need someone who is willing to talk to me like a normal person or I will loose my mind."

"But you are not a normal person. You are a Queen." At Bulma's continued glare Bardock continued. "However, your wish is my command…Bulma."

Saying her name seemed to physically hurt Bardock. Rubbing her forehead Bulma continued, "I haven't eaten since last meal yesterday. But that's not why you're here so, what's going on?"

"I want to give you an update on the traitors and on the Kings healing status." Bulma waved him on.

"The King will be out of the tank shortly. His vitals are improving quickly, and his power level has continued to increase by leaps. Though I've blocked this information from the computer systems since receiving your list of names from the would-be assassin. Most were minor warriors, 2nd and 3rd class at best however two names were elites, Borgos and Fasha. Their collusion with Frieza has been confirmed."

Bardock's face fell slightly at the mention of the two elites' guilt.

"Were you close to them?"

"When we were younger."

Knowing that Saiyans were not a fan of the word sorry so she avoided it but wanted to offer her condolences.

"My regrets." She clapped him on the shoulder, making the older Saiyan jump slightly. He nodded solemnly but continued as thought nothing happened.

"All of the confirmed traitors are being held in the prison until you and the King decide how to handle them."

Pacing Bulma's mind ran. "How much would those two know about the shield tech?"

"Not much, neither worked in the labs though I did discover they were regularly accessing both yours and the Kings medical records I have found no evidence of them knowing anything about the shields beyond their existence."

Nodding Bulma reached one end of the room, whipped around and continued her pacing. "We need to figure out if anyone who has critical knowledge of the shielding plans or how the generators function has been compromised. Pull all communication records, all computer records, everything from everybody. Lock down everything. I know it's going to cause an initial decline in productivity, but we have to make sure no one is passing on critical information or building in a fault. Sabotage is a real threat."

"I have already frozen all the systems but will also halt production. You're right someone could have been building in a failure. I am actively investigating all of those who have had access to the plans or processes. As I clear individuals, I will send them out to begin the installs of generators deemed safe. We can restart the production line once we clear all of the currently produced generators."

"Sounds like you're already off to a good start. Work quickly Bardock. We can't afford to lose much time. Who do you know you can trust?"

"My son, and his small friend Krillin. He's a 2nd class warrior but trustworthy enough. A few other advisors and elites."

Bulma frowned. "None of them are…technologically inclined?"

"No but they can take direction for the most part."

"If you think they can be of assistance use them."

She wanted nothing more than to go down to the lab herself and begin inspecting the completed generators, but she couldn't. Unfortunately, she had Queen stuff to do and training to keep up on first. Might still made right and she had to remain strong to ensure the people continued viewing her as a fit ruler. Not to mention the multiple assassination attempts. No, she couldn't afford to go soft.

"I'm heading back to the labs now. I will have food sent to you. Please eat it." With that Bardock saluted and bid her farewell.

Grumbling to herself about bossy Saiyan males Bulma sunk onto her favorite armchair to wait.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The breakfast Bulma managed to get down threatened to come back up as she sat upon her throne next to Vegeta.

"This was your idea woman." Vegeta gave her side eye.

"So, we are speaking, again are we?" She hissed back.

The tension between them odd since his return from the regeneration tank. As in Vegeta hadn't said two words to her, just showered, changed and followed her to the throne room. Frowning Vegeta shut his mouth and looked away. Bulma barely avoided rolling her eyes not looking forward to whatever conversation they were going to have to have about his attitude later.

The throne room was empty except for their closest elite guards and advisors. Only the most trustworthy were allowed anywhere near her now. She knew that the cameras in the room would be turned on shortly to broadcast their announcement across the planet.

"Your majesties the broad cast will begin in ten, nine, eight…" Bulma listened to Zorn, Vegeta Seniors personal advisor, make the count down. She would have preferred Bardock, her own advisor, but he was too tasked out to be there.

The countdown hit zero. They were live.

"We appear before you today to announce a proclamation." Vegeta spoke. "This proclamation will ask much of you, and we are asking much of you. Remember we are stronger together than apart." His eyes shift over to Bulma.

They'd decided that it would be better received if he started things out. Bulma wrote the proclamation, modeling it after the American emancipation proclamation from Earth's history. She picked up the thread where he left off and they would continue to take turns until it was done.

"We as your King and Queen, by virtue of our station, on this day do publicly proclaim that slavery is henceforth and forever forward abolished on Vegetasai. On this day all persons held as slaves within any part of Vegetasai, shall now and forever be free; all the free citizens of Vegetasai will recognize and maintain the freedom of such persons, and will do no act or acts to repress such persons in any legal efforts they may make for their freedom."

"Equality shall not be denied or reduced on account of freedman status. We hereby order upon the people so declared to be free to labor for reasonable wages or seek asylum where they choose."

"We further declare and make known, that persons of suitable strength, intellect, and loyalty may be received into the army to positions, stations, and other places that they may be deemed worthy."

"And upon this act, sincerely believed to be an act of justice, both warranted by the times and necessary for our continued growth we invoke the considerate strength of all our people, and the favor of our Ancestors."

Vegeta finished the proclamation and moments later the signal was given that the feed was cut. Bulma sighed, slumping into her chair. This was going to be a disaster, the feeling of impending doom swept over her again.

"We have garrisons deployed to assist in this transition." Zorn spoke calmly. "As we planned, they are well prepared to maintain peace and aid the slaves in gaining their freedom and establishing them either here or off world. Significant funds have been dispersed for reparations and to compensate owners who may feel slighted by the loss of their property…as it were."

"We cannot afford a civil war." Vegeta growled. "Ensure any rebellion is crushed." He shot a look at Bulma and she felt his seething anger like a physical blow. Standing Vegeta stormed from the room. Confused Bulma followed after her mate.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"I thought we were in agreement on doing this now?" Bulma asked Vegeta as they stormed down their private wing. Seeing the guards outside the main door Vegeta snarled at them to leave. They left. Fast. Slamming into their quarters Vegeta rounded on Bulma.

"We were." He all but yelled.

Running his hands through his hair and snarling to himself he stormed over to the balcony windows and activated the newly installed shutters. The heavy steel plates sliding shut, blocking out the daylight, and preventing the guards on the ground below from hearing them. Clearly Vegeta didn't want an audience for this argument.

"So, what is your problem?"

Emotions swirled through her, the impending doom, the…the…

"Your scared." Bulma answered her own question. Voice soft she made to touch him but Vegeta backed away as though struck. Well, Bulma decided, probably a poor word choice.

"I fear nothing!" Vegeta screamed. He turned and paced away from her as though he would look out at the sea but came face to face with only steel.

"Fine then, you are worried?" Bulma tried again. The synonym seemed to rub him better. "I know I am."

"Centuries. Centuries of doing things one way and now we must do them another. There will be decent among our people at a time when we need to be working together."

"You're right." She told him. This seemed to take the wind out of his sails. "But if we waited then more people would be here to die when Frieza comes because he will come and destroy as much as he can before you kill him. A simple stray ki ball could kill dozens of the weaker slaves let alone the kind of energy you and the elites will be throwing around. This gives them the chance to escape and if they stay it will be their choice."

"I do not care if random slaves live or die." Vegeta's cold blooded voice dripped with malice. "My concern is for you and for my planet. My people."

Bulma approached the fuming male with caution. Their link as open as it'd ever been, she could feel everything he felt. His concern over whelmed her, his fear, his stress, flared around her. Bulma knew he must have been hiding it from her. This didn't develop overnight.

For her part Bulma knew she was scared. Scared of failure, scared of losing Vegeta, of dying, of some much. No words would be able to sooth Vegeta as he paced and all but twitched before her. Stepping into his path Bulma wrapped her arms around him. Stopping him in his track.

They never really just hugged, not unless one of them was half dead and that really didn't count. It was a realization that hit her as Vegeta froze in her arms as though he wasn't sure what to do. Silently Bulma willed him to feel how much this meant to her. All of it. Slowly Vegeta's arms encircled her. He made her feel small as he held her in his arms. His shoulders were broader, his arms thicker, his chest wider than when he first found her. His gravity training already paying off.

Vegeta rested his chin against the top of her head with a sigh. Bulma curled in against him tucking in tight to him. Holding him, being held. Comforting each other.

"I am not strong enough. I must obtain my birth rite. I must become the legendary or we will all die." Vegeta's voice was just a whisper into the room. As though a afraid someone, anyone, else might hear him.

"I believe in you." Bulma told him and it was true. "You will defeat that monster because you don't know how to fail."

Bulma ran her hands down Vegetas back, past where his armor ended, and brushed her fingers across his tail. Something she rarely dared to do. At times she could almost forget it was there but right then she wanted to feel that soft brown fur under her hands. Moving slowly Bulma raked her nails delicately through his fur.

Vegeta startled at the touch. "Watch yourself woman."

Ignoring his words she slid her fingers underneath his tail pulling gently. Despite his warnings Vegeta allowed her to unwind his tail from around his waist. He was too strong for it to have been any other way.

Wrapping her hand around his tail Bulma squeezed him gently before running her hand experimentally along it's length. Careful not to pull too hard. She'd never done this before. Bulma watched his face as she touched him. Enjoying the look on it.

Eyes closed Vegeta's lips parted slightly has he gasped. Using her free hand to massage the area around the base of his tail she continued running her other hand along its length before grabbing the base of his tail and squeezing him firmly.

Vegeta caught his weight on her as his knees buckled, nearly taking them both to the ground.

"Fuck." He gasped.

Releasing his tail Bulma cupped his face and kissed him. Vegeta opened his mouth and deepened the kiss. But a kiss wasn't enough, they needed more. Clothing and armor fell under heated hands as they sought to touch more of each other. Bulma wrapped her legs around her mate's waste as he lifted her up and pinned her against the wall.

Bulma gasped as pain shot through her injured ribs. Nearly healed but not quite. Vegeta hadn't touched her since her injury, afraid of causing her more pain. Now he froze mid motion and looked at her wide eyed.

"If you stop." Bulma growled. "I will kill you myself."

"Oh, will you, little human?" A fierce smirk spread across his face, his tone wicked. "How do you suppose you will do that?"

Vegeta leaned in and scrapped his teeth along her neck as he thrust his hips, grinding his hardness against her most sensitive of places. She wanted him, needed him and in that moment, she would have done several morally questionable acts to keep him from stopping.

"Stupid Saiyan." Bulma muttered letting her head fall back against the wall. "All muscle no brains."

Chuckling Vegeta continued his slow, grinding, rhythm against her folds until Bulma began pleading with him. She was so wet, so ready, if he would just please give it to her.

"What?" He panted. "Tell me…what you…want."

Vegeta as egotistical as ever enjoyed hearing her tell him what she wanted, in hearing her beg, but she loved this side of him. Completely masculine, dominating, it ignited something primal within her that reveled in his strength, his ego, and yes his arrogance.

"I want you." She arched her back. "Inside me."

"As you wish." He shifted himself around and slid inside of her. Bulma clung to him as he moved. His energy poured slowly into her as he gave of himself and through their bond, their pleasure multiplied. Bulma lost herself, unsure where her pleasure began and his ended. Each thrust of his hips brought them closer and closer until finally it took them tumbling off the edge of the abbess. The orgasm tore through them, shattering any barriers between them and they came, crying out as one.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Cool sheets and rain greeted her as she slowly opened her eyes. The gray light of dawn filled the room making Bulma frown. Dawn? Had she really slept away an entire day? Sitting up in a panic she cursed at all the lost time. She needed to train, she needed to be in the lab. Why in the hell had Vegeta let her sleep for an entire day?

"Calm yourself woman." The familiar voice grumbled from the other side of the bed.

"What are you still doing in bed? What am I doing in bed?" She huffed, making to get up. A firm hand around her wrist drew her up short. Looking over she met Vegeta black eyes. He looked calm, if a bit annoyed, and as though he had no intention of her getting out of bed.

"Who are you and what did you do with my mate?" Bulma asked.

"Woman, after you passed out, I trained and questioned our captives." Bulma made a face at the last part remembering his last go at questioning a captive. "I was much more, what would you call it? Humane? This time. The two were friends of Bardock at some point and held little more information than we have already guessed. Frieza will be arriving early in hopes of surprising us and has had spies monitoring my training progress and you in general. Bardock is clearing workers to return to the lab one at a time and they have begun inspecting your shield generators. And you, woman, are injured, with child and low on energy. You need to eat and sleep more than usual. Both of which you have been neglecting. So, if you plan on staying strong enough to survive random assassination attempts and birthing a Saiyan Prince you are going to do as I say."

"Well then." Bulma mumbled. "Anything else?"

"Yes. You need a bath."

Without warning Bulma hit him full in the face with her pillow. The look on his face afterwards made her fall over with laughter and would be one she remembered for the rest of her life.


	25. Belief

With one last painful retch Bulma flushed the toilet and sank back onto the floor. Over a month of this and still she prayed every morning would be the morning she woke up without the immediate need to puke her guts out.

By the time she'd finished being sick, cleaned up and reemerged Vegeta was already gone, as usual. She knew he was training, training to become the Super Saiyan of legend, to save them all from Frieza. According to her research the last recorded ascension had been a thousand years previously and things hadn't ended well for that particular Saiyan. Most didn't even believe in the legend anymore. But Vegeta believed. Her fear was that if he did make the transformation, he would be destroyed by it but as is it was, he might die in the pursuit.

Bulma look at the last suit Vegeta had taken off and tossed on the floor instead of down the shoot. It was more holes than fabric, covered in blood and scorch marks. No armor in site. He'd continued training without it. Normally tidy enough to make a drill sergeant proud she'd been noticing him slipping lately. He was exhausted and no amount of half-assed visits to the regin tank would fix what he did to himself on a daily basis. The male flat our refused to spend enough time healing.

The state of Vegeta's training had taken a critical turn. He continued abusing Kakarot, inciting the male to grow stronger and in turn push Vegeta beyond his limits. Their training sessions were violent and bloody. That coupled with the damage her own inventions could cause meant Vegeta's power was in fact growing by leaps and bounds.

Picking up the destroy suit Bulma tossed it down laundry shoot for someone else to deal with then slid on her armor and headed out to start her day with her own training.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Left side." Piccolo instructed as he swatted at her left flank. Bulma moved out of the way of the strike, quick, and fluid. "You're fast." He commented as they tumbled through the air.

Grinning Bulma fazed behind Piccolo and kicked him in the back, sending him careening into the side of the GR. "And strong." Bulma grinned at Piccolo as he peeled himself off the wall and shot back at her, a grin on his own face.

They spin through the air a flurry of strikes and blocks, each pressing the other to be better in their own right. Piccolo pushed her to refine her technique, she pressured him to be faster and trickier. It wasn't Vegeta but training with Piccolo was better than with any of the humans. Though she could and had trained with some of her guards Bulma found she preferred Piccolo. He felt like an old friend.

Despite the pace of their training Piccolo was ever careful about her condition. It was an unwritten rule between them that he wouldn't strike her abdomen or hurt her enough that, under normal stances, she'd need a regin tank. In return Bulma wouldn't take advantage of the pulled strike or slowed pace. It worked, it was fun but most importantly it made her better.

"Up here." Bulma taunted Piccolo as she distracted him before speeding above him and drilling him down into the ground. Rebounding he shot a ki blast at her. Bulma blocked the shot and suddenly Piccolo was behind her.

Grabbing her under the arms he went for the full nelson. "Watch your back." He said as he tightened his grip. Powering up Bulma thrust her elbows down hard to break his hold. As soon as she felt his grip home loose from the back of her head Bulma took control of his arms and threw him over her head. As he flew in front of her Bulma shot him with a blast of ki.

Bam, dead on target, Bulma thought as the ki blast slammed into him. They were fighting at less than half power and under fifty times gravity so ultimately the explosion of energy was more show than anything else for someone of Piccolos power level.

As the light cleared, she saw Piccolo doubled over laughing.

"Nice shot." He said, straightening. "Ready for a break?"

They were both panting heavily and she could use some water so at her nod Piccolo shut down the gravity generator.

Exiting the machine, they walked out onto the extensive grounds of the castle. Bulma didn't need the extreme levels that the new training room that Vegeta used could reach so she'd set up her old GR out on the lawn for her own training. Vegeta pretty much lived in his anyways.

Settling down in the yard Bulma unscrewed the lid off her water and watched Piccolo do the same. She'd recently learned from him that he only needed water to survive.

"So, what word are we going to learn today?" Bulma asked. Piccolo had offered to teach her his language, something about not wanting to be the only one on the planet who knew it, and Bulma was excited to learn a new language.

Taking a long drink of his water Piccolo paused before looking at her with a smile and saying, "How about dragon?"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Your Majesty, we have had small uprising amongst our biggest land owners. They are particularly resistance in allowing their slaves freedom. It is mostly due to the amount of labor necessary to manage the fields and farms where our crops and fibers are produced." Bulma rolled her eyes at the pronouncement. Of course, it was a story as old as freaking time and spanning the universe apparently.

"How have you been dealing with it?" She sat upon her throne, arms crossed, as she listened to the day's reports.

Zorn shifted his weight before answering. "Forcefully."

Frowning Bulma wondered at a better solution. "I want you to replace the slaves with prisoners. Anyone who breaks the law works the fields instead of fines or confinement. Work the details out amongst yourselves and send them to me for approval." Bulma delegated.

"That is a somewhat ruthless solution." Zorn commented as he typed away on his tablet. He glanced up at Bulma, noticing her narrowed gaze and continued. "I am not criticizing your Majesty merely observing. I rather like the solution." He went back to his typing.

Glaring Bulma went back to her thoughts. Once things settle down, they could work a long-term solution for the farmers, but it was going to inevitably mean raising prices on goods across the board so that they could afford to pay field hands while still maintaining a profit. It would need to be done slowly though. Replacing a small percentage of convicts with paid hands and raising prices a trickle at a time. Long term goals.

"Do we have any petitioners today?"

"No my Queen but you do have a meeting conference room A this afternoon with the Earthling Ministers to discuss the returning prisoners. You should be aware that they are being difficult They wish to deal with the King.

"And why is that?"

"We suspect it is because you are a woman." Zorn answered carefully.

Narrowing her eyes Bulma felt her rage boil. "Human scum." The words were out before she could stop them.

Her eyes widened and she snapped her mouth shut. Horrified. What had she just said? Standing Bulma flung her cape over her shoulder. The handful of advisors with her took half a step back and gave each other the side eye.

She didn't know where exactly she was headed as she stormed out of the throne room, but she felt more than saw her two primary guards Toma and Zuc trailing behind her as she went. It wasn't until she found herself in the elite's wing of the castle that Bulma knew where she was going.

Kakarot and his mate had been moved into the castle along with his parents shortly after they realize a war with Frieza was on the horizon. It added a layer of protection for her and kept Vegeta's favorite training partner close at hand.

Standing outside the door to their apartments Bulma frown. Why exactly was she there? Guilt? Probably. She couldn't believe what she'd said, and it made her want to try to reconnect with one of her own people. This one was the closest one to her. One problem. Chi Chi pretty much hated her. Not that she could blame the female. Woman. Whatever.

Convincing herself that maybe they could make up and all that jazz Bulma pressed the button for the doorbell. There was a beat before Chi Chi's voice came over the intercom asking who was there.

"It's me." Bulma said, trying to keep her voice soft and nonthreatening. The longer she stayed on Vegetasai the harder that was becoming.

Another pause. This one longer. Bulma was just beginning to wonder if the woman wasn't going to answer the door when it slid open to reveal a much healthier looking Chi Chi. She'd put some weight back on her and no longer looked sickly. Vegeta's talk with Kakarot must have worked because whether she liked it or not, she'd been accepting Kakarot's ki. Bulma could not only see it in the physical improvements but she could also sense the change in Chi Chi's energy now that she focused on it. Was that how she felt to others? Could they all sense Vegeta's ki blending in with hers?

"What do you want?" Chi Chi snapped.

Well that was friendly. "To talk."

Chi Chi's eyes shifted between Bulma and her guards before she oh so slowly stepped back, gesturing for Bulma to enter. But Bulma knew better than to walk in first. Her guards would have a fit. So she stood by as the two males went in first to do a quick sweep of the apartments.

Once she got the all clear Bulma followed Chi Chi through her quarters and into the kitchen. The rooms were obsessively neat. Clean nearly to a flaw. Clearly Chi Chi needed something better to do than sit at home and clean. But what?

Settling down at the kitchen table Bulma watch as Kakarot's mate put a kettle on the stove.

"I'll make you some tea. I would make you chamomile but they don't have that here so I've found the closest thing I could to it." Chi Chi rambled as she pulled out a tea set. Bulma didn't know where she'd gotten it but could guess that Kakarot had acquired it from somewhere at her request.

They sat in silence until the tea was ready and Chi Chi poured her a cup. Not wanting to be rude Bulma picked up the little cup to give the tea a sniff only to have the glass explode in her hands. Eyes wide Bulma sat in shock as boiling hot water dripped harmlessly off of gloves and uniform onto Chi Chi's spotless kitchen table and floor.

"Oh damn. I'm sorry." Bulma said as her mind came back on line and she jumped up to help clean up the broken shards of china. Chi Chi tried waving her off but Bulma ignored her. "I don't know what happened."

"Well I do." Chi Chi huffed as she mopped up the floor while Bulma wiped up the mess on the table. "You're not normal anymore Bulma. When's the last time you used anything that wasn't made for a Saiyan?"

Shrugging Bulma shook her head. She honestly didn't know.

"I'm not the only human who can use ki." Bulma said as she wrung out the washcloth in the sink.

Chi Chi let out a snide laugh. "You're human only in name. You're stronger than all the other Earthlings or so everyone says and I saw how you murdered Goku's brother. You're strong like they are, and you don't even notice because you're always surrounded by them."

"Hey, you're strong too Chi Chi or you wouldn't be able to survive here."

"Nice of you to remember how so many of "your people" died not too long ago." Chi Chi mopped the floor with undo aggression. "And yeah I'm strong, I used to be a fighter. My dad trained me, but I've never been able to fly like you or some of the others. But that's besides the matter. You are five times stronger than you were when we met on that ship." She cut her eyes up sharply at Bulma. "Why is that?"

Bulma looked down at her hands. She knew she was stronger, a lot stronger, but she trained ruthlessly with Vegeta and now Piccolo. She trained under intense gravity and she was bound to the strongest Saiyan alive. On top of the bond he shared his energy with her directly daily. The why was pretty obvious. Clearly being surround by only the strongest beings on the planet had given Bulma a skewed perception strength.

Chi Chi did have one good question though. Why were some humans stronger than others? Why were only a select few able to tap into their ki and use it?

"I was taught by a human master how to use my ki originally." Bulma said. "He always said it was a gift you were born with or not. If you had it, he could cultivate it, if you didn't then you were out of luck. I don't know the why of it though."

Bulma gave up on helping as Chi Chi just went back over her work, scrubbing angerly at the table, and leaned against the counter, arms crossed.

"Who was this master of yours anyway?" Chi Chi asked.

Laughing at the memory of the old man Bulma answered with a smile. "His name was Roshi. He was kind of a pervert to be honest. Spent a lot of his spare time watching women's aerobics videos but he could use ki and he could tell when someone else had the talent. So he spent his time teaching myself and Yamcha how to use ki. We helped him teach regular martial arts classes too. He trained me well, even taught me how to use a sword."

Chi Chi frowned. "I know that name. He used to compete in the worlds martial arts tournaments, way back before our time, he was a champion."

"Yeah. He was. He's dead now." Bulma found herself shooed back into her seat at the table as Chi Chi went back to making her another cup of tea. "Raditz killed everyone around me or connected to me."

"Well, you killed him back didn't you." Chi Chi managed to make it sound like an insult as she sat another mug in front of Bulma. This one the now familiar Saiyan made type. "I'm not going to watch you destroy all my nice china. It's been hard enough teaching Goku how to use them without crushing everything."

She turned her back on Bulma to pour her own tea. Bulma picked up the mug and sniffed the tea. It didn't smell too bad but just before she took a sip, she felt Toma flare his ki slightly. A signal to get her attention, she wore her scouter only for show preferring to feel out people. Pausing she shifted her eyes over to the male, one eyebrow raised. He gave her a look that said she knew better. Of course, she wasn't supposed to drink or eat anything not prepared by a trusted person.

Bulma didn't want to offend Chi Chi but if she got poisoned or even just sick she couldn't just go into a regin tank to fix it without killing her unborn child. Seeming to understand her problem Zuc reached out, quick as lightening and drained half the cup in one gulp. His eyes bugged out but he quickly forced his face back to neutral just as Chi Chi turned back around.

The woman looked down at the half empty cup of tea and raised an eyebrow. "You must have been thirsty. How do you like it?"

"Ah, yes, thirsty. It was great." She pasted a small smile on her face.

Eyes wide Chi Chi sat down at the table across from Bulma. "So why exactly are you here?"

"Are you planning to go back to Earth?" Bulma asked, she had a nagging suspicion that something was up and had been meaning to talk to Kakarot about it but she was there so Chi Chi would do.

Blinking Chi Chi looked down at her own cup of tea. Served in one of the fine white cups like Bulma had destroyed. She shrugged before answering. "Goku has agreed to go back with me. I think he would like it there. He is much gentler than the rest of you brutes." Her eyes went to Bulma's two guards.

Narrowing her eyes Bulma forced her tone to stay neutral as she spoke her next words carefully.

"Kakarot cannot leave until the safety of this planet is secure. Kakarot is our strongest elite and the primary training partner of King Vegeta. Once Frieza is defeated and the safety of our people is secured he can do what he wants. Until then he will not be released from service."

"How dare you-" Chi Chi began but Bulma cut her off, having none of it.

"I dare as his Queen but you should think about this, if Frieza destroys this planet how long do you think it will be before he comes after you and the only Saiyan's left alive? Half-breed or not, we have intel that Frieza wants to wipe out the entire race."

Chi Chi audibly squawked and stood. "You can't think Frieza could possibly care about my son. Besides I'm going to raise him to be just like any other human. He will be a scholar. Not a warrior. He will never learn to fight so he will never be of interest to that monster and I don't care if he destroys this planet. As long as Goku and my family are safe."

"If you think for one second that Kakarot's brat won't be ridiculously powerful and need training to control that power then you are seriously not paying attention."

Bulma stood and while Chi Chi was physically taller than her Bulma still seemed to loom over her. Her own ki beginning to crackle around her. She found that her pregnancy made it more difficult to control her energy. "Kakarot is not the weakling you seem to think he is, he maybe be a fucking idiot be he is also a powerful warrior. You need to wake up!" Her ki pulsed around her with the last word blowing Chi Chi's table and chairs aside.

Taking deep breaths Bulma did her best to reign in her temper. The thought of this woman taking Kakarot's son and not allowing him to be trained was pure crazy. She was going to ruin the kid. She knew in that moment that Chi Chi could not be allowed to leave the planet. Her kid would be a ticking time bomb.

"Your travel privileges are revoked." Bulma heard the words leaving her mouth but couldn't quite believe she was saying them. Here she'd come to make up with Chi Chi and she was actually making things worse.

"What?" Chi Chi screamed.

"You will only be given clearance to leave in the event of a mass emergency evacuation. Otherwise, get comfortable." Bulma turned to leave when there was a ruckus behind her. Whipping around she saw that Toma had grabbed Chi Chi's arm to prevent her from throwing the kettle at her. "Let her go." Bulma said softly. At her words the male released Chi Chi with the low warning not to try that again. Bulma walked out without looking back. She needed to get to the lab before her meeting with the ministers.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"More." Bulma commanded.

She watched as both Vegeta and Kakarot threw power at the test shield. Eyes roving over the digital readout in front of her she knew it was only going to be a matter of time before-

The generators exploded shooting shrapnel in all directions. Vegeta and Kakarot threw their arms up as the energy stored inside of the machine released violently.

For her part Bulma remained unflinching. Which was easy to do from her lab.

Switching off the live feed from the testing zone she went back to her calculations.

"You didn't think to warn us?" Vegeta grouched as he walked into the lab a few moments later with Kakarot in tow.

Not looking up Bulma shrugged. She heard Vegeta humph and walk over to her lab table. When she heard him rummaging around she looked up. "Drop it. They're not ready."

Vegeta lifted an eyebrow at her but slowly sat the half-finished bot back down on her workstation. "What exactly was the point of that little exercise?" He asked.

Bulma had to admit he did look a bit wind-blown and scruffy from the explosion. Her eyes shifted to Kakarot who was trying to edge out of the lab.

"Hold it Kakarot." She said. "I need to talk to you before you go."

"But I'm starving." He whined. Bulma ignored him and addressed Vegeta.

"The generators can only recycle so much power back into the shields. Once they reach max capacity they will explode."

"I wonder what's for lunch?" Kakarot mumbled.

"The more we have around the planet the more of the load they share but as units fail the other units will pick up the slack and the rate of failure will increase rapidly with each generator lost."

"My stomach is eating itself." More whining.

"There is no way to predict how quickly Frieza can get the job done but I can say that a sustained attack by our own people could drop the shields in as little three days. I was hoping for more."

"Pleaaaase let me go eat or I'm gonna dieeee."

"It is enough. We only need a few hours. Either I destroy Frieza or he will destroy this planet." Vegeta's words raised the hair on her arms.

"Listen you can hear my stomach growling."

"Now will you please talk to Kakarot so he will stop. Fucking. Whining!" Vegeta yelled the last part as he glared at the idiot.

Kakarot snapped his jaws shut.

Bulma rubbed the bridge of her nose. She'd rather be back in the GR getting her ass kicked.

"Kakarot do you want to move to Earth?" She watched him closely as she asked. He frowned at her. Seemingly confused be her question.

"No. I mean there's no one there who can give me a challenging fight." He frowned, thought about it and then continued, "Chi Chi did ask if it would be okay to visit. She said I would enjoy her planet and that our son should get to see both halves of his heritage."

Bulma rolled her eyes. "I just bet she did."

"What's that supposed to me?" Kakarot sounded upset. Which was odd. He very rarely got upset.

"I believe that it is your mates' intention to get you to Earth and then trap you there."

"She is too weak to force Kakarot to do anything." Vegeta interjected. For his part he didn't seem surprised by Bulma's big reveal.

"Sure. So you're prepared to knock out your mate and rekidnap her to bring her back here?" Bulma asked Kakarot.

"Well I-" Kakarot began as he shook his head.

"Because I can almost guarantee she will refuse to come back and refuse to let you take your son away from her once he's born. Do you know she plans to raise him as human? Chi Chi told me she was going to make sure he never learned to fight. That means he would never learn to control his power. Do you know what that would end in?"

"A fucking disaster." Vegeta answered for him.

"Exactly. Your kid would be one temper tantrum from killing people and Earth has a moon. It's full twice as often Vegetasai's. What happens when he turns into his Great Ape form and destroys an entire city? With no training that form is impossible to control, and we all know it."

"Unless of course the banshee figures out to cut off his tail." Vegeta growled.

Kakarot looked more upset by the second. His features had an unusually dark aura about them.

"I also suspect she wants to try to get you to leave before Frieza arrives." Bulma leaned back in her chair, eyeing Kakarot's changing facial expression. "So, what do you have to say?"

He put his hands on his hips as he paced around. You could almost see the wheels turning in his head. Finally he stopped and looked up at them both.

"I would never run from a battle, especially not this one, I had only thought visit Earth sometime after we kill Frieza." Kakarot had gone into serious mode. It was almost disturbing to watch the switch flip. As if his mind could only handle one personality at a time. "As long as I live my son will be trained. No matter how unhappy it makes my mate."

Bulma nodded at his words. "That's good to hear Kakarot. You should be made aware that I have revoked her traveling rights. At some point we may readdress this but for now I've made the decision for you both. Be warned your mate is probably not going to be happy when you go home."

"My mate…she is not adjusting so well to life here or to the differences in our species. I was hoping a trip to her home at some point would cheer her up but I don't think I'd be willing to hurt her to bring or my son back here. I think you're right. I'd end up trapped on Earth."

"Exactly." Bulma nodded. "So, any questions?"

That weird switch flipped again. His whole face changed from darkly serious to his normal sate of cheerful over animation. Scratching the back of his hand he opened his mouth to speak.

"So, can I-"

"Go fucking eat!" Vegeta snapped and just like that Kakarot was gone fast as a blink.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

How had her life gone so far off the rails? Bulma pushed at the bubbles surrounding her. The only unsurprising part of the day had been the meeting with the Earths Ministers between her visit with Chi Chi and her conversation with Kakarot. They'd been rude at first but after a bit of coxing they seemed to believe that the Saiyan Empire really did want to make reparations. The goal was a true alliance.

They'd been more than happy to have the Saiyan's as protectors rather than jailors. After all, that was going to be the Saiyan's new role within the universe. In exchange for goods, alliances, or money the Saiyan army could be hired to protect a planet rather than destroy it. Seemed like an improvement.

This was all so crazy. Who the hell was she? Who was she becoming? Fuck all if she knew. What she did know was that they were all about to die if Vegeta didn't save them.

There was a very real possibility that Vegeta was going to die. She suspected Frieza's true power level was a lot higher than his known levels. Biting back tears Bulma refused to cry over an unknown. They would win, Vegeta would win, she had to believe it because to believe otherwise…she shook her head at her own thoughts.

"Woman."

Bulma yelped, starting at Vegeta's voice, and splashing water over the edge of the tub. His uniform was a wreck, chunks missing, suit torn, even several fingertips were missing from his gloves, but he looked good otherwise. He must have done some time in a tank. She felt his emotions swirling around inside her. Anger, frustration and just a hint of desperation.

"Want to join me?" Bulma tried sounding enticed but mostly she was tired.

Vegeta chuffed and crossed his arms.

"You are exhausted, and I need a shower." He stared at her as he spoke as though willing away the bubble surrounding her. "You look ridiculous. Bubbles?" He teased.

Bulma rolled her eyes at him. "Fine. Go take your shower. Prince of all assholes."

"That is King now woman." He shot back but proceeded to turn on the shower and strip. Bulma wouldn't deny she enjoyed watching him take is clothes off. His compact, yet heavily muscled, body always made her want to jump him, but he was right, exhaustion ate at her. That didn't stop her eyes from following his every move, particularly the ripple of his muscles as he pulled the top half of his suit off over his head.

Vegeta glanced back over his shoulder and smirked knowingly at her before oh so slowly peeling off his pants. She loved to watch him strip and he knew it.

"Why don't you come a little closer?" Bulma teased.

Smirking his trademark smirk Vegeta sauntered up to the edge of the tub.

"Wondering what I got under here?" She played with some of the bubbles.

Growling Vegeta leaned over the edge of the tub, reaching out he made to brush the bubbles aside. "I know exactly what's under here."

Before he could stop her Bulma grabbed Vegeta's arm and pulled. Hard. Wide eyed Vegeta tumbled into the bath water. The Saiyan King came up spluttering, covered in bubbles and looking more like a drowning cat than anything else.

Bulma couldn't stop the laughter that burst from her lips.

"Silence woman." Vegeta snarled but his words lack malice. Standing over her he brushed bubbles off of himself. "Finish up and get to bed." He used his, "I am King you will obey" voice on her as he extracted himself from the bath tub.

Rolling her eyes at him Bulma sunk back into her bubble bath. Ignoring the command. The nearness of Vegeta's ki soothed her and lulled her into sleep.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Blood, there was blood everywhere, on her, around her, in her mouth. She screamed but no sound came out, it couldn't, you needed air to scream and she didn't have any. She couldn't breathe, couldn't make her chest rise and fall as crushing pain squeezed her from all sides. She fought, struggling to pull herself free but couldn't budge the unseen force surround her. No, no, no, no. She was dying, and it hurt, it hurt to be crushed, it hurt not to breathe and still she fought with futile effort to live.

"Bulma." She heard a voice from a distance, but they were too far away, much too far away to help her. "Bulma. You are safe." That voice again. Lying to her. She wasn't safe, she was trapped, she was dying, her ribs cracking, the crushing weight pressing down harder.

The voice continued repeating itself. Saying her name over and over. It grew closer with each passing until the fog began to clear. "You are safe. You are in our bed. I am here." Slowly she came back into her body. Into the here and now. Heart hammering in her chest Bulma's eyes focused on Vegeta. He knelt beside her on the bed hovering close but not touching her, his tail swayed nervously behind him. A gesture she rarely saw and something about it calmed her.

She was shaking and could but sweat beaded along her skin despite her chill.

No one was trying to kill her, no one was crushing her, and her lungs weren't filling with blood. She was safe with Vegeta. The thoughts brought a sense of relief, but she still shook as she untangled herself from the covers. Somehow, she'd gotten them wrapped tightly around her in her sleep.

Vegeta reached out to her, slow enough she could have told him to stop if she wanted and drew her into his arms. He held pulled her into his lap. She shook, willing her heart to stop racing, willing the feeling of dying to leave her but it lingered. Fading slowly.

"I'm sorry." Bulma whispered. Vegeta hushed her and shook his head.

"Do not be ridiculous." He brushed her hair away from her face. She closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation.

"I'm afraid." She admitted.

"They are only memories, nightmares." He was trying to comfort her.

Bulma shook her head. "I'm afraid of you dying." She clarified.

He paused in his petting. "Look at me." Again, with the commanding voice but this time Bulma obeyed. Looking up she met those dark eyes. They reflected the dim blue light coming from the nightlight in the far corner of the room.

"Do you trust me?" His eyes locked on hers.

"With our lives." Bulma answered, hand going to her belly. To the bit of them growing there.

"I will not die. I will become the legendary and I will destroy Frieza. It is my destiny. My birthright. I will protect you and our people. Do you believe in me?" He spoke with such confidence, such self-assured arrogance, that Bulma found she could only give him one answer.

"Yes." The word was spoke easily, honestly, but quietly.

They settled back into bed once Bulma's racing heart slowed. Her whole body screamed for sleep. Vegeta covered them both before pulling her in against him. His warmth radiated through her but despite everything he said Bulma couldn't shake the sense of impending doom that followed her in to sleep because she did believe in Vegeta, but she also believed in absolute evil and irony of the universe.


	26. Miracles

Blood and sweat dripped from her forehead as she knelt on all fours. Back bowed under the strain of gravity. Pain wracked her body, but she knew she could not stop. She had to get stronger. Power and strength were the only way, her only savior. Screaming she powered up, pushing herself to her feet, straining. The training bots were coming in fast, they were smart, smarter than she had expected them to be. They learned her patterns and technique so fast she could barely keep up with them now.

Moving in a blur of motion, faster than she had ever gone before, she put everything she into her attack and threw it at one of the bots just as it shot in front of the central control panel. Eyes wide she tried to shoot ahead of the ki blast and knock it aside, but she was too slow. The ridiculously powerful ball of energy struck the controls and exploded. Throwing her arms up she protected her face from the blow back.

As the explosion cleared, she narrowed her eyes at the massive hole in the control system. It was trashed except she still felt the effects of the gravity in fact the pressure was increasing. Eyes widening, she bolted for the emergency shut off button but immediately realized it was gone, destroyed in the blast, and changed trajectory, heading for the exit instead.

She did not make it. The rapidly increasing gravity flattened her, smashing her into the floor and crushing the air from her lunges. No!

She refused to die this way. In such a stupid fashion. She struggled against the gravity, but it increased rapidly, well beyond any workable level.

Blood filled her mouth as her ribs snapped like tooth picks. Her ki exploded around her as she pushed everything, she had into trying to stand but it was not enough.

Something inside of her gave way with a pop and pain like nothing she had ever experienced before flooded her body. White hot pain shot through her skull, her vision graying out, as the bones in her head began to crack. Screaming filled her ears. Hers?

If she died, they were all doomed. Everyone. This was not the way she was meant to die. This was not a warrior's death. She refused to die! But while her will was strong her body was only meat. Meat that was being unmercifully destroyed.

There was one last searing pain that tore through her body as femurs broke and her pelvis crushed before her world went blessed black.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Bulma woke up screaming bloody murder. Looking around she cried out for Vegeta. He wasn't there. The doors to their chamber burst open and her guards stormed inside looking for the danger.

"To the King!" She screamed.

Tears running down her face, blinding pain wracking her body, Bulma scrambled from the massive bed. One guard was gone before she even got out of the bed. The other stayed with her as she ran in a blur of speed towards his gravity room.

Kakarot was already pulling Vegeta's lifeless body from the room when she got there. His form distorted, covered in blood, misshapen. She shoved people aside to reach him but found herself pulled to a halt. Fighting against the arms wrapped around her shoulders Bulma screamed wordlessly as she struggled to reach her mate. He was dead. He was dead. She screamed until her throat went raw.

"Bulma!" Bardock spun her around and shook her. "Focus." He forced her to look up at him, into his dark eyes, and scarred face. "Can you feel him?"

Tears flooded her vision. Could she feel him? She tore her eyes away from Bardock, watching as the closest thing Vegeta had to a friend rushed him down the hall in the direction of the medical bay.

Pain tore through her body, his pain, and there in the very center of her chest she could feel him. That piece of him that lived inside her soul. If she hurt then he lived, if that spark burned then he lived.

"Yes." She answered.

And then she collapsed.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Why was she on the floor? Bulma lay on her side, on a thick futon, staring at a wall. Blinking away her sleep she frowned. Working through her confusion.

Vegeta.

Memory returned and Bulma sat up in a rush, eyes searching. The regin tank cast dim light in the otherwise dark room and that is where she found him. Floating listlessly, eyes closed, but alive.

She started crying again. Dammit.

"He does better with you nearby." Bulma's eyes shifted in the direction of the voice. Vegeta's Sr. stood against the wall, in the shadows, as the Queen Mother slept sitting up in a chair next to him.

Bulma made to stand but the former King waved her off. "Be at ease."

"What time is it?" She asked collapsing back to the bedding.

"Shortly before sunrise. The accident happened only a few hours ago."

He'd been training longer and longer the closer they got to Frieza's arrive. Refusing to wear his armor, barely sleeping and only eating because it was necessary to continue gaining strength.

"If he dies..." Vegeta Sr. trialed off. Leaving so many words unspoken.

"He knows." Bulma spoke softly as she looked at her mate. His normally stern features were relaxed making him look younger. Without him they all died. In the darkest corners of her heart though, Bulma knew that for her his survival mattered more than anyone else's.

"He fights for you." Vegeta's mother opened her eyes as she spoke and looked at Bulma.

"He fights for all of us." Bulma replied.

Endeev smiled at her in the way one might smile at a puppy being exceedingly cute…or stupid. Ignoring the look Bulma trained her eyes on the monitors for the tank. It estimated he would be out of the tank in approximately eight hours. Add to that the time he'd already been in there and Bulma knew how close to death he'd been. Vegeta normally healed in an hour or two max.

"Do you know what would have caused this?" Vegeta Sr. asked.

Yeah, she knew. She knew because she'd been there with him when it happened.

"He destroyed the control center by accident and the gravity generator malfunctioned." Her voice caught but she pressed on in the telling. "The gravity crushed him within seconds."

The pair shared a look then shifted their gaze back to her. She didn't like the look they were giving her.

"I did not sabotage the gravity room if that's what you're thinking." She replied to those looks. "I am going to install fail safes to make sure this isn't possible again. Though at this point…" She shrugged. Frieza was so close to arriving there wouldn't be enough time for repairs.

Getting to her feet Bulma stood on shaky legs. Pain like a distant echo radiated through her body. She swayed, her head spun, and spots danced across her vision. Large gentle hands closed around her, steadying her.

"You need to eat." The former King commanded as he held her up.

As her vision returned Bulma looked up at the male. His son was so much like him. He also had a point and when her world stopped spinning, he slowly let her go. Cursing her endless need to eat Bulma made her way out to the hall to ask someone to get her something.

Opening the med bay doors Bulma paused at the sight before her. Elite soldiers lined both sides of the hall. They stood, sat and leaned against the walls all the way down the hall. All there to protect the family that ruled them. Something about the gesture gave her pause.

"Your Majesty." Zorn came to attention and saluted her. This drew the attention of the rest of her soldiers and they all came quickly to attention, even the ones who'd looked asleep stood and hand across the chested it at her.

Waving them down Bulma said, "As you were." The Saiyan's relaxed their positions and Bulma asked Zorn if someone could get her something to eat. They sent a runner and she quickly escaped back into the peaceful silence of the medical bay.

"Does the whole planet know?" Bulma asked her in-laws as she came back into to the regin room. She found Endeev standing in front of her sons' tank, worry in her eyes, and a hand on the glass.

The female shook her head. "Only those within the palace walls. All of which have been cleared of treachery at this point. We do not want this getting back to Frieza."

Crossing her arms Bulma nodded her agreement. "What now?" She asked, more to herself than anyone else but Endeev answered anyways.

"Now, we wait."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The hours passed slowly with Vegeta Sr. and Endeev eventually retiring from the medical bay leaving Bulma alone with only Vegeta's unconscious body as company. Back aching and butt numb Bulma refused to leave his side. She also refused to sleep. Terrified of what her dreams would bring.

At one point Vegeta's vitals took a frightening drop but as she began yelling at him through the thick glass he stabilized. So, she'd talked to him about everything and nothing, until her throat was raw from the effort, until finally she looked up to meet his eyes.

Her breath caught and she laid her hand on the glass as though she could reach him through it. He was awake.

"Thank god." She breathed. "Hold on and I'll let you out. You know how mad Bardock gets when we destroy his tanks."

Ignoring the computers warnings Bulma over road the system and ended the regin cycle. Vegeta hated being left in the tank once he woke up and if someone wasn't around to let him out, he would let himself out.

Bulma went for a towel as the tank emptied and returned just in time for the door to slide open. Vegeta stepped out and her brain immediately forgot how to function at the sight of him standing, healthy and whole before her.

"Words Woman. Use your words." He scolded softly. He looked up with his classic smirk. So devilish.

But instead of words Bulma simply threw her arms around him and began to cry. The tears caught her off guard, but she was too tired, too relieved, to stop them. His arms and tail wrapped around her. Holding her to him.

The world stopped. For in that moment…nothing else mattered.

His body was hard and wet under her hands as she clutched him. Fear lanced through her like lightening. What if this wasn't real? What if she was going to wake up and find out that he was dead? .

Pulling away from her Vegeta forced her to look up at him with firm fingers under her chin. "I am fine woman. It will take a lot more than that to kill me."

"I was there." Bulma whispered. "I was, I don't know, in your head, I guess? When it happened…" She trailed off. Leaving the rest unsaid.

"Our bond is a rare bond." Was his only reply before he crushed his lips to hers. She breathed him in as his tongue invaded her mouth. They kissed until the need for oxygen forced Bulma to break away.

Gasping for air she ducked her head and wiped at the remnants of her tears.

Vegeta kissed her forehead lightly before untangling himself from her and going in search of clothes. His were destroyed but he managed to find a clean black uniform. Bulma eyed him as he pulled the suit on. Liking him in all the black.

"You favor this color on me do you not?" Vegeta asked as he caught her stare.

Heat rushed to her face. The blush only seemed to encourage the unruly Saiyan.

Vegeta put both of his hands behind his head and arched his back in a stretch. The movement made his biceps bulge and flexed the thick pads of muscle across his chest. Her eyes rooved over his body. Drinking it all in.

"These uniforms don't leave much to the imagination." Bulma mumbled. Then shook her head. "You're just trying to distract me."

"Is it working?" Vegeta asked as he dropped his arms.

"Maybe." Bulma hedged, not wanting to admit that what she would really like to be doing right at that moment was running her tongue over every square inch of that gloriously muscled body of his. "That's not the point right now though. You almost died, the gravity room is toast and Frieza's due to arrive in less than two weeks."

Crossing his arms Vegeta dropped his attempts at distraction. The darkness that always seemed to follow him settled back around him like an old friend or a favorite coat. "As I did not die in the incident it is actually beneficial."

Bulma nearly snapped at him before remembering that the Saiyan elite had a secret. "It made your stronger."

"Exactly."

"How much stronger?"

"A lot." He shrugged. "It is harder to keep my power suppressed."

"Will it be enough?" Bulma asked. Afraid to hope.

Another shrug. Great. Sighing Bulma crossed her own arms.

"What are you wearing?" The question gave Bulma mental whip lash. Looking down Bulma took in her tank top and shorts. Her usual sleepwear.

"My bed clothes. Why? It wasn't like I had time to change with you trying to die and all that."

Honestly, she hadn't thought about her clothes at all, or her swords she realized, which was certainly the more unforgivable of the two. Though with a hallway full of elite soldiers she'd probably been safe enough…but still.

"They are like undergarments." Her mate huffed. "If I catch any one of those males looking at you, I will kill him."

Bulma rolled her eyes. "We have bigger issues than that right now. Like what do we do now that your gravity room is destroyed? By the time we get it fixed Frieza will pretty much be here."

"I will train more intensely with Kakarot."

"You mean you're going to go beat the crap out of each other more often." Bulma translated.

"Mostly."

And she would be left behind to care for the entire world. Praying that by the end of the month there would still be a world left to rule. The exhaustion hit abruptly.

"But first we rest." Vegeta came to her, scooping her up into his arms. "Then I will work on saving the universe." He carried her from the room.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"We will fight on that moon there." Vegeta motioned toward the larger of the two moons of Vegetasai. "It has a breathable atmosphere."

"It's also comprised almost entirely of iron ore rock and is prone to violent windstorms." Bulma pointed out as she glared up at the red rock.

Turning his back to the moon Vegeta crossed his arms. "Yet it is our best option. We cannot allow Frieza inside of our atmosphere and unlike the lizard I can only withstand short interludes in the vacuum of space."

Bulma didn't like the plan but it was their best option. Vegeta would lure Frieza over to the moon for their battle in order to keep him from attacking the planet as whole. They were going to have enough problems with Frieza's lackies, who they were going to intentionally trap inside of the shield. They needed to separate them from their lizard king.

"I don't like it." Bulma crossed her own arms at him.

"Kakarot is strong enough to take on the Ginyu Force while I deal with Frieza." Vegeta all but growled at her.

"Still don't like you being out their alone."

"I do not need the idiot's help." Vegeta snapped.

"Of course, you don't." Bulma sighed looking out over the ocean. Glad to have the balcony open for the moment. "We've run out of time. He's arriving tomorrow."

"I know."

"We've hardly seen each other these last two weeks…" Bulma let her words trail off. Looking up Bulma found herself looking into Vegeta's eyes. Her gaze swept over his sharp features and full lower lip. "I'm scared." She admitted softly.

"I know." Voice as soft as it could be Vegeta reached up and cupped her face.

"Promise me you aren't going to die-"

Vegeta cut off the rest of her words with a kiss before scooping her up in his arms, something of a habit for him, and carrying her inside.

The steel shutter slammed into place, cutting them off from the rest of the world, as Vegeta crawled into the bed her. Movements unhurried he stripped Bulma, tossing her clothes off to the side. The look in his eyes shot a bolt of fear through her heart. Eyes watering Bulma blinked rapidly. This was not a goodbye she told herself as Vegeta leaned down and kissed away the tears she couldn't stop from falling.

Stripping his own clothes free Vegeta settle between her thighs, his body fitting into hers as it always did, as though they were made precisely for each other. Bulma clung to him as he moved inside of her, filling her, making her feel whole as he worked her closer to the edge of ecstasy.

Heat swept through her as his Ki poured into her and she closed her eyes against the overwhelming sensations.

"Look at me." Vegeta commanded and Bulma obeyed.

His eyes glowed in the darkness but before Bulma's mind could register what she was seeing Vegeta pushed them both screaming over the edge of orgasm.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Vegeta slept soundly beside her. She swore the male could sleep whenever or wherever he wanted. Probably due to all the time he spent soldering across the universe. Bulma did not have that same unique set of skills.

Fear kept her awake long in to the night. Terror at the realization that at some point in the next twenty-four hours their fate would be decided. Vegeta would either live or die. The fate of the rest of their planet would follow in his path. She had to live. With or without him. With or without their planet and people because Bulma had someone besides herself to protect. Their child. Their unborn son if Vegeta was to be believed.

God he looked so much younger in his sleep. Bulma thought as her gaze traveled across his face. Unmarred with his usual frown, features smooth and relaxed. She prayed to whatever God was listening that they would survive, that they would defeat Frieza and somehow get their happily ever after.

The problem was that Bulma had long since stopped believing in miracles and that's what they were going to need. One hell of a miracle.


	27. Sunrise

Tugging her gloves Bulma stared at herself in the mirror. Her hair, now long, was pulled back in an elaborate series of brides and then twisted tight to the nape of her neck. She wore her battle armor all blue, white and gold. Two swords road in their sheaths across her back. No cape. Her abdomen swelled slightly, nearly unnoticeable, but her suit curved easily over her changing shape. Resting her hand on her abdomen, feeling that growing energy, Bulma met her own eyes in the mirror. The effects of the last several months had left undeniable marks. Not on her flesh but on her soul. She could see it in her eyes. Innocence well lost. In her lived something darker now. But that something darker was necessary. She wanted it. Needed it.

Looking at this new version of herself one last time Bulma turned away and left the room. Her eyes hovered over the empty bed, the still dark sky, Vegeta's discarded shirt as it lay draped across the back of a chair. Would all this still be here at the end of the day? Would he? Would she? Bulma ran her hand around the edge of a half empty glass of water left on the nightstand before turning her back on the room and leaving. The sun would be up soon and Frieza was coming with it.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"You're leaving." Bulma crossed her arms, looking away from Vegeta, eyes glued to the western horizon. The view unobstructed from the palaces launchpad. The Saiyan army spread out behind them.

"Yes."

Bulma didn't need to look to know his pose mirrored her own. They stood in silence. Watching the sky lighten. They were leaving much unsaid, she knew that, but really, they didn't need say anything else.

It was time.

"Lie to me." Bulma said.

"Everything will be fine." Vegeta replied.

Her heart lurched and Bulma spun, capturing Vegeta's face in her hands she kissed him. He stiffened at first, likely startled by the public display but quickly relented and returned the fevered kiss.

The sun crested the horizon.

They broke apart, bathed in the golden glow and looked to the sky. Somewhere up there Frieza closed the distance between them. Him and his goons. Vegeta looked down at her.

"I will return to you." The words held the weight of the universe. He stepped back from her, moving away, leaving her.

Panic swelled but Bulma squashed it, biting back in the words she wanted to say, to plead him to stay. She would not dishonor him in front of his army. Bulma watched the sudden rise of Vegeta's small ship as he launched himself into the sky. She struggled to keep her eyes on the vessel as it rose higher into the atmosphere. Struggle not to lose sight of him but eventually the ship winked out of sight.

Turning around Bulma faced the Saiyan army. The sharp lines and rows of elite warriors, the groups of freed slaves who'd chosen to stay on what was the only home they'd ever known, the lower classes spreading out through the city. They all stood, all prepared to fight from the butcher to the King, for their planet.

There would be no grand speech, no motivational banter, or hollowed assurances. They knew what needed to be done. Knew the war was moments away. Saiyan's did not need coddling.

"Prepare for war." Bulma commanded.

Fists met chests in a thunderous salute and the army disbanded to their posts in a wash of energy. They shot across the sky's, pounded down the streets, and within moments they were gone. All that remained in the palace was her personal guard. Toma, Zuc, Krillin, Piccolo, Bardock and Kakarot, who was the only warrior who Vegeta believed to be powerful enough to protect her.

"Are we sure this will work?" Bulma asked quietly.

"Nothing in life is certain." Piccolo answered.

Her scouter beeped wildly, drawing her attention to the screen. "He's here."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Vegeta stood alone on the desolate moon. The atmosphere was breathable, but the weather generated by the satellite was unpredictable at best. Wind whipped around them and he knew at any moment he could be subjected to an electrical storm

.

As Frieza's ship came into sight of Vegetasai Vegeta allowed his Ki to rise in order to trigger Frieza's sensors. At the same time, he felt his army rise theirs in a tempting display. If the plan worked out Frieza would come to him and direct his Ginyu forces to wreak havoc on the planet, saving the destruction of the planet as a whole for later. Though he was unsure where the lizard would send his lackeys, Zarbon and Dodoria. They may come with their master and would add another layer of trouble for Vegeta.

Flexing his gloved hands Vegeta knew the odds were not in their favor, no matter what he told his mate. That was why he left Kakarot with direct orders to force her to evacuate if it looked as though their plan would fail. Whether she was willing or not.

The woman and his son were all that mattered. They must survive. Vegeta knew he was not prepared for this battle. Standing amidst the lonely desolation of his moon Vegeta thought it only fitting that he died alone. Yet his very nature rebelled at the idea. He would fight, he would win, he tried telling himself, but he knew his reality was likely much bleaker.

It took only moments for him to feel Frieza's Ki coming his way and the lizard was alone. This was both good and bad. Vegeta could focus on Frieza alone, which was good, but that meant the two lackeys were going to be on his planet, with his mate, which was bad.

Frieza landed on the moon in a small ship, designed to hold him alone. The lizard was an ugly beast. His skin a combination of white and pink. Two black horns protruded from his white and purple skull. The creatures armor matched its colors and his tail whipped behind him as he stalked toward Vegeta on three toed feet. His current power level felt below that of Vegeta's, but the King was no fool. This was Frieza's base form, the one he used to try to trick his enemies into thinking him weaker before transforming and crushing them.

"My lovely Monkey Prince, how are you?" Frieza's creepily feminine voice slithered along Vegeta's skin making him twitch.

"I am the King of all Saiyan's now Frieza. You will show me respect." Vegeta pulled his tail tighter to his waist and crossed his arms. Trying to mask his nervousness. "You should leave while you still have the chance."

Frieza tittered, the high brittle laughter echoing in the rocky nothingness.

"Oh, you are amusing for a monkey but I'm afraid I can't let your little rebellion against me go unpunished. You should have taken me up on my offer princeling. We could have been great together; I would have even taken that brat you have on the way off your hands once he was old enough to fight. Given him a proper upbringing. Though I'm not sure what good a Saiyan/human mutt would have done me. Likely going to be ask weak as its mother. What a waste of genetics. One would have thought you'd have had better taste than making such a weakling your Queen." Frieza focused more on his claws than on Vegeta as he spoke.

Of course, Frieza new about the young. Vegeta was not surprised by Frieza's knowledge of the unborn and yet hearing him speak of his son, of taking him away, of doing the Gods knew what to him made the young King's blood boil.

"You talk too much." Vegeta snapped, powering up. "Let us end this now."

Frieza laughed again, "This is to be such a short battle. Truly such a waste of my time perhaps I should have just sent Zarbon to do away with you while I destroyed your wretched planet.

"What would be the fun in that? I am stronger than you realize." Vegeta taunted. His ego not being able to handle being called weak again. He powered up slightly, his Ki whipping around him dangerously. "Come and get it lizardman."

"This might prove to be some fun after all." Frieza squealed before launching himself at Vegeta.

Vegeta met Frieza head on, grabbing Frieza's fists in his own stopping him dead in his tracks.

Power erupted around them, cratering the ground around them, throwing debris in the air in a whirlwind of power. They screamed in each other's faces. Frieza's eyes wide in surprise as his scouter let out a series of increasingly hectic beeps before exploding in his face.

It was Vegeta's turn to laugh. "Is this the best you can do?"

Ki blazed around them swirling, crushing the ground beneath them. Finally, growing irritated with the stalemate Vegeta shoved away from Frieza spinning up into the sky. Frieza followed him as they spun around each other briefly before colliding in a series of kicks and punches. Surprised, Vegeta realized he could hold his own against Frieza in this form without even fully powering up. A flare of dangerous hope swelled within him and he struck Frieza hard, drilling him down into the surface of the moon. Frieza disappeared in an explosion of rock and dust.

Landing near the crater Vegeta cautiously approached. He could feel Frieza in there, the beasts Ki roiled in its anger. The fight wasn't close to over and the Saiyan King knew it.

"Why you arrogant little monkey!" Frieza's voice preceded him as he crawled out of the heap of stone. "You think you can defeat me that easily?" He raged. "Prepare yourself monkey king for my first transformation."

Frieza began screaming as red energy surrounded him. His body began to grow, his power level skyrocketing, and Vegeta took a half step back. The real fight hadn't even begun and as the ground shook beneath him Vegeta felt a sliver of fear. He wasn't strong enough, but he had to be, had to somehow find the strength within himself to protect everyone. To save the entirety of the universe. As Frieza's body grew Vegeta braced himself for the real battle that was to come.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

It was pure chaos. They Ginyu force and Frieza's two head henchmen were doing their best to destroy everything in their path as they search for her. Bulma wanted to fight them, wanted to step in and stop them from killing any more of her people but she'd been caught off guard when her personal guard turned into her jailors. The first time she'd made to enter the fray Kakarot stood before her with a truly menacing look. One she'd never seen on his face before.

"Vegeta said to keep you safe and out of the fight." Kakarot had told her. She'd attempted to argue with him but was only met with a firm resistance. "I swore on my mate's life I would follow his command."

That'd pretty much stopped her on the spot. Kakarot meant it and as strong as she might be she didn't hold a candle to the idiot Saiyan's strength. So, she stood, protected by the strongest warriors left on the plant, like a coward, as her army fought alone. Well, not truly alone. They had their generals but Bulma always felt like she should lead from the front, not the rear.

The palace shook as another bolt of energy struck the shields that Bardock erected around the palace. Another secret that'd been kept from her.

"Do you think they realize they've been trapped here yet?" Toma asked. He stood off to Bulma's left as she watched the battle unfold.

Bulma shook her head. It'd been an hour since the fighting erupted. She could sense her mate, even from the vast miles away. His Ki sang loudly, called to her, comforted her with the knowledge that he was still alive.

"Not likely, they will once Frieza calls for them as reinforcements. Have we killed any of them yet?"

"No." Bardock reported. "They're incredibly strong and gifted with unique abilities that make them that much more difficult to defeat."

Rounding on the group Bulma said, "We need to be out there fighting."

"Our orders are to protect you and ensure you stay within the palace walls." Krillin had the balls to speak up but quickly snapped his mouth shut at the look Bulma tossed him.

Another shock of energy hit the shields. "When these shields fail, and they will fail, those fighters will come for me anyways. In the meantime, they are destroying our city! Our army can't hold them off forever!" Bulma felt helpless and a Queen was not meant to feel helpless.

"Perhaps you should go find something to do to take your mind off the battle for a while." Piccolo told her.

Bulma opened her mouth to ask him how exactly she was supposed to ignore the monsters destroying their planet when he gave her a meaningful look and spoke again.

"Some time in your quarters my help you think more clearly." He hedged.

The wheels in her mind began to turn. Piccolo was trying to help her.

"You're right, perhaps I need some time alone." Bulma whipped around heading for her private wing.

"Not a chance." Said Zuc, who'd fallen for her escape plans before.

"Fine, just take me to my rooms. You guys can post up at the windows and doors if it makes you feel better, but I want a few minutes without you all breathing down my neck. Am I your Queen or am I your prisoner!"

The group exchange a nervous glance but eventually relenting and allowing her to have her way. She was their Queen after all.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

As the doors shut behind her Bulma gave once last flick of her eyes to Piccolo before they were block from her sight. He held up three fingers. Thirty minutes. He'd stall them from checking on what she was doing for half an hour.

Rushing across the room Bulma dove for her desk. She didn't keep much of her scientific endeavors in their rooms, but she never went without her tablet. Withdrawing the small device from the draws she smiled at it in triumph. Bulma would not be cage while her people fought and died, not matter Vegeta's wishes.

With a few flicks of her fingers she accessed the programs monitoring the shields surrounding the palace. Of course, they were encrypted but now that she knew they were there she could eventually break the encryption. Glancing at the clock Bulma began to type rapidly, recalling as much as she could from her father's lessons.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Vegeta screamed as he found himself pummeled into the ground. This second form of Frieza's was much larger and insanely powerful but he hadn't been able to kill Vegeta with it yet. Breaking free from the rubble of the mountain Vegeta returned fire at Frieza, forcing the lizard off of his current trajectory and giving Vegeta a split second to disappear.

Diving into a crevasse he hid. The mighty Saiyan King was hiding but he needed a minute to catch his breath. He could taste blood and his armor bore heavy cracks from the lizard's abuse. The tail had caught him off guard at first. In this evolved form Frieza's tail was much more dangerous. Vegeta knew he had at least one broken rib. Thankfully Frieza couldn't sense Ki and his scouter was destroyed. From what he knew Frieza had two more forms, each more powerful than the last. Already he was ten times as powerful as he'd been before.

Maybe he could trick Frieza into making some sort of mistake? Hit him with an attack powerful enough to kill him in this form? Not bloody likely. He had not put a dent in him yet. Though he believed he had managed to aggravate him and the more he aggravated Frieza the more likely he was to transform. The lizard needed to die before he powered up again.

"Come out, come out, where ever you are!" Frieza sing songed. Vegeta rolled his eyes. He felt Frieza as he searched around from him. He would try a surprise attack, even if it failed, it was better than simply hiding here until Frieza grew bored enough to simply destroy the moon as a whole.

Gritting his teeth Vegeta began powering up. As soon as the lizard flew across his path, he would hit him with everything he had. He hoped it would be enough.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

She had five minutes to go before her "guard" would be checking in on her and Bulma typed away furiously, breaking through the last layer of protections on the shielding system surrounding the palace grounds.

"I am no coward." Bulma hissed to herself as she found the right coding she needed. "And I will be held prisoner by no man, ever again."

She swiped her finger along the last serious of numbers and the castles shields fell. Alarms began to sound and Bulma bolted at a full run for her balcony winds. Typing in the override she heard her guards shouting at the room's doors, but they weren't going to be fast enough. The steel shutters opened just far enough for Bulma to fit through and she shot through the still closed baloney doors, glass shatter around her as she flew past Piccolo who'd obviously offered to take the outside guard and into the sky to join the fight.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The ground around him began to shake as his Ki peaked. Sweat trickled along his brows but he continued to force more energy into the palms of his hands. Channeling his life force into a single ball of energy. His Ki erupted around him as he called on more power than he ever had before.

He had to be strong enough, he had to stop Frieza. There was no other option.

Come and get it, Frieza. Vegeta's thought whorled. Even if he failed at least the woman would be safe, his soldiers would ensure she stayed protected and out of the fight. If it came to it, they would take her across the universe and far away from Frieza's reach. Forever.

Frieza's Ki approached quickly, giving Vegeta the warning he needed to be ready. Seconds later Frieza charged into Vegeta's hiding place. As soon as he saw the tyrant Vegeta brought his hands over his head and flung all of his energy and power directly into the incoming monster.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The explosion on the moon drew Bulma's attention skyward. The sharp rise and fall of Ki stopped her heart. What had happened? With little time to focus on the sheer terror of the moment she brought her attention back to the immediate concern in front of her. The short, ugly, four eyed space alien who called himself Guldo. They had to kill these Ginyu forces before anyone could go to their King.

"Frieza is going to reward me handsomely for your death." It hissed at her. Panting.

"Not a chance fatty." Bulma taunted. This creature could freeze time she'd discovered but he could only hold it for as long as he could hold his breath. So Bulma had been running the out of shape alien ragged as she fought him. He wasn't all that powerful but being frozen every few seconds was putting a damper on the fight. When he'd taken one of her swords, she'd nearly lost her mind. She'd get it back as soon as she took his head.

"I will kill you with my mind freeze technique!" He screamed but before he could freeze her Bardock landed between the two of them taking the brunt of the attack.

Bulma, wide eyed, mouth "sorry" at the now frozen and very aggravated looking warrior before moving as fast as she possible could. With her back up swords in hand Bulma charged the weapon with her Ki and promptly sliced the green fighters head from his shoulders. The head rolled away still cursing until Bulma disintegrated it with a blast of Ki. Too easy.

As she retrieved her main sword from the dead aliens hand, she felt the rest of her guards fall from the sky, landing with solid thumps around her.

"Don't look at me like that." She growled, sheathing her swords. "I am the Queen, not some prisoner and I will not hide while our planet is razed. Either help me kill the rest of these goons or get out of my way."

"That was the weakest of them." Bardock snapped. "You're just lucky I got in between you and that ridiculous mind freeze attack."

"See, still doing your job, protecting me and I'm doing mine. Protecting everyone else." A sudden explosion drew her attention over to the main city. Bulma flared her Ki, calling to the monsters that wanted her so bad.

"Come and get me." Bulma whispered as she watched six dark shapes rise high into the air from various parts of the city and come her way. The power levels were insane. So ridiculously high that Bulma knew there was no way she'd be able take any of them alone. "Alright boys, you're either with me or against me. What's it going to be?"

Six pairs of eyes met hers before each and every one of them powered up.

"With me it is then." She turned, preparing for the onslaught.


	28. The War

Bulma gasped as she dodged another attack from the gigantic Ginyu Force solider. He was strong but that wasn’t the entire issue. Part of the problem was his pain tolerance; it didn’t seem to matter what she did to him it didn’t slow him down. Blood ran down her face from a cut above her eye. Wiping it away she winced at the pain in her arm. In a last-ditch effort to slow him down Bulma had unleashed a massive Ki attack. Only to watch the dust clear to reveal a relatively unharmed Recoome. He was, by all appearances, indestructible.

Bulma needed to keep him occupied until one of the other elite could come help her. The problem was they were all just as busy fighting the rest of Frieza’s elite soldiers. Until they polished one off, she was on her own.

“Alright! Good warm up.” He laughed darkly.

Warm up? Bulma’s eye twitched. She’d blown his armor off of him for God’s sake. Clearly that wasn’t going to be enough to deter the fighter. She hadn’t even bothered drawing her blades, she’d never be able to pierce his skin unless she could catch him off guard. With a roar Recoome launched his massive body at her, he moved faster than she’d expected. 

The knee to the face came as a shock.

Ears ringing Bulma flew through the air, stunned, and plowed into the ground. Chunks of dirt and concrete exploded around her. Hearing the approach of Recoome Bulma kept her eyes clinched shut, playing opossum.

A meaty hand pulled her out of the crater by her ankle. She let herself hang limp as he held her upside down. 

“Hey, you haven’t gone and kicked the bucket on my already have? Things were just getting interesting.” He shook her.

Bulma hit him full in the face with a Ki blast.

Recoome released her as he flew backwards. Hitting the ground hard Bulma clenched her teeth against the impact. Her already bruised body screaming in protest at the mistreatment. Eyes searching Bulma caught a glimpse of Kakarot and Bardock battling with both Burter and Jeice. The pair were fast, zooming around in tight circles, Bardock appeared to be having difficulty following the movements but Kakarot, well he didn’t seem concerned at all. Toma and Zuc had their hands full with Zarbon, unfortunately her faithful guards were getting their asses kicked. She couldn’t find Piccolo or Krillin, but their energy signatures were in close contact with another more powerful one. They were in trouble if something didn’t change soon.

“Oh, now I’m seriously gonna rub you out.” The deep, cave man, voice drew Bulma’s attention back to the immediate problem. Struggling to her feet Bulma clutched her left arm as it twitched painfully. Recoome pranced around in front of her prattling on about something or another until Bulma snapped.

“Just get on with it will you.”

Baring his teeth at her the brute replied, “Time to witness my Eraser Gun.”

Throwing up her Ki shield Bulma braced herself for the attack as he opened his mouth and purple energy began to glow there. Too late she realized the attack was going to be too much for her to handle.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- 

The King of All Saiyan’s watched as Frieza slowly rose out of the still looming cloud of dirt and debris. A trail of pink blood ran from the corner of his mouth and the entire tip of his tail was missing but he appeared otherwise unharmed. Damn it.

Frieza frowned down at Vegeta. Crossing his arms, he glared. “That was not amusing.”

“I’m just getting started.” Vegeta powered up in a burst of energy before launching himself at Frieza again.

Failure was not an option. Fueled by rage his Ki shot up higher than it ever had before. Frieza would not take his home from him, would not take his mate from him, he had to win. Colliding mid-air Vegeta sped around the lizard, trying to use is smaller size and speed to his advantage but no matter how fast he moved Frieza moved faster. Frieza landed a kick that plowed him down into the surface of the moon.

Rebounding from the impact Vegeta looked up just in time to see Frieza forming a red Ki blast in his palm, the light casting a horrible red glow across everything in site. Digging his heels in Vegeta braced himself for the attack. The Ki blast came hurling at him.

Enraged he reached for more power and batted the attack back at Frieza. The ease with which he deflected the Ki ball startled him, but he didn’t have time to marvel over his success. With a shout he formed another attack to add to the returning volley and watched them both engulf the monster.   

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

“That’s enough.”

Kakarot appeared behind Recoome, smashing him in the back of the head hard enough to slam his entire upper body into the ground. The giant purple Ki blast shot wide and would have plowed into a stretch of the city except Bardock appeared in front of it, redirecting it up and away were it shot off into a mountain range.

“Are you okay?” Kakarot didn’t look at her as he asked. His eyes were focused off on a fight a little distance away, Piccolo and Krillin’s from what she could feel.

“Yes, just peachy.” Bulma gave him the okay sign as she caught her breath. 

A chill went up her spine as his eyes shift to her, only his eyes, the look sharp. “Don’t do something like that again.”

Hand going to her stomach Bulma nodded. That blast would have killed her, she should have known better than try to catch that thing, but she wanted so badly to help. She’d wanted to defend the planet with her life but in that brief moment where she realized she would be ending her son’s life as well she felt her priorities shift.

“I won’t be.” She vowed. Nodding he shot off in the direction of the other fight.

A groan drew her attention to the downed Recoome. Moaning he lifted his head and spit his teeth out onto the ground. Growling Bulma unsheathed her long sword. She charged the blade with Ki as she stalked over to him.

She raised the blade two handed over her head.

“Bulma what are you doing?” She looked up to see Yamcha. Someone she never would have expected to see still standing on this planet. “He’s down. He can’t defend himself now.” 

“No.” Bulma brought the blade down hard, sliding it through his back, between his ribs and into where a heart should be. He screamed but didn’t die. Fine then, Bulma pulled the sword out and separated his head from his shoulders. “Now he’s down.” 

“I thought I could help you escape, in the chaos but,” He took a step back from her. “You really are just like them.”

“You shouldn’t be here. You’re human.”

Shifting her gaze away from him Bulma tried to pinpoint who need help the most. Probably Toma and Zuc. Zarbon was a powerful motherfucker and her boys were struggling.

“You’re human too.”

Bulma felt for that part of her where her beast lay. Felt it stir in interest at the bloodshed. Even her strength wasn’t that of a human’s anymore. Looking over at him Bulma finally admitted something that she’d been denying. 

“Not exactly.”

“Then just what are you?”  

“Something more.”

She shot off into the sky heading to a more important battle than that with Yamcha. He called after her but Bulma didn’t hear his words. Didn’t care what they were because they wouldn’t change anything. She’d chosen her side.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Even before the smoke cleared Vegeta new Frieza lived. The lizard shook with rage as he lowered his arms from his face. A stalemate. They both knew it.

“I’ll let you in on a little secret. This is only the second of my many forms. You see I’ve only used a small percentage of my power so far but, you’re in for a treat. Let me introduce you to my third form.”

It really wasn’t a secret anymore. They’d had their own spy’s after all but Frieza didn’t need to know that.

Releasing another series of rapid-fire attacks, he watched as Frieza began glowing red again, signaling the beginnings of the transformation. The Ki blasts surrounded Frieza, obscuring him from site, but Vegeta could feel Frieza’s rapidly escalating power.

As Frieza slowly came back into view Vegeta’s eyes grew wide at the site before him. Frieza had grown monstrous in size with a long, ugly, head and more armored spikes than before. A shudder went down his spine at the amount of power radiating off of the tyrant. Frieza’s power level had easily doubled. He was also larger, much larger, maybe too large?

“Well, what do you think?” Frieza taunted.

“I think you need to shut your mouth Frieza.”

“That’s Lord Frieza to you.” 

“I am a King. A lord is of little consequence.” Powering up Vegeta raised his fists. “Now are you done with your senseless yammering?”

Frieza laughed, “So, the monkey king is still feeling confident then? Not for long I’m afraid.”

The attack came fast but Vegeta was able to track it. Ki blazing around him he shot up into the air avoiding Frieza. His strength amazed him as he spiraled through the sky, avoiding Frieza’s attacks. Maybe he had a chance after all? Turning around sharply Vegeta grinned at the wide eye lizard.

“What the-” Frieza didn’t get to finish the sentence as Vegeta kicked him square in the face, driving him down back toward the surface of the moon. As Frieza plowed into the ground Vegeta hit him with the Big Bang Attack. The bright yellow Ki ball exploding in a cloud as it struck. Not waiting for Frieza to recover Vegeta reached for more power, more strength, as he hurled another exploding Ki blast at him, and another.

Vegeta never saw the blow coming.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Toma and Zuc were dead.

The shock of the realization froze Bulma mid-air as she tore through the sky toward her guards. Their Ki signatures winked out of existence one after the other. Like candle flames extinguished forever. How had the tides turned so quickly against them? In truth Bulma knew that even her elite warriors were no match for Frieza’s second in command. They’d thought teaming up against the monsters would make the difference. They’d thought wrong. 

Bulma found their bodies, broken and bleeding, laying amongst the rubble of the western portion of the city. Looking to the sky Bulma sought out the creature. He was headed off back across the city to his counterpart. Brushing blood and rubble from their faces Bulma closed their eyes, blocking out the vacant black stares and prayed to the Gods for their safe keeping. White hot rage burned inside her as she once again took to the air. So much death already and more surely to come. For what? The whim of a tyrant?  

As she flew toward Zarbon Bulma found the bodies of Burter and Jeice, both having been dispatched by Kakarot she assumed. Thankful for two less enemies to fight Bulma approached the fray ahead. 

Bardock and Kakarot fought against Dodoria as Krillin and Piccolo took on Zarbon. This left the large and menacing Captain Ginyu. The huge reptilian faced away from her, arms crossed, and watching the battle before him like a show. All he needed was popcorn to look anymore entertained. Suppressing her Ki Bulma dropped to the ground some distance behind him and took cover amongst some rubble. Captain Ginyu was a problem, but he couldn’t sense Ki.

The element of surprise would be critical. Her swords whispered as she drew them. Her best opportunity would be to attack if he had a moment of vulnerability. Reality was, no matter how her new instincts screamed at her to fight, to run head long into the fray, she wasn’t strong enough to take on any of these soldier’s in a fair fight.  

Ki blasts exploded around her as Kakarot laid into Dodoria who was currently begging for his life.

“Please. Please have mercy!” Dodoria begged. “If you don’t kill me, I’ll tell you the real reason Frieza wants to destroy you all.”

What? Bulma’s eyes shifted to the fight as Kakarot paused his assault. What other reason besides the Saiyan insurrection could there be? As far as they knew Frieza wanted them dead simply because they refused to become his henchmen.

 “Start talking.”

He could not be serious. I didn’t matter what the pink blob said, he needed to die, if Kakarot let him go then he’d continue on with his rampage. No doubt.

“A witch spoke prophecy to him, telling him that a Super Saiyan would be his demise. Frieza wants to eliminate the Saiyan race before you can become a real threat to him. Before one of you can become this Super Saiyan. Seems like a whole lot of nonsense to me but who am I to argue with our Lord?”

“Not very useful information.” Bardock cut into the conversation. “Considering you have already attacked us, the reasoning matters not.”

“My thoughts exactly.” Kakarot concurred.

To her astonishment Bulma felt them powering up. A small grin tugged at her face. Kakarot may have been dropped on his head as a child but ultimately, he was a Saiyan. Through and through. Energy began swirling around them as their Ki skyrocketed. Kakarot’s father was no slouch in the power department himself as it turned out.

Backing away Dodoria screamed, “You promised!”

“I don’t remember promising anything.” Kakarot looked over at Bardock. “Do you?”

“No.”

They raised their hands in unison.

Dodoria fled but it was far too late. The great waves of Ki tore through him leaving nothing behind but ash and vapor. Holy shit. They turned to Captain Ginyu who stood gaping at them. He didn’t look so entertained now.

Purple veins bulging Ginyu shook with rage as he brought a hand up to his scouter, “Jeice, Burter, come in.”

Silence. He tried again. No one answered, and no one ever would.

“No way. No way you killed them all.”

“They gave us no choice,” Kakarot said.

“I’ll kill you for you this.” Ginyu powered up. “I’ll kill you all!”

He attacked.

Bulma stayed in her spot, waiting, watching, only having to dive out of the way once as one of the Captains attacks tore a trench through the city. The three fighters spun through the air, slammed into the ground and took off again. Bardock took a particularly brutal blow, plummeting into the ground and disappearing from view. His Ki signature weakened but didn’t go out. Alive, but perhaps unconscious.

The bloody fight between Kakarot and the Captain escalated until finally Ginyu landed, drawing things to a holt. Blue blood dripped out of a massive wound on his chest, but he was alert. Clutching at the wound he narrowed his eyes at Kakarot who touched down a short distance away. A calculating glint entered his eyes.

Captain Ginyu laughed, “I haven’t had a fight like this is some time. It’s been a great test of my skill but now it’s time for something else. My grand finale.”

He began channeling power around himself. The ground shook and debris took flight. Something wasn’t right. It didn’t feel like he was channeling power into an attack per say. Bulma felt like there was something from his records, something she was forgetting, she started going over everything she’d studied about him. Mind running frantically through her mental filing system. A strange aura grew around him as he flung his arms out, screaming.

Kakarot seemed caught up by the show, eyes wide.

“Oh, shit.” The pieces fell into place in Bulma’s mind.

The body swap technique. The bastard was going to try taking over Kakarot’s body. No matter what that couldn’t be allowed to happen. No way. Charging her swords Bulma made her move. It was now or never. Flying through the air as fast as she could Bulma launched herself at his back, swords raised high, body arched, she brought the swords down hard spearing Ginyu from behind.

Ginyu spun hard, dislodging her and swatting her to the ground. He wasn’t dead by any means, but her attack had been enough to distract him. The weird magnetic hold of the body change broke and Kakarot looked pissed. Bellowing curses Ginyu reached for the swords but he couldn’t get his arms behind him far enough to extricate them.

“Bulma move,” Kakarot commanded.

Bulma didn’t argue as she scrambled out of the line of fire. Ginyu looked a bit like a pin cushion as he spun and cursed. Reaching for the hilts of her blades. The distraction would prove his end as Kakarot powered up, hitting him with one of the most powerful Ki attacks she’d ever felt, reducing Ginyu to nothing but ash.

Her swords were gone. The realization hit her as Bardock and Kakarot came to her. All she could do was stare at the scorch marked ground as hands patted her down, checked her for injuries.

“The baby feels fine. His Ki is strong.” Bardock’s words snapped her back to reality. “Are you hurt anywhere we can’t see?”

They were only swords, tools, used for their purpose. Lives were more important than things. But they’d been special. A gift to her from Vegeta. Gone forever.

“I’m fine.” She grimaced. “How’s the fight with Zarbon going over there?”

“They need help.”

“Let’s go.” Bulma took flight.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Foot soldiers fought all throughout the city, but they were slowly being beat back by Vegeta’s army and those who tried to flee to freedom found their way barred by the shield system. Small away ships exploded in bright displays as they flew full speed into the shield.

“What have you done?” Zarbon asked, voice deeper in his reptilian form.

He watched as Frieza’s army turned from fighting the Saiyan’s and freedmen to attacking the shield that kept them trapped on the surface.

Bulma leveled him with her gaze, “Outsmarted you.”

Not wanting to get grabbed Bulma stayed well out of reach of Frieza’s second. With both of her swords gone and no chance of surprise Zarbon was clearly beyond her abelites.

“You’re all so weak. None of you has a power level over a thousand. How could you possibly have killed everyone?”

“Scouters are really quite unreliable.” Bulma smiled toothily at Zarbon. Flying back a bit further Bulma crossed her arms. “Take him out.”

Her warriors attacked.

Zarbon ran.

But he didn’t stand a chance.

The big reptilian found himself trapped, both arms pinned wide by Bardock and Kakarot. Krillin hung from his neck. With little fanfare Piccolo finished the job, punching his fist through Zarbon’s middle, destroying organs and spine along the way.

Bulma never got to see how the battle ended.

Pain lanced her chest and she dropped mid-air from the shock, nearly plummeting to the ground. Pulling herself from the free fall, mere feet from the surface, she checked herself for new injuries, but there were none. Panting through the pain Bulma forced herself to focus. What was going on?

Vegeta. Vegeta had been injured. Hand flying to her scouter Bulma keyed into his transmission but received only silence in return. He wasn’t dead. She’d know if he was dead.

Another blast of pain took her through the knee. This time she did hit the ground. Fear, more than pain, paralyzed her as she lay there. He was losing. What was she supposed to do? What could she do?

Digging the capsule out of her chest plate Bulma stared at it. She was going to do what she had to do. The button clicked as she pressed it and the capsule bounced twice as she threw it a safe distance away. With a bang the ship appeared.

Another shot of pain stabbed through her, this time it was her side, and she grabbed it instinctively. Fear shot through her. Not just her own but his. The barriers between them failing with his injuries. Dirt gritted under her gloved hands as Bulma forced herself to stand. No one notice her until she was already halfway up the ramp of the ship.   

“My Queen, this is madness.” She could have choked on Bardock’s disapproval, it was so thick. Others landed swiftly behind him, their boot falls sounding on the ramp as they came up behind her.

Thoughtlessly Bulma slid her final blade out of its sheath and turned, “Try to stop me.”

“You think that’ll stop us from keeping you here?” Krillin asked.

“Good point.” Bulma turned the blade on herself. “Next question?”

The group groaned in unison.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

“Strap yourselves in.” Bulma dropped into her pilots’ seat. Her harness locking in place as she keyed in the start sequence. They shot off the ground just as Bardock slid into the copilot’s chair. His harness came down just in time. Bulma took control of the ships steering, spun them in a sharp one eighty and then shot forward.

Thumps and screams sounded out from behind her as the clearly unstrapped in passengers got thrown around but Bulma didn’t slow down. Zipping through the air she needed to focus on escaping the immediate area without being directly noticed. Flying close the terrain she moved the ship rapidly away from the city.

“Where did you learn to fly like this?” Bardock had a white-knuckle grip on the edge of his seat.

Tree tops brushed the underside of the jet. “Had to do something in my spare time,” Bulma gritted out. “Hold on.”

They’d gone beyond the edge of the city so she pulled them up into a near vertical assent, spinning sharply on the axis of the ship they made for the atmosphere. More slamming noises came from the cargo area.

Bardock looked over at her, “What about the shield?”

“She’s got a device on her that’ll let us slip through.”

Ignoring the continued protests from behind her Bulma prayed the device worked or this was going to be a really short trip, but she had no choice. She had to go to her mate. Something inside her drove her to him, told her he needed her. It didn’t make sense but nothing in her life made sense in more. Putting more speed behind the ship Bulma closed her eyes as they sped toward the shield.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Vegeta lay in crater, bleeding, nearly broken but not quite. Frieza was blabbing on about how weak he was, how the monkey prince would crumble beneath his feet. But very little of it registered, he’d tuned it out, his thoughts wondering to his mate, his planet. All of those he was failing. How had they ever truly thought to defeat this creature? This thing who cared for naught but destruction.

“Are you even listening to me?” Frieza whined.  

Rolling his eyes Vegeta pushed himself up to a sitting position. “Are you trying to talk me to death?”

It was a valid question. With the amount of blood leaking out of him he could bleed out while Frieza monologed. Frieza glared at him as though slapped. The distorted feature of his face drawing into a frown. With gritted teeth Vegeta pushed himself to his feet. Perhaps, he could destroy Frieza with a technique he had hoped to avoid because it would surely mean his death whether or not it actually succeeded in killing the tyrant he would never know because it was a self-destruction of sorts. He just needed Frieza to keep talking while he drew on the last reserves of his strength.

“What exactly do you hope to gain by destroying us?” Vegeta asked as he began banking his energy.

“Universal supremacy of course. There is more in the cosmos to be had than your simple mind could ever dream of.” He cackled before continuing, “I will rule over everything. I will even take over that pathetic mudball of a planet your Queen is from just for good measure. Everyone will learn to fear me, and you-” A giant Ki blast hit Frieza. The lizard flew, screeching, across the moon followed by a ship that hit belly first. It skittered and bumped along before coming to a holt just short of a precipice.  

Vegeta lost his focus and his power level dropped back off, “What the fuck?”

He felt them before he saw them. Kakarot, Bardock, Krillin and Piccolo dropped neatly to the surface beside him. Why were they there? They needed to be on his planet, protecting his mate. That was when Bulma emerged from the ship, walking down the ramp as though pained. His legs went out from under him. No. She couldn’t be there, shouldn’t be there. His knees hit the ground.

“Why are you here?” He roared. Then she was there, arms encircling him, kneeling with him. Grabbing her he shook her, “Why can I not feel you?”

“Because I’m shielding from you as hard as I can, because you need me, and you need them. They weren’t going anywhere except for where I went, so I brought them to you. Now, on your feet.”

With gritted teeth Vegeta allowed her to drag his weight up with her. Shame coated him at his weakness, at his utter need to lean against her. Tears streaked down her face as she looked over his wounds. She pressed her small hands against the worst of them. Tried to stop the flow of blood.

“You need to leave.” In his current state he was not any good to any of them. He swayed against his mate, but she held him firm. Kept him on his feet. Her strength astounded him. How far she’d come from where she’d been. He touched her face and whispered, “I am proud of you.”

“You’re not going to die.” Bulma jostled him. “Idiot.”

“Here.” A green fist appeared before him. “Take this.”

It was the Namekian. While Vegeta was still trying to figure out what Piccolo was up to his mate already held out her hand and he’d dropped something into it.

“What’s this?” She held up a small green bean.

“A Senzu bean. Long story short it will heal him and restore his health. Eat it now before Frieza comes back.” The Namekian growled.

“I do not need some stupid magic bean.”

“Yes. You do.”

Vegeta glared at the offending bean. Loath to admit his weakness but as blood continued leaking from between his mates fingers it was obvious needed help. As though sensing his concession Bulma held the Senzu been out to him. He took it, eyed it briefly before eating it. It crunched between his death. Bulma continued on talking with green man as he explained how he’d hidden them away in his clothes during his capture.

“I only had two on me at the time.” Meaning there was only one left. “If we ever get back to Earth, I can get you more.”

As the slightly bitter bean hit his tongue Vegeta’s eyes went wide. Energy spiked through him. The pain receded. He swallowed. Marveling as his wounds closed, his Ki soared. It felt like he’d spent hours in a regeneration tank. Taking his weight back off of his mate he examined his wounds. Healed. Like new. Not even a scar.

“You’re even stronger than before.” Piccolo eyed him. “How is that possible?”

“That’s because he almost died.” All eyes went to Krillin and he shrugged as though to say, oops. Honestly, at this point what did it matter if the alien knew.

“Just in time too.” Kakarot stared off into the distance.

“What of the battle below?” Vegeta asked.

“The Ginyu force, Dodoria and Zarbon are all dead. Our army has the upper hand with the rest.” Bulma reported.

“How?”

“Teamwork but mostly him.” She gestured to Kakarot.

An immense power broke up their discussion. The Ki cutting sharply through all of them. Razor sharp. Frieza was angry. He came flying back into view as lightening cracked above him. His huge form shinny against the backdrop of space. When he landed, he hit with so much power the ground shook. Pale pink blood oozed from him in several places and he fumed. Vegeta stepped quickly in front of Bulma. Blocking her from view.

“That actually hurt.” He whipped a clawed hand across his face and waved his disfigured tale. “Not very sporting teaming up on me that way. So, as a reward I will treat you to a once in a lifetime show. My final form.”

“Not good,” Bulma whispered.

Frieza cackled and then began screaming as his body erupted into the glowing power that signaled his next transformation. It would also mean he stayed somewhat distracted for the next minute or two.

Whipping around Vegeta grabbed his mates’ arms, “Run. Hide. He cannot sense Ki and his scouters been destroyed. No matter what happens you stay out of site. Stay hidden. I cannot fight him and protect you. GO!”

She hesitated. He could see the refusal on her face. Terror rocked him. If she stayed long enough for Frieza to realize she was there he would go for her first. So loyal, she was so very loyal to him. Proud and strong. Everything he’d ever needed. She’d saved him, again. Realization struck him.

He took her face between his hands. “I love you.”

Despite everything happening around her she gifted him with a bright smile at his words, her happiness striking him like a cord, but before she could say whatever was on the tip of her tongue he continued, “And I am sorry.”

The small jolt of Ki took her by surprise. Her eyes widened briefly before dropping. She sagged in his arms. Turning to Krillin he called out for the small Saiyan.

“Take her. Take her and keep her hidden. There is no time to make it to a ship. Frieza would notice and destroy it.” He lay his mate gently into the arms of the loyal warrior. “Go now.”

Just as he had hoped Krillin did not argue with him but simply did as ordered. Fleeing across the moon in the opposite direction. Just in time too as Frieza’s third form shattered in an explosion of light to reveal his true form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter pushed me to my limits of trying to write this fic. For truth, I spend a lot of time researching power levels, techniques, rewatching fight scenes etc. So I really hope this chapters is alright. There was just so much battle to get through. And more to come. I hope it is interesting and keeps you all happy. Thank you again to my constant readers and please take a moment to review if you have the time. Lots of love.
> 
> ~The Enforcer


End file.
